


Servamp Request Collection

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 135
Words: 128,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of Servamp requests I've gotten on Tumblr.





	1. KuroMahi‖Ghost/Living Person AU‖Angst

Their relationship was many things to Sleepy Ash. He could compare it to sunlight that gave him a reprieve from the darkest night. Mahiru’s love was like a light laugh that could ease the tension around his heart. His hands were like the stars that could guide him through his darkest nights.

But all those things, like their relationship, were nothing more than a temporary bliss.

Even though Sleepy Ash knew that their relationship could never last, it ended far too soon. He was a vampire and their relationship had a time limit. When Mahiru died, he took everything with him. He took his smile, his laugh and the name he gave him but left him nothing but memories. They should’ve comforted him but they were a painful mix of nostalgia and regret.

Despite the years that passed, Sleepy Ash still missed him. He wondered if people could truly recover from grief. Wrath and Lawless had loved and lost before but he didn’t know how they were able to move on. He knew they truly loved their Eve as well. Wrath said that tending to her husband’s apple farm helped her so he decided to move to the farm after Mahiru died.

Something fell onto his head and Sleepy Ash saw that it was an apple. He stood and looked up at the tree branches but he didn’t see an animal that would make it fall. The apple wasn’t too bruised and he knew Wrath would be angry at him if he threw it away so he decided to eat it. He sat beneath the tree again and wiped the apple with his shirt.

Sleepy Ash would often sit in a quiet corner of the field away from the farm so he could be alone. While he was grateful that his siblings and their subclasses tried to help him, he didn’t know how to respond to them. He was certain that Mahiru would yell at him if he could see him now and be disappointed that he was once again running away from his problems.

When he finished the apple, another fell from the tree above him and he caught it before it could strike him. “How troublesome. Are these trees trying to kill me?”

Mahiru was relieved to see Sleepy Ash eating the apple. He had become so pale over the years and Mahiru wished that he could do something more for him. But there was only so much he could do now that he was a ghost.

When he first woke as a ghost, he was confused and could barely understand the situation he found himself in. But he knew that he needed to find Sleepy Ash. Through all the battles and challenges they experienced, Sleepy Ash had been the rock he could cling to. He kept him grounded and made him feel stronger.

Mahiru could only see a shell of that person now. There were a million things he wanted to do for him but most of those things were impossible now. He wished that his voice could reach him but he already tried talking to Sleepy Ash a thousand times but he never responded. So, Mahiru could only stay by Sleepy Ash’s side and make sure that he wasn’t alone.

He sat next to Sleepy Ash and couldn’t help but think of all the quiet moments they shared. In the past, they would sit next to each other without exchanging any words because they were so comfortable with each other. Now, they were sitting next to each other without a word between them but the silence was taxing instead of comforting.

“You should be getting back before Wrath gets worried, Kuro.” Mahiru told him softly despite knowing that he couldn’t hear him. Even if Sleepy Ash could, he wouldn’t be able to respond to the name Mahiru gave him. But the name bounded them together and he couldn’t call him anything else. He was certain that Sleepy Ash would feel the same if he had a choice.

Sleepy Ash didn’t stand so Mahiru moved so he could face him. He tried to brush his blue hair away so he could see his eyes but Mahiru’s fingers merely passed through the strands. His hands tightened in frustration for a moment before Mahiru sighed. He leaned closer to Sleepy Ash until their foreheads almost touched. “Kuro, everything’s going to be okay. I’ll always be here with you.”

Mahiru whispered the promise and he hoped that it would reach him. To him, the time they spent together was temporary bliss but the love they shared was eternal.


	2. KuroMahi‖Going Through a Divorce AU‖Angst

“Thanks for letting me stay over.” Kuro walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Mahiru was setting the table and looked over his shoulder at him.

His brothers, Hyde and World End, had insisted on taking him out drinking and quickly drank themselves under the table. Kuro called Mahiru and asked him to help bring his brothers home. Once they were finished, they decided to have dinner at Mahiru’s house. 

“I take in a lot of strays but you’ll always be the strangest one. You know I can’t save you every time you call me, right?” Mahiru chastised him as Kuro sat in a chair across from him. 

Despite his words, they both knew that Mahiru would help him. They have known each other since high school and had been close friends since they first met. Kuro could always depend on him and found himself going to him to help more often now. “So, why did Hyde decide to drag you out drinking?”

“… Kiko asked me to move out so I moved my things to Lily’s place.” Kuro sighed and waited for Mahiru to speak, expecting a lecture from him. Mahiru was surprisingly silent and he looked down at his plate. “Aren’t you going to tell me that I was wrong? I thought you’ll say something like I need to work harder on my marriage and not get a divorce.”

“Kuro, you’re my friend and I want you to be happy.” Mahiru began to push around the food on his plate and avoided meeting Kuro’s eyes. There were so many things Mahiru wanted to tell him but he knew that it wasn’t his place because they were only friends. “Did she ever tell you why she wanted a divorce?”

“She never said and I didn’t think asking would change anything. We just fell out of love— or at least she did.” Kuro answer him honestly. He didn’t know if he should tell Mahiru that he never truly loved Kiko and only settled when he married her. She was kind but he couldn’t bring himself to fall in love with her. “We both agreed that it’ll be better than to pretend to love each other.”

Mahiru could see the quiet acceptance in his eyes. He was grateful that the reason wasn’t because she was abusive or cheating on him but something still tugged at Mahiru’s heart. Why was he a little happy?

 _Because you foolishly fell in love_ , his heart answered him. He didn’t know when he fell in love with Kuro but by the time he realized he did, Kuro was already married. Despite how much it hurt him to see him happy with someone else, he wanted to stay friends with Kuro. He knew that it wasn’t right to have feelings for Kuro and never acted on them.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Mahiru?” Kuro’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at him for the first time since he sat down. The concern in his eyes touched him and Mahiru forced himself to smile. Kuro didn’t look convinced as he narrowed his eyes. “Is everything okay? Everyone might call me a sloth but I can still listen.”

“It’s nothing really.” Mahiru felt his heart tightened but reminded himself not to read too much into his words. They were only friends and he didn’t know if Kuro had any feelings for him. The times Kuro was surprisingly kind and went out of his way to help him made him fall in love with him but he didn’t want to have any false hope.

“I was just wondering why you decided to marry her. You two got along but you didn’t seem to be in love with her.” Mahiru asked and held his breath for Kuro’s answer.

“I didn’t love her.”

“Then why did you marry her?” Mahiru found himself screaming, surprising them both. Kuro was shocked and couldn’t answer for a moment. An awkward silence filled the air between them and Mahiru turned away from him for a moment.

“I married her because you kept nagging me and saying that I need to commit myself to someone.” Kuro told him and Mahiru thought he misheard him for a moment. “She confessed to me and she seemed nice enough so I started dating her. I just went along with what she wanted and here we are.”

“When I said that, I didn’t mean you should commit yourself to the first person that confessed to you! I meant—” Mahiru stopped himself before he could finish. “I knew you’re too unmotivated to go after something you want but I didn’t want you to let love pass you by. I wanted you to be with someone you loved without holding back.”

Mahiru could almost laughed at himself. How could he lecture Kuro when he never once acted on his feelings? He could feel Kuro’s eyes on him and he rose quickly. “I’m full so I’ll start on the dishes. If you’re done too, help me clear the table.”

Kuro silently stood and followed Mahiru. He didn’t know why but he had the distinct feeling that Mahiru was running from him. Mahiru began to wash the dishes without a word and his back was stiff. He never hesitated to tell him anything so he wondered what was upsetting Mahiru. “Did I say something?”

“It’s not you.” Mahiru looked over his shoulder to give Kuro a small smile.  _It’s me._

He tried to think of something to say to Kuro without risking him discovering the truth. “If you get into another relationship, I don’t want you to settle. You deserve better than that. I want you to find someone you love and want to spend your life with.”

Mahiru back was turned to him so Kuro couldn’t see his expression. But from his voice and posture, he knew that there was something more that Mahiru wanted to say. There was a lot that Kuro wanted to say too but he knew that now wasn’t the right time. But he didn’t want to leave him with the awkwardness between them.

“I think I already love someone but I don’t know if he’ll take me.”

“I’ll be cheering for you.” Mahiru finally turned to him with a sad smile. “I hope you two will be happy.”

“We will be. I’ll make sure of it.”


	3. KuroMahi‖Living in a Society Where Their Love is Taboo AU‖Angst

“Kuro! Are you okay?” Mahiru rushed to the wolf’s side when he saw him ensnared by a bear trap. He knelt next to him and rushed to free him. He closed the springs and pried the jaws far enough apart for Kuro to slip his leg out of the trap. “Let me see your leg.”

Kuro shifted into his human form and examined his leg for any injuries. His leg was badly bruised and bleeding slightly but his bone didn’t appear to be broken. Once he was assured that Kuro wasn’t hurt, he began to lecture him. “What are you doing so close to the village? And you should know to be more careful of traps. What if someone found you before I did?”

Mahiru stood and gently pulled Kuro to his feet. He leant him his shoulder and helped him walk back to his cave. The village was closer but he knew that it wouldn’t be safe to bring Kuro into the village. He was a werewolf and could only transform into a human for a short time after someone he loved called his name. But a relationship between a human and werewolf was considered unnatural so they had to keep it secret.

“I wanted to see you.” Kuro admitted and Mahiru couldn’t bring himself to stay angry at him. They both knew that being in a relationship was dangerous and were careful not to let any of the villagers discover the truth. Once a week, Mahiru would venture into the forest to meet Kuro. Even if the short time they were together wasn’t enough for either of them, it was better than being apart.

Kuro knew he was being selfish for wanting Mahiru to stay in a relationship with him. Even if they loved each other, love couldn’t protect Mahiru from the dangers of the forest. So, Kuro wanted to meet him halfway and walk him to their meeting spot. A part of it was because he wanted to keep Mahiru safe but another reason was that he wanted to spend more time with him.

His family would consider Kuro more of a sloth than a wolf so they would be surprised that he would go out of his way for a human. Kuro was a little surprised of himself as well. He never thought he would find anyone he would want to go out of his way for but Mahiru was an exception. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for the person he loved, even though he would pretend to grumble as he did so.

When they reached Kuro’s cave, Mahiru smiled with relief. He wanted to rush inside so he could tend to Kuro’s leg but was mindful of his injury. The cave was sparse and only had a few commodities. Kuro sat on a bed of hay while Mahiru went to get the first aid basket. He knew Kuro’s home almost as well as he knew his own so it didn’t take much time to find it.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Mahiru ordered as he began to disinfect his leg. While it did sting, Kuro barely felt it over Mahiru’s gentle touch. Looking down at Mahiru, he couldn’t help but remember how they first met. He had been injured and Mahiru saved him, much to his shock. He expected a human to kill him but the time they spent together taught Kuro that he was far from an ordinary human.

“Why are you always so careless and getting yourself hurt? Don’t you know how worried I am whenever I leave and have to wonder if you’ll still be here the next time I visit?” Mahiru lectured him as he wrapped Kuro’s leg. A furrow began to form between his brow and Kuro gently caressed it. Mahiru took his hand and leaned his cheek against Kuro’s palm. “I want to be with you.”

Kuro wanted to repeat those words but didn’t. If he did, it could doom them both. If he became more greedy and asked Mahiru to risk more for him, Mahiru could lose everything. Love strangely made him selfish and selfless when it came to Mahiru. He wanted nothing more than Mahiru to smile at him. But if there ever came a time when being together made Mahiru lose his smile, Kuro would force himself to leave.

“Don’t look like that. I’m here because I want to be.” Mahiru saw the guilt on Kuro’s face and could guess his thoughts. The fact that he was human and Kuro was a werewolf always loomed over them both but Mahiru always tried to avoid speaking about the topic. When he saved Kuro, it was out of pity and kindness but he decided to stay with him because he fell in love.

“Do you hear that?” Kuro ears twitched when he heard someone approach his cave. He didn’t recognize the scent of the people but his instincts told him that they were dangerous. So, he quickly pushed Mahiru forward and urged him deeper into the cave. “Hide. I think hunters are coming. I’ll draw them away so you can run back to the village.”

“But—” Mahiru tried to protest but Kuro already turned away from him. He ran out of the cave before Mahiru could stop him and he was left standing alone in the cave. How could they have found Kuro’s cave when it was well hidden? He could hear dogs barking in the distance and Mahiru eyes fell onto Kuro’s bandages. “They followed the scent of his blood.”

Despite Kuro’s command, Mahiru looked out of the cave cautiously. He knew Kuro couldn’t outrun the hunters with his wound and the dogs would be able to follow him no matter where he went. Mahiru knew Kuro well enough so ran down the path he would most likely take. Even if he was only human, Mahiru wanted to save Kuro.

“Kuro,” Mahiru whispered harshly and hoped that Kuro could hear him. He didn’t know where the hunters were so he didn’t want to risk them finding him. “Where are you, Kuro?”

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bushes. Before he could scream, someone covered his mouth. The arms tightened around him protectively and he recognized them quickly even before he turned. Kuro stared back at him with a mixture of frustration and worry. “What are you doing here? I told you to go back to your village.”

“But they’re tracking you with dogs. You need to get to the river. If you cross it, they’ll lose your scent.” Mahiru told him quickly and tried to stand but Kuro kept him protectively in his arms.

“I’ll go but you’re going back to the village. I don’t want you following me.” Kuro told him sternly but Mahiru couldn’t bring himself to nod. He wanted desperately to go with Kuro and make sure that he was safe. They both knew the dangers of doing so since the hunters would question why a human would help a werewolf escape.

“Promise me you’ll come back to me and I’ll promise not to follow you.” Mahiru ordered. The only answer Kuro gave him was a soft kiss. Then Kuro pulled away and ran deeper into the forest. When Mahiru reached out to catch him again, his jacket slipped through his fingers.

As Kuro ran, he forced himself not to look back at Mahiru. He knew that if he did, he would run back to him. He couldn’t promise Mahiru that he would come back. Hunters were constantly chasing him and he never knew when they would kill him. That was the nature of their relationship. Neither of them knew if they would see each other the next week and every time they met was a risk.

But they would still try.

* * *

Mahiru looked out the window and found himself sighing again. He searched the treetops for any sign for Kuro but the night was quiet. Even if they didn’t catch him, they knew where his cave was so he would be forced to find a new home. If he had to find another cave, how would Mahiru find him again?

He leaned against the cold glass and prayed that Kuro was safe at least. Mahiru only opened his eyes when he heard a wolf howl cut through the night. While the village whispered worriedly at the sound, Mahiru felt his heart lightened.

No matter the challenges, if they were both alive, there was hope for their love.


	4. KuroMahi‖Knocking on the Wrong Door AU‖Fluff

When faced with a problem, Mahiru would always try to find a simple solution. He offered to help Licht make decorations for a play he was a part of. But there was a lot of supplies he had to carry to Licht’s home. The boxes would block his vision if he tried to carry them all at once but Mahiru didn’t want to make two trips.

So, the simple solution was to count his steps while walking to Licht’s home. The previous day, he had tested his plan so knew the exact number of steps and turns he needed to reach Licht’s home. They lived in the same neighbourhood so Mahiru didn’t need to worry about cars since he didn’t have to cross the street to reach his home. Yes, to Mahiru, that was the simple solution.

Mahiru counted his steps and looked down at his feet until he found himself standing on a doormat. With his foot, he knocked on the door and waited for Licht to answer. It was cold outside so Mahiru quickly walked into the house the moment the door opened. “Thanks Licht. I have everything we need and—”

The words caught in his throat when he tripped on something. Mahiru dropped the boxes and tried to catch his fall. Luckily, an arm wrapped around his waist and stopped his fall. When he looked over his shoulder, he expected to see Licht but a pair of red eyes stared back at him instead.

“This is going to be troublesome, isn’t it?” The boy groaned when Mahiru screamed. He wasn’t in Licht’s home. Mahiru didn’t even recognize the home he found himself in. In contrast to his panic, the boy merely stepped away from him and covered Mahiru’s mouth. “Can you stop screaming? Hugh’s going to yell at us if we bother him while he’s studying.”

“What?” Mahiru pushed the boy’s hand away and was surprised by how calm the boy was. He was certain that he wouldn’t be as composed if he found a stranger in his home. “I’m sorry for walking into your house like this. I thought this was my friend’s house. I couldn’t see that well.”

Mahiru explained as he knelt to collect the supplies that spilled out of the box. The boy picked up a stack of construction paper and handed it to Mahiru. As he did so, their hands brushed and Mahiru looked at him again. He exclaimed when he recognized the boy. “Wait, I know you! You’re that guy in my class that’s always sleeping. Your name’s Kuro, isn’t it?”

“Did we meet before?” Kuro asked in a deadpanned tone and Mahiru’s brow twitched for a moment.

“I’m Mahiru, the guy that’s always taking over your cleaning duties when you refuse to wake up!” Mahiru found himself yelling in frustration. Kuro would always sleep in class and it was almost impossible to wake him so Mahiru thought it would be easier to clean the classroom for him rather than waste time waking him.

“What’s all this for?” Kuro asked to change the subject. He closed one of the boxes and handed it back to Mahiru who thanked him.

“I told my friend that I would help him make decorations.” Mahiru answered and Kuro wondered why he would often take on so many tasks. Mahiru took on Kuro’s classrooms duties and he remembered him volunteering for their school festival as well. “I should get going before Licht starts to worry about me.”

“You mean that guy who thinks he’s an angel?” Kuro asked and Mahiru nodded. When he asked him if he knew Licht, Mahiru didn’t know how he should answer. Everyone in his family knew Licht because of the many times he would get into fights with Hyde. “He’s my neighbour.”

“Then I should be able to get to his house using my original plan without any trouble.” Mahiru stood and tried to balance the boxes in his arms. “Can you open the door for me?”

“You mean your original plan that brought you to my house?” Kuro chuckled to himself when Mahiru scowled at him. He puffed his cheeks and explained his simple plan to him. To Kuro, it sounded far from simple. “Wouldn’t it have been more simple to ask Licht or one of your friends to help you carry these boxes?”

“I…” Mahiru wanted to argue but he didn’t have a rebuttal. Honestly, he was so accustomed to doing things independently that asking for help never crossed his mind. The boxes suddenly became lighter when Kuro took some boxes from him.

“I’ll help you.” Kuro told him as he opened the door. “It’s not that far and I do owe you for all those times you cleaned the classroom for me.”

Kuro walked out before Mahiru could question him further. He rushed to follow him and fell into step next to him. “Thanks for helping me. But if you really want to make up for all those time you slept through your duties, you’ll stay and help make decorations with me.”

“Troublesome.” Kuro groaned but Mahiru only laughed lightly.


	5. LawLicht‖Roommates AU‖Fluff

Piano notes filled the small apartment and woke Licht. He yawned and forced himself to open his eyes. When he did, he found that he was in his own room. Last night, he stayed up late to practice his piano and didn’t remember how he ended up in his bed. He was so tired last night that he had resigned himself to sleeping on the couch instead of walking to his room.

Licht closed his eyes, wanting to sleep a little more and he started to let the music lull him to sleep again. Music? Licht almost fell off his bed when he realized that someone was playing his piano. The notes were rough and Licht could tell that the person playing didn’t know how to play. That fact only made Licht’s anger grow. Only one person would dare to play his piano.

“Shit Rat, you better not be touching my piano!” Licht screamed as he rushed to change.

“Good morning, Lichtan. Did you have a nice sleep?” Hyde looked over his shoulder when he heard Licht enter the room. The hard glare he sent him could’ve cut him but Hyde only grinned back at him. He expertly evaded Licht’s kick and placed a safe distance between them. “No good morning kiss?”

“How dare you disrespect my piano, you demon? Only an angel may play it.” Licht clicked his tongue at him but Hyde’s smile never falter. He wondered if there was anything that could shake his confidence. Everyday, without fail, Hyde would find a way to anger him. Licht didn’t know how Mahiru convinced him to let him be his roommate.

Before Hyde, Mahiru was his roommate but he moved out when he became engaged. Licht wanted to find another roommate to help pay the rent and Mahiru suggested Kuro’s brother would be the perfect roommate. He had never met Kuro’s brother before but he trusted Mahiru’s judgement so agreed.

Now he was regretting that decision because Hyde was far from what he was expecting. But Licht was still going to school so he couldn’t afford to simply kick Hyde out of the apartment. At least that was what he told himself.

“C’mon, Lichtan, don’t be so mad. I made you breakfast but it’s a little cold now. It’s full of my love so make sure to eat it all.” Hyde told him in a teasing voice and Licht couldn’t look more disgusted which made him laugh. It was too easy to tease him and his expressions were entertaining. Despite how annoyed Licht looked, he began to heat up the pancakes he made.

From the corner of Licht’s eyes, he saw Hyde shrug on his jacket. “Aren’t you going to eat too? Wait, did you do something to the food.”

“Relax, Angel Cakes, I’m just going to work.” Hyde told him and wondered why Licht looked disappointed for a moment. They would always eat together but he didn’t think Licht enjoyed the time they were together. He told himself not to think of it and placed his keys in his pocket. “I might be a little late getting home so don’t be too lonely while I’m gone.”

“I won’t be. Just go before you’re late for work.” Licht scowled and Hyde told himself that was the closest thing to caring words he could expect from him. 

“Enjoy your breakfast. Well, I guess it’s more of a lunch now.” Hyde waved to him before closing the door behind him. He heard a panicked yell behind him and the door flew open. At first, he thought he did something to anger Licht and prepared to dodge another one of his kicks. But Licht merely ran past him, leaving Hyde confused.

As Licht ran, he cursed himself for sleeping in so much. Licht was a pianist and had an important recital in a week. If he was late for practice again, Kranz would lecture him.

“Someone looks like he’s in a rush.” Licht’s brow twitched when he heard Hyde’s voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hyde riding his bike behind him. He decided to ignore him and continued running but it didn’t take long for Hyde to catch him on his bike. He steered his bike and stopped it in front of him. “Get on. I’ll take you wherever you need to go.”

“Don’t you have to get to work?” Licht hesitated until his phone rang and he saw that it was Kranz. He swore beneath his breath and quickly sat on the rack behind the bike seat. Before he could settle himself, Hyde already took off and Licht quickly wrapped his arms around his waist.

“So where are we going?” Hyde asked over his shoulder and Licht told him to go to the music hall. As he rode, he could feel Licht warmth against his back and he found himself conflicted. On one hand, he didn’t want to make Licht late but he also wanted to be with him a little longer. “Don’t you have some performance coming up? Is that why you’ve been practicing so much?”

For the last couple days, Hyde had come home to find Licht asleep by his piano. It was clear how passionate Licht was and Hyde had to admire that. He would always carry him to his room but never dared to tell Licht because he knew he would become more guarded. 

“Are you going to wear a monkey suit? I would like to see that.” While Licht would play his piano often, Hyde had never been to one of his live performance. He wondered if Licht’s song would sound the same if he was playing on stage. “When is it?”

“Next week on Saturday.” Licht answered him and Hyde was thoughtful for a moment.

“I don’t have to work that day. Maybe I should go see your show and bring you flowers.” Hyde laughed to himself. He was surprised by Licht’s next words.

“The tickets are sold out but I can ask Kranz to get you a backstage pass if you really want to come. But if you try to do anything stupid, I’ll kill you.”


	6. Tetsono‖Tourist and Knowledgeable Local AU‖Fluff

“This is the worst vacation ever!” Misono collapsed onto a bench and wondered if the night could get any worst. He was lost in a city he never been in before and he forgot his wallet and phone in his hotel room. Even worst, he knew Mikuni and Lily were probably worried sick and looking for him because he left without telling them. There was no doubt they would be angry when they found him.

Another sigh escaped him and he looked down at his map again. Misono wanted to go to the city’s famous attraction, a pond that could grant wishes, but they refused to take him because they thought it would be too dangerous. The pond would only grant a person’s wish if they touched the moon’s reflection. They said that going out at night was too dangerous but Misono was still determined to go.

So, he decided to go alone but it all seemed pointless now. Misono wondered if there was a payphone nearby so he could make a collect call. A part of him didn’t want to call them because he knew they would only lecture him and become more protective for the rest of the trip. Looking down at his hands, he muttered. “What am I going to do?”

“Come to the White Water Onsen.” Someone held out a tissue packet to him with an advertisement for a hot spring on it. Misono looked up at the tall boy that stood in front of him and he decided that the world was challenging him. Misono thought he was a persistent salesman and his patience was already strained.

“Look, I don’t have any money so don’t bother trying to sell me anything.” Misono tilted a glare at him but the boy didn’t seem to be deter by it. He was silent for a moment before holding out the tissue packet again. Hoping that taking it would make him leave, Misono took the tissue packet. But the boy didn’t leave.

“Are you okay? You look a little sad. I’m sure you’ll feel better if you relax in my family’s onsen. You can even pet a bat.” He offered and Misono shook his head. He continued to frown and Tetsu wondered if there was anything he could do. He knew almost everyone in his city but didn’t recognize him so guessed that he was a tourist.

“I already said that I don’t have any money so please leave me alone.” Misono stood and looked down at his map again.

“Are you lost? I live here so I can help you. My name’s Tetsu.” Tetsu told him and Misono thought over the possibilities again. Every logical thought he had told him that he shouldn’t follow a stranger and that he should return to his hotel room. But Misono found himself holding out the map to Tetsu.

“I’m Misono and I want to go here.” Misono pointed to the pond on the map and Tetsu nodded. Without a word, Tetsu began to lead him to the pond but Misono was still cautious. He walked a little behind him and studied him as they walked. “Just so you know. I’m stronger than I look and if you try anything I’ll throw you on your ass.”

“Can you?” Tetsu asked. He didn’t mean it as an insult but asked out of curiosity since the boy was significantly shorter than him. Misono muttered an answer and turned away because he thought Tetsu saw through his bluff. When he didn’t comment on his height, Misono wondered what he was thinking. “Are you a tourist here?”

“My family’s here on a vacation. This is my first time here.” Misono answered. He never had many chances to make friends and could be socially awkward but Tetsu didn’t seem to mind. Tetsu only listened and continued to talk to him until they reached the pond. It was well lit and there was a surprising number of couples waiting in line for a boat.

“Thanks for taking me here. I should be fine on my own now.” Misono smiled up at Tetsu. But he didn’t leave and waited beside him in line.

“Are you sure? You’ve never been here so you might get lost again. And you don’t have money for the boat ride.” Tetsu pointed out and Misono wondered why he would help a near stranger.

They waited in line together until it was their turn to ride the paddle boat. Tetsu climbed into the boat first and held out his hand to Misono to help him. The boat shook slightly but Misono was able to keep his balance because Tetsu held his hand securely. They both sat down but from the corner of his eyes, Tetsu saw Misono study the pedals as if they were a complicated puzzle.

“You peddle it like this.” Tetsu told him and Misono cautiously followed his instructions. The boat was built for two and they needed to be in sync so Tetsu made sure to match his movements with his. Misono’s brows drew together as he concentrated on directing the boat.

When they reached the moon’s reflection, Misono smiled and leaned over the boat slightly. He touched the reflection and caused ripples through the water. Misono was never one for silly, romantic thoughts but he had to admit that the sight was beautiful. But he found himself sighing as he looked around the pond. The city had placed lanterns around the pond for safety and they gave the pond a warm glow.

Lanterns floated in the water around them and Tetsu saw Misono’s expression in its soft light. It was almost melancholy and Tetsu wondered what caused that expression. “What are you going to wish for?”

“I doubt that stupid legend’s real.” Misono sighed but didn’t take his eyes away from the moon’s reflection.

“Then why did you want to come?” Tetsu asked him but didn’t expect Misono to answer. From his expression, he knew that it was something personal. He only asked because he could see that it was weighing on Misono. Lending Misono an ear was the only thing he could do but he wanted to do something when he looked so sad.

“My parents met here.” Misono answered him, surprising them both. He rationalized it by telling himself that it was unlikely they would meet again and there was no harm in telling Tetsu. His family had a complicated history that he didn’t bother to tell Tetsu. 

Instead, he said, “I never met my mother before she died. But I read the letters she wrote my father. She wrote about this pond a lot and how she wanted to come here with him to touch the moon’s reflection.”

“This is an attraction for couples. Only a couple that can work together to reach the moon’s reflection will get their wish granted.” Tetsu told him and Misono’s eyes widened. He knew that the pond grant wishes but he didn’t know that it was meant for couples. His cheeks flushed slightly but Tetsu didn’t know if it was because of the lantern’s lighting or if it was a blush.

“Well, I just wanted to touch the moon for her. She never got to come here with Father before she died. But I’m half her and half him so me being here grants her wish a little. This all sounds silly, doesn’t it?” Misono laughed at himself. He risked looking at Tetsu, expecting him to laugh at him.

“I think you’re really sweet.” Tetsu smiled kindly at him. “I’m sure she’s really happy right now. And if you get your looks from her, I’m sure she was beautiful too.”

He said it so casually that it took a moment for Misono to realize that Tetsu complimented him. Misono shook himself and began to peddle. “We should get back before my brother wakes up to check on me. He can be a little dramatic.”

“I can walk you back to your hotel.” Tetsu offered and Misono couldn’t think of a reason to say no. Though he was distrustful at first, Tetsu had done nothing but been kind to him. A part of him was disappointed that he would most likely never speak to him again.

“Thanks, Tetsu.” Misono hesitated for a moment before added. “The next time I’m here, I’ll make sure to visit your hot spring.”

“I’d like that.” Tetsu could honestly say that he looked forward to seeing Misono again.


	7. KuroMahi‖Prostitute/Client and Teacher/Student AU‖Fluff

“Are we going to have sex or are you just going to sit there?” Kuro asked. The man that picked him up had to be the strangest person he ever met. They were in a motel room but the man was quietly writing in a textbook and ignoring him. Since they arrived, he never so much as tried anything. But Kuro wasn’t one to complain about being paid a grand to spend a couple hours doing nothing.

Kuro sat on the bed and watched the man. He had to admit that he was curious about him because he was so different from his other clients. They seemed to be the same age but it was clear they lived two very different lives. A part of him knew that he shouldn’t try to learn more about the man because of the unwritten social contract between them.

He was a prostitute and his time and body could be bought by the hour. But those were the only two things he could sell to be able to feed his family. Society often looked down on people like him and he didn’t expect much more from the man. Most people wanted sex from him but he didn’t know what the man wanted from him.

“Hey, what do you want from me?” Kuro had to ask.

“I just want to study.” His answer shocked Kuro. “I have a midterm coming up but my roommate is a jerk. Mikuni locked me out of the dorm and said he won’t let me back in until I had ‘a fun night out’ and do something daring. So, if a guy asks you, we had sex.”

“Was it good?” Kuro dodged the pillow he threw at him and laughed to himself slightly. Now that he was certain that the man didn’t have any ulterior motives, he let himself relax. He climbed off the bed and went to where he was studying on the floor. After a quick glance at his notes, he said: “You calculated the slope wrong.”

“What?” Mahiru looked over the question again. Honestly, he was having trouble with the practice questions. “I used the chain rule appropriately.”

“You’re treating the function as if it’s written explicitly but it’s written implicitly. If you want to find the slope of the tangent, you need to write  _y_  as a function of  _x_.” Kuro took his pen and wrote the correct equation. He could feel his curious eyes on him and could hear his unspoken questions. “I dropped out of school but I still remember it a little.”

Then he handed the pen back to Mahiru and watched him solve the question.

“I got it!” His eyes shined when he compared his answer with the solution book. The smile he gave Kuro was so bright that he found himself looking away. “Thank you— um… I never got your name. Can you tell me what it is? It’s kinda of awkward calling you ‘you’ all the time.”

“It’s Kuro.” He answered hesitantly.

“My name’s Mahiru. You probably thought I was some kind of weirdo. I dragged you to this cheap motel but then ignored you.” Unlike Kuro, he replied without any hesitation. “I should’ve explained the situation to you but I really wanted to finish these practice questions.”

“This is a weird night but it’s not all bad.” Mahiru looked slightly relieved at his answer. Compared to how he looked while trying to solve the problem, his smile looked softer. He turned back to his textbook and Kuro watched him solve the other questions. Every time he started to struggle with a question, Kuro would help him.

They sat next to each other and Kuro found himself enjoying the relaxed atmosphere around them. Mahiru spoke casually with him and the awkwardness from earlier was gone. Kuro leaned over the textbook to read the question and Mahiru was distinctly aware of how close they were now. Occasionally, he would glance at Kuro.

An alarm rang, breaking them both out of the moment and Mahiru checked his phone. He was surprised and slightly disappointed at the time. It was almost 1 am, the dorm curfew. Mahiru didn’t realize how late it was and rushed to put away his books. “I’m sorry, I really need to go. I should have your money here.”

“It’s okay,” Kuro shook his head but Mahiru still held out the stack of bills to him.

“No, take it for tutoring me.” Mahiru insisted and pressed the bills into his hand. “Anyways, it’s Mikuni’s money. He told me to use that money to pay for… well you know. If he finds out I still have this money, he won’t let me back in.”

“I doubt he’ll believe that anything happened tonight. Here, hold still.” Kuro touched his cheek and Mahiru was surprised for a moment. He stepped back but found his back pressed against the door. His heart began to beat faster when Kuro leaned closer to him until he could feel his breath against his neck. Mahiru was certain that Kuro could feel his pulse racing since he was so close.

“Kuro, wait.” Mahiru placed his hands on Kuro’s shoulder to steady himself. He trembled slightly as Kuro gently kissed and nipped at his throat. Just as his eyes began to drift close, Kuro pulled away. Mahiru’s legs felt weak so he was glad for Kuro’s arm his waist.

“Your roommate should believe you now.” Kuro’s words brought Mahiru out of the moment. Seeing the confusion on his face, Kuro merely pointed to his neck. “I gave you a hickey.”

“A hickey?” Mahiru screamed and covered his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing but Kuro looked completely calm as he handed him his bag. For a moment, Mahiru could only stand there in a daze and stared at him. “I…”

“You should be getting back to your dorm.” Kuro held the door open for him. A part of him didn’t want Mahiru to leave but he knew that he should keep himself from becoming too close to him. He doubted that a person like Mahiru would want to be with someone like him.

“Kuro…” Mahiru said his name hesitantly. “I still have a few more questions. Can you tutor me again next week? I’ll pay you. Here’s my number so call me if you’re free.”

“Okay, but lets study at a library next time.” Kuro agreed and took the paper from him. Mahiru smiled at him one last time and waved before leaving and Kuro watched him leave. He looked down at the number in his hand and couldn’t help but smile to himself.


	8. KuroMahi‖Things You Said When You Were Drunk‖Fluff

“What the hell were you thinking getting Mahiru drunk?” Kuro screamed at Hyde. He stepped out of the party to speak with Lily for a minute and returned to find Mahiru drunk. If Mahiru wasn’t clinging to his back, he would’ve punched Hyde. He lowered his voice so that only Hyde could hear him. “I thought I told you to stop interfering with my love life.”

“To be fair, I didn’t mean to get him  _this_  drunk.” Hyde tried to defend himself but Kuro didn’t look convinced. Kuro loved his brother and knew that he only had the best intentions but sometimes he frustrated him to no end. “I thought he would only get a little drunk. And you do need my help. We both know that you’re too scared to confess but don’t worry, I’m here to support you.”

“Just shut up, Hyde!” Kuro desperately hoped that Mahiru would be too drunk to remember their conversation.

“Nyaa~ Pay attention to me, Kuro!” Mahiru whined on his back and Kuro sighed. He could barely walk so Kuro had to carry him on his back but Mahiru was surprisingly clingy when drunk. “I’m a kitty like you are so let’s cuddle like two little cats in a basket. You’re so warm, Kuro.”

“I’m going to take Mahiru home now but don’t think this is over Hyde.” Mahiru was becoming more persistent and Kuro didn’t want anyone else to see him drunk. He adjusted his grip on Mahiru and walked out of the hotel room. Hopefully, the night air would help Mahiru become sober.

“Are we gonna go home to cuddle?” Mahiru asked hopefully and Kuro grunted in answer. He fidgeted against his back and Kuro reached back to place a hand on his head to stop him. His hand was cool and soothing to Mahiru so he leaned his cheek against his hand. “I always wanted to be closer to you but I didn’t think you’d be comfortable.”

“If you wanted something from me, you should’ve just asked. I’m your servant vampire so I can’t say no to you.” Kuro said, sarcastically. Mahiru made a disappointed sigh and buried his face into his shoulder. But he ran his hand over his chest until it found the bell hanging around Kuro’s neck. He gently rang it and giggled at his own childish actions.

His laugh was more charming than the sound of the bell and it always made Kuro smile. “But I really don’t mind when we’re close like this. Actually, I—”

Kuro realized that Mahiru had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn’t know if he should laugh or not as he looked down at Mahiru’s peaceful expression. He had a small smile on his face and he wondered what he was dreaming about. “Nyaa… Kuro…”

“You’re still making cat sounds?” Kuro chuckled. He wondered if Mahiru would remember anything tomorrow or if he drank too much. “I’m not going to leave you alone with Hyde or booze ever again.”


	9. KuroMahi‖Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit‖Angst

Every couple had their fights and Kuro and Mahiru were no exception. It wasn’t rare for them to be frustrated or angry with each other considering their different personalities. But it was rare for one of them to say something that truly hurt the other.

“Why do you have to be a nag about the smallest things? I said I didn’t want to train you to fight so just drop it. Sometimes I wished you never picked me up! I was doing just fine without you.” Kuro regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Hurt crossed Mahiru’s face and Kuro instinctively reached out to comfort him. He slapped his hand away before he could touch him and the rejection stung Kuro.

“I’m done, Kuro. Do whatever you want because I’m not going to ‘nag’ you for anything anymore.” Mahiru bit his lip to stop himself from crying and turned away from Kuro. The last thing he wanted was for Kuro to see him cry. He ran for the door but Kuro hugged him from behind and clung to him desperately. His arms were shaking slightly but his grip was strong.

“I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me. I didn’t mean it.” Kuro apologized and he could feel Mahiru trembling in anger. Mahiru turned to face him and his eyes flashed dangerously.

“Then why did you say it? Look, I want to be alone right now so let me go.” Mahiru’s eyes were angry but they were also swimming with tears. His tears took all the strength Kuro had and Mahiru was able to slip out of his arms. He wanted to reach out for Mahiru again but he was frozen with self loathing. Mahiru didn’t slam the door but its soft click sounded like an alarm to him.

 _How could you be so stupid and say something like that to Mahiru, idiot?_  Kuro didn’t know if he should go after him because he was worried he would only make the situation worst. He couldn’t be more grateful for the day Mahiru picked him up so he didn’t know why he said otherwise. All Mahiru did was ask him to train him so he could become stronger. The thought of Mahiru fighting scared him and he reacted poorly by trying to end the conversation as abruptly as he could.

The conversation was over now but fear still gripped him.  _I’m done, Kuro._

Those words pushed Kuro into action and he ran out the door after Mahiru. He didn’t want to lose Mahiru and raced down the hall to find him. Because of their contract, he could sense where Mahiru was. Kuro entered the staircase and saw Mahiru sitting on the steps, hugging his knees to his chest. He wanted to hold him and comfort him but he knew he didn’t deserve to do so after he hurt Mahiru.

“Mahiru…” Kuro said his name softly and stood behind him. Mahiru didn’t turn to face him but Kuro knew he heard him because his shoulders stiffened slightly. He sat down next to Mahiru on the steps. “I’m sorry.”

Silently, Mahiru shifted towards him and leaned against his arms. Still a little cautious, Kuro wrapped his arm around his shoulder and they naturally came together. He brushed his lips over Mahiru’s temple and whispered in his ear. “I didn’t want to train you but I know you would take no for an answer. I couldn’t think of anything to say to convince you so I lied. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Let me guess, training me will be too troublesome.” Mahiru finally spoke.

“Not troublesome, scary.” Kuro admitted and tightened his arms around Mahiru. “What if something happened to you? I don’t want to lose you in a fight against an enemy or with each other. So, please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you, Kuro.” Mahiru assured him and returned his embrace.


	10. LawLicht‖Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep‖Fluff

Licht sat next to Hyde’s bed and looked down at him. The C3 brought them to a special hospital and treated Hyde’s wounds a couple days ago but he hadn’t woken up yet. He poked his cheek but he didn’t respond. Irritated, Licht pinched his cheeks and stretched them mercilessly. Still, Hyde didn’t move and it was as if he was dead. He was so pale that Licht could almost believed that he was so he laid his ear on Hyde’s chest. “Do demons even have a heart or a heartbeat?”

Licht strained his ears and let out the breath he was holding when he heard a soft heartbeat. It was faint but it meant that he was alive. So why hadn’t he woken yet? Honestly, Licht’s wounds hadn’t healed fully yet and they still hurt but he was more worried about Hyde. He pulled away from Hyde and looked down at him. His face was tense and it appeared like he was having a nightmare.

“Stupid Hyde. Why are you always causing me trouble?” Without thinking, Licht gently caressed the furrow between his brows and Hyde’s face relaxed slightly. The silence between them was slightly unnerving since he was so accustomed to Hyde’s boisterous outburst. Because he couldn’t stand the silence, he spoke to Hyde even though he knew he wouldn’t respond.

“When are you planning to wake up? I can’t go anywhere without you because of our stupid distance limitation.” Licht grumbled the words but they didn’t sound entirely sincere, even to himself. “You are going to wake up, right? You’re an immortal demon so it’s not like you can die. Even an angel like me couldn’t kill you so there’s no way you’d die now.”

A part of him said those words in hopes that they would make him wake up but another part of him clung to those words to reassure himself. Licht recognized that he was scared that Hyde would never wake up again but he didn’t understand why he felt that way. Ever since they met, Hyde had been nothing but an annoyance and they fought constantly. Shouldn’t he want Hyde to die so he could be rid of him?

Licht took out the broken name tag from his pocket and stared down at it as if it would give him an answer. He ran his finger over the carved name. “Hyde… Didn’t I tell you to go forward? I’m your Eve and I gave you a command: ‘Wish, Hyde.’ You’re not doing that if you’re stuck here in bed. Wake up so we can move forward… together.”

“Where are you going.” Licht jumped and turned sharply to see that Hyde was awake. He had been staring at the name tag so intently that he hadn’t realized that he had woken up. How long had he been awake? With some difficulty, Hyde sat up in bed and grinned at Licht. “So—”

“Fucking demon! If you were awake, why didn’t you say anything? I’ll kill you and you won’t ever wake up to bother me again!” Licht was flustered because of Hyde’s knowing smile and lashed out at him.

“Wait, Lichtan! Don’t hurt the injured! You were being so cute before so why are you being so mean now?” Hyde remembered how gentle Licht was. It was so pleasant that he pretended to be asleep to steal a few more peaceful moments from him. Even as Licht was hitting him, he didn’t regret pretending.

Licht thrust something into his hands and Hyde recognized it before he even looked down at it. His name tag rested in his hand. He turned away from Hyde’s smile with a small blush. “Since you’re awake now, I’ll go tell Kranz to check us out of this hospital so we can leave.”


	11. KuroMahi‖Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep‖Fluff

Mahiru quickly turned off his alarm clock before it could wake Kuro. He had always been an early riser and never had any trouble waking up in the morning. In contrast, Kuro could stay in bed and sleep well past noon. Even though Kuro could sleep through an earthquake, Mahiru was careful not to disturb him as he got ready for the day.

As quietly as he could, Mahiru slipped out of bed and closed the curtains more tightly so the sun wouldn’t bother Kuro. He made a mental note to himself to buy thicker curtains. Ever since Kuro came into his life, his home had changed so much. He lived alone and didn’t buy much for himself because he liked to keep things simple. Mahiru had to buy more dishes and other things for him when they started living together but those simple additions made his lonely apartment feel more like a warm home.

“We should have enough ingredients left for French toast.” Mahiru mused as he opened his closet quietly. At first, it was difficult for him to wake Kuro but he soon discovered how to lure him out of bed with breakfast. Of course, he hoped that one day Kuro could wake up early and help him make breakfast. “We need to buy food today so we can drop by the department store for curtains too.”

Kuro stifled his groan when he heard Mahiru’s words. It was a well kept secret that he would wake up with the alarm but continue to lounge in the bed. He was certain that Mahiru would drag him out of bed if he knew that he was awake so every morning he would pretend to be asleep. At first, he was annoyed that Mahiru’s alarm clock would always wake him up so early but he found himself looking forward to mornings now.

He enjoyed watching Mahiru get ready in the morning. His eyes would always linger on Mahiru and he could very well be the most beautiful person he knew. Mahiru pulled on a shirt and grumbled when it didn’t cover the mark on his neck. He looked in the mirror and touched the hickey. “Damnit, Kuro, it’s too hot to wear a scarf today. Couldn’t you at least bite me somewhere else? You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Kuro chuckled to himself and hid his smile underneath the blanket. Even before Mahiru turned towards him, Kuro predicted his movements and pretended to be asleep. Mahiru had a precise routine every morning and rarely deviated from it. He felt the bed shift as Mahiru sat on the bed next to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I’ll let you sleep in a little more. Sweet dreams.”

He waited to hear the door click close before he opened his eyes again. Kuro couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He rolled onto Mahiru’s side of the bed and buried his face in his pillow. It smelled like him and Kuro closed his eyes. Mornings had become his favourite time of the day and seeing Mahiru every morning was better than any dream he could have.


	12. SakuMahi‖Things You Didn’t Say at All‖Fluff

“Someone, please kill me now.” Sakuya paled when he saw the text conversation on his phone. While the war had ended peacefully, some things hadn’t changed. Namely, Tsubaki and his other subclasses continued to meddle in his relationship. But now, their meddling consisted of relentless teasing and outrageous plans straight out of a cliché romantic movie.

While Sakuya was in the shower, Tsubaki had taken his phone and sent Mahiru a torrent of terrible pick up lines.  _Mahiru, are you a witch? Because, whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears. Maybe you’re also a thief because you stole my heart the day we met. Your dad was definitely a thief because he stole a bunch of stars and put them in your eyes._

It only got worst from there. Sakuya was thinking of various ways to murder Tsubaki when his phone rang. He was certain that the world had something against him when he saw that it was Mahiru calling him. He debated if he should answer him since he knew that Mahiru was likely calling about the texts. On one hand, he dreaded seeing Mahiru’s reaction to the texts. But on the other hand, he really wanted to hear his voice.

Swallowing his dignity, Sakuya answered the call and screamed. “I didn’t send those texts!”

“I know.” Mahiru answered with a little laugh. Sakuya could imagine his smile clearly and wished that he was in front of him. “I like to think that I know my best friend well enough to know when someone is posing as him. I’m guessing Belkia or Tsubaki was trying to pull a prank on you. Don’t be too hard on them.”

“Why are you defending them?” Sakuya clicked his tongue. “At least you knew I wouldn’t use those cheesy pick up lines.”

“Actually, I can see you using them. If anything, yours would probably be worse. I just know you wouldn’t text them to me. You’re the type of person that would like to do it in person. A text is too distant.” Sakuya had to agree that sometimes texting wasn’t enough for him. He would like to see Mahiru’s reaction to his teasing if he were to use a pick up line. “You’ll probably use: _Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material._ ”

“C’mon, Mahiru, I’m better than that.  _I was blinded by your beauty when you walked by so I’m going to need your name and number for insurance purposes_.” They both laughed at the cheesy line.

“You already have my name and number. How about this?  _If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber_.” Mahiru was probably the only person that could make a vegetable pun about him and live. They continued to exchange pick up lines and Sakuya wished he could see Mahiru’s expression. But just hearing his voice was more than enough for him.


	13. SakuMahi‖Things You Said with Too Many Miles Between Us‖Angst

When you’ve been with someone for so long, you grow accustomed to their presence. That closeness becomes a part of your life to the point that you don’t notice it until it’s gone. Sometimes, even having a few centimeters between him and Mahiru felt too far to Sakuya. A mile felt like an ocean. Being cities apart was too much for Sakuya.

But he didn’t know where Mahiru was now or how many miles apart they were. Was it just one mile or a thousand miles? No matter the number, Sakuya felt the distance like a weight on his chest, making his heart numb. Every morning, he would find himself reaching out and looking for him but found nothing. There was only a cold space Mahiru once occupied.

Sakuya sighed and dragged himself out of his bed. Despite himself, he expected to hear Mahiru’s voice greeting him or the smell of coffee and, once again, he was disappointed when all he found was silence. To distract himself, he went through his mundane morning routine. He couldn’t help but think of how Mahiru had always been able to make the dullest task enjoyable with his simple presence. But Sakuya didn’t have that luxury anymore and the only person he could blame for that was himself.

He had to choose between his loyalty to Tsubaki and his love for Mahiru. It was the hardest choice he ever had to make in his life. In the end, he couldn’t make a choice at all and his inaction led him to the lonely state he was in now. Tsubaki left to complete his mission without involving his subclasses. Sakuya lost touch with Mahiru after the school festival and he didn’t know if he should contact him after so long.

Sakuya wondered what he would say if they ever met again. Whenever he thought of that, he always found himself whispering, “I miss you, Mahiru.”


	14. LawLicht‖Things You Said When You Were Crying‖Comfort

“I’m sorry, Licht. I’m so sorry.” Hyde apologized repeatedly and Licht groaned. He was certain that Hyde hadn’t said a word outside of sorry for the past ten minutes and it was starting to irritate Licht. They had been in a fight with a rogue subclass and Licht hurt his ankle protecting Hyde. He couldn’t walk on his ankle so Hyde was carrying him to the hospital on his back. “I’m—”

“Say you’re sorry one more time and I’m gagging you.” Licht cut him off and Hyde’s words trailed off. Ever since he lost his jinn, he would become emotional and cry at the strangest times and Licht wondered if this was one of them. He tilted his face to see his expression and saw that Hyde was trying to hold back tears. “Are you going to be weepy all night? I don’t want to sleep next to a crying hedgehog.”

“I’m not crying.” Hyde quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes but he knew that Licht already saw them. “I really wanted to protect you but you got hurt because of me. I thought I was getting better but I’m still making the same mistakes I did back then. Your ankle is hurt and you won’t be able to fight if we face another opponent. I can’t protect anyone I love…”

Hyde stopped walking and lowered his head. His eyes looked far away and Licht knew that Hyde didn’t even realize that he had stopped walking, too lost in the past. Licht sighed and thought of what he could say to Hyde to comfort him. After thinking a moment, Licht ordered. “Put me down, Shit Rat.”

“Huh?” Hyde was confused but lowered Licht gently to the ground. Licht kept one hand on Hyde’s shoulder to keep himself balanced and leaned heavily against him. Licht limped slightly but moved as best as he could to face him. Hyde held onto his hips to keep him from falling and he could see how serious he was. “Is something wrong, Lichtan?”

“Who said I needed your fucking protection? I can still fight even with my foot hurt. I’m an angel, after all.” Licht lightly punched him to prove his point. They both knew that Licht never fought with his hands to protect his fingers but Hyde could see the determination in his eyes. “You don’t need to worry about me so stop crying, Hyde.”

“You really are an angel.” Hyde smiled and sweep Licht into his arms again. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around his neck. He held Licht close to his chest and leaned his forehead against his. “But I still want to protect you. I promise I’ll become stronger for you.”

“Do whatever you want.” Licht rolled his eyes but he was glad that Hyde had stopped crying. He reached up and brushed a lingering tear from his eyes.


	15. LawLicht‖Things You Said Through Your Teeth‖Fluff

“Let me go!” Licht screamed but Hyde stubbornly held him in a tight hug and dragged him away from his piano. He swore when Licht stomped on his foot but he didn’t loosen his hold on him. Between sniffles and coughs, Licht tried to escape his arms but it was pointless when his body felt so weak. The only thing he could do was yell at Hyde. “I swear I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“That’s it!” Hyde screamed in frustration and threw Licht over his shoulder. “No practicing your piano when you have a fever. You need to stay in bed and rest.”

“I’m an angel and I cannot get sick.” Licht insisted but his sneeze contradicted him. He grumbled to himself as Hyde continued to carry him back to his room and slammed his fists against his back. Slowly, Licht lost his will to fight and Hyde was glad that he stopped hitting him. “I really hate you right now.”

“I know you love me.” Hyde chuckled. When they reached their room, Hyde gently placed him on the bed and was glad that Licht didn’t try to escape. He loved Licht’s dedication and determination but his stubbornness could be frustrating at times. He would often boast about Licht’s angelic qualities but he was all too aware that he was human. “I’m going to get some things from the drug store but I’ll be back soon. Will you be a good angel and stay in bed while I’m gone?”

“You’ll just drag me back if I do try to leave.” Licht rolled his eyes when Hyde nodded with a laugh. In any other situation, Licht would’ve fought Hyde more but he felt too tired. He pulled the blanket over Licht and brushed his hand over his cheek. It was burning and Hyde’s cold hand felt like heaven to him. As Hyde began to pull away, Licht grabbed his hand and held it against his cheek.

“Don’t leave…” Usually, his pride wouldn’t allow him to admit how much he needed Hyde but, now that he was feverish, he could only be honest and admit he wanted to have him next to him. With some difficulty, he forced the words out of his mouth. “Call Kranz to get those things… Just don’t leave me. Your hand feels nice. Don’t let go.”

“Anything for my angel.” Hyde pushed Licht’s bangs from his face and caressed his face. With his free hand, he took Licht’s hand and threaded their fingers together. He settled himself on the bed next to him so he could sit comfortably while still holding his hand. “You’re being pretty honest today. If you weren’t sick, I would say I wanted you like this more often.”

“Try anything and I’ll kill you the minute the I get better.” Licht warned but they both knew that his threat was empty. “You better not let go of my hand after I fall asleep either.”

Licht closed his eyes and Hyde smiled as he looked down at him. “Why would I ever let go of you when you’re everything I ever wanted?”


	16. KuroMahi‖Things You Said When You Were Crying‖Comfort

_Happy Mother’s Day_ , Kuro read the sign and glanced worriedly at Mahiru. He continued to walk down the street to his family grave with a solemn smile and anyone passing them on the street wouldn’t question it. But Kuro wasn’t a passing stranger and he knew Mahiru better than anyone. He thought Mahiru was acting strange when he insisted they go outside for the day and buy flowers but now he understood.

“Mahiru,” Kuro gently took his hand and stopped him. While he was smiling bravely, his silence told Kuro that he was barely maintaining that smile. Mahiru looked back at him and he hesitated for a moment. He had never been the best at comforting people and he was often ungraceful with his words but he wanted to say something, anything, to help Mahiru.

“I know you don’t like going out but it’ll only be for a little bit. I just need to stop by one more place and then we can go home. I’m sorry I dragged you here with me.” He smiled apologetically at him and Kuro chastised himself. Mahiru was the one in pain yet he always thought about others before himself. “If you want, you can hang out in one of the shops down the street while I do this.”

Mahiru slipped his hand from his and Kuro felt a weight fall on him. What could he do for him? Kuro remembered all the times Mahiru had supported him and pulled him out of his darkest moments. The words he said made him happy and Kuro repeated them. “Mahiru, I’m your partner. So, if you’re worried or troubled, I want to help. I’ll listen whenever you’re ready to talk to me.”

He let out a shaky breath and his smile fell for just a moment before he regained his composure. Mahiru shook his head and Kuro felt as if a wall suddenly rose between them. “It’s okay, Kuro, really. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Mahiru could see Kuro’s hesitant expression and tried to reassure him. He knew that Kuro probably already guessed that they were going to visit his family grave considering that he brought incense and flowers. He thought that having Kuro with him would make him stronger but his emotions had never felt more suffocating. Whenever he looked at Kuro or the graves, he only wanted to cry so he looked down at the ground.

“Kuro, can you hold these for me while I clean up?” Mahiru asked when they reached his family grave. He didn’t meet his eyes as he passed the bags to him. Without a word, Mahiru began to wash the cold stone. He had cleaned it alone so many times in the past and he didn’t understand why his hands were shaking now. But the more he tried to stop his hands from shaking, the more his emotions shook him until he couldn’t move his hands anymore.

A hand fell over his and gave him a comforting squeeze before it took the brush from him. Kuro went through the motions of preparing the grave but he kept Mahiru in the corner of his eyes. He kept his gaze to the ground but he could how pale he was. Kuro didn’t know if he was doing the right thing or if his actions gave Mahiru the barest hint of support but he needed to do something to make him smile again.

Mahiru sat in front of the grave as Kuro placed the flowers they brought in a vase. He didn’t move even after Kuro poured water over the grave and it was time for them to prayer. Kuro patted his shoulder before he put his hands together and spoke out loud.

“Your son has become very strong and brave. I’m sorry that it’s probably because I got him caught up in a lot of dangerous business. But I’m doing my best to protect your son. It’s a little difficult because he loves to rush in and save everyone. I wouldn’t change that though, because it just proves that he’s a kind and brave person. You don’t need to worry about Mahiru because I’ll always be here for him. Even without a contract between us, I’d feel the same.”

“How can you say that?” Mahiru asked and his voice was small. “How can you say I’m brave when all I want to do right now is cry? I don’t even know why I feel like this. This is the first time I get to visit my mother with someone but I still feel like this. I shouldn’t feel like this! I should be grateful that I’m not alone but I just want to cry. I haven’t felt like this since…”

Mahiru couldn’t remember the last time his emotions overwhelmed him like this. It felt as if there was something heavy on his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Every time he tried to take a breath, the dam holding back his tears threatened to burst. He didn’t even have the strength to wipe away his tears and they blurred his vision. “Why do I feel like crying?”

“It’s okay if you want to.” Kuro gathered Mahiru into his arms and pressed his face into his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to return Kuro’s embrace because he felt paralyzed but he pressed himself against him like a lost animal seeking shelter. He stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. Finally, Mahiru’s tightly strung emotions snapped when he felt those two small actions.

He let out a pained sound and tears followed. His body shook as he cried and he was certain that his tears were going to stain Kuro’s jacket. Neither cared. Kuro focus was only on holding Mahiru through the torrent of tears and Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck. Through the outpour of emotions, Mahiru clung to him desperately. The more he cried, the tighter Kuro held onto him.

After Mahiru cried all the tears he didn’t know he had in his body, he rubbed his eyes against Kuro’s shoulder. He didn’t want to let go of him and was glad that Kuro continued to hold him. Taking a breath still hurt him a little and his breathing was unsteady but Mahiru finally felt like the weight on his chest was gone. His body felt strangely empty but lighter as well. Kuro felt his body stop shaking but he didn’t say anything and waited patiently for Mahiru.

When he started crying, Mahiru didn’t understand why but he slowly began to as continued to sob. He wasn’t crying because he was weak. He was crying because he recognized he could. He had someone that wouldn’t judge him for crying and would support him even in his weakest moments. He had Kuro. His body realized this before Mahiru did and let out all the tears he had been holding throughout the years, trusting that Kuro would support him.

_Mom, I’m doing okay and you don’t need to worry about me. I found someone strong and dependable. He’s a little unconventional and a lazy slob but he’s everything I never knew I needed. I’m sure you’ve been watching me so you already know this. I love him._


	17. GilRay‖Things You Said After You Kissed Me‖Fluff

Ray found Gil skipping stones over a pond but it was more accurate to say that he was chucking the stones into the water. Even from a distance, he could see how angry and frustrated Gil was but Ray understood his feelings. Wrath, their Servamp, left willingly with the C3 and told them to let themselves be captured if a sorcerer approached them.

“Gil.” Ray called out to him and walked closer to him. Gil didn’t need to hear Ray’s voice or see his reflection in the water to know that it was him. Only the two of them knew of the pond near the apple farm and it was their special haven because the water reminded them of their hometown.

“Aren’t you angry too, Ray? ‘Just go peacefully,’ she said like we can trust those bastards. We can’t trust them! We should fight. We should tear that fucking place apart and break her out! If we work together, it’ll be easy. I’m right, aren’t I, Ray?” Gil turned to him for his support. They have known each other for centuries and they have yet to disagree on anything.

But now, Ray was silent.

“C’mon, Ray! I know you and you hate just sitting here doing  _nothing_  while the woman we owe  _everything_  to is being experimented on.” Gil reached up and pushed Ray’s hat up until he could see his eyes. Like he expected, they were just as frustrated as his were. So, why was he hesitating? “You want to fight too, right?”

“Of course, I do.” Ray bit his lip. “But if something happens to you—”

“We’ll get through it together like we’ve always done.” Gil cut him off. He grinned confidently at him and that smile made Ray feel like he could face the world if he was with Gil. He took his hands in his. “If you’re really worried, how about I give you my good luck charm?’

Gil pulled his hat down and forced him to lean down enough for him to kiss him softly. It was only a brief kiss it held so much meaning for both of them. Even with his hat covering most of his face, he knew that Ray was blushing. “So, what do you say partner? Shall we go and fight them together.”

“Lets!”


	18. LawLicht‖Things You Said Through Your Teeth‖Angst

This wasn’t the future Hyde envisioned for Licht. He was supposed to shine on stage for years and years until old age took him peacefully. His music was supposed to last for centuries long after his death, giving Hyde something eternal to cling to. They were supposed to be together. But that one simple wish he had was now impossible without Licht.

Licht’s light. Hyde’s hope. Their future. Everything was snuffed out by a simple bullet.

“A life with you was a stupid wish, wasn’t it?  _A tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing_. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Licht. I’m sorry I left you alone and this happened.” Hyde cradled Licht in his arms.

Regret and guilt choked Hyde and he hugged Licht tighter. He begged Licht to go on a date with him after his shift ended and asked him to wait outside his workplace for him. Because he worked late, the area was mostly deserted and Licht waited in the empty alley next to his workplace. Who would’ve guessed that Licht would die in a petty robbery attempt?

Hyde saw the man raise his gun. He reached out to stop him. But a bullet was faster than both Licht and Hyde. When the man ran, Hyde didn’t bother with him and focused on Licht. The smell of his blood clotted the air around them and it made him want to throw up. He had seen death many times through his life but Hyde couldn’t remember one being more haunting.

His instinct was to take Licht to the hospital but he knew from looking at the wound that he wouldn’t survive the ambulance ride. It was selfish and greedy, but he didn’t want Licht’s last moment to be on a cold hospital bed. A dark alley wasn’t any better but he wanted to be with Licht until the end. Hyde could hear his heart beating slower and he knew the sound would haunt him for the rest of his life. “ _Out, out, brief candle… Life’s but a walking shadow_.”

“I… thought you got rid of that… annoying habit of quoting Shakespeare. I can never understand what you’re saying…” Licht’s whisper was barely audible and Hyde knew that it hurt him to speak. He started to stop Licht from speaking further but he raised his finger to his lips. “I don’t want those words… I want to hear yours.”

Licht’s strength wavered and his hand dropped but Hyde quickly caught it. Needing to feel his touch, Hyde kissed his palm and held it desperately against his cheek. He wanted to feel Licht’s fingers caress his face once again but the only thing he felt was his hand becoming colder. “I promised to protect you so why did it end like this? I wanted… Please don’t leave me all alone, Licht.”

“I’m not ready… to leave you either. I wish… I want… so many things.” Licht laughed but then coughed painfully. His body was cold so he leaned into Hyde’s warmth. “I really am… the Eve of Greed… a greedy angel… aren’t I?”

“Be greedy. Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you. Tell me what you want!” Hyde could feel Licht slipping away from him and shook him gently. An irrational idea came to him as he looked down at Licht. If he made Licht his subclass, he could have a life and more with him. Hyde knew that a prideful angel like Licht would be angry if he was turned into a demon. But if Licht said he wanted to live, he could… Could he really take away Licht’s humanity and light?

Despite his hesitation, he asked him through clenched teethes.

“What do you want, Licht?”  _Tell me you don’t want to die!_

“I want you to kiss me.” Licht instructed. Hyde kissed his lips softly and wished that he could breath life into him. He had a content smile on his face that almost broke Hyde’s resolve. He leaned down and whispered against his cold lips.

“What do you want, Licht?”  _Tell me to save you!_

“I want you to tell me you love me.” Licht told him. The words almost choked Hyde as he said but he managed to say them for Licht. No, it wasn’t the words that choked him, it was his tears. All the confidence and bravado he usually had when he proclaimed his love was now muffled with the knowledge that this could be the very last thing he ever said to Licht.

“What do you want, Licht?”  _Tell me you want to live forever with me!_

“I want you to not blame yourself for any of this.” Licht used the last of his strength to wipe away Hyde’s tears. “I want you to hold me and stay with me until… After this, I want you to think of me with a smile. I want you to know that this angel’s going to watch over you forever. I want you to remember these words:  _Don’t you dare forget me. I love you, Hyde_.”

“I promise…” Hyde lowered his forehead against Licht’s and closed his eyes. He listened to his lulling heartbeat slow until it stopped entirely and he once again became Lawless.


	19. KuroMahi‖Things You Said When You Were Scared‖Comfort

“Mahiru, I want this bag of chips. We’re out.” Kuro tried to stuff the bag onto the conveyor belt for the cashier to scan but Mahiru gently slapped his hand with a stern glare. Even without Mahiru saying anything, he knew that it was a hard no. “C’mon Mahiru, you can’t starve me. You dragged me along so don’t I get a reward or something?”

“Fine,” Mahiru relented. How could he not when Kuro was pleading him with his eyes? He decided to go buy groceries with Kuro later than usual so he could come with him in his human form. The store didn’t allow pets so it would be simpler to bring Kuro in his human form. But he didn’t account for Kuro constantly trying to sneak snacks into their basket. “Can you put the food into the bags while I pay for this?”

“You really like ordering this poor cat around, don’t you?” Kuro pouted but went to pack the food. They continued to bicker jokingly with each other and their conversation only confused the cashier. But there was a deep affection in their eyes and voice so he smiled at their antics. Mahiru handed him the amount due and went to help Kuro with the bags. He had certainly seen stranger couples.

Once they packed all the food, Kuro took all the bags. “Wait, let me carry some Kuro.”

“I got this. If you really want to hold something.” Kuro shifted all of the bags into one hand and held out his free one to Mahiru. They both had a small blush as Mahiru took his hand and tangled their fingers together. He loved how warm his hand felt in his cold one. “What are we having for dinner?”

“I bought everything we need for a hotpot. It’s getting a little cold now that it’s almost winter.” Mahiru leaned closer to him as they stepped outside. They walked home together hand in hand and didn’t feel the cold around them. From the corner of his eyes, Mahiru saw a small cat walking along the street and gestured to it. “Do you think he’s a stray?”

“You’re not thinking of taking it in, are you? You already have a cute kitty.” Kuro pouted at him and Mahiru laughed at the slight jealousy in his voice. He knelt in front of it and saw that it had a collar. “If it does have an owner, shouldn’t we take it to the SPCA’s lost and found. They should be able find its owner.”

“That might be best. Come here, little guy.” Mahiru held out his hand to the cat but it jumped past him to attack the bags in Kuro’s hand. It must’ve smelled the seafood and tore open the bag with its claws. He rushed to gather the food as the cat scurried away with its prize. “Are you okay, Kuro? Did it scratch you?”

“I’m fine but that damn cat stole our dinner. I knew we should’ve just ordered take out.” Kuro grumbled and chased an apple that was running away.

“Wait, Kuro!” Mahiru tried to stop him when he saw that apple was rolling into the street. Panic turned his body stiff when he saw a car driving towards him. Kuro’s attention was on the ground so he didn’t see the car and stopped to pick up the apple. “Get out of the way, Kuro!”

Mahiru’s body moved before he could process what he was doing. He ran into the street and tackled Kuro out of the car’s path. They fell onto the sidewalk in a heap and Kuro instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Mahiru was shaking in his arms and his eyes flashed when he looked up at him. “What was that, Kuro? It was an apple! What if something happened to you? What if that car hit you?”

Mahiru lowered his forehead against Kuro’s chest and bit his lip. He was angry at Kuro and he didn’t hear what he said. Instead, the past echoed in his mind.  _I’m sorry, Mahiru, your mom was in a car accident._  Mahiru recognized the fear stiffening his body but couldn’t make his body relax. The only thing that eased that feeling was Kuro’s hand stroking his hair. “Don’t leave me, Kuro…”

“I won’t.” Kuro promised him.


	20. Tetsono‖Things You Said Too Quietly‖Fluff

Sometime, Misono hated how much taller Tetsu was than him. At times, it was nice such as when Tetsu would hold him and make him feel protected or when he would help him reach high places. But then there were times like this. Tetsu was standing in front of him, waiting expectantly for an answer. “Misono, may I have this dance?”

How did he expect them to dance with their height difference? The top of his head didn’t even reach his shoulder and he was positive they would look silly dancing together. Tetsu didn’t appear to be bothered by that as he took his hands and asked him again. “Can we? It’s a shame not to dance at Mahiru’s wedding so we should practice now. You’re the only one I want to dance with.”

For a man of few words, Tetsu always found a way to use them to sway Misono. It didn’t help that he was already weak to Tetsu’s pleading eyes. Misono placed his hand in his. “Fine but we should start out simple before we actually try to waltz. Lets just try a slow dance for now.”

Misono played a slow song on his phone and set it on the table before he faced Tetsu again. He had to stretch to place his left hand onto his shoulder and Tetsu placed his hand on his hip. As they glided across they floor together, he tried to concentrate on his steps but it was difficult when Tetsu was staring at him so intently. He rested his forehead against his chest to hide his blush. “What? Am I not dancing correctly?”

While he had been taught how to dance when he was younger, Misono never had the opportunity attend a dance. He was already worried enough and looked down at his feet to make sure that he was doing the right steps. But dancing with Tetsu was very different from dancing with one of Lily’s subclasses and he couldn’t stop his heart from racing. Misono was glad that they were alone in their kitchen so no one could see them.

“I don’t know. I never danced before but Hugh showed me a video.” Tetsu admitted and Misono relaxed slightly. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one nervous. Despite how large he was, his movements were surprisingly graceful as he danced and Misono wouldn’t have guessed that he didn’t know how to dance.

“You’re doing great. Just tighten your steps a little. Imagine we’re swaying in a box and we can’t leave it.” He told him and Tetsu readily followed his lead. Misono winced slightly when Tetsu stepped on his toes. He quickly apologized but Misono shook his head. “It’s okay. We’ll just have to get used to dancing. You take small steps and I’ll take large ones.”

They tried again but their nerves got the better of them and Tetsu stepped on his feet again. “I’m sorry.”

“… How about this?” Misono stood on Tetsu’s feet. They were closer now and Misono hoped that he couldn’t feel his heart racing. “Just dance and I’ll get a feel for your rhythm. The next time we dance, you’ll lead and I can follow easily.”

When Tetsu took a step, Misono became unbalanced slightly and he quickly wrapped his arms around his neck to steady himself. Tetsu wrapped his arms around his waist in response and his heart skipped for a moment. He knew that people were supposed to be close while dancing but he didn’t expect them to be this close. Without knowing better, he began to dance again with an innocent blush.

“I should learn how to dance for when we get married.” Tetsu mumbled to himself.

“Hmm?” Misono looked up at him. “Did you say something?“

“Nothing.” Tetsu said softly and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “This is nice. We should practice more often.”


	21. LawLicht‖Things You Said Too Quietly‖Fluff

“You turned our hotel room into a stalker’s den!” Licht came back from his performance to find their hotel room filled with photos and magazine clippings. In the center was Hyde, who was cutting out an article. He thought that it was strange when Hyde said he didn’t want to watch his performance but he didn’t expect him to be busy collecting photos of him.

“Welcome home, Angel Cakes! I thought I was going to finish this by the time you came back to surprise you but, now that you’re here, you can help. I’m making a scrapbook of us. I got the idea when Lily showed me the one he had of Misono.” Hyde cleared the spot next to him and gestured for Licht to sit next to him. “I printed out all the articles I could find of you and some of my pictures. Help me choose which one to use.”

“You mean which one to burn? When did you take all these pictures of me? I know for a fact that you couldn’t take this many pictures of me.” Licht sat next to him on the bed and took the book from Hyde. He turned to the first page and there was an article about his performance in New York.

“That’s the first time I ever saw you but I don’t think you saw me in the audience. I remember being late and you were starting another song just as I walked in. I was so spellbound by you that I didn’t even sit down. I knew I just had to have you so I followed you to Boston.” Hyde’s voice was soft with nostalgia and he leaned against Licht. When he didn’t push him away, he rested his head on his shoulder.

“You really are a stalker.” Licht clicked his tongue and turned the page. He was surprised to see a picture of Hyde in his hedgehog form. It was taken when Licht didn’t know that he was a vampire. He took a lot of pictures at the time but deleted them out of anger when he learned the truth. He couldn’t help but regret it now. “How did you get this picture?”

“Kranz saved some for us. You used Kranz’s camera and he backed them up before you deleted them. I’m just glad he kept them all this time. You really doted on me when you thought I was just a hedgehog. Sometimes I wish you would be sweet on me again but I like how you are now.” Hyde reached over and turned to the next page.

Licht was surprised at the amount of detail Hyde remembered the moments they shared as he reminisced about each photo. He had a soft smile on his face as he spoke. Licht flipped through the pages and skimmed through all the pictures. He didn’t know why but something felt off about the photos to him. Then his eyes fell on a picture of them. He was asleep and Hyde was kissing his cheek in the photo.

“When was this?” Licht’s eyes narrowed and it was obvious that Hyde took the picture without his permission.

“Now, don’t be mad, Angel Cakes.” Hyde quickly took the scrapbook away from him, afraid that Licht would take the picture from him. “It was after our first date. I was too happy to sleep and you were just so cute that I had to take a picture of you. We didn’t take any pictures of on our date and I wanted something to remember the occasion. I never thought I would be this happy so I want to be able to remember these happy memories forever.”

Hyde placed his hand over Licht’s and threaded their fingers together. There was something bittersweet in Hyde’s eyes so Licht leaned closer to him. While he had a lot of pictures of Licht, he didn’t have many of them together. Without meaning to, Licht mumbled his thoughts. “We should take more pictures together.”

“What about pictures?” Hyde turned to him and Licht quickly turned away from him to hide his blush.

“I said we should put these two pictures together.” Licht took two random pictures and placed them in the scrapbook. He was certain that Hyde would take endless pictures of them together if he knew what he said. But truthfully, Licht wouldn’t mind.


	22. KuroMahi‖Things You Said When You Thought I Was Dead

“Mahiru, if you can hear me, answer me!” Kuro turned the corner, searching for his partner. They separated to find the best way to reach Tsurugi but the hall beyond the rubble was a complete mess and Kuro couldn’t go forward. He decided to go back to Mahiru but he wasn’t waiting for him. While he said that he was confident in Mahiru’s strength and that he should do as he thought best, Kuro still worried about him.

Yes, Mahiru was strong but he was also foolheartedly kind and trusting. Kuro told him not to bite off more than he could chew but he doubted Mahiru would heed his warning if someone was in trouble. He just hoped that he could find him before he was hurt or in danger. He tried to use their contract to sense where he was but, with the chaos around him, it was difficult to concentrate.

Kuro stumbled slightly as the floor shook and he leaned against the wall to balance himself. He could only imagine how violent the fight below was if it could shake the entire building. A sickening feeling in his stomach told him that Mahiru was most likely in the floor beneath him and his heart sank. He needed to find a way to reach him but all the stairs were blocked.

He saw the elevator at the end of the hall and ran to it. He didn’t have the key pass so Kuro had to force the door open and desperately threw his body against it. Once he pried the door open, he jumped down and grabbed the rope to stop his fall. He barely felt the ropes burning his hands because his focus was on finding Mahiru. Even before he reached the bottom, he could smell blood.

“Please, be safe Mahiru.” Kuro never prayed in his before but he did so now. He asked every deity he could think of to protect Mahiru until he could reach the basement. He didn’t care what he had to give in trade as long as Mahiru was safe and he could have him in his arms at the end. He always knew that Mahiru was important to him but it never been more apparent to him now that he was faced the prospect of losing him.

“Mahiru!” Kuro screamed once he reached the basement. There was blood around him and his stomach sank when he recognized that it was Mahiru’s but he didn’t see him anywhere. He started to run down the hall to find him, still holding hope that he was alive.

Kuro only stopped when he heard the distinctive click of a gun’s safety. Kuro turned slowly and found himself facing a gun barrel. Touma stood before him and Kuro gritted his teethes. He could smell Mahiru’s blood on him and his instinct was to attack Touma but he stopped himself. “Where’s Mahiru?”

“Gone.” That one word knocked the wind out of Kuro and almost forced him to his knees. He didn’t want to believe him and his body shook from anger. Touma took something out of his pocket and threw it at Kuro’s feet. It was the wristband Sakuya gave Mahiru. His hand trembled as he picked it up and the implication crushed Kuro like an avalanche. Mahiru would never lose something so important to him.

“Now that your contract is over, I’ll take that bell from you. You have no need for it now.”

“Don’t you dare touch it!” Kuro roared and lashed out with his claws. He placed the wristband into his pocket and faced Touma. The C3 had taken so much for him but losing Mahiru hit him harder than he thought possible. His mind became a blur, as conflicting emotions raced through him. Grief, sadness, and regret turned to rage when he looked at Touma. “You killed him… the person I… He’s gone. How could you kill him?”

“With a bullet.” Touma said evenly and pointed his gun at Kuro. His rage over flowed and Kuro dashed forward to attack him. Anger blinded him and Touma fired at him. He was too close to dodge so Kuro braced himself for the pain and closed his eyes. When he didn’t feel any pain, he opened his eyes to see a broom blocking the bullet.

“Kuro!” Hearing his name, he turned and saw Mahiru running towards him. All the anger he felt drained from his body and relief washed over him. Kuro forgot Touma and ran to Mahiru. He looked hurt and he was staggering but he was alive. When they were closer, Mahiru collapsed into his arms and Kuro caught him. Even though he was exhausted, he maneuvered his Lead to shield them while Kuro was distracted. “I’m glad to see you too but we need to focus on Touma.”

“Just give me a minute. You’re safe.” Kuro whispered, still trying to reassure himself that Mahiru was in his arms again. He could feel Mahiru’s heart beating against his chest and held him tighter against his body.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I wanted to get Tsurugi and Wrath to safety but it was kinda hard with Touma chasing us. I lost him somehow and the two are with Yumikage now.” Mahiru told him briefly and he intended to tell him the details later. He was grateful for Kuro’s strong arms around him but he gently tapped his shoulder and reminded him. “You’re going have to let me go so we can fight Touma. Together.”

Kuro nodded with the smallest hint of a smile. Even when Mahiru was exhausted and beat, he was still the strongest person Kuro knew.


	23. KuroMahi‖Things You Said with Cup Phones‖Platonic

“What the hell?” Kuro groaned when something lightly hit his head. It was a cup phone and Kuro’s eyes followed the string into the kitchen. Mahiru was on the other end and gestured for him to place the cup to his ear. Despite how confused he was, Kuro did as Mahiru instructed.

“I think we should use these to talk if your throat still hurt. Are you comfortable on the couch or do you need another pillow? I’m almost finish with the porridge so I can get you one when I bring you a bowl.” Kuro was sick so Mahiru had him sleep in their living room so he could watch over him while he cooked. “If you need anything, just ring your bell and talk to me with your cup phone. This way, you won’t strain your voice calling me from all the way across the room. Over.”

“Porridge? That’s so bland, Mahiru. Can’t you make me something better? I’m not that sick and I only need to sleep so stop worrying over me like you’re my mom.” Kuro said jokingly and teased him. He rolled onto his side and laughed lightly when he saw Mahiru’s annoyed expression. “I’m a vampire so my body will heal itself soon enough. I’m sure I’d heal faster if you fed me cup noodles. Over.”

“Sick people don’t get noodles. They get warm blankets and soft pillows but they’re not allowed to eat junk food. Don’t you start pouting either, Kuro. I can still see you from here even if I can’t hear you.” Mahiru waved to him from the kitchen to prove his point. “And I added ginger to the porridge so it won’t be entirely tasteless. Get some sleep. Over.”

“I was trying to do that before you threw a cup at me.” Kuro mumbled the complaint but he had a small smile on his face. He pulled the blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes. The soft sound of Mahiru cooking in the kitchen was surprisingly lulling. He knew the reason was because it meant that someone was watching over him and the thought was comforting. It was almost as if he was human, something Kuro thought he couldn’t be again.

He felt a hand on his forehead and recognized Mahiru’s touch. Wanting to continue to sleep, Kuro kept his eyes closed. “It looks like your fever went down a little bit. I never thought a vampire could get sick. I guess you’re immortal but not invincible. So, you need to eat this. I know you’re awake, Kuro, and you can hear everything I’m saying.”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro opened his eyes and sat up. Even though he whined about the plain porridge earlier, he made sure to clean the bowl. “How’d you know I was awake?”

“How long have we been friends? Almost a year now. You spent most of that time lazing around and sleeping so it would be strange if I didn’t know when you’re faking.” Mahiru pointed out with a light laugh. “I’ll let you get some sleep now. Get better soon.”


	24. KuroMahi‖Taking a bath together‖Fluff

“Close you eyes.” Mahiru instructed as he poured water over Kuro and giggled once he saw how silly his cat form looked while completely wet. Slightly irritated, Kuro used his tail to splash water towards Mahiru. It didn’t do much except make him laugh harder. While he loved Mahiru’s laugh, he didn’t want to lose their small water fight. He transformed back into his human form and splash water at him. “Hey, Kuro! That’s not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war.” Kuro chuckled and moved closer to Mahiru in the bathtub. When he invited Kuro to join him in the bath, he didn’t think anything of it since he would often stay in his cat form. But now he was facing him completely naked and he had to turn away with a blush. He gasped when Kuro dumped water over him. “There, now you’re as wet as me.”

“I was already wet. I’m sitting in a bathtub so I don’t see how I can get more wet.” Mahiru pouted and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. Kuro was grinning at him and leaned against the wall, satisfied with his victory. He pulled Mahiru towards him and he went willingly into his arms. They both had a long week and were glad that they could relax together. He closed his eyes but felt Mahiru draw patterns on his chest with his finger. Mahiru leaned against his chest and the shapes turned into letters.

“Kuro Shirota?” Mahiru’s hand stilled when Kuro mumbled what he wrote correctly. He didn’t think that he would be able tell what he was writing and blushed in embarrassment. He couldn’t run away when Kuro had his arms around him so he turned until his back was pressed against his chest. “Were you giving me a new name?”

“Stop grinning.” Mahiru ordered. Even though he couldn’t see his expression, he could picture the smirk he had at the moment very well. He had been absentmindedly drawing shapes and then wrote the name without thinking. Kuro laughed and tucked his head beneath his chin.

“Kuro Shirota.” Kuro tested the name and liked how it sounded. “I like Kuro but I wouldn’t mind if you gave me your surname as well. It doesn’t have to be now but eventually.”

“One day,” Mahiru smiled to himself as he imagined it as well.

* * *

“Is it too hot?” Mahiru asked as he blow dried Kuro’s hair. He grunted in answer and he knew that he was most likely half asleep. He combed his hair gently and made sure that the hair dryer wouldn’t bother him. His hair was surprisingly soft and Mahiru set aside the hair dryer. While Kuro was distracted, he ran his fingers through Kuro’s hair. “I didn’t think cats liked baths.”

“It’s not entirely unpleasant when I’m with you.” He didn’t hear the hair dryer anymore so he knew that Mahiru was done but he didn’t move because he liked how his fingers felt combing through his hair. Kuro leaned back until he fell against his chest and grinned up at him. “Don’t stop.”

“You like teasing me, don’t you?” Mahiru frowned down at him because he knew that he caught him playing with his hair. He was surprisingly observant when Mahiru thought that he was half asleep. Kuro shifted until he could lay his head on his lap and curled into a ball. He took his hand and placed it on his head. Even without him saying anything, Mahiru knew that he wanted him to continue.

“Your hand feels nice. Warm.” Kuro hummed as he felt Mahiru continue to stroke his hair. It was so pleasant that he began to drift off. Whenever he was with him, Kuro felt at peace. In their small haven, he was able to forget what he was and the battles he fought.

“Kuro, you can’t go to sleep after taking a bath. You’ll get sick.” Mahiru chastised and tried to wake him by shaking him gently but Kuro showed no sign of waking up. He sighed since he knew that he would be stuck as his pillow until he woke up. A part of him knew that the simple solution would be to gently move Kuro and get him a pillow but Mahiru simply enjoyed Kuro’s presence too much to leave him.

He leaned against the wall but continued to play with Kuro’s hair. Mahiru eyes drifted closed and they slept together through the afternoon.


	25. LawLicht‖Taking a Bath Together‖Fluff

Licht had a surprising number of weaknesses. To name a few: he loved animals, bubble baths and Hyde. The last two were the reason he was now sitting in a bathtub with the demon. After a long day of practicing his piano, Hyde surprised him with a bubble bath. The bathroom was decorated with candles and rose petals which made Licht want to blush and drown Hyde at the same time.

“Remember, you move towards me and I’m drowning you.” Licht warned and kept as much distance between them as he could in the small bathtub. It was obvious that Hyde was planning something but he still joined him in the bath for a reason that escaped him.

Licht leaned over the edge of the bathtub and let the hot water relax him. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Hyde who pouted at him. He fidgeted and rocked side to side so he knew that he was most likely bored. Then he grinned and took out a ball. “Look Lichtan, I brought a water fairy to play with us! She’s inside this ball. She’s a little shy but I’m sure she’ll come out for an angel like you!”

“A water fairy?” His eyes widened like Hyde expected and Licht quickly moved to his side. He was too easy to manipulate sometimes and seeing his adorable reaction never failed to make him smile. When Licht reached out to take the ball, Hyde dropped it into the water and more bubbles exploded around them. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Licht’s startled expression.

“Fairies can’t fly if their wings get wet! I’ll kill you if you made her drown.” Licht tried to search through the bubbles for the fairy. His hand brushed Hyde’s bare leg and his face turned crimson. From his grin, Licht knew that the fairy was another one of his pranks. “Did you lie about Miss. Fairy? I swear if this was just a ploy, I’ll kill you ‘til you die.”

“Wait, Licthan!” Hyde yelped when he pinched his cheeks and stretched them painfully. The ball was only a bath bomb but he knew that he couldn’t tell Licht the truth. When Licht was finished with his punishment, he moved back to the other side of the bathtub. He looked irritated so he took a handful of bubbles and blew them towards Licht. “Miss. Fairy needed to return home but she liked you much that she made a lot of bubbles for you.”

“Did she?” Licht didn’t know if he should believe him or not. He rested his head on the bathtub rim and Hyde knew that he must’ve been tired. He moved closer to him and he was glad that he didn’t kick him or yell at him. When he touched his back, Licht threw a glare at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m massaging your wings.” Hyde rubbed his shoulders gently and felt him relax beneath his hands. He must’ve been tired if he didn’t immediately push him away and he tried to ease the tension from his shoulders. Licht had been busy practising for an important recital but Hyde wanted to give him a chance to relax. “You’re beautiful, Licht, like a real angel. Your skin is smooth and pure.”

“Like an angel? I  _am_  an angel.” Licht corrected him but his voice didn’t have its usual bite. His hands eased all the tension from his body and sighed contently. Who would’ve known that a demon would become one of his greatest weaknesses? Of course, he couldn’t admit it to Hyde. The man was already too forward and arrogant.

“Yup, you’re a real angel… my angel.” Hyde agreed and picked a rose petal from his hair. He hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder. While fighting with Licht was fun, he loved the rare quiet moments they shared. “Thank you, Lichtan.”

“For what? You’re the one that set everything up.” Licht turned to face him.

“Thank you for letting me hold you.” Hyde amended so Licht would understand. Once he said the words, he realized the position they were in and how close they were. Licht was so relaxed that he hadn’t noticed. With a blush, he splashed water and bubbles at Hyde. “Who said you could come so close to me? How dare you try to take advantage of this angel?”

“Lichtan, no!” Hyde tried to evade but he couldn’t in the small tub. “If we wreck another hotel room, Kranz’s going to yell at us!”


	26. KuroMahi‖Things You Said with No Space Between Us‖Fluff

“Look, Kuro, there’s a cave!” Mahiru pointed to it and took Kuro’s hand. The snow was falling around them harder and it was becoming hard to see. They were on a ski trip with the others but they got separated from the group and quickly got lost in the mountain. With the storm, they couldn’t return to the lodge safely. He was glad that they found a cave to take shelter in. “We can stay in here until the storm dies down.”

“It’s a little small.” Kuro looked into the cave and knew that it would be difficult for two people to fit inside. He considered looking for a larger cave but it didn’t seem like the storm would pass soon so it would be dangerous. Mahiru was shivering next to him and Kuro decided that staying in the cave would be best even if it wasn’t ideal.

“Kuro, change into a cat.” Mahiru ordered and he began to take off his jacket.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Kuro quickly grabbed the lapels and held it closed. “Do you want to freeze to death out here? Just get into the cave.”

“It doesn’t look like it’ll fit both of us. But, simply thinking, it should be big enough for a person and their cat. I was worried that your fur wouldn’t keep you warm so I was going to give you my jacket.” Mahiru explained evenly, as if it was obvious. Kuro sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair.

“Can’t deal. We’ll both fit so I don’t need your jacket.” Kuro took his hand and dragged him towards the cave. While he loved Mahiru, his tendency to prioritize others was frustrating at times. He squeezed into the cave and pulled Mahiru after him. They had to sit closely to each other and Mahiru was all but sitting on his lap. “See?”

“I don’t see what was wrong with my idea.” Mahiru pouted. In response, Kuro only pulled him closer and hugged him against his body. He felt surrounded by Kuro’s warmth and he nestled his head against his chest. It always surprised him how warm Kuro was because many myths say that vampires were cold but he knew that Kuro was far from a conventional vampire.

“Your idea has some merits.” Kuro unbuttoned his jacket and rearranged it over Mahiru as best he could. Soon, they couldn’t feel the cold outside the cave and he was glad that Mahiru had stopped shivering. It was always on his mind that Mahiru was human and he worried that he would get frostbite or hypothermia. Kuro realized that he was drifting off and gently patted his cheek. “Hey, wake up.”

“But it’s so nice and warm.” Mahiru opened his eyes and looked up at him with a content smile. He took Kuro’s hands in his and rubbed warmth into them. Then he pressed a soft kiss to them and asked, “Are you cold?”

“No,” Kuro tangled their fingers together. “You’re warm.”


	27. LawLicht‖Accidentally Falling Asleep Together‖Fluff

Licht tried to find a comfortable position in the plane seat and every failed attempt made him more irritated. Even though he traveled often for his tour, jet lag always hit his like an avalanche. He was returning home for his mother’s birthday and he tried to focus on that to keep his mind off his jet lag. All he wanted was to sleep but the cramp chair didn’t allow him to.

“Damnit, I give up.” Licht grumbled and lift the armrest between him and Hyde to make more room for himself. Seeing the irritation on his face, Hyde didn’t know if he should provoke him or not. While he always had a short temper, teasing a Licht with jet lag was like poking a sleeping dragon. Licht gently pushed Hyde and commanded. “Move over so I have more room.”

“Hey, I’m already squeezed in here. You were the one that didn’t want to wait for a better plane.” Hyde said but moved aside for Licht. He wanted to return home as soon as possible so he booked a flight on the first available plane without looking at the accommodations. The plane was smaller than they were both accustomed to but Licht tried to make himself comfortable.

Licht rested his head on Hyde’s arm and was finally comfortable. He poked Licht’s cheek and tried to move but stopped when he snarled at him. “Don’t move, Shit Rat. I want to be well rested when I get home.”

“So, I’m went from a demon to a pillow? Don’t know if that’s a promotion or not.” Hyde groaned inwardly and he knew that his arm would be asleep by the time the plane landed. When he looked down at Licht, the discomfort was almost worth it. His eyes were closed but Hyde knew that he wasn’t asleep because his fingers tapped restlessly against his leg.

“Hey, Lichtan, I just realized that this is the first time I’m going to meet your parents. Kranz told me that she plays the piano like you.” Licht nodded and smiled, glad to have a distraction from the long plane trip. Hyde’s voice had a nice timber that lessened the headache he had. “What should we tell her when we get to your home? We can’t tell her that you picked up a demon.”

“I guess it would shock her that an angel such as myself would associate himself with a demon like you.” Licht nodded and Hyde chuckled at how he interpreted his words. “But I don’t want to lie to my parents either. We can tell them pieces of the truth and leave out the part that you’re a demon.”

“And what is our love story?” Hyde said teasingly and Licht tilted a glare up at him. “We should get our story straight before your parents question our relationship.”

“We met in Boston.” Licht started as he closed his eyes again. “I thought you were an angel mouse in training and took you on tour with me. Then I found out that you’re really an annoying rat that talks too much and can’t do a thing for yourself. You’re far from an angel… but you’re not completely hopeless. So, I decided to keep you.”

“That must be the nicest thing you ever said to me.” Hyde laughed even as he faced Licht’s frown. “So, if your parents ask us about our relationship, I should say that I’m like a pet you picked up.”

Their relationship changed after they were captured by Tsubaki but neither of them discussed what their relationship was now. While they still fought, Hyde liked to think that they were now closer. In the past, Licht would never lean on him like he was doing now. He looked down at him and brushed his bangs from his face. Softly, Licht mumbled. “You can tell them we’re dating.”

“We are?” Hyde couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice but Licht didn’t respond to him. He appeared to be sleeping and Hyde could bring himself to wake him. Thinking that his jet lag had finally caught up to Licht, he softly hummed Turk’s  _Arietta_  to help him sleep. He was tired as well and leaned against him but didn’t stop humming.

He didn’t notice Licht’s fingers tap along with his humming. While Licht was the one that said they were dating, his heart was pounding with the admission. He didn’t want to confront his feelings for Hyde so he let Hyde’s voice lull him to sleep.

When Kranz checked on them some time later, he found them asleep and leaning against each other. He smiled to himself and took out his phone so he could take a picture.


	28. KuroMahi‖Slow Dancing‖Fluff

“What are you doing, Mahiru?” Kuro looked up from his game and found Mahiru moving awkwardly in a circle to a slow song. He stiffened slightly and then smiled sheepishly to Kuro, embarrassed to be caught. Mahiru knew that he must’ve looked silly trying to dance with an invisible partner. He thought that Kuro would be too distracted by his game to notice him.

“Well, my school dance is coming up and I wanted to practice slow dancing.” Mahiru explained with a blush. He was certain that Kuro was going to tease him about his dancing but he only shrugged. Truthfully, Mahiru wanted to ask Kuro to help him but he didn’t know if his lazy boyfriend would be willing to. So, he was surprised when he set aside his video game and walked to him.

“You’ve never danced before, have you?” Kuro took Mahiru’s hand and placed it onto his shoulder. Then, he placed his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. They were so close that he could feel Kuro’s breath brush across his forehead. “Your movements are too stiff for a basic step-touch. Step with one feet and follow with your other feet. Follow me. Step. Touch.”

“I didn’t know you could dance.” He said but Kuro only shrugged in response. He led him through the steps and Mahiru found that matching Kuro’s pace came naturally to him. They circled the small living room together and Mahiru relaxed against Kuro’s body. The only sound between them was the soft song and their heartbeats but neither wanted to speak and break the peaceful atmosphere around them. “When did you learn?”

“It was for Wrath’s wedding.” Kuro started to explain and Mahiru wondered who he danced with. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous when he imagined him dancing with someone else. “She wanted to surprise her husband so she had me practice with her. Hyde laughed whenever I stepped on her feet but I was scared she would kill me whenever I messed up. At her wedding, I didn’t dance with anyone so I basically learned how to dance for nothing.”

“She would never hurt you.” Mahiru laughed softly and Kuro had to smile softly. It was small but Mahiru loved it because it was something Kuro only showed him. “And it wasn’t a complete waste. You’re dancing with me now.”

“Who are you going to dance with at your school dance.” The hand on his hip moved to cup his cheek and Mahiru looked up at Kuro. His touch felt a little hesitant so Mahiru turned to press a kiss to his palm, comforting him without words. They both stopped dancing but neither noticed as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Well… I was hoping I would dance with you.” Mahiru admitted with a small blush. “The dance is at night and we’re allowed to bring a guest. But I know that you don’t like crowds or social events so I was debating if I should ask you or not. I wanted to practice dancing a little just in case you did say yes. Kuro, will you be my date?”

“Maybe.” His teasing voice surprised Mahiru and he raised an eyebrow at him. “Dancing takes a lot of energy and the thing’s probably going to last all night. Don’t think I’m letting that punk with the curl slow dance with you so I’m going to dance every slow song with you. That’s a lot of dancing so I’m going to need something to recharge after each dance.”

“Will this be enough?” Mahiru stood on his toes to kiss him softly. When he would’ve pulled away, Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place. He leaned down to rest his forehead against his and brushed their noses together. Kuro hummed softly and Mahiru had to giggle because it sounded so much like a cat’s. His laugh was cut off when Kuro tightened his arms around him and kissed him again.

“It wasn’t enough.” Kuro whispered against his lips after a moment. He knew that he could have an eternity with Mahiru and it still wouldn’t be enough for him. Nothing in his life had felt as wonderful as having Mahiru in his arms and he wished there was a way he could make the moment last forever.


	29. LawLicht‖One Character Playing with The Other’s Hair‖Fluff

Hyde loved all the expressions Licht made, whether it was a scowl or a smile, but one of his favourites was the expression he had when he was sleeping. He looked relaxed and content. The small smile he had while he slept was something Licht rarely showed him during the day so Hyde wanted to enjoy it as much as he could and engrain the image into his memory.

“What are you dreaming about, my beautiful angel? I hope it’s me.” Hyde whispered so he wouldn’t wake Licht. At first, he called Licht every angel related nickname he could to mock his claim to be an angel. He was certain that not many people would call Licht an angel based on his appearance alone. His dark hair and hard eyes were far from people’s traditional image of an angel.

But the more time he spent with him, the more beautiful he became. His delusions and confidence only made him more endearing with time. Hyde was certain that no ordinary human could tame him so Licht had to be an extraordinary angel. “I guess it’s true…  _beauty is brought by judgement of the eye._ ”

Hyde touched the white strand in his hair and twirled it around his finger. His hand stilled when Licht turned slightly and he worried that he woke him. He was certain that Licht would kick him out of their bed if he knew he was playing with his hair without his permission. Hyde held his breath as Licht shifted closer to him and nestled against his chest.

“You’re really too cute.” Hyde chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his hair and gently massaged his temple.

“Too noisy, Shit Rat.” Licht grumbled but didn’t move away from him. His voice was thick with drowsiness so Hyde knew that he was still half asleep. He decided that it was safe to continue so he lifted the white strands of hair he had and watched it fall from his fingers.

“I wonder why it’s still white.” Hyde mumbled to himself. Kranz told him that his hair became complete white because he was nervous to play for his parents but it eventually turned black again except for that one strand. While he found his hair unique and attractive, Hyde had always been curious why it stayed white.

When he touched it again, a hand fell over his and squeezed it painfully. Licht opened his eyes and looked up at him, clearly irritated. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t kick you out for waking me up this late at night.”

“Because you love me and can’t sleep without my cuddles.” Hyde grinned at him but Licht didn’t return his smile. But he didn’t kick him either so he knew the answer must’ve been enough to convince him. Licht turned away from him and didn’t complain when Hyde spooned him. He loved holding him in his arms but he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t play with his white hair anymore. “Hey, Lichtan, do you know why your hair is still partly white?”

“Are you making fun of my hair?” Licht contemplated kicking him off the bed again. He might enjoy how Hyde held him but he also enjoyed his sleep.

“You know there’s not a part of you that I don’t love. I wouldn’t change a thing about you. I was just curious.” He knew from his voice that Hyde was being truthful. Licht touched his hair and he considered answering him.

“I guess a part of me still gets nervous whenever I play.” Licht admitted and refused to turn to face Hyde. He knew that he would only tease him but he couldn’t help how he felt sometimes. He still remembered how worried he was when he was told his parents would be in the audience. The concert was a success but it was a blur to him. “That’s why I need to continue to work hard to accomplish my dreams.”

 _So, you are human after all._ Hyde pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Licht had always been confident and Hyde never thought that he could feel nervous. But his confession didn’t diminish Licht in his eyes and only made him appear stronger.

“ _Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt_. I know you can do anything you put your mind to. You don’t need to be nervous about anything and I’m going to be right here for you even if you get sick of me. You can’t get rid of me or stop me from cheering for you during each of your recitals.”

“You’ll be disturbing my performance, Shit Rat. I don’t need you to do that.” Licht turned to face again and laid his head on Hyde’s arm. He was only human so he would never stop being nervous but he was grateful to have someone to reassure him. “All you need to do is hold me.”


	30. KuroMahi‖Caring For Each Other While Ill ‖Fluff

Mahiru felt a cold hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to see Kuro looking down at him with worried eyes. He wanted to say something to reassure him but it felt like there was a lump in his throat. When he tried to sit up, Kuro gently pushed on his shoulder to make him lay down again. He was a little glad that Kuro did because he became dizzy when he tried to stand.

“Troublesome. You’re sick so lay here and sleep in for once.” Kuro took off the wet towel on Mahiru’s forehead and he brushed away the strands of hair that clung to his brow. He could feel how hot it was and he was sweating profusely. While Mahiru was very responsible and hardworking, he was never good at taking care of himself. “Why didn’t you just tell me you weren’t feeling well instead of scaring me like you did?”

Earlier that morning, Kuro could tell that something was off about Mahiru despite how he insisted that he felt fine. He almost had a heart attack when Mahiru collapsed onto the couch beside him with a fever. He carried him back to their room and immediately called Lily to ask him how to take care of his sick Eve. Since then, he followed Lily’s instructions and fretted over Mahiru. He was glad that he finally woke up.

“What time is it?” Mahiru asked and Kuro shrugged. He purposely hid the clock because he knew that Mahiru would try to work if he saw how late it was. Still, he tried to sit up but failed miserably. “I need to get up. I haven’t finished my chores for the day. There’s the laundry and— Don’t give me that look, Kuro. My fever isn’t that bad so you don’t need to worry.”

“You’re a terrible liar. Do you want me to tie you up?” Kuro leaned over him and his eyes dared him to fight him. Mahiru’s face was flushed, partly because of embarrassment and partly because of his fever. Kuro realized how close they were and how his words could be misconstrued. He quickly backed away with a blush. “Can’t deal. Look, I’ll do your chores for you today so just sleep.”

Mahiru was silent for a moment before he burst into a fit of laughter. He tried to cover his face with his blanket to stifle his laugh but they still escaped him. Kuro frowned at his reaction but he couldn’t blame him either. “I’m sorry, Kuro. I love you but are you serious? The Servamp of Sloth is going to do chores? Maybe you’re the one that’s sick if you’re saying things like that.”

“Hey, I can be can be dependable too.” Kuro pulled the blanket off Mahiru’s head and frowned down at him. Mahiru started to make another quip but stopped when Kuro leaned his forehead against his. “Anyways, it doesn’t feel like your fever went down much. For once, let me take care of you. I might be a sloth but I’m also your partner.”

He replaced the cool towel on his forehead and Mahiru sighed, contently. It wasn’t the towel that made him smile but Kuro’s cold hand against his flush skin. It was strong yet gentle at the same time. Even though he laughed earlier, he knew how dependable Kuro was. Whether it was in a fight or their daily life, Kuro would always be there for him. So, Mahiru gave in and nodded to him. “Okay, but just this once.”

“Sleep.” Kuro instructed and tucked the blanket around Mahiru. “I’ll wake you up to eat later.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” Mahiru said softly and closed his eyes. He felt Kuro kiss his forehead and sit down next to him. He didn’t bother to tell him to do the chores like he said he would because he enjoyed Kuro’s company too much.


	31. KuroMahi‖Shoulder Rubs‖Fluff

Mahiru rubbed his temple but it didn’t do anything to lessen the headache he had. He was having trouble with his homework and he had been trying to make sense of it for hours now. Unfortunately, the only thing he accomplished in that time was developing a migraine. English was his worst subject and none of his friends were faring any better with the subject. He sighed heavily and slumped onto the table.

“Are you going to fall asleep on the table? Weren’t you the one that made the rule: ‘No sleeping on the table’?” Mahiru lifted his head to see Kuro sitting on his notes in cat form. He panicked and quickly lifted him off his notes before his claws could ruin them. Dejected, Kuro jumped off the table and transformed into his human form. “Why did I fall in love with a cat abuser?”

“Sorry, Kuro. I’m just frustrated with these questions.” He reached up and gently stroked his cheek in apology. Kuro leaned his cheek against his hand and stealthily kissed his palm. The quick gesture made Mahiru blush and he quickly pulled his hand back. His spontaneous gestures of affection never failed to make his heart race.

Kuro became more teasing, the more confident and comfortable he became with their relationship. Even if his teasing could very well make his heart stop, Mahiru loved the new glow Kuro had. It was almost unbelievable how much his shut-in boyfriend had grown throughout their relationship. But Mahiru had always seen the warm kindness Kuro had.

Mahiru glanced at the time and almost fell off his chair when he saw how late it was. “I need to get dinner started.”

“Order take out. You look stressed enough without having to worry about something else. Let’s have a lazy night in front of the tv after you finish your homework.” Kuro stopped him by placing his hands on Mahiru’s shoulders. Mahiru wanted to argue but sighed instead when Kuro gently knead his shoulders. He could feel the tension leave his body and he leaned backwards to rest his head against his chest.

“Thanks, Kuro.” He looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. Kuro blushed and turned away from him to not be blinded by his smile. He became more self-assured but he knew that he would never stop being affected by Mahiru’s smile.

“You should focus on your homework. I want to relax with a movie soon.” Mahiru nodded and turned back to his worksheets. Kuro continued to massage his shoulders and took a peak at the question he was struggling with. “It’s B, whom.”

“Hmm?” Mahiru looked up at him curiously and Kuro quickly explained.

“You use whom when you’re referring to the object of a verb. Who is used for the subject of a sentence. Don’t get too frustrated with the difference. Most English speaking natives don’t get the difference either. If you’re having trouble, replace the word with ‘he’ or ‘she’ and see if it makes sense. If it does, you use ‘who’. If not, ‘whom’ is correct.” Mahiru was staring up at him in awe and he suddenly felt shy. “You can’t live as long as I have without learning a few languages.”

“A boyfriend that gives massages and English lessons? I really hit the jackpot and got an extraordinary boyfriend.” Mahiru grinned up at him. “Can you help me with the rest of these questions? I’ll let you order whatever you want in exchange.”

“Food and cuddles.” Kuro bargained and continued to rub his shoulders to coax him into agreeing. Mahiru laughed lightly since he knew Kuro’s plan but, still, he nodded. Seeing his smile, Kuro couldn’t help but think that Mahiru was the extraordinary boyfriend in their relationship.


	32. KuroMahi‖Reading a Book Together and Reacting to The Other One Crying About Something‖Comfort

“What’s that? Looks pretty heavy.” Kuro said when he saw Mahiru walk into the living room with a large package. He hadn’t ordered any video games recently and Mahiru would go out shopping if he needed anything so Kuro didn’t know what it could be. He saw Mahiru struggling with the box so he set aside his game to help him carry it. “Give it here.”

“Thanks Kuro.” Mahiru smiled, grateful for his help. Kuro only shrugged as he took the box from him and Mahiru had to admire how strong he was. He hoped that one day Kuro would only have to use his strength for mundane tasks like now and not fighting. As Kuro set down the box, Mahiru mused. “It doesn’t have a return address so I wonder what it is.”

“We won’t find out until we open it.” Kuro ripped off the tape and Mahiru fretted over the mess he was making as he rummaged through the packing peanuts. They were both shocked when Kuro pulled out a mirror. Mahiru’s opened his mouth and started to speak but his throat was raw when he recognized the mirror. He took the mirror from him and cradled it carefully in his hands.

“This was my mother’s…” Mahiru whispered and Kuro saw how he stiffened. He moved closer to his side and gently made him sit on the floor. Kuro knew how close he was with his mother before she died and tried to console him. But Mahiru pushed his hand away and searched through the large box frantically. He recognized the items in the box easily because they were things he had to leave behind when he moved to his Uncle’s home. He pulled out books and framed pictures until he came across a letter.

Kuro looked over his shoulders to read it.  _Mahiru, I recently returned to Japan. I stopped by the house and found these mementos. I thought that it would be best to leave them with you. You deserve to keep them more than me. I know you have a lot of question since your stay at C3 but I can’t speak with you for now. It’s for the best. —Your father._

Mahiru crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it across the room. He stood and started to go to his room but Kuro stopped him by taking his hand. He pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place. He still didn’t know the best way to comfort Mahiru but he knew he couldn’t leave him alone with his confusing emotions.

“Let me go, Kuro.” Mahiru mumbled but he didn’t fight Kuro when he tightened his arms around him. His father had never been a part of his life and for the longest time Mahiru thought he was dead. When Touma told him that his father was a part of the C3, he was too preoccupied by the fight to think about it. Afterwards, he pushed the fact to the back of his mind so he wouldn’t think about it.

If he was alive, why hadn’t he visited him? Angry, bitter feelings bubbled in Mahiru and he curled into a ball against Kuro’s chest. Without a word, Kuro stroked his hair and he tried to think of something to say. They had been partners for more than a year now so he could guess what was bothering him. It must’ve been a shock for him to learn about his family’s connection to the C3.

“I don’t know why I’m getting so upset. I never met him so I shouldn’t care about him. But… if I was wrong about him, how much more can I be wrong about?” Mahiru’s voice trailed off and he looked up at Kuro. There were small tears clinging to his lashes and Kuro gently brushed them away. “I know there’s good people in the C3 but what if my father isn’t one of them?”

“I don’t know.” Kuro whispered against his ear and kissed his temple tenderly. “Your father must care a little if he sent you your mother’s stuff instead of leaving them to dust. But there’s some truths that we can be certain about. You’re a strong and wonderful person. Your mother loved you and so do I. No matter what’s ahead, I’m going to be here for you.”

“Thank you… for everything.” Mahiru leaned his cheek again Kuro’s heart and listened to his heartbeat. He played with Kuro’s bell hanging around his neck and the two sounds comforted him for a strange reason. They had so many memories connect to the bell and Kuro glanced at the item Mahiru’s mother left behind. He took the small mirror and said.

“Your mother must’ve been beautiful.”

“She was.” Mahiru finally made a smile. It was small and still a little tense but Kuro thought that it was progress. “She loved that mirror and she told me that my father bought it for her on their anniversary. The design was simple so, as a kid, I didn’t understand why she treasured it. She said the mirror reminded her of him… simple but only shows the truth.”

“We usually place our memories in things we hold dear. What about these other things?” Kuro asked and Mahiru looked at the box. He didn’t want to leave his lap so he stretched to pull the box closer to him. Then he took out a book. It was a large collection of fairy tales and Mahiru ran his hand lovingly over the table of contents.

“My mother used to read this to me a lot. Each night was a new adventure. She had the best voices for all the characters too.” Mahiru turned to a random page. As he reminisced about his happy memories with his mother, he slowly began to feel better. The soothing hand stroking his hair helped as well. Kuro tucked his head beneath his chin and looked down at the page.

“ _I am Puss in Boots_.” Kuro read out loud in his monotone voice and Mahiru giggled. His laugh grew until he was hugging his stomach. “Hey, stop laughing. I’m a cat so my voice is the most accurate representation of this character.”

“But this character is a trickster and a rogue so he needs to have a voice more like this:  _I am Puss in Boots!_ ” Mahiru tried to change his inflexion but he didn’t have his mother’s voice acting talent and it ended up as terrible as Kuro. But they both laughed good-naturedly. They poured through the old book together, reading through the stories and creating horribly misplaced voices for all the characters.


	33. LawLicht‖Patching Up a Wound‖Fluff

“That’s too tight, Lichtan!” Hyde yelped when Licht secured the bandages around his waist. He was sitting behind him so he wondered what expression Licht was making at the moment. Every time he tried to turn around, Licht would hit his head and tell him to face forward. “Now, it’s loose. If you don’t know how to do this, let Kranz fix me up.”

“We don’t need to bother him with a stupid wound like yours. You should be thankful that this angel is helping a demon like you.” Licht grumbled but his hands were shaking slightly. He knew that Hyde was a servamp and his wounds would heal itself but there was still a part of him that worried. He couldn’t stop his concern from showing on his face and that was the reason he didn’t want Hyde to turn around.

“You know, this is your fault, right? I never asked you to protect me or ordered you to do something so reckless? What kind of idiot runs  _into_  an attack?” Frustration made his voice harsh but Licht’s anger was directed towards himself as much as they were for Hyde. He glanced at the scar on Hyde’s shoulder where Tsubaki had cut him. It had never healed properly and Licht was reminded of all the times he almost lost him.

“Why you gotta’ be so goddamn stupid sometimes?” Licht whispered as he finished dressing his wound. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against his back. He strained his ears and he could hear his heartbeat faintly. But the sound didn’t comfort him as much as it usually would when he could feel the rough scar beneath his cheek.

“You can call me stupid and reckless but I don’t regret it.” Hyde started to turn and Licht quickly raised his fist to hit him again. He caught his wrist but it was the stern determination in his eyes that stopped Licht. When he let go, Licht didn’t pull away and Hyde drew him closer. “I would do it all over again if it meant protecting you. I don’t want to regret not fighting to protect the people I love.”

“I don’t need your protection. I told you to move forward so stop bringing her up.” Licht tried to keep his frown in a stubborn line but he couldn’t keep it steady and worry broke onto his face. Hyde cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t take that attack for you because of her. I did it for our future. I’m a greedy demon. I want to keep you for as long as possible so I’m going to fight for you and protect you with everything I got.” Hyde stroked his cheek with his thumb. “But I’m sorry I worried you back there.”

“I wasn’t worried. I just didn’t want you to hold me back.” Licht said and puffed his cheeks but they both knew better. Hyde could only laugh and burrowed his face into the crook of his neck. While Licht was never overt when he showed his concern, Hyde knew from his tender touch and eyes that he did care.

“Whatever you say, Angel Cakes.” Hyde playfully ruffled his hair. Licht gently tapped his shoulder to tell Hyde to let him go. They leaned away from each other but it wasn’t much because they still wanted to hold each other. It was just enough for them to face each other and Hyde could see a slight blush on his cheek. Licht caught him off guard by quickly kissing him. His cheeks were burning when he pulled away.

“My mother said a magic kiss from an angel can heal any wounds quickly.” Licht couldn’t look into Hyde’s eyes as he said the words. Hyde couldn’t stop a grin from appearing on his face because he knew that Licht probably believed his mother. Seeing his innocent blush, he wanted to tease him.

“Ow! I think my wound reopened!” Hyde groaned and laid back down on the bed. Worriedly, Licht leaned over him and reached out to check on his wound. Slyly, Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him on top of him. “I’m going to need a lot of kisses to heal. Won’t you make me feel better, Lichtan?”

“Needy demon.” Licht sighed, exasperated, but then he smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.


	34. KuroMahi‖Midnight Walks and Cuddling‖Fluff

“I should call Kuro and tell him I’m on my way home.” Mahiru mumbled as he got off work. He took on few extra hours to cover for a co-worker that suddenly became sick so he would return home a little later than usual. He already texted Kuro to tell him that he was working late so he didn’t think he would be too worried but he still wanted to call him. It was for no other reason that he wanted to hear Kuro’s voice.

When Mahiru stepped outside, he found that he didn’t need to call him to hear his voice. Outside his workplace, Kuro was waiting for him on a bench. Mahiru couldn’t stop himself from smiling and he quickened his steps. “Kuro! What are you doing here? Didn’t you get my text telling you that I’m working late? We still have another hour before the affects of our distance limit kicks in.”

Kuro didn’t know if he should correct Mahiru and tell him the true reason he decided to pick him up from work. It would be easier to let him go on believing that it was because of their distance limitation but he found himself pointing to the moon. “It’s dangerous to walk home alone this late. If something happened to you, I won’t be able to protect you.”

“So, you came to walk me home because you were worried about me?” Mahiru grinned and Kuro turned away with a blush. He smiled softly when he saw his shy expression. Sometimes he wished that he could bring Kuro to work with him but he worked in a supermarket and it would be hard to hide a cat.

“Can’t deal,” Kuro grumbled but Mahiru smiled knowingly at him. Usually, they would spend most of their day together so they both had to adjust to Mahiru’s new job. He was lonely in the house but he knew that Mahiru must’ve had it worse. He pushed himself off the bench and held out his hand to Mahiru. “Tired?”

“Just a little. This is my first inventory day. I never thought counting stuff would take so long.” Mahiru leaned against Kuro a little more than he usually would. He was a little tired from work and he wanted to borrow a little of his strength. Kuro wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Mahiru made a content sigh. He loved how Kuro knew what he needed before he even voiced it.

“Why did you take this job? Your uncle already gives you an allowance and it must be hard to balance school and work.” Kuro hoped that he wasn’t putting any financial strain on him. Mahiru could guess what he was thinking by the guilt on his face and quickly reassured him.

“There’s something I want. I only use the allowance Uncle gives me for things I need and I save the rest. Thinking simply, I should use my own money for things I want but don’t need.” Mahiru told him and Kuro wondered what he wanted because it was rare for him to buy anything leisurely for himself since he liked to keep things simple.

He cuddled closer to Kuro’s side to distract him from the conversation. Mahiru hoped that Kuro couldn’t tell that he have him a little white lie. There was a game that he knew Kuro wanted and he wanted to buy it as a gift for him. He wanted to buy it with his own money so he got a job as a store clerk. Once he earned enough money, he planned to take less hours. He had to admit he missed their lazy afternoons.

“I’m not working next Friday so do you want to go out on a date? There’s a new restaurant that Misono told me about.” Mahiru asked and Kuro readily nodded.


	35. KuroMahi‖Sharing a Bed‖Fluff

“Kuro?” He groaned at the sound of his name. Kuro didn’t open his eyes but he felt the bed shift beneath him and he knew that it was Mahiru instantly. He easily recognized his warm body and soft voice even in his sleep hazed state. Mahiru stayed on the far side of the bed and Kuro moved to close the space between them. Without opening his eyes, Kuro found him and gently spooned him.

Mahiru didn’t say a word but Kuro knew that he needed him if he sneaked into his room at night. He slept in the guest room and Mahiru rarely came in when he knew that Kuro was asleep. Kuro didn’t ask why he came into his room and kissed his hair instead. In the dark, Mahiru found his hand and laced their fingers together. After a moment, he whispered. “Are you awake, Kuro?”

“Now I am.” Sleep made his voice hoarse but Mahiru could hear a tenderness in it. “Nightmare?”

“No. I had a long day but I can’t sleep. I don’t know why.” Mahiru admitted. “Distract me until I fall asleep?”

Kuro rolled onto his side and reached over Mahiru to turn on the lamp. With its dim light, he could see Mahiru’s weary expression. He brushed his fingers over his soft cheek and then trailed them through his hair. As he absentmindedly repeated the gesture, Mahiru relaxed. “I’m not much of an entertainer but what do you want me to do?”

“… I’m not boring you, am I?” Mahiru didn’t answer him and asked a question of his own instead. When Kuro’s hand brushed his cheek again, Mahiru placed his hand over his. “Remember when Licht and Hyde came over today? While Licht was playing with you, I talked with Hyde. He brought up that… you have needs and wants. Is this enough for you?”

“That troublesome brother of mine.” Kuro groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Why couldn’t he focus on his own relationship instead of bothering Mahiru? He could feel Mahiru’s worried eyes watching him as he waited for an answer. They had been dating for almost two years now but they never went further than a few heated kisses.

Kuro would be lying if he said that he didn’t want more with Mahiru but he didn’t want to push him. He was willing to wait for him and pressed a chaste kiss on Mahiru’s brow. “What happened to ‘thinking simply’? Thinking simply, I’m not going anywhere so there’s no need to rush. You’re important to me and I want to treat you right. When you’re ready, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Mahiru relaxed when Kuro nodded.

“You make me more than happy already.” Kuro told him honestly. He wasn’t the best with words so he knew that he couldn’t describe everything he felt. But he still tried. “Honestly, this is new for the both of us. I’ve never been with someone I loved so much. You’re far more than I deserve or even thought I’d find in my lifetime. So, I don’t want to mess this up by rushing. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mahiru whispered and smiled up at him. Kuro continued to stroke his hair and Mahiru let his warm hand lull him to sleep. When his breathing slowed to an steady rhythm, Kuro pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep as well.


	36. LawLicht‖Pillow Fort‖Fluff

“What are you? A five year old?” Licht sighed, exasperated, when he returned from practice and found Hyde. He was used to Hyde setting up surprises for him so he didn’t think that he could be shocked by him anymore. He was wrong. Hyde had piled pillows and sheets on their bed to make a fort. From its size, Licht was certain that he used every spare pillow and blanket the hotel had.

“Kranz is going to yell at us for ordering so many pillows, Shit Rat.” Licht marched to the foot of the bed where Hyde peaked out of the fort’s opening. He grinned up at him and didn’t appear the least remorseful. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist and pulled him closer. He quickly hit him over the head before he could pull him inside. “Don’t think you can charm your way out of this! I’ll suffocate you with these pillows.”

“You’re so cute when you’re angry.” Hyde purred and Licht couldn’t look more disgusted with his transparent ploy. Inside he was blushing and Licht wished that his red eyes didn’t affect him as much as they did. “But there’s really no need to be mad. I didn’t order these pillows so Kranz won’t yell at us about a big hotel bill. I stole them.”

“That’s worse!” Licht yelled. “You really know no guilt, demon.”

“Nope. But can this demon tempt an angel into joining him under the sheets?” Licht hated to admit that he was a little intrigued. Hyde saw him eye the fort curiously so he explained. “Your mom called today. Don’t worry, nothing happened. She was just checking up on you because your next two recitals are pretty close. She said not to push yourself too much.”

Hyde quickly explained when he saw worry cross Licht’s face. He knew how close he was to his mother from the relieved smile on his face. “Why didn’t you give me the phone when she called?”

“You were practicing and you would’ve kicked me for interrupting. Then again, I’ll still get kicked if I waited to tell you. If I’m going to get kicked either way, I did the latter so I could talk to your mom. Nice lady. She was a little surprised when I picked up for you though.”

“You didn’t say anything weird and gave her the wrong idea about us, did you?” Licht’s eyes narrowed when Hyde teasingly stuck his tongue out. They only started dating recently and he hadn’t told his parents yet. He didn’t know how to tell them that he fell under a demon’s spell. “What does my mom’s call have to do with this fort.”

“Come in and I’ll tell you.” Hyde still had his arms around his waist and only let go to take his hands. Licht went willingly and they entered the fort together. He was a little surprised with how large it was inside and he wondered how long it took Hyde to build it. When they were settled inside, Hyde laid back and Licht sat next to him. “I asked your mom about what you were like as a kid. I was hoping that she would send pictures of you as a little angel. I’m sure you were adorable.”

“I earned my wings early in life.” Licht said proudly and Hyde laughed lightly to himself because his conviction was adorable to him. He stopped when Licht lightly kicked him. In return, Hyde reached up and gently touched the white streak in his hair.

“She didn’t send me any pictures but she did tell me about your childhood.” Hyde remembered their conversation and sat up so they were facing each other. “She said you never got many opportunities to do things like this so I wanted to surprise you with a little pillow fort. I couldn’t let an angel sleep on the ground so I built it on the bed.”

“You did this for me?” Hyde nodded and the small gesture warmed his heart. Licht never had many opportunities to play with his friends when he was a child because he practiced so often. He did have a few friends but he lost touch with them. He remembered the friend he made a promise to and felt a little regretful.

Licht never did anything half way. He loved playing the piano and he immersed himself in it. While most respected that dedication, not many children his age had the patients to stay his friend when he rarely pulled himself out of his busy schedule to spend time with them.

Hyde was probably the first person outside of his family and Kranz who didn’t mind. Not only did he fully support his dream, he also gave him little reprises. Building a fort for him to play in was only one example. He thought back to the time he took him to the KTV and the zoo. He hadn’t realized how much Hyde had done for him since they met.

“So, do you like my surprise?” Hyde looked at him expectantly.

“This is nice.” Licht couldn’t lie to him even if it was embarrassing to admit it. Though he did have to add, “But I would love it if there were more stuff animals. All the movies I saw had them guarding the fort.”

“Then prepare to fall in love! Meet our stuff animal army.” Hyde pulled down one of the blankets to reveal a pile of stuff animals. He brought every animal Licht could want but he had no idea what they would do with them after they take down the fort. Still, he was proud that he could surprise Licht twice in an hour. “Aren’t I the best and most thoughtful boyfriend ever? I deserve a hug. Come here and give me my reward.”

Hyde spread out his arm, expecting Licht to give him a reluctant hug. He was promptly disappointed. “Can’t. The stuff animals need my attention and hugs right now.”

His jaw dropped when he saw that Licht had already buried himself under the pile of plushies. The sight would be amusing if it didn’t mean he couldn’t sit next to Licht. He was surrounded by the stuff animals and there wasn’t any room for Hyde. He doubted Licht would move any to let him in. How could his brilliant plan be backfiring on him?

In the end, Licht was the one that surprised Hyde. He moved the stuff cat off his lap and said, “Your hedgehog form can sit here. But if your quills hurt my new stuff animals, I’m kicking you out of my fort.”

“I thought it was our fort.”

“Then I’ll kick you out of our fort.” Licht corrected and they both smiled at each other. Hyde chuckled but he transformed and quickly crawled onto Licht’s lap. Even though he wished that he could be in his human form, he sighed contently when Licht began to pet him. “Thank you, Hyde.”


	37. KuroMahi‖Cooking Together Go Horribly Wrong‖Fluff

“You know this is going to end horribly, right?” Kuro looked at the arrangement of cookware before him like they were complicated surgical tools. Behind him, Mahiru chuckled as he tied an apron around Kuro’s waist. He was glad that Mahiru couldn’t see how nervous he was. Kuro was many things but a cook wasn’t one of them. “Do I really need to learn?”

“Yes, you do.” Mahiru said simply and Kuro knew that there was no point in further arguing with him. It was easier to give into him than to continue because he knew he couldn’t change his mind. Even though Kuro didn’t argue further, Mahiru added. “What if something happens to me and I can’t cook for you?”

“That won’t happen. I won’t let anyone hurt to you” Despite how he was the Servamp of Sloth, there was little he wouldn’t do to protect Mahiru. There was a conviction in Kuro’s voice that made Mahiru smile. No matter what they went through, he knew he could rely on Kuro but there some scenarios he worried about. Mainly, when it came to Kuro taking care of himself.

“I know you’ll always protect me but there’s not much you can do against the common cold. I don’t want a repeat of last time.” When he became sick last week, Kuro took care of him and asked Lily to make some soup for Mahiru. But Kuro ate nothing but instant noodles that week. When he got better, Mahiru spent a good hour lecturing him about having a healthy diet and Kuro pointed out that he didn’t know how to cook.

So, the simple solution was to teach him but he knew that Kuro would never learn for himself. Mahiru chose his words slyly. “If I get sick again, I’m going to worry about you while I’m in bed. I can’t focus on getting better if I’m worrying about you. At least learn simple things like making an omelette and mixed vegetables that you can have with rice. Please, learn for me, Kuro.”

“Fine. But if I get a battle wound from cooking, you need to kiss it better.” Kuro relented and Mahiru nodded with a bright smile. Even if he was reluctant, the fact that he was willing to learn was more than enough for Mahiru. He placed a hand on his shoulder and stood on his toes to kiss Kuro’s cheek.

“You fight vampires almost daily. I’m sure you can handle a kitchen knife.” Mahiru said confidently and turned back to the kitchen island. He had already taken out everything they needed and he pushed a bowl of eggs in front of Kuro. “Wash your hands and we can get started. Making an omelette is simple. First, we crack two eggs into the mixing bowl. Just be careful to not let any shell pieces fall in.”

Mahiru broke an egg and it looked simple enough to Kuro. He took the delicate egg Mahiru held out to him and, being as careful as he could, he tapped the egg against the bowl to crack it. It broke in his hand and yoke spilled onto his hand. “It’s okay, Kuro, don’t look so disappointed. Just be gentler the next time.”

His voice was calm and patient as he took a towel and wiped the yoke from Kuro’s hand. Feeling Mahiru’s light touch, Kuro couldn’t help but worry more. He never bothered with cooking because he didn’t think it suited someone like him. While Mahiru’s hands were kind and light, his did nothing but fight for the last century. He wanted to give up already but he told Mahiru that he would try.

“Let’s try again. Tap it just enough to crack it so you’ll be able to separate them cleanly.” Mahiru instructed and he saw Kuro look hesitant for a moment. He wrapped his arms around Kuro from behind and took his hand. Kuro knew that Mahiru only had the purest of intentions but his heart still quickened. Mahiru guided his hand and cracked the egg open with him. “See, it wasn’t that hard.”

His breath brushed his neck and Kuro flushed deeply. He accidentally tightened his hand around the egg too much and it broke in his hand. Mahiru frowned and went to wipe his hand again. “What happened Kuro? Breaking a bunch of eggs won’t get you out of learning how to cook so don’t waste them.”

“I’m pretty sure the second egg casualty was your fault.” Kuro mumbled with a blush. Mahiru raised a brow at him but Kuro knew that he couldn’t explain why to him. Sometimes he had to wonder if he knew that effect he had on him but, looking at his kind eyes, he knew that wasn’t the case. Kuro took another egg and quickly changed the topic. “Whatever. I think I can do this now.”

“Okay,” Mahiru moved to stand beside him again and their arms brushed in the small kitchen. The egg slipped from Kuro’s hand and it exploded on the ground. There was a silence until Mahiru groaned. “I’ll get something to wipe it up.”

One after the other, Kuro found a way to crush or break the eggs. Mahiru was beginning to believe that he was cursed but he tried to stay patient. He had to learn how to cook for himself at an early age and he remembered making a lot of mistakes too. But he could tell that Kuro’s problem was more than his inexperience and wondered what was bothering him.

Kuro tried to concentrate of reining in his strength but he couldn’t focus on the egg with Mahiru was standing so close to him. When another egg broke, Mahiru sighed. “Kuro, can you get more eggs from the fridge while I throw away these egg shells?”

“That, I know I can do.” Kuro said and went to take out the carton of eggs. He placed them on the island and he knew that Mahiru would only become more frustrated with him if he continued embarrassing himself. He took one of the eggs and cautiously tried to crack it again. But it broke haphazardly and egg shells ended up in the bowl. “Damn vampire strength. Why can’t I just be gentle?”

He mumbled the words, not intending for anyone to hear him. But Mahiru did and he cupped his face. Firmly, he forced Kuro to look down at him.

“Is that what this about? You’re worrying too much and it’s making you a clumsy fool. I know you’re strong but you never had a problem controlling it. You don’t break the buttons when you’re playing video games.” Kuro still looked doubtful so he took his hand and pressed it against his cheek. “You’ve always been gentle with me. So, I know you can do something as simple as cracking an egg.”

“You have more confidence in me than I do.” Kuro laughed weakly. But he didn’t want to betray the trust in Mahiru’s eyes so he tried again.


	38. KuroMahi‖Getting Caught in the Rain Together‖Fluff

“I thought the weather network said it wasn’t going to rain today,” Mahiru said disappointedly as he rushed to gather their things. He and Kuro were planning to have a picnic but the moment they laid down the blanket, it began to rain lightly. As he struggled to fold the blanket over his arm, something fell over his head. When he pushed it up, he realized that it was Kuro’s jacket.

“Hurry before the rain gets worst.” Kuro adjusted his jacket around Mahiru so it fit properly around his shoulders. He already had the basket over one arm and Mahiru covered the food with the blanket so it wouldn’t get soaked. He was glad that he did because the rain suddenly poured down more heavily around them. “Lets head home before we look like wet cats.”

Kuro started to run but Mahiru stopped him. He pointed to a gazebo at the top of a small hill and pulled Kuro towards it. It was close so Mahiru thought that it would be better to take shelter under it than to run back to his apartment. “I think this is just a brief shower so let’s wait it out. We’re just going to get more soaked if we try to go home now.”

“I don’t see why we’re running when that gazebo is close.” Kuro groaned but followed him. Mahiru dashed up the park stairs as carefully as he could because the rain made the steps slick. Every time he began to slip, Kuro would keep him from falling with a strong arm around his waist. His arm felt much hotter around him because of the cold rain and Mahiru instinctively leaned towards him.

When they reached the shelter of the gazebo, Mahiru looked over the park and sighed. He had been busy with his finals and this was their first date in a while so he was looking forward to it. Even if the rain stopped soon, the grass would be too wet for them to have a picnic. Mahiru lifted the blanket and was glad that the food didn’t get ruined. “At least the food didn’t go to waste. We can reheat it and eat when we get home.”

“If the rain lets up any time soon.” Kuro tried to shake the rain from his hair and Mahiru laughed at the silly sight. But he also felt slightly guilty because he knew Kuro wouldn’t be as wet if he hadn’t given him his jacket. Mahiru took out a napkin from his pocket and tried to dry his hair as best he could. He placed his hand on Kuro’s neck and gently pulled him down towards him.

“Bend down a little.” Kuro always slouched so sometimes Mahiru forgot how much taller he was than him. When Kuro leaned down, he playfully headbutted him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down again but this time to steal a light kiss. Mahiru stopped him by placing his hand on his chest. “Hey, your hair’s still wet, Kuro. Let me dry it before you catch a cold.”

“Did you know that cats headbutt people that they trust and make them feel safe?” Mahiru blushed lightly at his words. Kuro would always make him flustered at the most unexpected times. Seeing his guard lower, Kuro stole a quick kiss. He had a grin when he pulled away. “And a kiss on the lips means: ‘I love you’.”

“Saying things like that isn’t fair.” Mahiru was certain that Kuro was going to make his heart explode if he continued flirting with him. He had given up on drying his hair and brushed the wet strands out of his hair. “When did you become such a tease?”

“I’m on a date with my boyfriend. Wouldn’t it be weirder if I didn’t flirt with him? Anyways, if you don’t want me to tease you, don’t be so cute.” Kuro added and Mahiru rolled his eyes but his words made his heart warm. He pulled Kuro’s jacket tighter around him and glanced at the rain. It didn’t seem like it would stop any time soon.

Kuro was a little cold so he hugged Mahiru for warmth. When Mahiru leaned back against him, he rested his chin on his head. Their quiet moment was only broken when Kuro’s stomach grumbled. With a blush, he admitted. “I was looking forward to your cooking so I missed breakfast. Man, I hope this rain stops so we can go home and eat already.”

An idea came to Mahiru and he pulled himself out of Kuro’s arm. He took the blanket out of the picnic basket and spread it on the gazebo’s wooden floor. “Let’s have our picnic here! The ground is dry enough and it shouldn’t be cold with the blanket. I know this isn’t as romantic as we were planning but let’s not waste a trip to the park.”

Mahiru settled himself on the blanket and began to set out the food. Kuro sat behind Mahiru and gathered him into his arms. Even if it wasn’t the date they had planned, Kuro was more than happy with the turn of events. With the rain, they were in their own world under the gazebo alone. “So, what are we eating? I’m hungry.”

“You know we’ll get to eat faster if you actually helped, right?” Mahiru shifted on his lap until he could press a grape to Kuro’s lips. “Here’s something small for now so no more complaining.”

As Mahiru fed him, Kuro playfully licked his fingers. “I’m still hungry. One little grape isn’t going to be enough.”

“Then let go of me so I can get everything out. Kuro!” Mahiru protested between kisses Kuro gave him but he quickly melted into him.


	39. Lawhiru‖Midnight Walk‖Fluff

“Excuse me!” Lawless was taking a shortcut through the park on his way home when a voice stopped him. He followed the sound and was shocked by what he saw. Perched in a tree was teenager with a small, white cat in his arms. The relief on his face was clear as he said, “Thank god you stopped.”

“What’s a kid like you doing out so late at night? And in a tree no less.” Lawless had to laugh at the audacity of the situation. He just returned to Japan that day for his sister’s birthday and he didn’t think that his visit would become so eventful so suddenly. Usually, he wouldn’t bother with humans but he had to ask. “Why are you up there?”

“This cat was stuck in the tree and I wanted to help him. We both ended up stuck. I was worried about dropping him and I can’t climb down with one hand so I’m glad that you came by. Take two steps forward.” He ordered and Lawless raised a brow at him but he walked forward. Too late, Lawless realized what his intentions were as he jumped off the tree.

The moment was so painfully familiar to Lawless that he stiffened slightly. But seeing him fall, he forced his body to move and rushed to catch him. A soft warmth fell into his arms and he instinctively held him against his chest. He was about to chastise the teenager for jumping so thoughtlessly but he stopped when he beamed a smile up at him.

“Nice catch but you can put me down now.” Lawless gently lowered him to the ground. After he did, the teenager shifted the cat into one arm and held out his free hand to him. “Thank you. My name’s Mahiru.”

“Lawless.” He answered shortly and shook the hand Mahiru held out to him. Lawless thought that they would part with them but suddenly the cat began to struggle in Mahiru’s arms to get their attention. The cat scratched his hand and he accidentally dropped it with a wince. It would’ve fallen on the ground but Lawless quickly caught it. “Woah, calm down.”

The cat stopped struggling when Lawless lightly scratched its ear. Mahiru leaned closely next to him so he could look down at the cat. “You’re pretty good with him. Do you think he got hurt though?”

“I’m pretty sure the only one hurt is you. How’s your hand?” Mahiru held out his hand for him to see and Lawless took it gently. The scratch on the back of his hand was small and it wasn’t deep enough to draw blood. His hand was surprisingly soft and Lawless found himself lifting it so he could kiss his fingertips. “Doesn’t look too bad. I think you’ll survive.”

“That’s good to hear.” Mahiru quickly took his hand back with a blush. Lawless kissed his hand casually but it still caused Mahiru’s heart to quicken for a moment. He had a slight American accent and Mahiru wondered if he was a foreigner and that was the reason he acted so forward. “Are you from overseas? I thought only people from the 1800’s kissed people’s hand like that.”

“Some say I have an old soul. A gentleman always kisses the damsel after the daring rescue.” Lawless chuckled secretively. He wondered how Mahiru would react if he told him that he was an immortal vampire. The cat’s purr brought their attention back to it. “So, what are we going to do with this guy? I can’t keep him because I’m going back to New York next week.”

“My apartment doesn’t allow pets.” Mahiru said ruefully. He leaned down to pet the cat and his hair brushed Lawless’s nose as he did so. It was an innocent enough gesture but Lawless couldn’t help but note how close they were standing now. “I really hate to have to him in a pound. I’m pretty sure it’s not even open this late.”

“… I think I know a place that’ll take him in.” Lawless offered. He didn’t know why he was bothering with a cat and what would come to it since it didn’t really affect him. But the concern and kindness in Mahiru’s eyes moved something within him. “My brother works for this giant family and I’m sure they won’t mind taking in a cat. I can take him there right now.”

“That’s wonderful.” Mahiru’s smile made the night seem a little brighter. “Which way is it?”

“You’re coming with me?”

“Of course. I need to make sure that the home is suitable. I’m going to worry about him unless I’m certain he’s safe.” Lawless was a little confused by the decisive nod Mahiru gave him. He didn’t have to worry about the cat anymore and any societal obligation he had to the cat was gone. But he stayed by his side as they walked through the night.

Even though he was a little dumbfounded by Mahiru’s behaviour, he was also intrigued. It didn’t take him long to discover that his kindness was genuine and not because of societal pressure. Lawless lived long enough to know how rare that was.

As they walked together, they spoke to each other. Lawless tried to stay vague but Mahiru’s honest smile was infectious and he found himself telling him more than he first intended. It was almost like they were close friends meeting again after years. When it was time for them to part, Lawless found himself a little disappointed. He wanted to talk to Mahiru more.

“Well, I should be getting home now.” Lawless said and he could see a small frown appear on Mahiru’s face before he smiled.

“Wait, can you give me your hand?” Mahiru took out a pen and scribbled something onto Lawless’s hand. “This is my number. The next time you’re in Japan, call me. We can check on the cat together."


	40. LawLicht‖Cooking Together Gone Terribly Wrong‖Fluff‖Pt.1

“So, this is your childhood home?” They returned to Licht’s home in Austria for his mother’s birthday. Hyde sat on the kitchen counter and looked around the quaint room. Considering that his parents were famous musicians, the house wasn’t what he expected. It was an elaborate countryside cottage but it was charming and cozy. He could easily picture Licht as a child climbing the trees near the small home and smiled at the image.

“If you’re so curious, go explore the backyard or something. You’re in the way here, Shit Rat.” Licht tried to pull Hyde off the counter. He wanted to make a special angel food cake for his mother’s birthday and borrowed the recipe from Kranz. He never baked before but he was certain that he could make an angel food cake because he was an angel himself. But Hyde would most likely distract him so he tried to push him out of the kitchen again. “Get out, Shit Rat.”

“C’mon, Lichtan, can’t I stay? I won’t get in the way of whatever you’re making! I’ll just entertain myself by looking at these pictures.” Hyde jumped off the counter and went to look at the pictures of Licht hanging on the fridge. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Licht measure ingredients. His mother’s birthday was tomorrow so he could guess what he was making.

Watching Licht struggle to separate the yoke and egg white was too amusing and he couldn’t help chuckling. It was the determination on his face that made him adorable to Hyde. When Licht heard him laughing, he quickly turned and threw an egg at him. “Don’t distract me, Demon! I thought I told you to leave.”

“You know I can’t do that with our distance limitation. Let me help you. Instead of passing it, just break the egg into the bowl and scoop out the yoke with a spoon. It’s faster and easier.” Hyde wiped off the egg Licht threw at him and stood next to him. He leaned against the counter. “You can’t live as long as I have without learning things like this. So, what are we making?”

“… Angel food cake.” Licht answered him after a moment. “So, you can’t help me. If a demon touches the cake, it can’t really be considered an angel food cake. But you can stand there as long as you don’t try anything.”

“Me? Try something? When have I been anything but well behaved?” Hyde said in an exaggerated, hurt voice and Licht rolled his eyes. They both knew very well that Hyde enjoyed messing with him immensely. With a finger under his chin, Hyde turned Licht to face him. He leaned dangerously close and whispered. “Were you imagining me doing something like this?”

“Of course not!” Licht screamed with a rare blush and kicked him. Every time he gave Hyde an inch, he would take a mile. He didn’t know if his goal was simply to give him a heart attack or make him go crazy. Whichever it was, Licht was determined not to lose to him. He turned back to the mixing bowl and began to beat the egg whites. “Stupid demon.”

“Hey, Lichtan, beating egg whites isn’t an actual fight. Going that fast won’t give you the volume you want. Go slow at first and then build up to it.” Hyde stood behind him and placed his hand over Licht’s. He could feel his chest pressed against his back as he guided his hand and his heart began to beat wildly. “Your face is red, Lichtan. Don’t be angry, I’m not touching your cake. I’m only holding your hand.”

“You shouldn’t be doing either.” Licht muttered but he didn’t push him away. Surprisingly, he was a little disappointed when Hyde let go of his hand to add ingredients into the bowl. He didn’t take his hand again but hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. Licht lifted the whisk for him to see. “Kranz’s recipe said to beat until they form stiff peaks. Is this good?”

“Yup. Now we need to sift in the flour, sugar and salt.” Hyde told him and watched him sift the ingredients into the bowl. He always loved Licht’s hands and how fascinating they were. They were strong and unyielding but they were unquestionably the hands of an angel. Once Licht was finished mixing the batter, he poured it into a tube pan.

Licht turned in Hyde’s arm and tapped his shoulder. “Let go of me so I can put this into the oven.”

“I’ll do that for you while you clean up.” Hyde took the pan from him and gently nudged him back to the counter. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he walked away but Licht decided not to think about it too much. If he wanted to mess with him, he would’ve done so sooner. So, Licht turned back to the counter and began to clean it. He was a little surprised that they didn’t make a bigger mess considering how much they fought.

Just as he picked up the bag of flour, a hot breath blew in his ear. Licht had to jump and dropped the bag, spilling flour over the counter. He didn’t need to turn to know that it was Hyde and threw a glare over his shoulder. “What was that, Shit Rat?”

“Revenge for throwing an egg at me. I behaved myself because I didn’t want your cake to get ruined but now that it’s safe in the oven, I can do whatever I want. Look at you. You’re as white as a ghost.” Hyde snickered and tapped the flour on Licht’s nose. Then he trailed his hands down to his hips and pulled him closer. “We have an hour until the cake is ready. What should we do while we wait?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Shit Rat.” Licht took a handful of flour and flicked it into Hyde’s face. That didn’t seem to deter Hyde as he laughed deeply and he placed his hands on the counter on either side of Licht, trapping him in his arms. Licht was expecting him to try to kiss him so he gasped when Hyde dumped flour over his head. “I’m going to kill you!”

“You can try.” Hyde challenged with a grin as he took off his glasses. He was confident that his angel didn’t want to kill him and he was right. Even though Licht would never kill him, he would do everything short of that. They threw flour at each other violently and the white powder quickly filled the air around them. Licht found himself laughing when he saw how silly Hyde looked and he knew he must’ve looked the same. “Don’t laugh when this battle isn’t over yet, Angel Cakes.”

He wrapped his arms around him and Licht could barely move. “I wonder if this is sugar or flour.”

Hyde traced his fingers over the white streak on his neck and felt Licht’s pulse quicken slightly. His tongue followed the path he drew and Licht tried to bite back a moan. It was obviously flour so Licht knew that Hyde’s words were only an excuse to tease him. The only question was why Licht was letting him continue. He placed his hands onto Hyde’s shoulders but didn’t push him away.

“Wait, Hyde, we can’t do this here.” Licht tried to protest but Hyde seemed to only double his efforts. He nibbled on his neck briefly before sucking on him to create a dark hickey. Hyde had to grin when Licht whimpered and tilted his head back for him. In one swift motion, Hyde lifted him onto the counter. Licht wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. His head was spinning when his hot tongue enter his mouth. Hearing his voice catch, Hyde let his hand roam and stroked his leg teasingly. He stifled the little gasp Licht made with another kiss.

Hyde only broke their kiss to let Licht catch his breath. His face was flushed and his eyes were clouded over with lust. Hyde ran his thumb over his kissed bruised lips with a soft smile, proud that he was the only one that could see Licht in such a state. When he seemed to have recovered a little, Hyde pressed a tender kiss to his neck. Licht melted under his touch and whispered. “Bedroom. Upstairs.”

“It’ll take too long. I need you now. Your parents are going to arrive tomorrow and we have this house to ourselves until then so no one’s going to catch us. Anyways, don’t you want this as much as me?” Hyde spoke between small bites. Licht hated how much power he had over him sometimes. Instead of answering, he pushed Hyde’s vest off his shoulder and began to unbutton his shirt. “God, you taste sweeter than any damn cake, Licht.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Licht took his scarf and tugged him closer. Before they could kiss again, the door flew open.

“Surprise, Licht! Guess who came home early for her little angel?” Licht couldn’t be more mortified when he turned and saw his parents in the doorway. He screamed and pushed Hyde away from him. Before he could explain the situation, his mother smiled knowingly and closed the door. He couldn’t say anything for a moment and he could only stare at the door.

“Well, that was one way for them to learn that we’re dating.” Hyde tried to lighten the moment but he realized his mistake when Licht glared at him. He took a bowl and hurled it at his head. He dodged it but it was clear that Licht wasn’t going to stop with that one attack so Hyde quickly held up his hand in surrender. “Wait, Lichtan! How was I supposed to know that they’ll arrive early? Licht, put down the pan!”

“Die ‘til you die, Shit Rat!”


	41. LawLicht‖Meeting the Parents‖Fluff‖Pt.2

“You really are a handful, Lichtan.” Hyde chuckled to himself as he gently lowered Licht into his bed. They finished celebrating his mother’s birthday and Licht fell asleep on the couch due to jetlag and a few too many drinks. He had to carry him up to his room but it was a small blessing to Hyde rather than a chore. He was certain that Licht wouldn’t be holding onto him if he was awake.

As he pulled a blanket over Licht, he was tempted to join him in bed but thought better of it. Still, Hyde was greedy so he sat on the edge of the bed and stayed a little longer than he should’ve. Careful not to wake him, he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around Licht’s childhood room and chuckled at the unusual arrangements of things that littered his room: books filled with fairy tales, posters of shounen protagonists, piano trophies and stuff animals.

It was an unconventional combination but they were undoubtedly what made Licht who he was today; his delusional angel with a head full of fairy tales and the strength to stay true to his principals. The only thing stranger than the man was how deeply Hyde fell in love with him. He certainly never intended to but he couldn’t imagine himself without him now.

“Goodnight, Licht.” Hyde leaned down to kiss his temple. When he left the room, he closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. It was late and he thought that everyone was asleep so he was surprised to see a light stream up the stairs. Thinking that someone left the lights on, he went downstairs to turn it off.

He was surprised to find Licht’s mother in the kitchen and eating the angel food cake Licht made her. Hyde quickly debated if he should go back upstairs before she saw him or not. After his parents caught them in the kitchen, he had been awkwardly trying to avoid speaking to them alone. Throughout the party, he could feel Licht’s father glaring at him. His mother seemed more kind but he still didn’t know what to say to her.

Unfortunately, Hyde couldn’t decide what to do before Licht’s mother noticed him in the hallway. “You can’t sleep either, Hyde? Come in and have a cup of tea with me. I was hoping to talk to you but we never had a chance at the party. Sit down!”

She was beaming at him so Hyde hesitantly entered the kitchen. He sat down at the table as she fetched a cup for him. “Umm… Happy birthday again, Mrs. Todoroki. You really don’t need to do this for me since it’s your special day and I’m not that thirsty.”

“Of course I have to! You’re the first boyfriend Licht has ever brought home so you’re practically family already.” She waved away his protest with a wide smile. Her smile full of kindness reminded him of Lily and he relaxed a little. She placed a cup in front of him and she sat across from him. “Now tell me  _everything_! How did you meet Licht? When did you start dating? I can’t believe my little angel found himself a significant other already! He really is growing up.”

“First, I need to apologize about how you caught us… I know what it looked like but I want you to know that I love Licht and I’m going to treat him right.” Hyde couldn’t look up from the cup to face her. Then, he heard a warm laugh and was surprised by his mother’s sincere expression.

“Is that why you were nervous all day? Don’t worry about it. You’re both eighteen and I think it’s wonderful how passionate and in love you two are. Of course, I’d like you two to be careful next time and lock the door. I had to stop my husband from getting the gun. It was a shock for him because Licht is his little angel but he’ll warm up to you.”

She laughed but Hyde could only groan at her words. It seemed like his father would be much harder to win over than his mother. He took a sip of his tea and dreaded how the next morning would play out. She saw the hesitation on his face and clapped her hands to get his attention.

“Don’t look so scared. I’ll help you. Every parent just wants to know that their angel has found someone that would cherish them. So, lets rehearse what you’re going to say to him.” She deepened her voice and tried to imitate her husband. “Tell me about yourself Hyde.”

“I’m Hyde…” He started but then he quickly trailed off. It was a simple question to others but he didn’t know how to answer it. Hyde wanted to be honest but he knew that they could never accept him if he did.

“And you’ve already failed. My husband will never think you’re right for our little Licht if you hesitate like that. If you’re so unsure about yourself, how can you be strong enough to protect the people you love? Just keep it simple. Where were you born? What is your family like? What did you do before you met Licht? It’s not an interrogation but we want to get to know the person Licht fell in love with.”

“I was born in the UK.” Hyde decided to tell her pieces of the truth. “I have a big family but after our father died, I lost touch with them and wondered around the world a lot. I did a lot of odd jobs while I backpacked through a bunch of countries. But I saved up a lot of money so I can support him and I reconnected with my family! I’m not making a good impression, am I?”

“When Licht said he was bringing home someone special, you weren’t what we expected.” She admitted but was quick to add. “That’s not inherently a bad thing though. Go on and tell me more.”

“I didn’t want to settle down until I saw Licht. It was a little hard but I managed to get him to hire me as his servant of sorts. Since then, its been my job to serve and protect him even if he doesn’t want my help sometimes.” Hyde felt a little guilty because he knew that most of the dangers they faced were because of him. “We’ve been through a lot and he saved me more times than I can count. I love him.”

“Our Licht really is something special,” She smiled and Hyde nodded in agreement. “Let’s see how well you know him. Can you give me ten things you love about him?”

“Only ten? I can give you a thousand reasons and it’ll only be ten percent of the list.” Hyde said confidently and there was a warm light in his eyes now. The soft smile on his face told her how much he loved Licht more than words could. “People always say that it’s his piano that’s the most angelic part of him but those people obviously never seen him smile. Now there’s a real gift from the heavens.”

Hyde leaned forward and continued. “I remember the first time I saw him smile. We were in France and I dragged him to this famous crepe shop. The moment he bit into the melon crepe, his eyes lit up like stars! It was just adorable how Lichtan went on to describe it too. Sometimes, I wished that he would bless me with that smile more but I love his anti-social side too. You really need to earn his respect and friendship.”

“He gets that from his father. ‘You can’t depend on weak hearted people when you’re in trouble. Find people who work hard to reach their dreams like you do!’ He would always say. But he really meant well when he said it because he only wanted Licht to have the best of everything.” She said but there wasn’t a hint of judgement in Hyde’s eyes.

“I love that he doesn’t settle. He might have high standards for others but he has higher standards for himself. There are some nights he’ll get so into his practice that I’d have to drag him into bed with me. Wait, we only slept and nothing else.” Hyde quickly added with a blush and she giggled. “I’ll phase that better when I talk to his father.”

“That might be for the best.” She agreed with a small laugh. “So, you love Licht’s smile, his anti-social tendencies, his dedication and what else?”

“His soft heart. Have Licht ever told you about the time we went to the zoo?” Hyde asked and she shook her head. “Well, you’re in for a treat! He just melted when he saw the bunnies in the petting zoo. I have some pictures on my phone. This one with him petting Mr. Sheep is my favourite.”

As Hyde continued to tell her stories, his mother couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. The love in his eyes and voice was clear. When Licht told her that he fell in love with a reformed demon, she was a little worried. But, now that she spoken with Hyde, she was more confident in Licht’s choice. She loved Licht to death but she knew that he could be a little difficult and someone like Hyde might be best for him.

She noticed a little movement in the hallway and turned to see Licht standing at the bottom of the stairs. His face was burnt crimson so she knew that he had been listening to their conversation. Hyde didn’t seem to notice him yet so she prompted, “You said that you could name more than ten things you love about Licht. How about you give me twenty more?”

“I can sing his praises all night,” and Hyde did. The entire time he didn’t realize that Licht was in the other room, becoming more embarrassed with every story. His mother watched the two, immensely amused.


	42. KuroMahi‖Swimming Together‖Fluff

“I’m back, Kuro! You can go change now.” Mahiru leaned over Kuro who was laying on the beach blanket. He opened his eyes briefly before closing his eyes again with a small protest that it was too hot to move. They decided to go to the beach for the day and Mahiru told him to watch their stuff while he changed. Unfortunately, he already made himself comfortable under the beach umbrella and was drifting off by the time Mahiru returned.

“It’s your turn to change, Kuro. I’ll watch our things now. Wait, before you go, give me your jacket. Seriously, how did you not swelter to death in that things while you were waiting for me?” Mahiru held out his hands expectantly and Kuro shrugged off his jacket with a sigh. He didn’t like beaches but Mahiru looked so excited about going that he had to agree.

“I said that I would come with you but don’t think you can drag me into the water. Cats hate water.” Kuro dropped his jacket into Mahiru’s arms. He watched Kuro leave with a small, satisfied smile because he knew that it was miracle that he could drag him so far from their home. After Kuro was out of sight, Mahiru folded his jacket carefully and placed it inside a bag so it wouldn’t get covered in sand.

Mahiru waited for Kuro to return and he watched the waves. He wondered if he could tempt Kuro into playing in the water with him. Though, he would be satisfied if they did something as simple as build a sandcastle together because he only needed to be with Kuro to be happy. But he thought that it would be good to take him outside and into the sun every once in a while.

As he was lost in thought, something cold pressed against his cheek. Mahiru jumped a little and looked up to see Kuro standing over beside him. Any words Mahiru had were caught in his throat when he saw him. Kuro noticed him gaping at him but only pressed the cone of shaved ice into his hand. “You don’t need to look so shocked that I got you a cone. It’s orange flavoured.”

“Orange is my favourite colour, not food, but thank you,” Mahiru chuckled and Kuro shrugged.

“Well, they don’t have hamburger flavoured snow cones and, if they did, they’ll taste disgusting. If you don’t want it, I’ll just eat both.” At his words, Mahiru quickly took the cone from him. The smile he gave him was well worth the small detour to buy it. Kuro sat next to him on the beach blanket and noticed that Mahiru’s face was a little red. He reached over and touched his cheek. “Hey, you okay? You’re not getting a heatstroke, are you?”

“I’m okay!” Mahiru assured him and pulled away from him slightly. He covered his cheeks with his own hands so Kuro wouldn’t see his flushed face. He knew that he couldn’t tell Kuro the true reason he was blushing so much. His eyes darted around but they would always end up staring at Kuro’s broad shoulders. He knew that Kuro was strong but he didn’t expect him to be so well defined.

“Are you sure?” Kuro asked and Mahiru felt guilty for making him worried. He tried to hide how flustered he was under an excited smile. Mahiru stood and took his hands to pull him to his feet. Despite his slight reluctance, Kuro let him drag him towards the water.

“I’m finished eating so let’s go swim. Going to the beach will be a waste if we don’t go into the water. I brought a pool tube so you can just float if you don’t feel like swimming.” Mahiru sighed contently when he stepped into the cold water. It took his mind off Kuro for a moment but it didn’t last long before he turned back to him. Kuro had the expression of a bored child as he floated in the water. He chuckled and swam after him. “Don’t go off too far, Kuro!”

“Tell the sea that. I’m not controlling this thing.” Kuro said. He knew how to swim but it was tiring so he let the waves take him wherever they wanted, trusting that Mahiru wouldn’t let him go too far. The soothing rhythm of the sea almost made him drift off to sleep. He became fully awake when Mahiru stopped in front of him and hanged onto the pool tube. He was breathing heavily but he still beamed a smile at him.

“I caught you!” Mahiru said but then he realized how close they were. He could count the individual water droplets clinging onto his lean muscles. Considering how lazy Kuro could be, Mahiru was surprised by how well-built he was. He could feel himself blush so he tried to focus on Kuro’s eyes. “I said you could float but be careful not to drift off too far.”

“It’s fine.” Kuro waved away his concern with a small laugh. Mahiru always fretted over him but he knew that it came from a place of love and kindness. He noticed that Mahiru’s skin was tinted red again and wondered if he was getting sun burnt. He touched his arm and kept his touch light in case it was a sun burn. “Did you remember to put on sunscreen? You’re getting red.”

“Really, I’m okay.” Mahiru said as quickly as his heart was racing. He tried not to be overly conscious of Kuro but he couldn’t stop himself from staring when they were so close. Kuro didn’t even seem to be conscious of how he affected him so he said nervously. “It’s just…”

“Yeah?” Kuro leaned closer to him to see his expression. That only seemed to make him blush more and he pressed his forehead against the pool tube to hide his face.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re going to make my heart explode because…” Mahiru looked up at him finally. He made a vague gesture his hands and Kuro raised a brow at him. Oh God, he was going to make him say it out loud, wasn’t he? “I always thought that you were beautiful and strong but I didn’t expect… for you to look so good… in your bathing suit… Stop grinning like that, Kuro!”

“You look good too.” Kuro chuckled when he saw Mahiru’s shy blush. He had to wonder how someone as wonderful and pure as Mahiru could exist and wanted to tease him. Mahiru gasped when Kuro suddenly let go of the pool tube and sank under the water. Thinking that he was drowning, Mahiru tried to swim after him.

Underwater, Kuro took his arm and pulled him closer to kiss him. At first, Mahiru gasped but then Kuro quickly covered his mouth with his own so he wouldn’t swallow water. He made sure to keep the kiss brief, mindful that Mahiru was human and needed air. Even though he wanted to continue holding Mahiru underwater, he took him back to the surface.

“Kuro, you could’ve made us drown!” Mahiru yelled once he could breath again. His heart was beating wildly and he clung onto Kuro’s shoulders to keep himself from submerging again. He wasn’t certain what took away his breath more, being under water or the kiss.

“I wouldn’t let you drown.” Kuro held him securely and rested his forehead against his. “I thought that the water would cool you off. Need another trip?”

“Stop it, Kuro! It’s not fair what you do to my heart sometimes.” Mahiru blushed but Kuro continue to smile.

“You’re one to talk when you make my heart race every day.” Kuro kissed his nose. “You’re too cute all the time so it’s nice to know that I can make you flustered every once in a while.”

“Once in a while?” Mahiru giggled and corrected him softly. “All the time, silly. I just couldn’t hide it this time.”


	43. KuLicht‖Spending a Sleepy Sunday Together‖Fluff

“Neko-san?” Licht peaked into Kuro’s room and smiled to himself when he found that he was still in bed. He was in his human form but Licht didn’t find himself disappointed at the sight. In the past, he would’ve preferred his cat form but now Licht loved both. Like a giddy child, Licht sneaked into his room and made sure not to sound. He crawled under the covers and held his breath.

He didn’t wake up so Licht took Kuro’s arm and draped it over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he sighed contently and settled himself comfortably next to him. When he first arrived at Mahiru’s apartment, he was excited to see Kuro again and play with him. But Kuro made sleeping in look so appealing that he wanted to join him. His jetlag also made him tired so he began to drift off to sleep.

Licht felt Kuro’s arm disappear and he quickly opened his eyes. He saw a small, black cat curled next to him and he reached over to scratch his ear. Kuro leaned into his hand and purred. “Mornin’ stranger. When did you get back?”

“This morning. I came straight here.” Licht told him. Having a long distance relationship was a little hard sometimes but they both knew that it couldn’t be helped. Licht had to travel often for his career and Kuro had to stay in Japan to protect Mahiru. But the rare moments they could spend together were well worth the wait to them and Licht went on excitedly. “I convinced Kranz to let me stay here while I’m in Japan!”

Kuro chuckled to himself as he imagined Licht begging his manager. “I’m going to be in Japan for two weeks for a concert and I have three days off. The other days are just practice so we practically have every day together! I told the Shit Rat to not bother us too.”

“I know you don’t like demons but can’t you be a little nicer to my brother?” Kuro asked and used his cute cat voice that he knew Licht couldn’t refuse. Sometimes he got jealous of Hyde being able to stay by Licht’s side but it was also comforting to know that someone he trusted was watching over him.

“He’s the one that’s always starts the fight.” Licht pouted at him and Kuro chuckled because he knew Hyde’s personality very well. “But I’ll try for you. Oh, yeah! Mahiru said that he’s going to be busy helping the neighbours with something so we can do whatever we want today as long as we call him if we’re going to leave the building.”

“He did?” Kuro raised a brow at his words. Mahiru would’ve told him if he had anything planned for the day so he knew that he was most likely being kind and giving them some privacy.

“I don’t have anything planned for the day so what should we do?” Licht didn’t try to hide the excitement in his voice. He was already picturing a thousand things they could do together and wanted to do them all at once.

“You ever heard of a lazy Sunday?” Kuro rolled onto his back for him to scratch his stomach. Licht shook his head so he explained. “Together, we do nothing all day.”

“Nothing?” Licht repeated, a little confused. He was so excited to see Kuro again and he thought that he felt the same. His mother told him that anything could be a fun activity if you spent it with your significant other but he didn’t know if ‘doing nothing’ was included. “If you’re going to be doing nothing all day, can you do it as Kuro?”

“You don’t want Neko-san?”

“I like Kuro-san too.” Licht smiled when Kuro transformed and threw himself into his arms. He made a small grunt when he landed on his chest but returned his hug lightly.


	44. KuroMahi‖“I did the dishes”‖Fluff

“Here you go, Kuro. I was a little surprised when you called me so early but I’m glad that I got to help you set up such a sweet surprise for Mahiru!” Lily said excitedly but quickly covered his mouth when Kuro shushed him. They were in the kitchen and Kuro was worried about waking Mahiru in the next room. Seeing this, Lily smiled. “You really have changed since you met him.”

“You’re exaggerating. Anyways, thanks for making breakfast. You should get back to your Eve before he starts complaining.” Kuro blushed and went to push Lily out of the apartment. He loved his brother but he took too much joy in teasing him about his relationship with Mahiru sometimes. Lily chuckled at his expression and left with a knowing smile.

Kuro closed the door softly after Lily and went back to the kitchen to set up the table. It was one of the rare, almost unimaginable days that Kuro got out of bed before Mahiru. He stayed up late for a project and Kuro knew that he must be tired because he slept through his alarm clock. Seeing how tired he was, Kuro decided to let him sleep in and did the morning chores for Mahiru.

The minute he started, Kuro knew he took on a task far beyond his skill set. At first, he tried to make breakfast but it came out more charred than edible. He knew Mahiru wouldn’t want takeout so early in the morning so he called Lily and asked him to deliver freshly made breakfast from the Alicein house. Of course, that was only one of the chores and he dreaded the rest.

Kuro set the table and looked at the time. He decided that he could let Mahiru sleep a few more minutes before he woke him. Which meant that he had time to do one more chore. His eyes landed on the dirty dishes in the sink and debated if he should wash them. Usually, Mahiru would wash them before he went to bed but he was up late and was too tired to do them.

“The things I do for you, Mahiru.” Kuro whispered but he ended up smiling a little. He could easily picture Mahiru being surprised to wake up to breakfast and a clean house. The proud smile he pictured following that surprise was what made him walk to the sink. He was certain that even a NEET cat like himself could do something as simple as wash dishes.

Mahiru woke with a start when he heard dishes breaking. He immediately looked at his clock but found that someone had unplugged it. At first he panicked, thinking that he was late for school, but then he remembered that it was Saturday. He quickly pulled on a shirt and rushed outside to investigate the crash he heard.

When Mahiru stepped into the kitchen, he found Kuro standing in front of a sink overflowing with bubbles. Kuro turned and groaned when he saw Mahiru standing in the doorway. So much for surprising him and making him proud. He made a sheepish smiled and said, “I did the dishes. Some of them might be broken though. They were more slippery than I thought and I dropped a bunch of them into the sink.”

“You’re doing the dishes.” Mahiru’s jaw dropped but there Kuro was in front of the sink. He looked at table and found that it was set for breakfast already even though it wasn’t elaborate. Also, the floors were swept but it was obvious Kuro just pushed all the dust under the couch. Still, the fact that Kuro went out of his way to do the morning chores while he slept meant so much to Mahiru.

He smiled softly and hugged Kuro from behind. Kuro was a little confused because he thought Mahiru would be disappointed in him. He looked over his shoulder and found Mahiru smiling proudly like he imagined. He pressed a soft kiss to his neck and thanked him. “You’re not angry about the broken dishes?”

“They’re hard plastic.” Mahiru chuckled as he moved to stand next to Kuro. “They’ll make a loud noise when you drop them but they won’t break. I was worried about broken dishes so I bought sturdy ones. Here, lets wash them together. Do you want to soap or wash?”

“Whichever one’s easier.” Mahiru laughed at his deadpanned answer.

“So, I’ll soap and you’ll rinse them afterwards. Thank you so much, Kuro.” He stood on his toes and kissed Kuro’s cheek.


	45. KuroMahi‖“I’ll drive you to the hospital”‖Angst

“Mahiru! C’mon wake up. You have to be okay.” Kuro cried as he lightly shook an unconscious Mahiru in his arms. He was afraid to do even that because it seemed like even the lightest touch could break Mahiru further. His arm was broken and the rest of his body didn’t fare any better. Seeing the person he cared for most being hurt made Kuro’s rage boil but he forced it back.

He needed to focus on helping Mahiru. If only he knew what to do for him. But Kuro knew that he needed to do  _something_  before it was too late for Mahiru. As gently as he could, he lifted Mahiru into his arms. He looked back to Mother and Tsurugi who were fighting Touma. “I’ll leave him to you. I need to get Mahiru away from here.”

The newly formed wrath pair nodded to him and Kuro quickly ran away. As much as he wanted to help his sister, he needed to protect his Eve. Kuro held Mahiru protectively against his chest, careful not to touch any of his injuries. It was difficult because Mahiru’s body was so beaten and bruised. He knew he should take him to the infirmary but, with the state of the crumbling C3 building, he didn’t know if there was still an infirmary to take him to.

“Kuro?” He almost tripped at the sound of his name because he was shocked to hear it. The voice was so soft that he almost didn’t hear it. Kuro looked down at Mahiru in his arms. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to be struggling to breath but he was certain that he heard Mahiru’s voice. “My head hurts.”

“Everything’s going to be alright, Mahiru.” He sat down on the ground and cradled Mahiru on his lap. Kuro tried to brush his fingers gently over his brow but the simple gesture made Mahiru wince. “Sorry. This is my fault for leaving you to fight alone.”

“I was happy when you did.” Mahiru said even though it was difficult to say the words. He could see that Kuro was confused by his words and explained. “You trusted me. Anyways, how were you supposed to know that I would have to face someone like Touma? Don’t blame yourself.”

Kuro wanted to tell Mahiru to stop talking to conserve his energy but at least he knew that he was conscious. He was scared that Mahiru would never wake up if he fainted again. “I’m going to get you out of here, don’t worry, Mahiru. Once we’re out of this building, I’ll drive you to a hospital.”

“You don’t have a car.” Mahiru laughed lightly but it was overpowered by a painful cough. Kuro wiped his mouth with his sleeve and his heart all but stopped at the sight of blood. He stood again and looked around desperately for a way to escape.

“I’ll steal a car then. Don’t you dare pass out on me before we get to a hospital.” Kuro ordered but his voice held more fear than conviction. He was caught between running to reach help and walking to not cause Mahiru any discomfort. In the end, he walked as quickly as he dared and his eyes searched desperately for an escape route. “Talk to me, Mahiru. Say anything. Just don’t go to sleep.”

“You’re warm.” Mahiru mumbled and his eyes drifted close.

“No, Mahiru, I told you  _not_  to go to sleep.” Kuro shook him gently again. “Wake up, Mahiru! You can even yell at me if you want. I know, I sneaked some snacks this morning when I knew you were making curry for us. C’mon, call me a NEET vampire or something.”

Mahiru didn’t answer but a voice behind him did. “Poor Mahiru.”

Kuro turned sharply and held Mahiru more protectively in his arms. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was Mikuni but his body was still on high alert. Mikuni held out a hand to him with a sad smile. “I can help you save him, Kuro. You just need to do exactly as I say. What do you say?”

There was something in Mikuni’s eyes that told him not to trust Mikuni but he could feel Mahiru’s heartbeat become slower. Despite his instincts telling him not to, Kuro reached out his hand. “Please, save him.”


	46. KuroMahi‖“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”‖Fluff

“Your lead is a flying broom that you crash frequently but you can’t handle a little motion sickness?” Kuro chuckled at the irony as he rubbed Mahiru’s back. They were at the amusement park for the day but the rides made Mahiru surprisingly sick. He sat next to Mahiru on the bench and gently rubbed his back. Once some colour returned to his cheeks, Kuro held out a water bottle to him. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“Thanks, but I’ll just throw it up.” Mahiru shook his head. He leaned against Kuro’s arm and closed his eyes. Nothing could comfort him more than Kuro’s tender and caring touch. Kuro seemed to understand as he kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Kuro. I was the one who insisted that we come today but I’m the one ruining our date. Usually, I don’t get sick because of things like this.”

“It’s okay. I was getting tired from walking so much and I wanted to sit down.” Kuro shrugged but Mahiru knew his words were for his sake more than anything. That kindness and consideration made Mahiru fall in love with him more. His gentle caress was slowly easing this motion sickness. “It’s nice to just sit and relax like this once in a while.”

“Once in a while?” Mahiru laughed. “You’re the king of ‘relax and do nothing all day’. We came to the park for a change of pace and to get you out of the house. I would’ve liked to go on a few more rides but, at this point, even the ferrishwheel might be too much for me.”

Seeing the disappointment on his face, Kuro scanned the attractions for one that Mahiru could ride. His eyes fell onto the merry-go-round. It was slow and they could sit on one of the benches instead of a horse. With that decision made, Kuro stood and held out a hand to Mahiru. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Mahiru asked but he trusted him enough to immediately put his hand in his. Kuro grinned down at him and gently pulled him closer.

“You wanna’ give that merry-go-round a try? I’ll carry you there if your legs are still mush.” Kuro knelt in front of him slightly and guided his arms around his neck. Mahiru blushed at his offer and protested. “Don’t worry Mahiru. I’m a vampire so you’re not going to feel heavy to me. Anyways, this is the change of pace you wanted for both of us. I’ll be moving for once and you can be a sloth. You wanted to go on more rides, didn’t you? Thinking simply, this is the best solution.”

“How dare you use my saying against me?” Mahiru pouted but it quickly turned into a smile. It was sweet that Kuro knew him well enough to know exactly what to say to sway him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Kuro made sure that he was holding Mahiru securely before he stood. “Thanks Kuro.”

“You don’t need to thank me for every little thing.” Kuro said. The merry-go-round was only a short walk away so Kuro didn’t need to and his kindness touched Mahiru. “Anyways, it’s my job to take care of you like this.

“As my Servamp?”

Kuro shook his head at his assumption and corrected. “As your boyfriend.”


	47. KuroMahi‖“I dreamt about you last night”‖Fluff

“Well, look who finally woke up.” Mahiru opened his eyes to Kuro smiling down at him. Still a little drowsy, Mahiru turned to see the time and he saw that it was still early. His alarm didn’t even ring yet so he was a little surprised to find Kuro awake. Mahiru considered chastising him for lazing around in bed despite appearing completely awake but decided against it when Kuro nuzzled into his neck.

“Too early in the morning, Kuro.” Mahiru gently tapped his shoulder to stop him. Kuro only doubled his effort and Mahiru giggled when he tickled him. “I’m serious, stop before I kick you off the bed. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night and I’m pretty sure that’s  _your_  fault. If you’re awake, you should get out of bed and not waste the day.”

“How is spending time with you a waste?” Kuro grinned at Mahiru’s light blush. “Anyways, you were the one that woke me up so early. Did you know you talk in your sleep? I woke up when I thought you were calling my name. You said some pretty interesting things after that too.”

“I do not talk in my sleep!” Mahiru denied but he had to admit that he had no way of knowing. He slept alone most of his life and no one ever told him he talked in his sleep. But the way Kuro was smirking at him, he had to wonder if he was telling him the truth. “I didn’t say anything weird, did I?”

Kuro chuckled with a knowing smile and Mahiru dreaded his answer. “You always surprise me, Mahiru. Who would’ve thought my adorable boyfriend made of pure sunshine and smiles would have such a dirty mind.  _Mmh, so good~ Please, give me more~ Oh, I love you and I don’t ever want you to stop~_ ”

“I think that’s enough.” Mahiru rushed to stop him by covering his mouth. His face was burning and he tried to remember his dream from last night. Kuro was in it but they certainly weren’t doing anything close to what he was suggesting. He wondered if Kuro was teasing him and pulled the covers over his face to hide. “I didn’t dream about having sex with you! You’re mistaken about everything!”

“Wait, so you weren’t dreaming about me?” Kuro frowned.

“Well, I dreamt about you last night but we weren’t doing anything like that. Seriously, Kuro, don’t look at me like that!” Mahiru took the pillow and lightly hit Kuro with it. Then, he laid on his chest and kissed his nose. “Morning, Kuro. You’re such a pervert for thinking something like that.”

“So, what were you dreaming about?” Kuro said after returning his good morning kiss.

“Umm… we were on a date in Paris and you were feeding me ice cream.” Mahiru told him and he didn’t know why Kuro was smiling as he listened to him describe the date. Even though his dream took place in Paris, it was a simple, romantic date. Kuro had to admit that he liked the image.

“Hyde told me about this ice cream parlour that opened nearby. He says it’s pretty good so how about we try it out for ourselves? I know it’s not Paris but I can feed you like in your dream.” Kuro suggested and Mahiru excitedly nodded. It was rare for Kuro to be the one to ask him on an outdoor date because it was always Mahiru who dragged him outside.

“I’d love to. I don’t need Paris or anything extravagant as long as I’m with you.” Mahiru smiled widely. Seeing his smile, Kuro couldn’t help but think that Mahiru was a dream come true.


	48. KuroMahi‖“Watch your step”‖Fluff

Kuro had faced many challenges in life but this had to be the worst. Mahiru had volunteered them to help at a local daycare. The children were quickly taken with his cat form and insisted on playing with him. He couldn’t disappoint Mahiru so he let the children pet him. Unfortunately, they weren’t as gentle as he would’ve like. At least they were sleeping now.

“Mahiru, the next time you volunteer us to do something like this, can Mr. Cat not make an appearance? I thought that Licht was bad.” Kuro groaned and returned to his human form. Mahiru smiled apologetically at him as he checked on each child. Because of the sunlight, he thought that it would be easier for him to stay in his cat form.

“I’m sorry.” Mahiru went to the table and took one of the cookies he bought for the children. He waved it towards Kuro with a bright smile. “Come here and I’ll give you a reward for doing such a great job. Just watch your step.”

Mahiru gestured to the toys littering the floor. Normally, he would clean them but he didn’t want to risk making too much noise and waking the children up. Kuro seemed to understand that as he tried to step over the toys. He lightly made his way to Mahiru and stopped in front of him for his reward.

“Open you mouth.” Mahiru broke off a small piece off the cookie and fed it to him. “Thanks for coming out to help me with the kids.”

At first, Kuro intended to stay hidden in Mahiru’s bag but then he noticed how Mahiru was struggling with the kids. He thought his cat form would entertain the kids for a while and give Mahiru a break. The children were energetic and he understood why Mahiru was having trouble with them. But seeing his smile now, Kuro was glad that he decided to help.

“You were in trouble so I had to come running.” Kuro shrugged but Mahiru laughed lightly. He didn’t know why Kuro still insisted on hiding his kindness beneath sarcasm despite how long they had been together. “If you really want to thank me, you can give me something sweeter.”

Kuro leaned down for a light kiss but Mahiru stopped him with a gentle finger against his lips. “This really isn’t the time or place for something like that, Kuro. One of the children might wake up and see us. We’re both working right now and that’s not very professional. Don’t pout like that, Kuro. I’ll give you another reward for being patient when we get home but you have to earn it.”

“Deal.” Kuro accepted the cookie Mahiru fed him with a satisfied hum.


	49. LawHiru‖“There is enough room for both of us”‖Fluff

Lawless yawned as he walked out of the guest room. It was late in the night and he thought that he would be the only one awake. They returned to Mahiru’s apartment after Tsubaki’s escape and they were all exhausted by the fight. But he couldn’t sleep because following C3’s orders didn’t sit well with him. At least he was staying in the home of someone he trusted.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Mahiru sitting at the kitchen island with a cup in front of him. He was only staring at the steaming cup in his hand and it was obvious that there was something on his mind. Lawless thought that it would be better to leave him because he didn’t know if he was the best person to comfort him. He started to walk away but his footsteps made Mahiru look up.

“Lawless?” Mahiru looked over his shoulders and their eyes met for a moment. Then he lifted his cup in a casual gesture. “Can’t sleep either? If you like hot chocolate, I’ll make you a cup too. Drinking something warm and sweet always help me. After everything that happened, it must be hard to process it on your own.”

Lawless could see the loneliness in Mahiru’s eyes and silently nodded. Even if he didn’t know if it was best for him to stay, he couldn’t leave after his eyes begged him to stay. Mahiru’s stiff shoulders relaxed a little and he went to the kitchen counter to make a cup for him. He hummed softly to himself as he waited for the water to boil again.

“Here you go, Law— I mean Hyde. Using your name will take some getting used to but I promise I’ll get the hang of it.” Mahiru smiled apologetically as he slid a cup in front of him. 

“You can call me Lawless if you want.” They both started to sit but then they bumped into each other and remembered that there was only one chair in front of the kitchen island. Lawless looked down at the chair and then looked at Mahiru awkwardly.

“You take it. I’ll stand.” He and Licht broke the others in a friendly fight so Lawless pushed the chair towards Mahiru.

“But you must be tired after your fight with Higan and I can’t make a guest stand.” Mahiru argued but the same could be said about himself. Lawless could see how fatigue he was and argued lightly with him. When Mahiru sat on the chair, he thought he won the short argument. He was surprised when Mahiru sat on the edge of the chair and patted the spot next to him.

“Thinking simply, we should share the chair. There is enough room for both of us.” Mahiru took his arm and gently pulled him forward.

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?” He sighed because Mahiru shook his head with a sly smile. Lawless sat onto the chair next to him and they had press close to each other so they won’t fall off. Mahiru leaned into him but Lawless knew his actions were completely innocent and out of kindness. He had to mumble, “I get why Nii-san changed so much because of you.”

“Because I’m stubborn?” Mahiru asked. With how close they were, he couldn’t say anything without Mahiru hearing him. “I know I should leave well enough alone but I can’t stand leaving anyone in need. I was in that position once and I know how it feels. It’s kinda selfish, isn’t it? I help people because it makes me feel better about myself… because I want to be someone strong like my uncle.”

“I know greed and selfishness and you’re not that.” Lawless shook his head but Mahiru still had a frown. He lifted his cup to his lips to hide it and a silence fell around them. They both wanted to say something to the other but they didn’t know how.

“Lawless, I want to apologize to you. Because of me, you lost your Jinn and you could’ve died. If I was stronger, I could’ve gotten there sooner and helped you fight. If I didn’t insist on being so sympathetic and stopped you from taking your item back from Lilac, Tsubaki would’ve never been able to break your item. If—”

“You can stop with the ‘if’s now.” Lawless patted his head and he looked up at him with his wide brown eyes. They were so close that he could count the subtly shades of brown in those trusting eyes. “You’re here. I’m here. We can’t change the past so we need to move forward. Don’t blame yourself for what happened because I’m sure it would’ve been worse if it wasn’t for you.”

“I really didn’t do anything.”

“You reached out to Kuro, me and all the other Servamps. You got us to talk to each other after everything that happened.” Lawless took his hand back and sipped the hot chocolate Mahiru made him. The simple but warm drink was so much like the human. “You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were simple and weak.  _Nii-san finally found himself an Eve and it’s this skinny kid? Lame_.”

“I guess I do come across like that.” Mahiru chuckled a little.

“I don’t think that now. You’re hopelessly kind but you have conviction to those morals. You’re incredibly brave for jumping into this Servamp business even though all you knew was a normal life. You’ve gotten a lot stronger from what people tell me. Don’t look down on yourself or be so humble.”

“Thanks, Lawless.” Mahiru smiled for the first time that night. The guilt he felt must’ve weighed on him more than he thought because he suddenly felt lighter. He leaned against Lawless and closed his heavy eyes. In a moment, he was sleeping against his shoulder.

“This guy.” Lawless sighed but he was smiling down at him. He placed his arm around Mahiru’s waist and held him securely so he wouldn’t fall off the chair. Then he slipped his other arm underneath his knee and lifted Mahiru gently. In his arms, Mahiru leaned into him more but Lawless thought that it was only because he was sleeping.

Lawless adjusted him in his arms so he would be more comfortable but Mahiru always shifted back to lean on his shoulder. He knew that he couldn’t stand in the kitchen forever so he gave up and let Mahiru use him like a pillow. He carried him back to his room and gently laid him on the bed. As he pulled the blanket over him, he looked down at his peaceful expression.

“Yeah, you’re far from simple.” Lawless muttered before he quietly left the room.


	50. KuLicht‖“I saved a piece for you”‖Fluff

Licht scowled at anyone who dared reach toward the array of food in front of them. The guest of honour hadn’t arrived yet so the picnic couldn’t start. That guest of honour, at least to Licht, was Kuro. He invited all the Eves to a picnic but the sloth pair were surprisingly late considering how meticulous and responsible Mahiru was. He couldn’t think of why they would be so late.

When he invited them out, he wanted to spend more time with Kuro. Licht had a crush on him but he didn’t know how to tell him because he never had feelings for someone before. It didn’t help that he travelled often so they never had many chances to spend time together. He was hoping the picnic would be a good opportunity to change that.

“Don’t look so sad, Lichtan. Let have some fun while we wait for Kuro and Mahiru. How about we check out the playground?” Hyde suggested. He could easily see the disappointment on his face and guess the reason for his expression. Licht shook his head and said that he wanted to wait for Kuro. Hyde sighed because he knew that there was no changing his mind and only Kuro could lift his mood.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw someone running towards them. Licht was staring intently at the picnic table so he didn’t notice them. With a subtle gesture, Hyde motioned to Lily and he was glad that he understood. They began to shuffle the others away, “We’ll just have fun without Angel-chan then. C’mon everyone. We’ll be back in a little bit so don’t get lonely, Lichtan.”

Licht didn’t reply but he heard them run off. He placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head in his hand. A flower petal fell into his hair and he looked up to see that they were raining over him. To his shock, a bouquet of tulips was thrust in front of him. He thought that Hyde was playing a prank on him until he saw that it was Kuro standing next to him.

“For me?” Licht pointed to himself and Kuro shyly nodded. He took the bouquet from him with a wide smile. The tulips were a rainbow of vibrant colours and there were so many that Licht could barely hold them all. His eyes softened as he buried his face in the flowers. He took Kuro’s arm and pulled him onto the bench next to him. “Thank you! Are you hungry? I saved a piece for you.”

Kuro smiled softly at his excitement because it was obvious that he saved more than just a piece for him. Buying flowers for Licht made him a little late and he had to run to the picnic but seeing Licht’s reaction was well worth the effort. It was rare for Licht to be in Japan so Kuro wanted to do something special to welcome him back.

“Are you hungry? I brought a lot of food for the picnic.” Licht took a fork and picked up a melon slice. He held the slice against Kuro’s lips and they both blushed a little. His eyes were shinning so Kuro ate the melon he held out to him. Licht couldn’t look happier and he wanted to feed him more. “Try this beef too.”

“Okay,” Kuro chuckled and allowed Licht to feed him.


	51. KuroMahi‖“Stay there. I’m coming to get you”‖Fluff

How Kuro got into his current situation, he couldn’t tell you. He was lost in a mirror maze and he couldn’t make his way out of the fun house. Actually, Kuro could explain how he got lost but it would be embarrassing and outlandish. Mahiru volunteered to help at a local fair and brought Kuro with him. He instructed him to hide in his bag in his cat form while he operated the ticket stand. But he got bored and climbed out to see Mahiru.

Then he saw a squirrel run past him and his animal instinct compelled him to chase him. He ran after it and into the mirror maze where he promptly became lost. Kuro shifted back into his human form so he could use his phone to call Mahiru. He only chased the squirrel for a few minutes but he could hear how worried Mahiru was when he answered his call.

“Kuro? Where are you? I turned my back for five minutes and you disappeared on me. I said you could have fun at the fair after dark but tell me before you leave.” Mahiru yelled but underneath his anger was fear. Kuro could easily become lost in the crowd and be attacked by one of Tsubaki’s subclasses while they were separated. He knew that Kuro was strong but he still wanted to be by his side to support him.

“Sorry, I got distracted by something. I’m in the mirror maze but I can’t find my way out of here for the life of me.” Kuro told him over the phone. “I crashed into three mirrors trying to get out and I probably have a welt on my forehead now. This is why going out is too troublesome.”

“I’ll be there to save you in a second.” Mahiru chuckled at his exasperated tone. “Stay there. I’m coming to get you right now.”

“Be careful,” Kuro’s words made him smile. There wasn’t any danger in their situation and it was almost mundane but Kuro still fretted over him.

“I think I can handle a few mirrors. I’m at the entrance now so just tell me what you see around you and I’ll find my way there.” Mahiru stepped into the mirror maze. It was a closed room so he couldn’t use his broom to fly and find Kuro that way. The maze was also a fair size but Mahiru was confident that he would find Kuro. They had been through a lot already and they always found their way back to each other.

“I just see a bunch of mirrors and my reflection.” Kuro sighed. He wanted to go and find Mahiru but he knew that it would only make it harder for Mahiru to find him if they were both moving. So, he could only sit and wait for Mahiru. “Wait, I see you. Well, five of your reflections but that means that we’re near each other if I can see them.”

Mahiru saw Kuro’s reflection gesture to him to catch his attention so he waved back. He held out his hand to make sure he didn’t run into a mirror. Kuro appeared to be in front of him but he only found cold glass whenever he reached out for him. Every time he was disappointed, he sighed but moved onto the next reflection.

Kuro saw the disappointment on his face and stood. He placed his hand on the mirror and saw Mahiru’s reflection do the same. Their hands appeared to be touching through the glass but Kuro couldn’t feel the warmth of his hand. They didn’t know where the other was but Mahiru was glad that he could see Kuro at least. When he found him missing, he became worried and scared.

“When you said you had a welt on your head, you weren’t kidding.” Mahiru joked to lighten the mood and distract himself from his own worry. He reached up and to place his hand on his reflection and Kuro leaned his forehead against the mirror. He couldn’t feel his warmth and frowned. “I’ll kiss it better when we find each other.”

His forehead didn’t hurt that much but Kuro nodded eagerly. Then an idea came to him and he began to shake his bell. Its chime echoed through the mirror maze and Mahiru turned at the sound. The soft ring was so familiar that he could place it no matter where they were or how far apart. He followed the sound and it guided him through the mirror maze. Mahiru kept his hands in front of him to keep himself from running into a mirror.

Kuro walked forward when he saw Mahiru walk towards him. He didn’t know if it was a reflection or not but he was tired of waiting and he wanted to feel Mahiru’s soft hands again. When he walked close enough to him, warm hands cupped his cheeks and Mahiru grinned triumphantly at him. Then he pulled Kuro’s face down until he could kiss his forehead.

“I found you.” Mahiru laughed lightly and touched the bell hanging around his neck.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kuro placed his hands over the bell and smiled softly down at him. “You said you were on a break so how about we enjoy the fair a little?”

Mahiru nodded readily and they walked out of the mirror maze hand in hand. No matter what came between them, they both knew that they would always return to each other’s side as long as they could hear that bell.


	52. LichtHiru‖“Can I have this dance?”‖Fluff

“Licht, it’s time for lunch!” Mahiru called to him as he walked into the music room. Predictably, Licht was sitting at his piano and completely unaware of the time and the world around him. He didn’t even notice him entering the room as he played. While his music was beautiful, Mahiru knew that he needed to stop and eat. He said his name again to get his attention.

“Mahiru?” Licht looked up and wondered when he entered the room. Mahiru looked a little flustered but he didn’t know why he would be. Even though a lot people would become mesmerized by his song, Mahiru’s expression seemed different. He held out a lunchbox to him and Licht’s stomach growled, reminding him that it was lunch.

“Sorry, I’m a little late. I forgot our lunches at home so I had to run back to get them. Here, eat up.” He was happy when Licht didn’t argue and took the lunch box from him. They sat on the ground to eat so they wouldn’t leave crumbs on the school’s piano.

Licht recently transferred to the school and Mahiru took it upon himself to take care of him. Most of the other students were afraid of his scowl and even Mahiru had to admit he could be a little intense sometimes. But, when he saw Licht playing alone in the music room, he decided to approach him. Since then, they would spend their lunches together in the music room.

Mahiru glanced at the whirlwind of music sheets littering the floor and asked. “Are you having trouble with a song?”

“No. I was trying to write something for a change.” Licht rushed to gather the music sheets with a small blush. He didn’t want Mahiru to see the unfinished song he was composing. After all the lunches Mahiru gave him, he wanted to give him something to thank him. He thought that writing a song would be simple but he was having trouble finding the right melody.

“What kind of song are you writing?” With his curiosity peaked, Mahiru began to pepper him with questions. “How far along are you? Can I hear what you have so far? I’m sure it’ll be wonderful because you’re such a great pianist.”

“It’s blank so far.” Licht admitted. It was the first time he was having trouble with his piano and frowned. “I’m having trouble with the music. I want to write a slow song you can dance to but it’s harder than I thought it would be.”

Licht was a prideful person so he had trouble admitting his weakness to anyone but it was surprisingly easy with Mahiru. His kind and understanding eyes allowed him to do so. He was the closest thing to a fellow angel he could find so Licht was quick to trust him. Moving to a new country was hard but Mahiru made the transition easier and he wanted the song to be perfect to thank him.

“I remember you said that things come easy to you because you picture yourself accomplishing your goal to motivate yourself. Why don’t you think of a time you danced with someone you liked and use that to inspire you? A lot of great composers use their loved ones as muses.” Mahiru suggested and Licht’s brows furrowed.

“I never danced with anyone before. I was homeschooled before I came to Japan so I never went to a school dance or something like that. I guess that’s why I’m having trouble with this.”

“How about I help you then?” Mahiru stood up and held out his hands to Licht. “Let’s dance together, right here and now. Dancing together might help you with your song. Thinking simply, if you can’t picture it, I can help you experience it. So, can I have this dance?”

“But there’s no music.” Licht said but Mahiru’s smile compelled him to stand as well. Mahiru went to his bag and took out his phone and a pair of earphones. He put on a slow song and handed one of the ear phones to Licht. They had to stand close to each other so they could both hear the song. Licht took Mahiru’s hand and placed his other hand on his hip.

With a light tug on his hand, Mahiru guided Licht through the movements. Even though Licht never danced before, he had seen others do so and tried to mimic the steps from his memory. He looked down at his feet, careful not to step on Mahiru. As he did so, he leaned closer to him and Mahiru felt his heart flutter a little. He was the one that suggested they dance but he didn’t think Licht would accept.

Licht began to hum and it was a different melody from the song Mahiru put on. A soft smile spread on Licht’s face as they danced and it was the same smile he had whenever he played his piano. He never thought that he would find something that would give him the same bliss his piano did but Mahiru did.

“That song is beautiful. Which composer wrote it?” Mahiru asked and Licht looked up from their feet. He blushed a little at Mahiru’s compliment and he didn’t know why. Many people would praise his work but Mahiru’s simple words warmed his heart.

“I’m writing it right now.” Licht answered. The notes were still a little unpolished to him but he was making a lot more progress than before.

Mahiru stepped on one of the papers on the floor and began to slip backwards. Quickly, Licht wrapped his arms around his waist to stop his fall. In turn, Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck. Their eyes met and they stayed in that position for a breathless moment. Then Mahiru chuckled, “I thought you didn’t know how to dance. That was a pretty good dip.”

“That’s because I’m an angel.” Licht said confidently and Mahiru laughed all the more. He couldn’t be mad when his laugh sounded like a beautiful song. Suddenly, the notes became clear to him and Licht helped Mahiru stand. Then he pulled Mahiru to the piano and sat him next to him. “I’m going to play my song now. Tell me what you think.”

Licht began to play a song that would eventually become their song.


	53. GilRay‖“Well, what do you want to do?”‖Comfort

Ray was having trouble adjusting to a life without his dominate arm and his frustration was growing. He couldn’t perform his spell on his own anymore and had to rely on others in a fight. Gil and Wrath never complained and were always supportive but he felt like he was becoming a burden to them. After everything the two had done for him, that was the last thing he wanted.

“Heeey Ray, it’s time for breakfast!” Gil slammed open their bedroom door without bothering to knock first. They had been together for so long and they were so close that they didn’t need the pretense. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Even though Ray was taller than him, Gil could easily drag him forward because he went willingly. “Wrath made your favourites. We’re on watch duty tonight so eat up!”

“Watch duty?” After the chaos of the past week, it slipped from his mind. They would usually patrol the apple farm and chase away trespassers or rouge subclasses. It was the latter Ray was worried about now. He had only been in a few fights since then and he was far from happy with them.

“We do it every Friday.” He nodded without hesitation. In contrast, Ray silently looked down and Gil knew what was on his mind instantly. Gil let go of him but only long enough to close the door to give them privacy. He turned to him with worried eyes. “Does it hurt? You said it was fine last night. God, you need to tell me these things sooner. We’re partners.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Ray reassured him quickly because he couldn’t stand to see the worry on his face. But that worry soon turned to confusion at his next words. “Maybe you should go patrol with someone else tonight.”

“Someone else?” It was so outrageous that Gil thought he misheard him for a moment. From Ray’s guilty expression, he knew he didn’t. Gil laughed nervously. “You’re joking, right? As if I’ll go with anyone other than my partner. There’s no one I trust more than you.”

“Even when I’m like this?” Ray mumbled and Gil screamed.

“Like what? You’re not any less of a man to me. After everything we’ve been through, do you seriously think that I would think something like that?” They had been through so much together and they were lucky to even be alive. When they were given a second chance at life, he promised to spend it with Ray. “I want to fight by your side. Well, what do you want?”

“I want the same but—”

“Then fight with me if that’s what you want.” Gil cut him off. “We’ll adjust. We always do. We can think of new combination and train to perfect them. I don’t care what we have to do as long as we’re together in the end. I fought a war with you so you should know that!”

“I do and I can’t believe I forgot that for a moment.” Ray smiled with a small laugh, feeling more confident.


	54. LawLicht‖“Stay there. I’m coming to get you”‖Fluff

“Stupid Hyde. How dare he lie and trick me?” Licht muttered angrily to himself as he stomped up the hiking trail alone. Hyde told him that he found a group of fairies in the mountain and would take him to visit them. It was obviously a lie to coax a date out of him. Once he found out that he was lying, the fight began. Angry words were traded and Licht went to search for the fairies alone. He specifically instructed Hyde to go back to the campsite and to not follow him.

Licht didn’t understand why Hyde insisted on lying to him. If he wanted to go on a date, he only needed to ask him. He might’ve scowled and put up a front but Licht would’ve said yes. The fact that Hyde didn’t know that and felt the need to trick him angered Licht more than anything.

Licht climbed over the rocky path and pushed aside tree branches to step onto the top of a grassy cliff. He walked to the edge and let the cool air wash over him. The view was breathtaking and he could see the forest below for miles. He was certain that fairies created the view so he thought must live on the cliff.

“Shit Rat, help me find the fairies.” Licht turned to give Hyde the order but then he remembered that he wasn’t with him. They were always together so he instinctively called out to him. He sighed heavily and turned back to the view before him. It was lovely so he didn’t want to let their fight ruin his mood. He found the fairies’ home and this was his chance to meet one.

He sat on the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes so he could hear their voices better. Licht didn’t hear them but he did hear Hyde’s deep laugh. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see him, but he was disappointed. He was alone on the cliff. Licht suddenly felt lonely and he spoke aloud to the fairies. “Will you come out to play with me, little fairies?”

No one answered him but he went on. “Do you think I was too harsh on, Shit Rat? He just wanted to spend time with me. I wanted to go on a date too. But that doesn’t mean he should lie to me. Even if he’s a demon, he should know better. What should I do?”

Licht felt the wind shift subtly and he thought that it was the fairies telling him to go back to Hyde. He stood but his foot slipped over the edge of the cliff. His body followed even though he tried to catch himself on the cliff face. He fell ungracefully onto a ledge and swore when pain shot through his leg. Licht took a shaky breath for a moment and tried to take in the situation.

He looked up and saw that he didn’t fall far but, with the pain in his right ankle, he couldn’t climb up. Licht leaned over the edge to see how far the ground was and knew he couldn’t slide down. When he moved, the platform gave way a little and Licht quickly pressed his back against the rock wall. He was trapped on a rocky ledge that could fall at any moment.

Licht took out his phone to call Hyde but there wasn’t a signal. Seeing that, he had to scream, “Is the world against me today?”

But Licht wasn’t the type of person to give up easily so he looked for another rock ledge he could climb onto. At the same time, he screamed Hyde’s name. He didn’t know if Hyde was still on the mountain or if he returned to the campsite but he still called out for him. “Are you there, Shit Rat? I’m down here! Hyde!”

“Lichtan?” He looked up to see Hyde peer over the edge of the cliff and relief flooded over him. The moment Hyde saw him, worry appeared on his face. “Are you okay, Licht? Can you climb up?”

“If I could, I wouldn’t be down here!” Licht shot back. Despite his harsh tone, Hyde was happy to hear it. If he could yell at him, it meant that he wasn’t seriously hurt.

“Stay there.  I’m coming to get you.” He started to climb down to help him but Licht quickly stopped him.

“Wait, stay there, this rock won’t hold both of our weight. Just give me your arm and pull me up.” Licht stood as best as he could with his hurt ankle. Favouring his left feet and clinging to the rock wall, he reached up to take the hand Hyde held out to him. He swore beneath his breath because their fingertips brushed lightly but they couldn’t reach each other. Licht tried to jump on one foot and stretched his arm.

That one little action made the ledge crumble beneath him and he began to fall. Hyde felt his heart stop at the sight and he threw himself off the cliff to save him. He caught his hand and pulled Licht protectively against his chest. They were in freefall but the ground was approaching them dangerously quick. His mind was racing, trying to think of a way to save him.

“Sorry, Licht. You can kick me for this later.” Licht gasped when Hyde bit his neck. They suddenly came to a stop and he gently lifted his lips from his neck. Licht looked down to see that they were floating inches above the treetops. Hyde adjusted his hold on Licht so that he was cradling him in his arms. He lightly touched the bite mark and apologized because he knew Licht didn’t like being bitten without permission.

“I couldn’t think of any other way to save you. Servamps can fly temporarily if they drink their Eve’s blood and if they have a strong bond.” Hyde explained and he slowly descended. Licht looked down at the ground and then back to Hyde. He tapped his shoulder and then pinched his cheek when their eyes met.

“Up.” Licht pointed to the sky. Even though Hyde was a little confused, he flew back into the air as he was ordered. He made sure to hold Licht securely as he did so and saw the wonder spread across his face. Licht explained, “Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to fly. So, as your punishment for lying to me and biting me without asking today, you’re to make that dream come true.”

“You’re too adorable, Lichtan.” Hyde laughed and Licht lightly hit him for doing so. He tried to stifle his laughter but he couldn’t hide the large smile he had. He leaned down and press their foreheads together. “I’ll fly as high as you want and take you wherever you ask but hang onto me tight.”

In answer, Licht wrapped his arms around his neck. The only reason he did so was because he wanted to be closer to Hyde. He knew that he would never drop him. Even if he fell again, he trusted him to catch him. “I want to touch the clouds so start flying.”


	55. KuroMahi‖“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to”‖Fluff

“Wasn’t this a great idea, Kuro? A sport that we can do together and that lets you be lazy.” Mahiru smiled proudly. His uncle invited him on a fishing trip and he thought that it would be a great opportunity for them. Kuro could spend some time outside in the fresh air and meet his uncle formally. He sat next to Kuro on the dock and playfully nudged him with his shoulder. Then he leaned against his arm and looked up at him expectantly.

“I guess this isn’t entirely bad.” Kuro said because Mahiru looked so happy. He never fished before but he enjoyed the serene quiet around them. It was a rare moment of peace for the both of them where they didn’t have to worry about vampires or sorcerers. The only thing they needed to worry about was catching a fish for dinner and, considering everything Kuro went through, he didn’t mind the mundane inconvenience.

“Look at you two!” His uncle chuckled behind them and they both jumped a little. Mahiru blushed and put a modest space between them. Kuro frowned at the sudden distance between them and subtly shifted closer to him. Seeing that, Toru smiled. Mahiru asked if he could bring his boyfriend and he was a little shocked that he never brought him up sooner but he was happy to see how close they were.

“So, did you two catch anything yet? Well, aside from cupid’s arrow.” He lightly joked and Mahiru face became more red. His uncle sat next to Mahiru and took out several wrapped sandwiches. “I brought these on the way here if you’re hungry. It’s Nutella so I hope you have a sweet tooth, Kuro. Hey, didn’t you pick up a cat and named him Kuro? Who’s taking care of that guy while we’re here?”

“Umm…” Mahiru tried to think of something to say. He was never a great liar and fumbled over his words. He was thankful when Kuro answered for him.

“Didn’t you leave him with Koyuki?” Mahiru nodded with a relieved smile. When Toru continued to ask about the cat, Kuro smoothly changed the topic. “Do you know what happens when you put Nutella on salmon? You get salmonella. So, we shouldn’t be eating the two together.”

“Great point!” Toru laughed while Mahiru stared at Kuro in shock. Since when did Kuro make puns? His uncle reached over and patted Kuro’s back excitedly. “I’m glad that Mahiru found himself a punny man! He’ll always have someone to make him smile with a guy that appreciate a good pun. I’ll catch us a large mackerel then. How about you two have some fun on that rowboat while I do that?”

Toru gestured to the small rowboat tied to the dock. While he gave them an encouraging smile, Mahiru looked more hesitant. “Are you sure, Uncle? You don’t get time off work a lot and this was supposed to be a family trip. Won’t you get lonely fishing alone?”

“Go on and have fun with your boyfriend.” Toru waved away his concern. Regrettably, Mahiru had to grow up sooner than most kids and Toru wanted to give him an opportunity to be a normal teenager and enjoy his youth. “Thinking simply, I have a whole school of fish to keep me company. Just promise to cook us a delicious dinner tonight when we get back to the campsite.”

“Alright. Thanks, Uncle. Kuro and I will only be gone for an hour and then we’ll come back to help you fish.” Mahiru gave his uncle a smile before he went to the rowboat. Kuro had already climbed inside and held out his hand to help him. They sat across from each other and Kuro paddled them towards the middle of the lake. Once they were far enough from the dock, Mahiru had to comment.

“Salmonella, Kuro? I didn’t know you were into puns.”

“I’m not. Your uncle’s important to you and I want him to have a better impression of me than that guy that broke into your home. I’m glad he didn’t recognize me from then.” Kuro began to explain and stopped rowing. “I remember you saying that he liked bad puns. So, last night, I looked up dad jokes and fishing. I thought they might come in handy.”

“My uncle does love his puns. They’re so simple but impactful. At least to him they are.” Mahiru laughed softly and then he leaned forward to take his hands. “Thank you, Kuro. It means a lot that thought of that but my uncle will love you even if you didn’t have a bunch of fish puns prepared.”

“Really? How do you know?” Kuro tilted his head a little and Mahiru said confidently.

“Because I love you and, thinking simply, he’ll accept anyone that makes me happy. You don’t need to pretend to be anyone else in front of my family so just be the lazy cat you are.” Mahiru told him softly and Kuro looked down at their joined hands. Honestly, he was a little worried meeting his uncle formally because he knew how highly Mahiru thought of him. So, Kuro wanted his approval.

“Well, I just read through a bunch of bad puns for nothing. Can’t deal. I’ll just use them now.” Kuro moved to sit on the bench next to him. He wrapped his arm around his waist with a shy smile. “You’re the sunfish of my life so eel always love you. You caught my heart and I’m hooked on you. Lets cuttle, Mahiru. There’s no need to be koi. We’re too far for your uncle to sea us.”

“You can stop now,” Mahiru face was red from a mixture of laughter and embarrassment. The puns were far from funny but they still made him smile. He covered his face and leaned away from him to hide his blush. The boat began to tip because of that small movement. Kuro tried to catch him before he could fall over the side but that only caused the boat to tilt more. They both fell into the water when the boat flipped.

They swam to the surface and Kuro gently patted Mahiru’s back when he saw him cough harshly. “I guess my puns were so bad that the universe wanted to stop me too. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to flip the boat.”

“It was an accident. Anyways, your puns weren’t that bad. I certainly heard worse from my uncle. That cuttle one was a little nice.” Mahiru laughed and swam closer to Kuro. Hidden behind the overturned rowboat, his uncle couldn’t see them so Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck. “But no more bad puns for you. Just be yourself.”


	56. SakuMahi‖“Stay over”‖Fluff

“Is it eleven already?” Mahiru was shocked when he saw the time. He and Sakuya were working on a group project and the time passed quickly for them. Of course, with the amount of work they did, it wouldn’t seem like it. Between having to force Sakuya to focus and being distracted by his antics, they barely worked on the project.

“Man, I’m going to need to call a taxi to get home. There have been vampire sightings and I don’t want to risk running into one of them.” Sakuya shivered exaggeratedly but Mahiru looked less convinced by his theatrics. They had known each other long enough for Mahiru to know better than to believe his stories. He rolled his eyes when Sakuya, predictably, added. “So, how much of that was a lie?”

“All of it.” Mahiru parted the curtains to look outside and saw that it was raining heavily. It had been storming when his mother was hit by an out of control car and he turned back to Sakuya who was gathering his things. “It might be a lie but maybe you should stay over tonight. The weather’s pretty bad and I don’t think you should walk home alone. So, thinking simply, you should stay over.”

“Stay over?” Sakuya blushed at the prospect but Mahiru didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“Why not? You’ve done it a thousand times since we were kids. I can pull out the futons and we could sleep together like the old days. It’ll be fun! I’ll get you something to change into. My clothes might be too small for you so you can borrow my uncle’s. I’m sure he won’t mind. They’ll be a little big but they’ll be comfortable.” Mahiru left before Sakuya could say a word.

As he watched Mahiru leave, Sakuya’s mind was racing. To Mahiru, they had stayed at each other’s home many times. But in reality, this would be the first time. Guilt settled in his stomach because he only had himself to blame for the situation he was in. He implanted false memories in Mahiru because he wanted to be his friend. He didn’t think the façade would last so long but here they were.

“I’m back! Wait, you haven’t cleaned up all this paper yet? How can we have a sleep over out here when it’s still a mess? Stop spacing out on me,” Mahiru lightly chastised him but his tone was soft. He playfully poked his forehead before he dropped the change of clothes onto his lap. “I’ll get this cleaned up while you change.”

“Thanks, Mahiru.” Sakuya couldn’t think of anything else to say as he was nudged into to the guestroom. He could hear Mahiru cleaning through the door and sighed to himself. He leaned against the wall and weighed his options. His heart was racing at the prospect of staying over and he couldn’t leave when Mahiru looked so worried about him. “Well, I dug my own grave so I might as well lie in it.”

Sakuya changed and returned to the living room. Mahiru had spread out the futons in front of the television and he was setting down the pillows. He looked up and their eyes met. A bright smile appeared on his face as he sat down and patted the spot next to him. When Sakuya sat down, Mahiru leaned against him.

He tried to keep his flustered emotions from showing as Mahiru put on a movie for them to watch. None of the memories he gave Mahiru had them as close as they were now. Sakuya developed feelings for him but he would never manipulate him to feel the same. So, why was he sitting to close to him when they were only friends?

A particularly strong wind rattled the window and Sakuya felt Mahiru shiver next to him. He didn’t know if he should but he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He relaxed a little but he was still tense in his arms. Sakuya could feel the subtle changes in his body. Then he remembered that Mahiru’s mother died in a car accident caused by bad weather.

“Everything’s alright, Mahiru.” Sakuya hugged him tighter.

“Thanks,” Mahiru closed his eyes as he leaned into him more. He was grateful that Sakuya knew what he needed without him having to voice it. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Sakuya. You’ve always been here for me. I guess that’s a given because you’re my best friend.”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me.” Sakuya said under his breath but Mahiru heard him. He shook his head and sat up straighter so he could look into his eyes.

“I’m serious, Sakuya. You’re my best friend and you make everything better. Especially this past year. You’ve always been a big part of my life but it seems like this past year is different. I can’t explain it but I feels like we’re closer.” Sakuya’s eyes widened at his words. They’ve only been together for a year but Mahiru couldn’t have known that. The memories he gave him haven’t been disillusioned yet so he shouldn’t be able to tell the difference between the two time frames.

“I hope we’re in the same class next year too.” Mahiru thread their fingers together under the blanket.

“I can make that happen if you really want me to. Of course, I might have to cash in a few favours the mafia owe me.” Mahiru laughed and hit him lightly for lying. Sakuya returned his smile. He couldn’t have known that he was lying when he added, “I’ll always be by your side, Mahiru.”


	57. LichtHiru‖“Stay over”‖Fluff

“No, you’re too stiff. You won’t be able to reach the keys if you keep your body so tight. This is important angel training, Mahiru, so take it seriously!” Licht instructed but he continued to struggle with the simple cord. When Mahiru came to him and asked him to teach him how to play, he was hesitant. But Mahiru convinced him with a few simple words.

 _“I want to be an angel like you.”_  Licht, as an angel, had a duty to help fellow angels find their way. At first, he thought Mahiru was weak willed but then he saw a spark in him. He didn’t know if it was always there and he over looked it or if Mahiru gained it after everything he went through. But, it was enough to make him think that Mahiru could be an angel as well.

“I’ve been playing the same notes over and over again but I just can’t get them to sound right. My hands are beginning to cramp.” Mahiru sighed and tried to rub feelings back into his aching fingers. Licht sat next to him and took his hand in his. Gently, he massaged his hand. He knew how tiring practise could be, especially when one wasn’t used to playing for hours on end.

“Let’s take a break. You’re going to hurt your hands if you overwork yourself.” Licht stood up with a sigh. Mahiru looked from the keys to Licht and wondered if he should follow his lead. He was the one that brought up that he wanted to learn so he didn’t want to give up too early. Honestly, he wasn’t as interested in the piano as he told Licht he was. He knew how much he loved music and wanted to earn his respect by learning how to play Licht’s favourite instrument.

“I want to try to perfect this score so I’ll practise a little longer.” Mahiru set the metronome and began to play again. Licht glanced at the window and saw how dark it was outside.

“If you’re going to practise more, how about you stay over?” Licht offered and gestured to the time. “You can take the demon’s room. It would be nice to have a night where I don’t have to sleep in the room next to his snoring. Hey, Shit Rat, you’re sleeping with Gil tonight!”

Licht went to kick Hyde out of the room and Mahiru watched them with a weary smile. He felt a little sorry for Hyde but he was also excited to spend the night with Licht. Mahiru was grateful for the opportunity to get to know the angel better. When they first met, he was intimidated by his hard features but now that he saw the different sides to him, he wanted to be closer to him.

“Mahiru, I have an interview in the morning so I’m heading to bed first.” Licht returned to his side. He placed his hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. The action was casual and friendly but it still made Mahiru’s heart flutter for a moment. “I’ll leave my spare pajamas on the couch for you. The bathroom’s down the hall and Hyde’s room is across from it. Make sure to rest. Even angels need their sleep.”

“I will. Thanks for worrying about me.” Mahiru smiled back at him and Licht nodded. His hand lingered for a moment before Licht forced himself to pull away. He returned to his room but looked over his shoulder to Mahiru before he entered. He was still playing but something seemed strange to Licht. He could see the determination in his eyes but he couldn’t sense a passion in his music. Licht decided to let the issue go and ask him during their next lesson.

Licht laid down and pulled the blanket over him. He could hear Mahiru playing in the next room and wondered how much longer he would practise. Mahiru was only playing simple, beginner chords and they were far from refined. But they still lulled Licht and he closed his eyes. He could hear Mahiru humming along with the music and Licht strained his ears to hear his light voice.

He fell asleep to his soft humming and thought that it was almost as beautiful as an angel’s song. Licht was still drifting off when he felt the bed shift beneath him. He groaned and tried to push the person off his bed. “Oh, sorry, Licht! I went into the wrong room. I’ll leave now.”

Licht’s mind was still hazy with sleep when he opened his eyes and saw Mahiru staring down at him. Without thinking, he took Mahiru’s hand and pulled him back under the covers with him. Mahiru was too shock to pull away as Licht hugged him and buried his face into his hair. “So, soft… So, warm… Body pillow…”

“Licht, I’m not a body pillow.” Mahiru tried to wake him by shaking his shoulder gently but Licht continued to cuddle him. From his breathing, Mahiru knew that he was sleeping deeply and sighed. It didn’t seem that he would be able to wake him up and Mahiru resigned himself to sleeping next to Licht. He gently stroked his hair and looked down at his equally soft expression. Mahiru began to hum a light lullaby his mother used to sing him as he watched Licht sleep.

“I like that song.” Licht mumbled and Mahiru thought that he was awake for a moment. His eyes were still close though and he seemed to be half awake as he went on. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep without hearing it or hugging you from now on. Teach me how to play it when you get better at the piano.”

“I don’t know if I’d be able to play a song by ear no matter how much I practise.” Mahiru said and then he admitted.

“Mahiru, do you like the piano?” Licht asked and finally opened his eyes. Their electric blue hue compelled him to be honest.

“I like hearing you play but I’m not that passionate about playing it myself. I’m sorry Licht.” Mahiru shifted until he could bury his face against his chest. He didn’t want to see his disappointed scowl as he went on. “I wanted to spend more time with you and gain your respect.”

“Not all angels play the piano. My father’s a fallen angel and he plays the violin. Do you know what makes someone an angel?” Licht twirled Mahiru’s hair around his finger. He lifted his face from his chest and looked into his eyes. “An angel is someone that makes the world a better place by purifying demons. You purified Neko-san’s demons and you shine whenever you smiled. You have my respect.”

“Really Licht?” Mahiru asked but Licht was fast asleep again. He smiled softly down at him and settled himself next to him. He hummed the song until he was asleep as well.


	58. KuroMahi‖“Don’t worry about me”‖Fluff

“Look what I brought home, Kuro! Guess what it is.” Earlier, Mahiru went to pick something up from his neighbour so Kuro assumed that it would be food or something else mundane. He held a basket in front of him but Kuro couldn’t appear less interested in it. He continued to play his video game and shrugged. He dropped the controller when the blanket over the basket shifted and barked.

_It couldn’t be…_

“Meet our new housemate, Inu!” A small Pomeranian puppy poked its head out from under the blanket and smiled at Kuro. Mahiru, not noticing Kuro’s reaction to the puppy, took it out of the basket and cradled it in his arms. “Well, he’s only staying temporary. He belongs to our neighbour. They’re going on a cruise for spring break and they can’t take him with them so I offered to take care of him while they’re gone. Isn’t he just adorable? Come and pet him, Kuro!”

“I don’t need to.” Kuro said with a shaky voice and Mahiru finally looked up from the puppy. He raised a brow when he saw that Kuro had bolted to the other side of the room. He was standing on the couch and pressed his back against the wall. Kuro hissed at the dog and the tails of his jacket rose threateningly. Mahiru tilted his head, confused. He was a cat and sometimes showed those traits in his human form but he didn’t think he would have a problem with dogs.

“Are you okay with this, Kuro? If you’re not comfortable with Inu, I can call his owners and tell them that I can’t take care of him anymore. It’s just a shame because he’s a puppy and needs a lot of attention.” Mahiru said but Kuro could see how conflicted he was. He knew how kind Mahiru was and that he would help anyone in need. As much as he hated dogs, he loved Mahiru and forced himself to say.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright. I was just a little surprised that it was a dog.” Kuro said but Mahiru knew that he was lying to him. He looked from the puppy to Kuro and wondered if he should ask one of the other neighbours to take care of Inu. It licked his fingers and he felt guilty that he would have to break his promise.

“I’m serious, Mahiru.” Kuro stood in front of him and placed his hand over Mahiru’s. “I know you’re going to fret over this tiny thing even if someone said they’ll take care of it. He can stay with us. It’s not for forever, right?”

“Don’t worry, it’s only for a week. You hear that, Inu? Kuro’s letting you stay so be a good boy and behave around him. Thank you so much, Kuro!” Mahiru was still holding the puppy in his arms and he couldn’t hug Kuro so he stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll set up his bed in my uncle’s room so you don’t have worry about him invading your territory.”

“As long as this guy doesn’t cause too much trouble, everything should be alright.” Kuro ruffled Mahiru’s hair. “The things I do for you.”

Kuro thought adjusting to having a puppy in their apartment would be easy if he reminded himself that it was Mahiru’s sake. Now, he wished that he never agreed to letting the dog stay. If only he knew the trouble the thing would cause. To anyone else, the puppy appeared well behaved but Kuro couldn’t help but antagonize it. For the past three days, it took all of Mahiru’s attention and love.

Currently, Mahiru was working on his homework on the couch with the puppy on his lap. On any other day, Kuro would be the one sleeping on his lap in his cat form. He couldn’t admit that he was jealous of a puppy and disappoint Mahiru. He remembered how happy he looked when he said that he wasn’t bothered by the puppy.

Kuro walked to Mahiru and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He leaned against him and glared at the puppy on his lap. It barely batted an eye at him and curled on his lap. Mahiru couldn’t sense the tension between them and tilted his face to Kuro. “I’m in the middle of my calculus homework, Kuro. Do you need something?”

 _You_ , Kuro thought but didn’t say it out loud. Mahiru could tell that there was something on his mind so he reached up and gently stroked his hair. On his lap, the puppy tried to get his attention and Mahiru scratched its ear. Kuro hissed at it and Mahiru frowned as he slowly realized what was happening.

“Is this some territorial animal thing?” Mahiru asked and Kuro buried his face in his shoulder. He didn’t know if he should sigh or laugh at Kuro’s behaviour. He kissed his soft hair and whispered, “Silly cat. I can’t believe you’re acting so jealous. Inu’s just a puppy.”

“He’s stealing you.” Kuro muttered. He never knew he could feel so possessive but Mahiru made him experience emotions he never thought he was capable of. Mahiru took the puppy off his lap and nudged it towards its toys. Then he patted his lap and Kuro laid his head down readily. “When is that puppy going home, again?”

“Four days and I expect you to behave yourself in that time.” Mahiru said sternly but the hand stroking Kuro’s hair was gentle. “A puppy needs a lot of attention but I’m not choosing him over you. Can’t you share me with him for a few more days? If you’re feeling lonely, you just need to tell me and I’ll give you attention too.”

Kuro couldn’t deny him anything when he was stroking his hair and staring down at him with his large eyes. “Fine but you’ll have make it up to me after Inu leaves.”

“Alright,” Mahiru agreed with a small laugh.


	59. LawHiru‖“Go back to sleep”‖Comfort

Lawless walked to the hospital room Mahiru was resting in. Kuro asked him to check on Mahiru for him because he was still being examined on by the doctors and he couldn’t leave. He seemed very worried and Lawless couldn’t blame him. He didn’t see Mahiru’s condition after his fight with Touma but Lawless knew how strong the sorcerer was. Mahiru came a long way but he wasn’t strong enough to fight someone like Touma alone.

He made sure to slide open the door quietly in case Mahiru was still sleeping. The room was dark but he could easily see Mahiru sleeping in the bed. Lawless’s brows furrowed when he saw him tossing and turning in the hospital bed. He rushed to his side, thinking that he was in pain and leaned over Mahiru. He was afraid to touch him in case his wound had reopened so he tried to wake him by yelling. “Hey, you okay?”

Mahiru’s body was covered in sweat and Lawless couldn’t smell any blood. He realized that Mahiru was having a nightmare and shook him lightly. “Wake up, Mahiru!”

“No!” Mahiru came awake with a start and he instinctively raised his hands to defend himself. Lawless dodged his spear and was glad that Mahiru didn’t attack him again. He didn’t want to hurt him even if it was to protect himself. Mahiru was still trying to orientate himself and looked around the room, confused. Finally, his eyes focused on Lawless.

“You okay?” He reached out to help him sit up and was shocked when Mahiru threw himself against him. His arm was in a cast so he couldn’t hug him so he burrowed against him like a hurt animal and clutched his shirt. Lawless was confused at first but he could feel Mahiru shaking against him. He stroked his back hesitantly but his hand became more self-assured as Mahiru relaxed against him.

“Where am I? Where’s Kuro?” Mahiru asked desperately and he didn’t lift his face from Lawless’s chest. Lawless didn’t know why his words stung him a little when it was only natural that Mahiru would ask for his Servamp. He knew how close they were and he shouldn’t feel jealous but he did. He forced himself to push aside does emotions because he knew that Mahiru needed him.

“Kuro’s in the next room. The doctors are looking at his injuries but he’s okay.” Lawless assured him but he was still shaking a little. “He should be here as soon as they’re finished. You should go back to sleep and rest. You need to heal.”

He started to pull away but Mahiru shook his head vigorously, stopping him. His voice was uncertain and Lawless could hear a hint of fear in it as he asked. “Can you stay for a little longer? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Alright.” Lawless remembered how terrified Mahiru appeared by his nightmare and decided to stay. He wondered if Mahiru wanted to have Kuro beside him but was so scared that he would have anyone by his side. “I won’t leave but you might want to let go so you can lay down more comfortably.”

“I’m comfortable like this. Thank you, Lawless.” Mahiru whispered and Lawless nodded. He pulled the blanket around them so Mahiru wouldn’t catch a cold and worsen his health. Then he sat on the hospital bed and tried to adjust Mahiru on his lap so he could sleep easier. Lawless didn’t say a word but he brushed his lips over his brow.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Mahiru.” With his arms around him, Mahiru felt as if it was the truth. His nightmare came back to him in flashes but they weren’t as frightening with Lawless holding him.


	60. LawLicht‖“Can I have this dance?”‖Fluff

“Looks like they’re cancelling the fireworks because of the rain.” Hyde sighed when he checked his phone and saw the announcement. Beside him, Licht looked devastated and he understood his disappointment. They drove for hours to see the  _Rhein in Flammen_ , a firework show, only to have it be pointless. He leaned against the glass door and watched Licht from the corner of his eyes.

Licht loved watching fireworks and he was so excited for the show. On the other hand, Hyde didn’t really care about fireworks but seeing his enthusiasm, he agreed to take them. They booked a hotel room with a balcony where they could watch the fireworks. It was supposed to be the perfect view of the fireworks but now they could only see rain.

“Don’t look so sad, Angel Cakes.” Hyde tried to cheer him up and ruffled his hair. In response, Licht gave him a sideways glare. Licht continued to stare out the glass door and Hyde wondered why he was looking forward to the fireworks more than the others. He knew he loved watching them but there was nothing they could do because of the rain. “There’ll be other showings so we can always watch it next time.”

“I guess.” Licht pouted. “Hey, order us some room service, Shit Rat. I’m hungry.”

“I’ll order us something to eat later but I want to be alone with you a little longer.” Hyde didn’t want their night to end in disappointment so he opened the balcony door. Then, he took his scarf and wrapped it around Licht’s neck. A cold breeze entered the room and Licht tightened the scarf around him more. He was surprised when Hyde gently pulled him out onto the balcony by the scarf.

It was still raining lightly but they didn’t feel cold in the least. Between Hyde’s scarf around his neck and his arms around his waist, Licht felt surrounded by his warmth. He told himself that was the reason he didn’t push Hyde away. But he did place his hands on his shoulders and frowned up at him. “Are you trying to get me sick, Demon?”

“I want to dance in the rain with you. Even without fireworks, we can still have a romantic night. We’re on vacation for another week so it’s just us. No rehearsals, no recitals, and no Kranz to yell at us for doing silly things like this. If you do get sick, I’ll nurse you back to health.” Hyde took his hand and kissed his fingers. He smiled down at him and asked. “So, can I have this dance?”

“Step on my feet and I’ll throw you off this balcony.” Licht threatened but it didn’t hold the bite it used to. With a hand on his hip, Hyde led him into a leisurely slow dance. He was a little surprised when Hyde began to sing to him in German.

“ _Ich habe einen Schatz und er trägt dein Namen. So wunderschön und wertvoll und mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen_.” His voice was deep and smooth. Licht began to hum along with him as they danced on the balcony. The sound of the rain and the city disappeared, leaving only the whispered song. “ _Vergess den Rest der Welt wenn du bei mir bist_.”

He didn’t know if Hyde chose the song randomly but it was a nice thought that he meant the words for him. Because, though Licht had a hard time admitting it, that was how he felt for Hyde. Licht spoke the words in his heart and disguised them with the song. “ _Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_.”

“Lichtan, I’m sorry we couldn’t see the fireworks today.” Hyde apologized as they continued to dance. He placed his hand on Licht’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over his soft skin. “I’ll make sure we’ll see the next one. I’ll rent one of those riverboats for us and everything. If the clouds even think about raining on our date again, I’ll get the sun fairies to stop them.”

“As if the sun fairies would do something like that for a demon like you.” Licht pointed out and Hyde nodded with a chuckle. He never failed to make him smile and Hyde kissed his forehead. His cheeks became red from the simple kiss and he turned away to hide it. He admitted with a small voice. “You don’t need to be sorry. My parents took me to see the  _Rhein in Flammen_  a lot when I was a kid so missing it wasn’t why I was disappointed.”

“Then what was it?” Hyde prompted but Licht felt a little embarrass to tell him.

“Stupid Hyde, I wanted  _you_  to see it.” Licht looked up at him even though his cheeks were burning. Hyde appeared shocked by his words so he went on. “You took me to a bunch of fun places in Japan. Even outside of Japan, you take me places I never knew of. I wanted to take you somewhere and show you something beautiful for once.”

“So, this whole trip was for me?” Hyde’s heart swelled at his words and it almost burst when Licht nodded. He pulled Licht closer and hugged him tightly against his body. Licht wrapped his arms around his neck and accepted the kiss Hyde gave him. “I really don’t deserve you, Lichtan. You really didn’t need to do all this though. Being with you makes me more than happy already. _Ich sag’s dir viel zu selten es ist schön, dass es dich gibt._ ”

“Are you singing to me again?” It stopped raining but neither really noticed because they were lost in each other’s eyes.

“No, it’s how I feel.” Hyde winked at him.

“You don’t tell me often enough? You’re the demon that goes around screaming about me to everyone. It gets pretty annoying, you know?” Licht laughed. He flicked his head but the attacked was small and half-hearted. Even if Hyde’s outbursts were embarrassing at times, Licht wouldn’t change him for the world.

“If you really hate how I praise you in public, what are you going to do to make me stop?” Hyde challenged because he knew their game all too well. Licht pretended to think deeply and then poked his chest.

“There’ll be a penalty for every time you embarrass me with your loud outbursts. Every outburst will cost you one song. You’ll have to sing to me in German before we go to sleep. So, be careful with those outbursts or else you’ll lose your voice singing to me.” Licht said in an even voice. Honestly, he loved whenever Hyde sang to him in German but added, “I’m kinda hoping you will lose your voice and give us all a day of quiet.”

“Oh really? It’s one song per outburst, right?” Hyde let go of him and Licht was confused for a minute. Then he turned to the city and screamed, “ _Ich Liebe Licht Jekylland Todoroki!_ He’s my angel and my entire world! I’m going to spend the rest of our lives treasuring him! That’s three songs. You want anymore, Lichtan?”

“I’m going to kill you, Shit Rat!” Licht screamed with a blush and kicked him off the balcony.


	61. KuroHyde‖“It doesn’t bother me”‖Fluff

“Nii-san!” Hyde waved to Kuro who was waiting for him. Seeing him sitting on the park bench made him run faster. Kuro looked up when he heard him but didn’t stand. Instead, he gave him a small wave but Hyde’s excitement didn’t dwindle. The fact that he could convince Kuro to go outside and into the sun was nothing short of a miracle.

Though he thought that, Kuro didn’t really see going out as troublesome if it was for the people he cared for. Hyde leapt forward and hugged him from behind with a large grin. Even though he muttered his trademark ‘troublesome’, his small smile told Hyde that it wasn’t how he truly felt. Kuro reached back and pat his head. “So, should we get started?”

“Yup, lets start! Its been a while since we sparred.” Hyde let him go and stepped into the middle of the park. Earlier, he asked Kuro to spar with him and give him some pointers. He was a little surprised but happy when Kuro agreed.

After the rift between them mended, he wanted to spend more time with him to make up for the time they lost. They were close once and Kuro was the one that first reached out to him when he was turned into a vampire. Hyde was angry with him for killing their sensei but there were nights he missed him. After the angry outburst he had, he was too scared to face Kuro again. But that was behind them now and Hyde wanted to be close like they were once.

He didn’t know if Kuro felt the same but he was happy that he agreed to help him train. Hyde took out his rapier and Kuro stood across from him. “Okay, here I come!”

Hyde tried to stab him but Kuro deftly dodged him. Despite being the Servamp of Sloth, he was a talented fighter and could’ve counter him easily. He didn’t want to hurt Hyde even if it was a friendly sparring match. He said he wanted to be stronger but Kuro already thought that he was a good fighter. Kuro used his tails to block his attack and trap his rapier.

“You still fight recklessly.” Kuro lowered his tails and released his rapier. “It’s unpredictable but you expend too much energy.”

“At least I’m trying.” Hyde pouted. “You’re being half-hearted as always! Take this seriously so I can actually improve. You said you would help me. I want to be strong like you are!”

“Idiot,” Kuro sighed and swiped Hyde’s feet out from under him while he was distracted. He fell backwards but it didn’t hurt because Kuro caught his hand and slowed his fall. Kneeling next to him, Kuro placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “You are strong. Stop second guessing yourself. If you want to spar, I’ll help you but I don’t want to hear you call yourself weak.”

“… But you’re always saving me.” Hyde bit his lip. “From Tsubaki and then Touma. If I was stronger, you wouldn’t have to be in those dangerous situations. I could’ve saved myself and you. I don’t want to be a bother for you.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Kuro reached down and brushed Hyde’s bangs away from his eyes. “It’s only natural that I would save the person I love.”


	62. GilRay‖“We’ll figure it out”‖Fluff

“Whoops? Is that all you have to say? I turn my back for a minute and you drove the car into the lake.” Ray didn’t know how much longer he could put up with his new partner. Their mafia leader had assigned them to the same mission but he couldn’t understand why. While they were the two most skilled and high ranking members of the mafia, Ray thought they were incompatible.

“Whaaat’s the problem? The target is dead and everything is at the bottom of the lake. By the time it surfaces, all the evidence would’ve eroded. If they do find the car before then, we’ll figure it out.” Gil shrugged with a large grin. How had this man survived as long as he had? The mafia was no place for recklessness or carelessness because one mistake could easily kill them.

“The problem is that we needed that car. We’re stranded here in the countryside without it. Not to mention that we were supposed to dispose of the target’s car away from his body so it would be more difficult to locate him.” Ray continued to list things off but it was obvious that Gil wasn’t listening when he yawned. Then, the shorter man shrugged and hooked his arm around his.

“Don’t sweat things like that.” With his arm around his, he pulled him forward. Ray wondered if the man had any sense of personal space. He let Gil drag him forward because they couldn’t linger too long on a crime scene. “We’ll just walk back to the base and catch a bite on the way. Since we’re still technically on a mission, the higher ups will pay for us.”

“Lunch does sound good but we won’t see a restaurant for hours.” Ray pointed out as they walked side by side. They had to travel to the countryside to dispose of the body and avoid detection so walking back to the city could take well over an hour. In that time, the only thing they could do was talk. This was his first mission with Gil so he didn’t know if they had anything in common to talk about.

“If we took the car, we wouldn’t be able to eat ‘til five. Scrubbing that car clean would take hours and then we need to find some place to dump the thing. We’ll have to avoid places with camera while we’re in the car to not be seen with it so food stops are out of the question. I’m too hungry to do aallll that.” Gil said. Ray was a little surprised that Gil gave his actions more thought than he gave him credit for.

“It’s just a shame that we had to dump the car into such a beautiful lake.” Gil let go of him and turned to the lake. He hopped onto a large rock bordering the lake and enjoyed the sensation of the wind washing over him. He took off his hat and loved how refreshing the lake side was. Ray looked up at him and leaned against the large rock. This had to be the first time he seen him so calm.

“The water’s too cold for a swim.” Ray said when he saw Gil lean haphazardly over the river to study the fish swimming by. He grabbed the back of his suit when it seemed like he was going to fall into the water.

“You were always a killjoy.” Gil pouted down at him. But he straightened and smiled down at him. He kept his eyes on Ray as he said, “Beeeen a long time since I’ve seen a sight this beautiful.”

“The river is beautiful.” Ray focus was on their reflections in the water so he didn’t notice Gil watching him. There was an unwritten rule in the mafia to not become to personal with each other. But the atmosphere was so tranquil that Ray found himself saying more than he intended. “My hometown has a lot of lakes. I missed the water since I moved to the city. This lake doesn’t compare to the one I lived near. I would go there with my friend and catch fish.”

“That sounds nice. My hometown was this lovely water capital so I was surrounded by water since I was a kid. I would always dream of taking a boat and going wherever the current took me. Kinda messed up everything by stealing a mafia member’s boat to achieve that. I was ten and stupid.” There was a warm nostalgia in his eyes but Ray could see a trace of sadness in them as well. The dream he described was now impossible because the mafia owned their lives.

“You’re more reckless than the stories claim.” Ray chuckled because he could easily imagine a young Gil doing something so dangerous.

“Since we’re sharing and all, what brought you to the mafia, Partner?” He asked and Ray wondered if he should answer him. It was only the two of them and he doubted Gil would try to intervene with his plans. He wasn’t known for following protocol so he wouldn’t report to their leaders if he told him.

“I’m looking for someone: the friend I would go fishing with. We grew up in the same orphanage and he was my friend. Then one day, he just vanished without a word. This woman told me that she saw a kid that looked like him with the mafia. If he was kidnapped or killed, I don’t know. But I want to find out and save him if he’s still alive.”

Gil was silent as he jumped off the rock. His face was pensive and Ray wondered what he was thinking. He thought he would make a quip about how fool hearted he was or that he basically admitted that he was planning to betray the mafia once he found his friend. Gil pulled down his hat to cover his face and Ray was starting to think that he made a mistake telling him.

Then, a chuckle escaped Gil. He lifted his hat to reveal that he was laughing. “I’m sorry, I can’t hold it back anymore. Though I should be more upset that I recognized you but you didn’t recognize me. Then again, its been fourteen years and I wasn’t sure you were you until now.”

“What are you talking about?” Ray asked cautiously.

“Your orphanage friend, Gilberto Weasel, was tired of the harsh life of being trapped in a cruel orphanage and wanted to escape. He was planning to take his friend Rayscent Crazyrabbit with him but he needed to get a boat first. Well, I already told you how that went.” Gil turned to face him with a warm smile. “It’s great to see you again, Old Partner.”

“Gilberto?”

“I go by Gil now. It’s easier and—” He stumbled backwards a little when Ray threw his arms around him. He was taller than him and his weight went them tumbling into the lake. The water was shallow so there wasn’t a risk of them drowning as Ray clung to him. His arms were familiar and nostalgic so Gil wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I can’t believe I finally found you again. Let’s go home.” Ray whispered, a little afraid that he was a dream. Escaping the mafia was dangerous but they both knew that it was possible if they had each other.


	63. KuroMahi‖“Can I kiss you?”‖Fluff

_Kuro and Mahiru had only shared two kisses. Each kiss they shared was preceded with Kuro asking, “Can I kiss you?”_

_The first time was after they faced Tsubaki and saved the Greed Pair. They both collapsed onto the couch when they returned to their home. Mahiru leaned against his side and their hands naturally came together. Neither of them said a word as their fingers interlaced but there was a mutual understanding that they wanted to feel each other’s warmth. It reassured them that they were safe and together after the chaos they experienced._

_“Can I kiss you?” The whisper escaped Kuro’s lips without him meaning to. He was a little afraid to hear Mahiru’s answer and a part of him hoped that he hadn’t heard him. They were only friends and he didn’t know if he returned his feelings. Mahiru was silent for a moment but his hands tightened around his, keeping Kuro in place. After what felt like an eternity, Mahiru moved his hands onto Kuro’s cheeks with a softly mumbled, ‘yes’._

_Their first kiss was a little shy and uncertain because they were both new to love. Kuro didn’t want to hurt him and Mahiru didn’t want to ask for more than he was willing to give. It started as a few tentative pecks and their noses would bump together occasionally. Each time, Mahiru giggled against his lips and his laugh put Kuro at ease._

_Eventually, Kuro became more confident and pulled him closer. He went willingly and wrapped his arms around his neck. One of them moaned as their kiss deepened but they were both too distracted to know who. They both gave themselves into the sweet kiss._

_The second time was before they were forced to go their separate ways. They stared at the rubble blocking the staircase that was seemingly the only way to Tsurugi. Kuro placed his hand on the blockade and felt a breeze flow through a crack. A dreadful thought came to him. He could pass through in his cat form but that meant they would be separated. Mahiru had grown a lot so he knew that he would be alright by himself._

_Even though he knew that, Kuro couldn’t help but worry. He did promise to protect him, after all. Kuro didn’t let those concerns appear on his face as he explained his plan to Mahiru. The determination that appeared on Mahiru’s face as he promised to stay safe reminded Kuro of all the reasons he fell on love with him. Before he transformed into his cat form, he had to ask, “Can I kiss you?”_

_Mahiru nodded and closed the three steps between them. He placed his hands on Kuro’s shoulders and stood on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Kuro leaned down to meet him and circled his arms around his waist to pull him against his chest. They both knew the dangers of separating and worried for the other. The kiss was an unspoken promise to return to each other._

_With his hands in his brown hair, Kuro tilted his head back so he could kiss him deeply. He flicked his tongue over his lower lip and Mahiru parted his lips for him. Heat raised between them as Kuro teased his tongue with his own. The possessive kiss left them both breathless but neither of them could bring themselves to pull away just yet. They only wanted to hold each other before they were forced to separate. Reluctantly, Kuro broke their desperate kiss and jumped through the hole._

Kuro thought back to that last kiss as he ran through the halls, looking for Mahiru. He wasn’t with Wrath when Tinker found her but he refused to believe that he had died. Unfortunately, Mahiru being alive was the only thing he could be certain of. He could still be hurt and injured and that thought created chilling images in Kuro’s mind.

He didn’t know if God or any other deity existed but he prayed to each one he could think of. Kuro didn’t care what they demanded in return because he would give anything to have Mahiru in his arms again. He didn’t want their second kiss to be their last.

Then, as if his prayers were answered, he heard a knock. He didn’t question if it was an enemy or a trap because of the significant he placed in the simple sound. Kuro followed the sound to door that was blocked by rubble. He cleared the rocks as quickly as he could and threw the door open. Mahiru stumbled through the door and the sight was like a ray of light to Kuro.

Mahiru was leaning heavily against his lead to keep himself from collapsing. But the moment he saw Kuro, he let it go, trusting him to catch him. He fell forward into his chest and closed his eyes when he felt his strong arms around him. Relief made his knees weak and Kuro sank to the ground with Mahiru in his arms. There were a million things they needed to tell each other but they took a moment to catch their breath.

Kuro kissed the top of his head but he was too afraid to do anything more. Mahiru’s body looked battered and he didn’t want to hurt him. “Can I ki—”

“Oh my God, Kuro, read the mood. Of course, you can kiss me.” Mahiru grabbed his hood to pull him into a hard kiss. Feeling his warmth and soft lips, Kuro relaxed against him. They broke the kiss softly and he rested his forehead against Mahiru’s. “You don’t need to ask for a kiss every time, Kuro. I love you and you should know when I want to kiss you too.”


	64. LawLicht‖One Falling Asleep with Their Head in The Other’s Lap‖Fluff

“I told you not to mix melons and prosciutto in your sandwich, Lichtan. Savoury and sweet don’t always go together. Look at you now.” Hyde lightly chastised Licht who was laying on a park bench, hugging his stomach. They went to a food festival and Hyde goaded him into eating the strangest food combinations. But he always made sure not to suggest anything that would make him sick.

Their game quickly went out of hand when Licht made his own combinations to try. Hyde tried to stop him but he only took it as a challenge and now he was nursing a stomach ache. He curled into a ball in a vain attempt to ease the discomfort he felt. Licht reached down and searched the ground blindly for a rock to throw at Hyde. “This is all your fault, Shit Rat.”

“I was the one that told you to stop.” Hyde countered and took his hand just as he picked up a rock. He pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles and Licht dropped the rock from his hand. How could Licht use the rock against him when his touch felt so comforting.

Still holding his hand, Hyde reached out to stroke his hair. He brushed his dark bangs from his forehead with his right hand. Then he twirled the white strands around his finger. Even though Hyde said it wasn’t his fault, he did feel a little guilty. He should’ve known that Licht would take the small joke too seriously. “How about I go back to the festival and find some tea and ginger for you? That will cure you.”

“Stay,” Licht mumbled. His voice was so small that Hyde almost didn’t hear it and he wondered if he heard him correctly. The shy blush Licht had told him that he did and he smiled softly down at him. He looked up and scowled when he saw Hyde’s grin. “If I can’t enjoy the food festival anymore, you can’t either. Call Kranz and tell him to buy me cream soda and cotton candy.”

“I don’t think having more sweets will cure your stomach ache.” Hyde chuckled. He always found a surprising way to amuse him with his childish tendency. Licht pouted at him so he compromised. “Tea and honey? It’ll be sweet and relax your stomach muscles.”

“Fine but you’re still a cruel demon for denying this angel.” Licht relented. He frowned when Hyde slipped his hand from his so he could call Kranz. It was strange how the pain he felt was a little more bearable when Hyde was holding his hand. He was a demon so it should’ve had the opposite affect on him. But he couldn’t deny how Hyde made him feel.

“He’ll be here in a bit. You going to be okay until then?” Licht nodded in answer because it was all he could bring himself to do. Seeing his discomfort, Hyde considered taking him back to the hotel where he would be more comfortable. A park bench wasn’t the best place to rest but he didn’t know if Licht would let him carry him back.

Licht felt his hand cup his cheek before it lifted his head slightly. As Hyde sat on the bench, he moved his head onto his lap. Then he took off his vest and placed it over Licht. Even though it wasn’t much, he hoped that it would make Licht more comfortable. He was a little surprised when he didn’t argue or try to push him away. He only laid on his side and curled into a ball.

He closed his eyes when he felt Hyde rub his stomach soothingly. The circles he made eased the cramp in his stomach and Licht sighed contently. It was a rare moment of peace between the two, with no words or quips exchanged. Licht enjoyed the silence and his gentle hand taking away his pain. Between the two, Licht found himself drifting off with a small smile on his lips.

“So, you can make a face like this?” Hyde whispered as he studied him in his sleep. He would always wear a scowl so he never seen Licht with a tranquil expression like the one he had now. He stopped stroking his stomach and cupped his soft cheek. At first, he only intended to check if the food had made him sick but he found his hand lingering on his warm skin.

When he decided to trick him into a contract, he didn’t think that it would last more than a month with how much they fought. Almost a year had past and Licht had become more important to him than he thought possible. Hyde leaned down and kissed his temple. “I love you, Licht. One day, I’ll be brave enough to tell you when you’re not sleeping.”


	65. SakuMahi‖“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside”‖Fluff

Sakuya stood on the edge of the frozen pond, spellbound by the sight before him. In the middle of the pond, Mahiru was skating over the ice. His movements were smooth and fluid as he skated in a languid circle. Then he bent his knee and sprung into a graceful jump. A bright, proud smile appeared on his face when he landed on the ice successfully. Gleefully, he spun, keeping his foot straight and his body relaxed.

As he watched Mahiru, he forgot how to breath. Sakuya came upon the small pond by accident and saw Mahiru skating. At first, Sakuya was going to call out to him but he soon became mesmerized by Mahiru’s elegant movements. He could only stare at him and the joy on his face. Mahiru let his momentum carry him until he came to a smooth stop.

Before he stopped entirely, Mahiru looked up and his eyes met with Sakuya’s. Suddenly having an audience made him self-conscious and he turned his foot the wrong way. He lost his balance and fell. Sakuya immediately raced onto the ice and almost slipped as he made his way to Mahiru. He was already sitting up when he reached him. “Are you okay, Mahiru?”

“Don’t worry, Sakuya, I’m fine. I’ve had worse falls.” Mahiru reassured him. He was a little confused by Sakuya’s sudden appearance because not many people visited the pond in the winter. Before he could ask him anything, Sakuya took off his jacket and wrapped it around Mahiru’s shoulders.

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside. Never thought the ever responsible Mahiru would forget to wear a coat. The next time you try to lecture me, I’m going to bring this up.” Sakuya teased. “But I didn’t know that you could skate like that. You were awesome! I’m no professional but you looked like an angel out there.”

“Stop exaggerating, Sakuya.” Mahiru playfully hit his shoulder when he continued to shower him with compliments. Hearing the honest awe in Sakuya’s voice, he had to blush. He adjusted Sakuya’s jacket around him to distract himself and hide his flushed cheeks. He didn’t need his jacket because ice skating kept him warm but he had to admit that he liked wearing Sakuya’s large jacket.

“So why have you been hiding this secret talent from your best friend? If I knew, I would’ve joined you.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide it from you. It just never came up. The others don’t know either and they’ll probably laugh if they found out.” Mahiru shrugged and Sakuya had to feel a little happy that he was the first one to know of his ice skating. “I used to come here with my mom and she’ll teach me how to skate. It’s like a secret spot for us. Sometimes, I like to come here and skate when I miss her.”

Sakuya didn’t know how to reply to his admission. Even though Mahiru was smiling, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He placed his finger beneath his chin and gently tilted his face. “I’m not much of an ice skater but I know how to dance. They’re similar enough so maybe you can teach me how to skate.”

“You’re not wearing ice skates and I doubt you brought some with you. Also, ice skating and dancing are similar but they’re not the same thing.” Mahiru pointed out. He knew that Sakuya was trying to cheer him up and his efforts made him smile. He was his best friend and he always knew what to say to him. Sakuya stood and Mahiru followed his lead.

“Okay, we can’t ice skate today but how about we dance?” Sakuya suggested and Mahiru gave him a wry smile in answer. It was irrational because Sakuya wasn’t wearing ice skates and the ice was slippery. Only Sakuya would suggest something as absurd as dancing on ice. Then again, only Sakuya could convince him to do something so silly with only an eager smile. “Can I have this dance, Mahi Mahi.”

“You may, Sakkun.” Mahiru returned his light teasing by using his nickname. A bright blush appeared on Sakuya’s cheeks like he expected and he chuckled at the sight. Sakuya was a little unsteady his feet so Mahiru took his hand and placed them on his waist. “Keep your center of gravity on your front leg and it should be easier for you. Lean on me and that should help too.”

Being so close to Mahiru made him flustered so he tried to hide how nervous he was. “Hey, with those ice skates, you’re almost as tall as me.”

“Oh, please, Sakuya.” Mahiru puffed his cheeks. “Remember who’s keeping you from falling face first into the ice.”

“You wouldn’t let me fall.” He pointed out and Mahiru knew that he was right. They moved together and danced to the light melody Sakuya hummed. It was a little difficult at first but they quickly found a comfortable pace. Every time one stumbled, the other would catch them and they laughed together. Never once did they let the other fall.

“This is nice,” Mahiru whispered and he nodded. When Sakuya looked down at him, he saw something over Mahiru’s shoulder. He became pale for only a second but Mahiru noticed it. “Sakuya, what is it?”

Mahiru started to turn to see what caught Sakuya’s attention. He quickly cupped his cheeks and stopped him. At first Mahiru was a little confused but those thoughts quickly left him when he realized Sakuya was leaning down towards him. He could feel his breath brush his lips and he closed his eyes. Was Sakuya going to kiss him? They were only friends but Mahiru found himself anticipating his kiss.

His heart was beating rapidly for a few moments. After waiting a few moments, he opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. Sakuya was standing frozen before him. Then the tension left his body and he gave him a shaky smile. Mahiru wondered what he saw but his expression didn’t give him any hint. “Sorry, I thought I saw an alien.”

“C’mon, Sakuya, you did not see an alien.” Mahiru had to admit that he was a little disappointed that Sakuya didn’t kiss him. It seemed like he only saw him as a friend and nothing more.

“Don’t look so annoyed, Mahi Mahi. Let’s dance some more. Don’t look away from me, okay?” Sakuya led him to the far side of the pond, away from what he saw. He placed a hand on his cheek to keep his gaze on him. To distract him further, he said. “I have this secret ability where I can see into people’s past lives. In one, we were famous ice skaters and took the world by storm. Now, how much of that was a lie?”

“Your lies are getting more and more absurd.” Mahiru gave him a weary laugh. Then his phone rang and he reluctantly let go of Sakuya. “Sorry, I need to get this. It’s just a text from my uncle. Oh, he’s coming home tonight! I should head home and make something special for him. Sorry to cut our dance a little short. If you want, we can try again next weekend.”

“I’ll bring ice skates then.” Sakuya nodded and walked him to where he left his shoes and bag. He would’ve liked to walk him all the way home but he couldn’t. The best he could do was watch Mahiru leave until he was out of sight. He sighed when he couldn’t see him anymore and guilt fell on him. He lied to him more than once during their dance. Even if it was for his own safety, Sakuya hated lying to Mahiru.

“Well, it looked like you were having fun.” He turned to see Tsubaki step out from behind a tree. Sakuya’s brows furrowed and he threw a knife at him.

“You idiot! Mahiru almost saw you biting that subclass. He’s a human!” He originally came to the pond because Tsubaki ordered him to kill a subclass who lived near the area. The mission completely left his mind when he saw Mahiru. When he was with Mahiru, he forgot that he was a monster and could be a normal human.

“Yes, yes, I know. You don’t want your Mahi Mahi to be involved in such nasty business like us vampires.” Tsubaki said with a bored expression. “That’s why I killed that subclass for you before it could interrupt your little dance. You should be thanking me. Even if Mahiru saw me, you can just erase his memory of the entire thing. Maybe you could replace it with—”

“Don’t joke about this.” Sakuya eyes narrowed but Tsubaki only shrugged. Mahiru didn’t know anything about vampires or that his best friend was one. He hoped that he could keep him blissfully ignorant for as long as possible. When they became friends, he made a promise to protect Mahiru from the dark world he didn’t know existed.


	66. KuroMahi‖“You’re really soft” and “You smell nice”‖Fluff

Kuro must’ve rewritten the love note a hundred times but he couldn’t get the words just right. He felt like a fool writing a love letter like a love sick teenager but he couldn’t think of any other way to confess his feelings to his best friend, Mahiru. He didn’t have the courage to write his name or Mahiru’s so he just wrote for him to meet a secret admirer in the university’s gazebo.

He planned to slip the letter into Mahiru’s bag while he was distracted but Kuro could feel himself becoming doubtful. What if Mahiru didn’t feel the same way? Groaning, he folded the stationery and glanced at Mahiru diligently taking notes next to him. As the lecture was about to end, Kuro placed the letter in his own bag, chickening out at the last moment.

He rested his head against his notebook to steal a few more minutes of sleep. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mahiru. He was concentrating on the slides and Kuro enjoyed watching his changing his expression. Mahiru tapped his pen against his lip and the simple action made Kuro imagine a hundred different kisses. Heat crept up his neck and he pulled his gaze away from him.

The lecture ended and Mahiru gently shook his shoulder, thinking that he was asleep. Kuro stood and stretched, “Most boring lecture ever!”

“Then I must be boring as well because this is my favourite class,” Mahiru countered with a light laugh. Kuro merely moaned about the class being troublesome as if they were still ten and Mahiru laughed harder. He didn’t know how he could make him laugh at the simplest thing. “Why did you even take philosophy as an elective with me if you don’t like it?”

Kuro answered him with a shrug but Mahiru wasn’t offended by his lack of answer. They knew each since they were toddlers so he could guess the reason. He would rather take an elective with a friend than alone. “You’re lucky I’m kind enough to review everything you miss while you were asleep during class. Do you want to grab something quick to eat before we head to my apartment?”

“Ramen.” Mahiru shook his head at his answer and smiled wearily. He took Kuro’s bag for him but paused when a folded piece of paper fell out. Panicking, Kuro tried to take it but Mahiru already picked it up and began reading it. In his mind, he was screaming but he couldn’t think of a way to take it back without raising suspicion. His brown eyes were a mix of emotions before they returned to their usual laughter.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a secret admirer, Kuro? You got a sweet love letter like this and you didn’t tell your best friend!” Mahiru said.

“Huh?” Kuro gawked at his conclusion. He didn’t know if it was better to let him believe that or to tell him the truth. Awkwardly, Kuro tried to brush off the issue. “I’m sure it’s nothing! I’m not even going to go since there’s no time written on there, just a location. Too troublesome. Now give it back, Mahiru.”

Mahiru stared at the letter for a long time, not knowing the feeling creeping through him. The penmanship was familiar but he couldn’t quite tell where he saw it before. He saw how nervous Kuro was and wondered what he truly felt towards the letter. He had known him for a long time but Kuro always had a hard time connecting to people. He should be happy that someone was interested in Kuro but…

 _No, don’t go there!_  Mahiru thought to himself and tucked the letter into his own pocket which seemed to make Kuro more distraught. That anxiety turned into a full blown panic when Mahiru declared, “I’m going to find who wrote you this letter!”

“What?” Kuro screamed. “You really don’t need to do that! I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“If this admirer went through all this trouble to write you her feelings, you should give her an answer. Even if you can’t reciprocate her feelings, you need to tell her so you both know where you stand. There’s nothing worst than having feelings for someone and always wondering how they feel about you.” Mahiru said. “It should be easy to find who she is from this letter.”

“Can’t deal.” Kuro groaned and he knew that he couldn’t deter Mahiru once he set his mind on something. He just hoped that he would give up on his quest quickly enough. It would be difficult for Mahiru to discover that he wrote the letter for him. Mahiru hooked his arm around his and pulled him forward.

“Let’s go, Kuro! I already have a good idea of how to find your secret admirer. We need to talk to your sister.” Kuro almost tripped over his own feet at his words. Quickly, Mahiru tightened his hold around his arm and kept him upright. He didn’t know why but Kuro seemed flustered ever since their class ended. He had to wonder about his behaviour as they left the classroom.

“Why would talking to my sister help? I don’t think any of her friends would have a crush on me.” Kuro pointed out. His siblings knew about his feelings for Mahiru and they were more meddlesome than helpful when it came to his love life.

“I recognize this stationery design. The shop your sister works at sells them so there’s a chance your secret admirer brought it there. If she’s working today, we can ask her who brought this stationery recently and see if you know any of those people.” Mahiru explained and Kuro tried to think of an excuse to not go. “Anyways, if we can’t find her name, we can just go to the gazebo and see if she shows up tomorrow. We don’t have any classes on Friday.”

“We’re going to waste an entire day on this tomorrow? Can’t deal.”

They made their way down the street to the small shop Wrath worked at. It was raining outside so Kuro held an umbrella over their heads. The umbrella was large enough for them to share but Kuro leaned it over Mahiru more. He also walked on the right side so he wouldn’t be sprayed by any of the passing cars. Mahiru’s focus was on the letter in his hands and he let Kuro guide him because he trusted him.

“Why are you so set on finding the person that wrote it? I don’t really want to date anyone.” Kuro lied. The one person he wanted to be with was right next to him.

“You really don’t want to date  _anyone_?” He bit his lip. All their life, Kuro hadn’t dated anyone and Mahiru had to wonder what chance he had when he seemed so uninterested in romance. He glanced up from the letter and their eyes met for a moment. “Aren’t you curious about who wrote this letter? It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever read. You can tell that the person cares about you and is close to you.”

“How can you tell?” Kuro hoped that Mahiru couldn’t put together the truth about the letter from what he wrote. He didn’t write their names but did include some details about them.

“ _There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time but I’ve been too scared to. Saying this might ruin everything we have already but I can’t keep this to myself anymore. I have feelings for you. You make my life brighter._   _You’re really soft so you make a good body pillow. You smell nice and it calms me. I want you by my side. Please meet me at the school’s gazebo so I can tell you this in person._ ”

“That letter is way too corny.” Kuro was blushing furiously and Mahiru chuckled next to him.

“But this person isn’t wrong.” Mahiru placed the letter in his bag. Then he reached up and ruffled his blue hair. “Your hair is soft and you smell nice. Your admirer must be someone close to you for them to know this. That should make it easier for us to find her though.”

“Hey, no messing with other people’s hair.” He pinched Mahiru’s nose playfully to stop him. They both laughed and continued to make their way the store. Mahiru was the one that insisted they find who wrote the letter but he wondered what he should do once they discover who it was. If that person made Kuro happy, he should encourage them to be together.

But every time he imagined Kuro dating someone, it was always himself. Mahiru didn’t have the courage to confess his feelings to him because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by making things awkward. They reached the shop and Kuro held the door open for him. It was those small acts of kindness that made him fall deeper in love with him.

“Hello, Wrath!” Mahiru greeted her as he walked to the counter. He took out the letter from his bag and held it out to her. “I was hoping that you can help us find the person that wrote Kuro this letter. Did someone buy this design recently.”

“Isn’t this…” Wrath trailed off when she saw her brother gesturing frantically behind Mahiru. He was silently begging her not to say a word and she raised a brow at him. She was confused by the entire situation but she could guess what happened. She smiled knowingly and said, “A girl didn’t buy this recently. I don’t think you should worry about finding the person though. He’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

“You might be right.” Mahiru sighed, disappointed that they couldn’t solve the mystery. On the other hand, Kuro looked relieved. “I guess we should go home before the rain gets any worse. Kuro, your house is closer so how about we study there?”

* * *

Kuro was in the shower so Mahiru occupied his time by reading the letter again. He fell back onto Kuro’s bed and hugged his pillow. They had been together for a long time and the thought of Kuro dating someone never crossed his mind until now. He always thought that it would be the two of them. Mahiru sighed at the jealousy he felt. “You should be happy for Kuro. You’re just his friend and he doesn’t see you that way.”

Even though he tried to remind himself of that fact, Mahiru still found himself wishing that he could tell Kuro how he felt. He slapped his cheeks and forced himself to not dwell on the issue. He noticed the mess on the table and hoped cleaning it would distract him from his feelings.

“Man, Kuro, can’t you even try to clean after yourself occasionally?” Despite his words, Mahiru found himself smiling. He picked up Kuro’s notebook and something caught his attention. He stared at Kuro’s sloppy handwriting and his brows drew together as a realization slowly dawned on him. He took out the letter and placed it next to his notes.

The handwritings were the same. But the implication that Kuro was the one that wrote the letter only raised more questions. Why didn’t he tell him that he was the one that wrote it? Who did he write it for? He said that he didn’t have feelings for anyone but the letter said otherwise.

Mahiru looked up when he heard the door open and saw Kuro walk into the room. He was rubbing his hair dry with a towel so he didn’t notice Mahiru’s expression. Then, Mahiru spoke in a hesitant voice. “Kuro, you wrote this, didn’t you? This is your handwriting.”

Kuro turned to him sharply and his face was pale. Mahiru held up the letter and his notebook so he knew he couldn’t deny that it was his writing. His mind was racing as he tried to think of an explanation. He floundered for words as Mahiru stood and walked to him. “Who were you going to give the letter to? Is it someone we know? Please, tell me, Kuro.”

He hated how he couldn’t deny him anything when he looked up at him such large, open eyes. Kuro could hear his heart beating rapidly and he wondered if Mahiru could hear it as well. His next whisper was almost drowned out by his racing heartbeat. “I… I wrote it… I wrote it fo— I love you, Mahiru Shirota!”


	67. KuroMahi‖“I beat you at Mario Kart"‖Fluff

“Kuro, it’s time to sleep. Come to bed. It’s cold without you.” Mahiru said as he stepped out of the room. It irritated him to no bounds that Kuro was sitting in front of the television with a controller in his hands. Ever since his uncle brought him  _Mario Kart Wii_  for his birthday, Kuro had spent more time with it than he had. He had to admit that he was mostly annoyed because the game took so much of Kuro’s attention.

“I’ll be there in a bit. I just need to unlock one more expert staff ghost to get all the achievements.” Kuro didn’t look away from television when he answered him. He felt the couch shift beneath him and he knew that it was Mahiru without seeing him because of his warmth. Mahiru leaned against his arm and tried to take his controller from him. “It’ll only be five more minutes, Mahiru.”

“You said that a fucking hour ago!” He screamed and caused Kuro to steer off the track. He had been trying to beat the staff ghost on the dreaded  _Rainbow Road_  for the past hour. Mahiru heaved a sigh next to him and swiped the controller from his hands. Kuro was a little surprised that he didn’t try to drag him back to their room. Instead, he climbed onto his lap and faced the television.

“You just want your stupid achievement, right? Once I win it for you, you’re going to head straight to bed.” Mahiru leaned back against his chest as the game started. He expertly maneuvered through the track and entered short cuts Kuro didn’t know existed. In less than three minutes, a victorious tune chimed and Mahiru threw Kuro a smirk. “One and done. Now, get your ass to bed.”

“How were you able to do that?” Kuro’s jaw was on the floor as he gawked at him. He never expected Mahiru to be so skilled because he rarely played. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru to stop him from moving off his lap. Keeping one arm around him, Kuro reached down and picked up the second controller laying at their feet. He needed to confirm what he just saw. “I’ll go if you beat me.”

“It’s already eleven and I have school tomorrow! Anyways, you’re the gamer so you’ll win.” Mahiru rubbed his temple. Kuro enjoyed video games and he was a talented player so Mahiru didn’t know if he could defeat him. On the other hand, he couldn’t escape Kuro’s arms easily so he was stuck on the couch with him. “Just one round, Kuro. When I win, I don’t want you whining.”

“You’re talking like I’ve already lost.” He rolled his eyes and returned to the main menu. His lap was comfortable so Mahiru didn’t move from his spot. They both choose their karts and set the track to random. Kuro was curious to see how skilled Mahiru was. He was shocked with how neatly Mahiru cleared the track. He never ran into obstacles or veered off the course. In a blink, Mahiru took the top slot and won.

“Well, that was a nice challenge. Now you need to keep your promise and go to sleep.” Mahiru said but Kuro pouted. His expression was almost childish as he countered.

“I wasn’t trying 100% so we need to play again. It won’t be fair if you beat me when I wasn’t being serious.” Kuro pointed out but Mahiru looked exasperated. At first, he was intrigued by his hidden talent but now his pride was at risk. How could he call himself a gamer when someone who rarely played could beat him? “If you win, I’ll go to bed and give you a shoulder massage tomorrow.”

“A massage with no complaints?” Mahiru raised a brow at him. When Kuro nodded, he had to grin. He was more than willing to play another round with him when he was guaranteed a massage from his boyfriend. “You’re on but this is the only rematch you’re getting.”

Kuro tightened his hands around the remote and he was determined to win. The game started and they both sped onto the track. Engrossed in the game, he threw his body to the side as if it would make his kart avoid danger better. Mahiru was on his lap and was taken with him. He was caught between thinking Kuro’s enthusiasm as endearing and tiring.

Still, Mahiru won in the end.

“Again. You can choose our next two date locations if you win.” He groaned when Kuro challenged him again and they played several more rounds. By the end, Kuro owed Mahiru a massage, two dates of his choice, three mystery dates, a song before bed and breakfast in the morning.

“Well, that’s five rounds. I think it’s time to sleep. I’m tired and  _very_  happy with my winnings. Remember, I want eggs and bacon for breakfast tomorrow.” Mahiru teased him. He heard Kuro grumble behind him and laughed a little. He snuggled against his chest to console him and coax him into returning to bed with him. He stood to turned off the television and then held out his hand to help Kuro off the couch.

Kuro took his hand and pulled him onto the couch with him. He hugged him and moved them so that Mahiru was laying beneath him. He buried his face against his chest and muttered. “You cheated. You kept distracting me with how cute you are so you need to be punished.”

“I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?” Mahiru lightly hit him and tried to push him off but Kuro was much heavier than him. He sighed when he realized that fighting him was pointless and stroked his hair. His familiar scent was soothing and Kuro made any place comfortable enough to sleep. He laid against the cushion and closed his eyes.

“You rarely play so how are you so good?” Kuro asked. Mahiru sighed and wondered how long he was going to make him stay up.

“My uncle would buy a lot of those racing games for me when I was a kid. I used to play by myself a lot because Ryusei and Koyuki live too little far for me to visit often, especially when I was a kid. I got pretty good after a while but playing by myself wasn’t exactly fun. Cleaning and cooking is more satisfying than beating a computer because you’re actually being productive.”

Kuro could hear a hint of loneliness in his voice as he explained how he became so skilled. He raised himself onto his elbow and kissed his brow. Even in the dark, he could see Mahiru’s eyes softening. “I think this is the first time I had so much fun playing a video game. You’re more interesting than a computer and you give better prizes when I beat you.”

“You can play with me whenever you like. I know, instead of spring cleaning, we should have gaming night.” Kuro suggested and chuckled when Mahiru shook his head with a tired sigh.

“I won at Mario Kart so you have to go to sleep now.”

“You won a song from me too, didn’t you?” They shifted on the couch until they could both lay on the small space comfortably. Mahiru hummed contently and burrowed against his chest. Gently, Kuro stroked his hair and began to sing. “ _I’ve been muddling along from day to day, always looking away from regret and pain. But now I’m going to overcome them and reach out my hands to that ray of light before me. You are my light.”_


	68. LawLicht‖"Please stop trying to cook me dinner”‖Fluff

Hyde honestly didn’t know if Licht was trying to kill him or not. Even though they still had their petty play fights after they started dating, he knew that Licht loved him. But that was hard to remember as Licht pushed a plate of burnt mystery meat in front of him. He hesitantly poked the under cooked parsley potatoes with his fork. Licht sat next to him with expectant eyes. “Eat it and tell me what you think, Shit Rat.”

Everyday for the past week, Licht would cook him wiener schnitzel for dinner. He said that he needed to practise making wiener schnitzel for a special event next week and Hyde became his test rat. They would borrow Mahiru’s kitchen because they were in Japan for a tour. He hoped that Licht’s cooking would improve with the advice Mahiru gave him. It didn’t.

“I need you to tell me how it tastes. This is important, Shit Rat! I need to get this recipe perfected by next week.” Licht cut off a portion of the meat and shoved it roughly into his mouth. He almost choked on the dry wiener schnitzel but Hyde managed to swallow it. “Does it taste good? Was the breading too soft?”

Licht leaned towards him with anxious eyes and waited eagerly for his answer. Seeing his hopeful blue eyes, he didn’t know how to tell him that his cooking was terrible. Hyde knew that he would mostly likely be kicked if he said the wrong thing. So, he took one of the potatoes and held it against Licht’s lips. “It’s unique like you, Lichtan. Here, try it yourself.”

“I wanted  _your_  opinion.” Licht stressed and hit his hand away from him. “Do you like it?”

Hyde looked from the plate to Licht several times as he tried to think of how to tell him the truth. Usually, he would try to encourage Licht and force himself to eat the charred meat but he had to be practical. Licht said he wanted to practise his cooking for a special event next week. If he was going to cook for a sponsor or someone important in the music industry, he couldn’t let Licht serve burnt food.

“Licht, you know I love you a lot.” Hyde tried to keep his voice encouraging. “But please stop trying to cook me dinner. You suck at cooking. Maybe you should go to a restaurant for your special event next week instead of cooking. The guest of honour might choke on your—”

“Choke on this and die then, Shit Rat!” Licht took the plate and shoved it into his face. He stood sharply and marched to the living room. Hyde started to follow him but he quickly stopped when Licht threw him a glare. He looked furious, more so than usual, as he screamed. “What would a demon know about cooking? I don’t even know why I bothered. Clean the kitchen while I feed Michael. He appreciates my food!”

“Michael is a virtual pet! You’re just going to leave me to clean your mess while you play?” He said but Licht silenced any further argument he had with a glare. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. Hyde didn’t know why he became so upset when he called his cooking terrible. Hopefully, playing the video game would let Licht cool off.

There was an awkward silence in the apartment as Hyde cleared the table. He glanced at Licht sitting on the couch. He wasn’t facing him but he could see that he was sulking. Honestly, Hyde would rather have him yelling and kicking him than the silence. At least they could talk through the issue afterwards. While he cleaned, he tried to think of a way he could apologize to Licht. It was obvious that he put a lot of effort into cooking his wiener schnitzel.

On the kitchen counter, Licht’s phone rang. He wondered if it was Kranz or Mahiru calling to check on them. “Hey Licht, you have a call.”

“Tell them that I’m busy.” He replied in an agitated voice.

“I’m your Servamp, not your secretary.” Hyde sighed and answered his phone from him. It could’ve been a business call so he kept his voice professional. “You’ve reached Licht Jekylland Todoroki’s phone. He’s busy at the moment but I can leave a message for him.”

“Oh, this his mother. I was just calling to check up on him.”

“He’ll probably take a break for you so I’ll hand you over to him.” He knew how close Licht was with his parents and that he rarely had the opportunity to speak with them. Talking to her might make him happy. Hyde was about to call out to him when his mother stopped him.

“Wait! Are you Hyde the Shit Rat?” She asked and his brow twitched slightly. He didn’t know if he should answer to the name. With a sigh, he replied to her with yes. “I knew it had to be you! Licht wouldn’t trust his phone with just anyone. I was confused when Licht didn’t answer but it makes sense now. I’ve been wanting to speak with you ever since Licht told me about you.”

“I really don’t know what to say.” Hyde could only imagine the things Licht told his mother. He glanced at the angel but he didn’t seem to notice their conversation.

“I do!” His mother said cheerfully. “I want to say thank you for staying by Licht’s side. He’s an adult now but a mother will always worry about her angel. It helps to know that he has someone there to protect him when he gets in over his head. You’re an amazing person from what Licht told me about you. I know he can be difficult sometimes but he really loves you.”

“I love him too.” Hyde glanced at him and felt his heart swell a little. Licht always found a way to surprise him. “I can’t imagine ever leaving his side and I’m going to protect him so you don’t need to worry.”

“I knew you had to be the one for Licht when he asked for my wiener schnitzel recipe. It’s a special dish we would have for special events. He wanted to make you something for your anniversary next week. He said something about the day your contract was formed but it’s strange to celebrate the day you got hired. He never cooked before but he’s an angel so I’m certain that it will come out wonderful.”

She went on but Hyde could barely reply to her. He was silently kicking himself. Licht was thinking of him when he made the dish but he called it terrible. He needed to apologize to him. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Todoroki, but I have to talk to Licht about something. I’ll tell him to call you back tonight.”

After he ended the conversation, Hyde placed what remained of the wiener schnitzel on a plate and walked to where Licht was sitting on the couch. He hugged him from behind but Licht ignored him. Hyde nestled against him briefly and placed the plate on Licht’s lap. He ripped off a piece and ate it without a complaint. “You know, this is a little charred but it’s not that bad.”

“Stop lying, Shit Rat.” Licht reached back and tugged lightly at his hair. “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat. A demon doesn’t deserve to eat this angel’s cooking anyways.”

“But I love it.” Hyde jumped over the couch and sat next him. He cleaned the plate and grinned at Licht. “It’s a little burnt but it’s still salvageable. I’m sure you’ll become a master chef if you practise a little more. There’s nothing my angel can’t do after all. I know a few things about cooking so how about we try to make a wiener schnitzel together. If we practise, we’ll get good enough to make a delicious dinner for our anniversary next week.”

“A demon can cook?” Licht raised a brow at him. They travelled a lot so they would mostly eat at a restaurant or have something delivered. He wanted to try to cook something for Hyde and have a quaint dinner like the one his family had when he was younger. Cooking was much harder than he first thought it would be but he still wanted that private dinner with Hyde.

“If you truly believe that a demon can cook better than an angel, show me.” Licht challenged as he stood. They went to the kitchen and he took out his mother’s recipe from his pocket. Together, they took out the ingredients to make a new wiener schnitzel.

“Hey, Lichtan, look here! I’m going to make you a boyfriend sandwich!” He turned at Hyde’s prompting and was taken back when he placed a slice of bread on each cheek. Hyde grinned at him, very proud of his joke. Then he licked his lips and leaned closer to him. “I’m sure you taste wonderful.”

* * *

“Do you think that it was a good idea to let those two borrow our kitchen while we’re not there.” Kuro asked as he and Mahiru walked back to their apartment. They had to leave the pair alone in the house while they went out to buy more groceries. He loved his brother and trusted him but he was all too familiar with the mess the Greed Pair could make.

“I’m sure they’re fine so stop worrying, Kuro.” Mahiru reassured him. “Don’t worry about them and focus on helping me buy grocery. There’s still a few things we need to get for—”

A firetruck rushed by and they turned to each other with the same dreadful thought. Kuro took his hand and they ran back to their apartment. When they reached their apartment, firefighters surrounding the building. Mahiru spotted Hyde and Licht speaking with a fireman and rushed to them. “Are you two hurt? What caused the fire?”

“This demon caused it.” Licht pointed a finger at Hyde. “He called me a boyfriend sandwich and tried to bite me. I am not responsible for what happened after that. Why? Because I am an angel.”

“You burnt down my house!” Mahiru screamed and he looked so angry that even Licht had to shrink back. He stepped behind Hyde and pushed him into the path of Mahiru’s rage. Hell hath no fury like a housewife.


	69. KuroMahi‖“You found me crying on the kitchen floor”‖Fluff

“Mahiru, I’m back! I have the cups. Next time, instead of making me walk, we should ask Hyde to bring some with him.” Kuro said as he entered their apartment. He trailed off when he realized how quiet the room was. He stepped out of the house for only twenty minutes to buy more plastic cups. What could happen in that time?

They were supposed to be making food for a party but the apartment was oddly quiet. He heard soft sniffles and he knew that it was Mahiru. Kuro rushed to the kitchen and found Mahiru sitting on the floor. He was surrounded by broken glass and clumps of jelly. When Mahiru looked up at him, he could see the tears staining his cheeks.

“Are you okay, Mahiru? Did you get cut?” Kuro rushed to clear a path through the glass so neither of them would get hurt. He knelt in front of him and cupped his face. He was glad that he wasn’t bleeding and didn’t seem to be hurt. Gently, he rubbed the tears trailing down his cheeks. That only seemed to make Mahiru cry harder and Kuro spoke softly. “What happened Mahiru?”

“Kuro, I murdered the jelly jar.” Mahiru confessed and no other answer could have confused him more. He sobbed as he went on. “I dropped the poor jar and killed it. I didn’t mean to break it. Do you think he’s going to come back to life and kill me? This is terrible, Kuro!”

“… You’re crying over a broken jar of jelly?” Kuro said and Mahiru burst into sob. He was still confused but he tried to comfort him. He kissed his closed eyes but then he smelt a hint of alcohol on his breath. He pulled away slightly and saw a half empty cup of wine on the counter. Looking at him carefully, he realized that Mahiru’s cheeks were a little flushed and his eyes were unfocused. “Are you drunk?”

“Who’s drunk? Did you sneak wine into the house? Bad kitty, you were supposed to buy cups.” Mahiru giggled as if he hadn’t been sobbing earlier. He leaned into him and snuggled against his chest. “I’ll forgive you. Lily brought some grape juice earlier. It tasted funny. I saved a cup for you. Wait, I think I drank that too. Silly me.”

His words only further confirmed that he was drunk. Kuro sighed and knew that they would have to cancel the party. Mahiru was in no condition to entertain people as he swayed on his lap. He played with his bell and its simple jingle was immensely entertaining to him. He reached up and pressed a finger to Kuro’s lips. “Shhh, I’m calling Kitty Kuro. He’ll protect me from the vengeful jelly spirit.”

“Okay, it’s time for you to go to sleep and sober up.” Kuro said. He didn’t think Mahiru would be able to walk by himself and he was worried about the remaining glass around them. He slipped his arm beneath his body and stood with him in his arms. “You’re really troublesome sometimes, Mahiru.”

“But you always protect me, Kitty Kuro.” Mahiru smiled up at him and rested his head against his shoulder. He placed his hand on his cheek and clumsily pulled his gaze down to him. “You’re a good cat so I’ll tell you a secret. I really like you. You’re warm and kind like the vampire Kuro. I love him. But don’t tell the vampire Kuro that, okay? It’s a secret.”

“We’re dating. How is that a secret?” Kuro shook his head with a wry smile.

“If I say it too often, he’ll get scared and run away. I love him. I want to tell him that every day… every time he smiles… every time he makes my heart skip…” Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. “Sometimes I wait until he’s asleep and tell him I love him then.”

“How can someone as pure as you exist in this world? Your one secret is that you say, ‘I love you’ while I’m asleep?” Kuro set him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He sat next to him and brushed his hair away from his face. “I’ll tell you a secret too. Vampire Kuro loves hearing you say things like that. It’s not going to scare him away so say it as much as you want.”

“Thank you,” Mahiru mumbled as sleep was slowly overcoming him. “Kitty Kuro, can you get vampire Kuro? I want a kiss goodnight.”

Kuro leaned down and gently kissed him. “I love you, Mahiru.”


	70. LawLicht‖“Your dad is really excited to meet you soon.”‖Fluff‖Fem Licht

“Shit Rat, I can’t play when you’re hugging me like this!” Licht screamed and pulled on his blonde hair to force him to let go of her. Ever since she told Hyde that she was pregnant, he would take every opportunity he could to hug her stomach. She was only 12 weeks along so she was barely showing but he would rest his cheek against her stomach and speak excitedly to the baby. Unfortunately, Licht couldn’t play her piano whenever Hyde did so.

“The baby wants to hear me play so get out of the way.” She ordered and Hyde reluctantly let go of her. Licht adjusted her position in front of the keys and played a soothing lullaby. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rubbed his nose against her hair. Listening to her song, he closed his eyes. Hyde never imagined his life could be so peaceful.

They decided to return to Licht’s childhood home in Austria and they enjoyed the quiet countryside. Her parents were both famous musicians but they always made sure that she was loved. She wanted to do the same for the child growing inside her. Playing for her small but growing family made her far happier than playing for a crowd of strangers anyways.

“Do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?” Hyde gently stroked her stomach. She was only twelve weeks into her pregnancy so they couldn’t determine the baby’s gender yet.

“Our baby will be an angel like me!” Licht declared confidently. Hearing her answer, Hyde had to chuckle and nod in agreement. “Because we’re both angels, I can hear her. She says she likes it when I play for her. We should move the piano into the nursery so I can play for her whenever she wants. Classical music is supposed to be good for infants.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a myth. Can you tell our angel that her papa has a nice surprise for her upstairs?” Hyde wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to her feet. He kept his arm around her as he led her up the stairs. Licht didn’t need the help but she enjoyed having his arm around her. Of course, she couldn’t tell him because she knew that he would only try to hug her more.

“It looks like your papa is taking us on an adventure. He likes to do that a lot.” Licht found herself smiling as she thought of all the adventures they went on together. His hand moved from her waist to take her hand and their fingers entwined. Feeling him squeeze her hand, she added. “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you. Your papa’s reckless and loud but you’ll learn to love him.”

“Hey, she’s going to adore her papa! I’m going to spoil the hell out of her. This is her first gift. Now close your eyes.” Hyde instructed in a giddy voice as they stopped in front of the nursery. She raised a brow at him and looked doubtful. With a sigh, she decided to humour him and close her eyes.

He took her hand and led her into the room. Licht’s parents travelled often so they gave the two the small cottage. She was happy that her child would be able to grow up in the same warm home she did. They set aside a room for the nursery but they haven’t decorated or furnished it yet. She wondered if Hyde was going to surprise her with a crib.

“While we went into town this afternoon, my siblings helped me set up this little surprise for us. Open your eyes.”

Licht was shocked to see that there was a small upright piano in front of her. She knew that it had to be custom made because there were cartoon animals and angels carved into the front cover. There were also photos and adorable nit knacks placed on top of the piano as well. She sat down and ran her fingers over the keys lovingly. “This is beautiful.”

“I know my angel. I thought you would probably want to play for our kid a lot but it’ll be tiring to carry a baby to the living room every time. I doodled a piano and asked JeJe to make it. I only asked my siblings to move it into this room but my siblings went a little overboard.”

Licht was so focused on the piano that she didn’t notice the rest of the room. The nursery was freshly painted eggshell but the ceiling was a painted to be a bright, blue sky. A thick rug covered the wooden floor. Beside the piano was a crib filled with animal plushies. There was also a toy box and she was certain that it would be filled with things for the baby as well.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think they would do all this for us.” Hyde sat next to her on the piano bench. “You probably wanted to design some of this yourself.”

“It’s okay.” Licht took the cat plushies from the pile and hugged it. “I love this. Our baby is going to have the largest and strangest family that loves it.”

“None of this would be possible without you.” Hyde kissed the top of her head. His life had changed for the better when he met Licht. He was certain that he wouldn’t be able to reconnect with his siblings if it hadn’t been for her. He would spend the rest of his life cherishing her and the future she gave him. He hugged her tightly and mumbled into her hair. “Can you tell our angel that I can’t wait to meet her?”

“Your pappa is really excited to meet you soon. It’s driving me crazy.”


	71. KuroMahi‖“The baby’s kicks are keeping me up.”‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

Kuro had to feel sorry for the employee trying to punch in Mahiru’s constantly changing order. It was almost midnight but she insisted on going out to eat. There were only a few places open at such a late hour and they walked to a fast food restaurant near their apartment. “I want the strawberry ice cream cone with gravy on top for desert. Wait, maybe I should get a third burger.”

“Why don’t you get both?” Kuro suggested and she nodded with a bright smile. Seeing her so happy made him forget how tired he was. He stood next to her and gently touched her arm. “I’ll pay for us so go sit at one of the booths. I’ll bring over your food too. I don’t think it’s good for you and the baby to be on your feet so much and carry a mountain of food.”

“C’mon, Kuro, I’m only pregnant so you don’t need to treat me like glass.” She told him but he still lightly nudged her towards one of the tables. Mahiru knew that he was only being considerate and was concerned about her so she relented. With a small nod, she wobbled to the nearest booth and eased herself into the plush seat. Honestly, her back did ache a little but she didn’t want to worry him.

She watched Kuro from her seat with a small smile. Mahiru didn’t know how he would react when she told him that she was pregnant but Kuro had been nothing but supportive. He had always been a great boyfriend and she knew that he would be a good father as well. Mahiru leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes for a moment. She began to drift off but the baby’s kick startled her and she groaned.

“You okay, Mahiru?” Kuro almost dropped the tray when he saw her wince. He quickly placed the tray on the table and sat next to her. Soothingly, he rubbed her lower back and she sighed contently. Mahiru leaned into his side as she pulled the food towards her. She could see that he was still a little tense with worry and reassured him.

“Our baby’s just acting up a little. This little guy certainly has a funny internal clock because he’s up when he’s supposed to be asleep. The baby’s kicks are keeping me up at night.” Mahiru complained as she ate her burger. It was a mix blessing to Kuro because he would get to have afternoon naps with her. On the other hand, Mahiru would be awake most of the night and drag him on midnight walks.

“Hey, he sure didn’t get his energy from me. That just leaves you.” Kuro chuckled when she gave him a sideways glare. She couldn’t maintain her scowl for long and laughed with him as she elbowed him jokingly. He took a napkin and gently wiped the corner of her mouth. “Let’s hope that he’s not a messy eater like you and has a habit of running into danger too. Taking care of two of you is going to be exhausting.”

“I guess having a son that takes after you would make things easier. He’ll sleep through most of the day and be too lazy to cause any trouble.” Mahiru smiled as she imagined Kuro holding their baby. It was a charming picture and her eyes softened as she went on. “I’m just glad that his taste in food isn’t genetic. As long you’re too lazy to cook, he’s going to love his vegetables.”

“Mahiru, I love you but have you met a kid in your life? I have seven siblings and I can tell you it’s easier to give them instant noodles than vegetables.” Kuro pointed out, making her roll her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheeks. “You’re a great cook and he’ll love whatever you make.”

“You’re lucky that you have so many siblings. I’m an only child and I only babysit the neighbourhood kids occasionally. I don’t really know how good of a mother I will be.” She sighed and looked down at her growing stomach. Kuro reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He had the same worries she did because he never had a good father to model himself after.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, Mamahiru. No matter what happens, we’ll get through this together.”

“Oh, he just kicked!” Mahiru took his hand and placed it on her stomach, beneath her shirt. He felt a small kick and awe spread over his face. No matter how many times he felt the baby kick, he always felt the same wonder. He helped create the life growing inside her. She placed her hand over his and smiled up at him. “I think he’s trying to say he agrees with you.”

“I hope he turns out as wonderful as you, my lady.” He took her hand and kissed her palm. “I promise I’ll protect both of you.”


	72. GilRay‖“I will always be there to protect you.”‖Fluff

“Big Sis isn’t picking up. Were you able to call anyone?” Ray asked and he had to groan when Gil shook his head in answer. They were huddled beneath a bridge and using the shade to hide from the sunlight.

Earlier, Gil convinced him to search for Tsubaki’s despite how close to sunrise it was. He was always found himself going along with Gil’s plan because his enthusiasm and confidence was contagious. Ray felt invincible with him.

“Weeell, it looks like we’re stuck here until one of them gets our message.” Gil shrugged and then leaned against Ray’s arm. He didn’t know how long they were going to be trapped under the bridge but he didn’t really mind because he was with Ray. “Man, having to avoid the sun all the time is hard. We’ll be in trouble if Tsubaki’s other subclasses attacks us while we’re stuck under here.”

“We can get giant costumes like Greed’s subclasses.” Ray suggested and they both burst out laughing at the thought. “I feel really sorry for them sometimes. They have to put up with a lot with Lawless as their Servamp. Anyways, we don’t need that because I will always be there to protect you.”

“That went without saying.” Gil reached up and playfully tugged at the ears on his hat. They had been together long before they became subclasses. He thought back to that winter night they met. Then he suddenly stood and clapped his hand. “I have an idea! Give me your jacket.”

Ray was a little confused but he took off his jacket. He handed it to him and Gil held it above his head. Excitedly, he explained. “Imma go get something for us. If I use your jacket like this, the sun won’t touch me. I’ll be right back in ten minutes so don’t worry. If something happens, just call me and I’ll come running back to save you.”

“Wait, you haven’t thought through this!” Ray tried to stop him but Gil only winked at him before stepping out from beneath the bridge. He sighed heavily as he watched him run down the street. He trusted Gil so he knew that he would come back for him but he worried about how reckless is partner could be. If he made one mistake and let the sun touch him, he would disappear forever.

 _Eh, why are you here all alone, partner? If no one will dance with you, I will! You’ll never feel alone with me by your side so no tears._  He remembered the words Gil gave him the first time they met. Ray looked towards the direction he left and wondered how long he would be or what he was planning. It was rare for them to be apart and Ray was reminded of how quiet it could be without him.

“Come back soon.” He leaned back against the bridge and tried to think of what he should do while he waited for Gil. Ray took a stone sitting next to him and stood. He tried to skip it over the river in front of him. As he watched the rock skip to the other side, his mind constantly returned to Gil.

Ray yelped when someone jumped onto his back and he almost fell into the water. He looked over his shoulder and he wasn’t surprised to find Gil grinning back at him. He slid off his back and showed him the bag he brought back. Inside were winter accessories and Gil pulled out the scarf. “I bought these at the thrift store around the corner. If we bundle ourselves up, we won’t have to worry about the sun.”

“It’s the middle of summer.” He pointed out but Gil didn’t stop. He only stood on his toes and wrapped the scarf around his face. As Ray was putting on his jacket again, Gil opened a large umbrella and held it above them. “People are you going to look at us like we’re crazy.”

“Who cares?” Gil shrugged. “This is the rare opportunity to have a date in the sun. So, where do you want to go?”

“Everywhere?” Ray suggested and Gil nodded in answer.


	73. LawLicht‖Wedding‖Fluff

Licht was certain that he never danced so much in his life. He hadn’t been able to sit in the last hour because Hyde insisted on dancing every song the band played. But he didn’t feel tired as they swayed to the tenth song in a row. Hyde was grinning down at him and its warmth made his body feel light. With his arms around him, it felt like he was miles above the clouds.

Hyde leaned down and kissed nose teasingly. Then he trailed his lips over his cheek to whisper in his ear. “You look beautiful. I still say you should’ve worn that wedding dress. Imagine you all in white and walking down the aisle like an angel. Then again, I would’ve just stole you away right then and there if you did. I kinda want to sweep you away right now.”

“We just got married, Shit Rat, don’t ruin the moment.” The sly grin Hyde gave him in answer tempted him to kick him. He decided not to when he saw the love beaming in his red eyes. Sometimes he hated how easily those eyes could sway him. He lowered his voice and whispered. “You can wait a few more hours to sweep me away to the honeymoon, can’t you? My mom worked hard on this party.”

“For you, I’ll wait an eternity.” Hyde said confidently but Licht had to roll his eyes at his words. He tended to exaggerate but it was true that he would give anything to be with Licht. The image of him walking down the aisle would be forever engraved in his heart. Even though he joked about Licht wearing a wedding dress, he wouldn’t change a single moment of their ceremony.

As the song ended, his mother approached them. She clapped them playfully on their shoulder with a giant grin. Then she took each of their hands and pulled them off the dancefloor. “It’s time to cut the cake! I know you’re excited but you need to share your husband with the guests, Hyde. Anyways, you have the rest of your lives together.”

People were already gathered around the cake, waiting for the guests of honour. The cake was eloquent and decorated with elaborate flowers and angel toppers. As Licht picked up the knife, Hyde wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed his hand over his. He rubbed his cheek against his dark hair and almost forgot the crowd around them until Licht whispered.

“People are taking pictures so don’t try anything.” Licht warned but Hyde only nuzzled against him more.

“We’re married now so I can be as loving as I want. Anyways, things like that never stopped me before today. I don’t want to hide how much I want you.” Hyde kissed his cheek briefly before he guided his hand to the cake. Together, they cut a small piece of the cake and slipped it onto a plate. Licht took one half of the cake and held it out for Hyde to eat.

He paused when he saw Hyde cutting a much larger piece. The mischievous gleam in his eyes told Licht what he was planning. “If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.”

“Well, that’s not much of a threat, Angel Cakes!” Hyde laughed and smashed the slice of cake into his face. He couldn’t react for moment and flailed as he tried to wipe off the cake, swearing all the while. The silly sight caused Hyde to laugh more. Before Licht could recover and kick him, Hyde gathered him in his arms. Pressed against his body, Licht couldn’t move.

Hyde kept one arm around him as he wiped frosting from his cheek. “It’s impossible for this to be the ‘worst wedding night of my life’. I’m not planning to marry anyone else so there’s no comparison. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy I can finally call you my husband.”

“Stupid Hyde, we’ll renew our wedding vows on our fiftieth anniversary.” Licht countered. His rebuttal made Hyde happier than he thought possible and he nodded with a soft chuckle. He felt his arms loosen around him and Licht stealthily took a slice of the cake and hid it behind his back. With his free hand, he placed it on Hyde’s cheek and pulled him down. “Close your eyes, you got frosting on your eyelash.”

“Are you planning something, Lichtan? You’re never this nice to me. I know you too well for you to trick—” His words were cut off when Licht shoved the slice of cake in his face. Seeing him covered in frosting, Licht burst into laughter. Hyde couldn’t bring himself to be mad when he heard him laughing so earnestly. He found himself laughing along him.

“Now you really do have frosting on your lashes.” Licht rubbed the frosting off with his thumb. He pulled his face lower enough for him to kiss his closed eyes. Then he whispered into his ear, “We’re both dirty so this is the perfect excuse for you to sweep me off to the honeymoon.”

“Man, I love you so much!” Hyde declared much more loudly and pulled him into a kiss.


	74. SakuMahi‖“My uncle is coming over so please put some clothes on”‖Fluff

Mahiru almost had a heart attack when he walked into his home and found Sakuya half naked in his kitchen. He knew he should turn away for modesty sake but he couldn’t pull his gaze away. Sakuya grinned at his bright blush and stretched over the table. “You said you couldn’t come over so I decided to surprise you for dinner. See anything you want to eat?”

He punctuated his words with a wink. Even though he was screaming inside, Mahiru was too flustered to answer him for a moment. Finally, he forced himself to stop staring at his lean body and covered his face. “My uncle is coming over in ten minutes so please put some clothes on, Sakuya! He’s going to get the wrong idea if he sees you like this.”

“Your uncle?” Sakuya almost fell off the table in his shock. Earlier that day, Mahiru called him and said that he was too busy to go out. He assumed that he was merely studying and decided to surprise him.  

They both panicked when they heard footsteps in the hall. Sakuya rushed to gather his clothes and ran into his bedroom. He quickly closed the door as he heard someone enter the apartment. As he put on his shirt, he could hear voices filter through the door. “I brought everything we need to make curry. Mahiru? Your face looks a little red. You haven’t eaten my super spicy curry yet! Are you sick?”

“I’m fine, uncle.” Mahiru reassured him quickly. Sakuya chuckled as he imagined the expression Mahiru must’ve had on his face. He wanted to have dinner with Mahiru but he knew that he rarely got the opportunity to have a family dinner with his uncle. With that thought, he went to the window so he could leave without bothering them.

He paused when he heard Mahiru’s voice. “Actually, my boyfriend is here. Can he join us for dinner?”

“Oh, that Sakuya kid you told me about? It’s about time that I met him! Where is he? Is he hiding in this pot? Maybe he’s—”

“He’s in the bathroom.” Mahiru cut with off with a sigh. But his voice was much softer as he went on. “I need to thank you, Uncle. Remember that time I told you a lost a friend? That was Sakuya but your advice really helped us. I’m going to get him so he can help us cook. I really like him so can you please hold back on the puns during dinner? Don’t overwhelm him.”

“He needs to learn to love puns if he’s going to date you!” He called after him with a light laugh.

Mahiru gave him a wry smile before going to his room. He was relieved to find Sakuya fully clothed in his room. It would’ve been awkward if he had left while he was talking to his uncle. He took his hand and pulled him into the hall. “I talked to my uncle and he says it’s okay for you to join us.”

“Are you sure?” Sakuya asked hesitantly as they walked to the kitchen. “You don’t get to spend time with your uncle a lot.”

“I’m spending time with two people I love instead of just one so what’s the problem? Anyways, you’re going to have to meet my uncle sooner or later. Why not now?” Mahiru pointed out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Sakuya was a little disappointed that he had to let go of his hand before they entered the kitchen. “We’re making curry so don’t worry about a thing.”

“I can make a world class curry with my eyes closed and my hands tied.” Sakuya joked even though he wasn’t the most confident person at that moment. In contrast, Mahiru didn’t appear the least bit hesitant to introduce the two. If Mahiru was supporting him, he knew that he could do anything. He took a deep breath and followed him into the kitchen.


	75. LawLicht‖“You used up all the hot water!”‖Fluff

Hyde swore when someone gently kicked the back of his head. He turned around to see Licht standing behind him. He wasn’t surprised that Licht was the one that hit him. He smiled back at him despite the glare Licht had. His dark hair was wet and he used a towel to hit him. “Hey, stop attacking the poor hedgehog! I’m trying to read and you’re going to get water on my book.”

“As if I care! You knew that I was looking forward to my bubble bath today but you used all the hot water. Kranz told me you took a bath before me so don’t try to deny it. Who wants to take a cold bubble bath? This angel needs to wash his delicate wings with warm water.” Licht ranted as he continued to hit him. “This is the fifth day in the row you did this, Demon!”

“Now, don’t get too angry, Lichtan. I’ll accept the consequences. Will my punishment be the same as last time?” For the past few days, he had been using all the hot water to mess with him. At first, he did it as a joke but he enjoyed the punishment Licht would give him afterwards. Hyde slid off the couch and patted the floor in front of him. “C’mon, I’ll dry your hair.”

“Don’t take an hour like last time.” Licht dropped the towel onto Hyde’s lap as he gave the warning. He sat in front of him with his back facing him. He had short hair so it didn’t take long to dry it but Hyde always spent an hour on it. Hyde took the towel and began to tenderly rub his black hair dry. His hands were gentle and Licht relaxed under his touch.

“Have I told you how much I love your hair?”

“Every time you dry my hair.” Licht rolled his eyes as he answered. He couldn’t see Hyde’s expression behind him but he could easily imagine the smirk he had when he heard his light laugh. Once his hair was dry, Hyde smoothly ran a comb through his hair. “If you use up all the hot water one more time, I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month.”

“You’re going to make your wonderful boyfriend sleep on the lumpy couch? I can’t go to sleep without you.” Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him backwards onto his lap. Licht didn’t pull away even though he could easily break away from his lax hold. Seeing that, Hyde kissed his ear before burying his face into his shoulder. “You smell really nice, Lichtan.”

“I just got out of the bath and— Hey, watch where your hands are going! I’m still mad at you for using all the hot water so don’t think you can get me to forgive you so easily.” Licht slapped his hand but he didn’t move off his lap. With an annoyed sigh, he leaned back against his chest. He practised until late into the night so Hyde would always use the bathroom before him and there was nothing he could do to change that.

“I have a compromise.” Hyde said excitedly and Licht raised a brow at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sly smirk he had. “We should share a bubble bath tomorrow. Neither of us will have to worry about there being enough hot water. I’ll even set everything up for us so you can relax. Please say yes, Lichtan.”

Hyde kissed his shoulder and trailed his lips to his neck, hoping that he could sway his answer. He had to grin when Licht answered, “Don’t do anything over the top. It’s just a simple bubble bath. If you try anything weird, I’ll drown you.”

“I’m going to fill it with bubbles and rose petals. What scent do you want for the candles?” Hyde began to list off several options. Licht had to groan at how enthusiastic he was and wondered if he should’ve agreed to his proposal. He looked over his shoulder and saw the wide smile he had.

“I like vanilla scented candles.” Licht told him as he turned so that he was facing him. “You planned this from the beginning, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Hyde answered and kissed his nose. 


	76. LawLicht‖“All I want is you”‖Fluff

“Stupid Hyde,” Licht muttered to himself as he walked down the street. He made his way to Hyde’s workplace with a bag in his hand. Hyde had forgotten to pack food and asked him to bring something for him to eat. At first, Licht said that he was too busy but he found himself buying some food for Hyde in the end. “You better be grateful for this.”

Licht could easily imagine how Hyde would react to something as simple as him bringing him food. He always had a flair for the dramatic and picturing his large smile made Licht laugh despite himself. With that thought, he walked a little faster to the karaoke lounge Hyde worked at.

It was late but the karaoke lounge was still bustling with people. Hyde would always work the graveyard shift because the sun would make him transform. He remembered all the times he would return to their apartment tired and Licht could understand why now that he saw how busy the late night was. He went out to karaoke a lot when he first came to Japan but he never knew it could become so busy.

When he entered, a hostess greeted him. “Welcome, sir. Would you like a private room or a seat at the bar?”

“I don’t need a room. I’m just here to drop something off for someone.” Licht told her. He couldn’t stay long because he needed to return to practise. He spotted Hyde serving at the bar and made his way to him. Hyde didn’t seem to notice him as he spoke with the female customers. As he walked closer, he could make out their conversation easier.

“Why are you staying with that angel when he’s so cruel to you? He won’t even bring you food.” One of the girls asked, making Licht’s feet stop and listened to their conversation. Hyde only shrugged in answer with a vague answer but it was clear that they were referring to him. He looked down at the bag in his hand and wondered if he should approach them or leave. After a moment, Licht sat at the bar. He was far enough away for Hyde not to see him but he was close enough to hear their conversation.

“Angel-chan’s work is really important.” Hyde said. “But it would be nice if he was less violent and be sweeter towards me sometimes. I should’ve just called Gil to buy me something but it looks like I’m stuck eating peanuts now. At least I have you ladies to keep me company.”

Licht was tempted to kick him but stopped himself. He knew that some people would complain about their situation to bartenders but he never heard of the reverse. He wondered how many times Hyde would complain about him to customers. From how they gossiped so casually and acted like long reunited friends, he had to guess that it was often.

“If you can leave during your break, how about we go out to eat? There’s a cute place right around the corner.” One of the girls suggested and Licht stiffened for a moment. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt jealous. They weren’t dating so he had no reason to be. If Hyde wanted to go out with a bunch of girls, it didn’t matter to him. Still, he found himself listening intently for Hyde’s answer.

“I can’t leave. Anyways, you girls are drunk so maybe you should head home soon. I can call a taxi to take you ladies home.” He brushed them off and they all appeared disappointed. Licht felt more relieved by his answer than he thought he would be. He watched them talk a little more and wondered when he should talk to Hyde. He looked at his phone and saw how late it had become.

“Now, what would my angel like to drink.” Licht looked up when Hyde stood in front of him. He leaned against the bar and beamed a smile at him. “Did you think I didn’t notice you the moment you walked in? As if I would just overlook someone like you.”

“If you knew I was here, why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Licht placed the bag on the counter and pushed it towards Hyde. “I bought you a burger and fries from McDonald but it’s probably cold by now. You probably don’t deserve after saying I’m violent. I’m an angel so it’s my duty to punish demons.”

“Were you jealous while eavesdropping on our conversation? There’s no need to feel jealous, Lichtan.” Hyde placed his hand on his cheek to stop Licht from turning away. “My break is in five minutes so how about we hang out a little bit? There’s a bench outside we can use. I’ll even share my fries with you.”

“You just told those girls that you couldn’t leave.” He pointed out.

“Because I was planning to spend my break with you.” Hyde placed his hands over Licht’s. “All I want is you.”

“Stop saying weird things, Shit Rat.” Licht blushed as he pulled away from him. He stood and took the bag from him. “Meet me out front. If you take too long, I’m going to eat all your fries.”


	77. World End and Shuhei‖“You smell nice”‖Fluff

Shuhei felt the mattress shift beneath him and groaned. He knew that it was World End because he had been noisily shuffling through the small apartment for most of the night. He opened his eyes and found a large pig nudging him with its nose. “I’m trying to sleep, World End. If you’re hungry, there’s a sandwich in the fridge for you. If you need the bathroom, I left the lights on so you can find it. If you’re bored—”

“It’s too quiet. I wanna sleep here.” He began to burrow into the blanket and wrapped himself in it. With his blanket stolen, Shuhei pushed himself into a sitting position. World End took up most of the bed in his pig form but Shuhei couldn’t bring himself to simply push him off the bed. He went to the closet to get himself another set of blankets and pillows. When he returned to the bed, World End rolled towards him.

“Please don’t crush me.” Shuhei wondered if he was better off sleeping on the floor. “I need to get up early for some experiments tomorrow. If your room’s too quiet, you can put on the radio or something.”

“It’s too quiet.” World End complained again and Shuhei sighed heavily. He wondered how long World End planned to keep him up. For the past few nights, he would hear World End pacing around the house at night and he had to question why the silence bothered him so much. He continued to toss and turn in the bed so Shuhei reached over to scratch his ear.

“Just settle down and sleep. The quiet is supposed to help you relax.” He pointed out but the pig next to him grumbled. “What’s wrong? I know it’s not just the silence bothering you. I’m your Eve.”

“It’s too quiet.” World End merely repeated and leaned into his hand. “I’m not used to it. My previous Eve had a big family so it was noisy even at night. Before that, the Servamps and I would stay up all night together. Your house is really quiet…”

Shuhei enjoyed the silence and solitude because it helped him concentrate and relax. But he could imagine how stifling it could be for someone with World End’s personality. He didn’t know what he could do for him. They only made their contract recently and it might take a while for him to become accustomed to his new life. “You want an ambient noise maker? I should have one downstairs.”

“Of course you do.” World End chuckled. Then he returned to his human form and stretched out on the bed. “I don’t need it. You smell nice. It’s relaxing. I should be okay just sleeping here next to you.”

“If you’re planning to do this often, I need to get a bigger bed. Just go to sleep.” Shuhei said.

World End expected him to kick him off the bed but he only sighed and laid back down. He settled himself next to Shuhei and closed his eyes. Listening to his even breathing, he felt himself relax. For the first night in a while, he could sleep easily. He moved closer to him and mumbled, “Night, Shuhei.”


	78. KuroMahi‖Thunderstorm‖Fluff

“It’s almost midnight, Lawless. I’m not going to go outside this late at night. Can’t you ask Lily or even your own subclass to pick up cough medicine for you?” Kuro rubbed his temple in frustration. Licht was sick and Hyde didn’t want to leave his side so he called his brother for help. They were staying in a hotel nearby so it would be a only short walk for him.

“Please, Kuro! You’re the closest one to our hotel and the drug store is on the way. Imagine if Mahiru was the one sick. You would want to stay by his side.” Hyde pointed out and Kuro couldn’t argue with him. He sighed and relented. “Thanks. I really owe you one but I’ll make it up to you. When’s your next date with Mahiru? I’ll make sure it goes well.”

“I’ll get your Eve medicine on the condition that you don’t follow me on my dates anymore. How many times do I have to tell you not to?” Kuro turned off his phone and looked down at Mahiru sleeping on his lap. His Eve had a fallen asleep while they were watching a movie. He didn’t want to risk waking Mahiru by carrying him to his room so he let him use his lap as a pillow.

Kuro debated if he should wake Mahiru up so they could walk together or not. He was sleeping soundly and he had school tomorrow so Kuro didn’t want to disturb him. The hotel wasn’t too far from their apartment and the trip wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes so he didn’t need to worry about their distance limitation. Still, Kuro didn’t want to leave Mahiru’s side for even a moment.

“Mmm, Kuro?” Mahiru mumbled when Kuro shifted him off his lap. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He was still a little drowsy but it was plain to see that it was late so he thought that Kuro woke him to take him to their bedroom. With a yawn, he stood and waited for Kuro to do the same. “I’m sorry I fell asleep during the movie. Lets head to bed.”

“Lawless called and asked me to pick something up for him. You have school tomorrow so head to bed first. I’ll join you in a bit.” Kuro gently nudged him towards their bedroom. He put on his jacket but noticed that Mahiru barely moved. He looked a little lonely so he gently cupped his cheeks. “Hey, I’ll be back in thirty minutes so you don’t need to make that face. Or is that face because you wanted a goodnight kiss.”

“I’m not a child, Kuro.” Mahiru blushed at his lighthearted teasing. Lawless was staying in a nearby hotel and Kuro was strong so there was no real danger. “Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own? I can walk with you if you want. I’m not that tired.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll come back before you can miss me.” Kuro leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “Anyways, the worst that can happen is that I get soaked by the rain.”

Mahiru finally noticed the sound of the rain knocking against the window. He saw how powerful the thunderstorm was and he bit his lip. He looked from the window to Kuro leaving through the door. A shot of thunder made him stiffen. He grabbed an umbrella and chased Kuro into the hall. He was glad that Kuro hadn’t walked too far and caught his sleeve.

“I’m coming with you, Kuro.” His hands tightened around his jacket and Kuro could see the determination in his brown eyes. Thinking that it was easier to let him walk with him than to argue, Kuro held his hand out for him to hold. They have known each other long enough that they didn’t need words to communicate. Mahiru appeared relieved by his silent answer and took his hand.

“You don’t need to walk with me, Mahiru.” Kuro said when he saw him yawn.

“Of course I do.” Mahiru said confidently as they stepped outside. He opened the umbrella and hooked his arm around Kuro’s. “You’re a cat and they’re afraid of storms. A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of thunder so I’ll protect you. Thinking simply, the faster we get Licht his medicine, the sooner we get home and to bed.”

“Cuddling in a warm bed sounds nice so lets hurry.” Kuro took the umbrella so he could hold it above them both. Despite the weather around them, he didn’t feel cold with Mahiru next to him.


	79. KuroMahi‖Wedding Vows‖Fluff

“You still haven’t finished writing your vows?” Lily said in disbelief as he watched his older brother scribble desperately on a piece of paper. In the end, he crumpled it into a ball and threw it away. There were countless more crumpled papers littering the ground around them. For the past six months, Kuro had been trying to write his vows but nothing he wrote felt quite right. It wasn’t that he was lazy or procrastinating, he merely wanted to write the perfect vow for Mahiru. Now, it was his wedding days and he had nothing but a blank page.

“This one sounds good.” Hyde picked up one of the vows on the desk. “It’s simple and Mahiru’s into that.  _Mahiru, you’re my partner, my better half, and my everything so I promise to spend the rest of my life cherishing you. No matter what comes— for better or for worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness or in health— I will stay by your side._ ”

“That’s a traditional vow and way too generic.” Kuro said and tried to stop his brother from reading any of the other vows he wrote. He rushed to grab back the vows Hyde picked up off the floor. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice Lily stealthily taking a couple his vows himself and shuffled through them until he came across one. The two brothers paused their fight when Lily hit them lightly over their head with the papers.

“You should use this one, Kuro! It’s personal and Mahiru will love it.  _Mahiru, my favourite time with you is in the morning. Every time I wake up and see you next to me, I think of how much better you have made my life. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you but I promise to do everything I can to protect you so I can continue waking up to your smile. Let me give you the simple life you want._ ”

“My god, why did I write something that corny?” Kuro asked himself and slammed his head on the desk. He knew his brothers were only trying to be helpful but he couldn’t feel more embarrassed than he did now. He shoved the rest of the papers off the desk and into a trash bin. “I need to pick which one to use for my wedding that’s in half an hour! None of them are good enough.”

“I like this one.” The three turned to see Mahiru standing behind them. None of them had notice him enter the room and Kuro wondered how long he had been listening. Mahiru was holding one of the vows Kuro wrote. “ _Today, I am making another contract with you. The terms are the same as the one we already have, to serve and protect, but the feelings are different. We were strangers for that contract but now you’re my partner and the light of my life. I love you, Mahiru. I always will.”_

Mahiru folded the paper and stepped forward, “Can you two give us a moment alone?”

He waited until Hyde and Lily left before he went to stand in front of Kuro’s chair. Mahiru placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him from standing. Then he took Kuro’s hand and played with the engagement ring on his finger. “I was worried about you getting cold feet so I came to check on you. We both know your history with running away from your problems and feelings.”

“I’m not going to run away. I love you.” Kuro said quickly and Mahiru smiled softly at him. He leaned back against the table and unfolded the vow he read earlier.

“I love this vow. I love all of them.” He told him sweetly but Kuro groaned in response. It was obvious that he had been listening to their conversation since the beginning. Mahiru cupped his cheeks and gently turned him back to face him.

“I love that you’re putting so much effort into your vows but I don’t want you fretting over it to the point that you start to doubt yourself. No matter what your vows are like, I’d be happy knowing that it’s from your heart. A vow isn’t going to make or break our relationship. This day isn’t going to define it either. It’s every day and everything we do afterwards.” Mahiru placed the paper into his hands.

“You make it sound so simple.” Kuro chuckled to himself. He was worrying himself to death over his vows but Mahiru knew exactly what to say to him. "I wanted to give you the perfect vow."

“I'm a simple man. I don’t want perfection, I want you.” Mahiru squeezed his hands. “I need to go now. But I better see you at the end of the aisle in half an hour.”


	80. Jekuni‖"You beat me to proposing"‖Fluff‖Fem Mikuni‖Pt.1

JeJe walked into the shop and he was surprised that it was dark. Mikuni had sent him on an errand to buy the strangest assortment of things. He shuffled the bags he was holding into one arm so he could turn on the light. Before he could reach the light switch, he heard rushed footsteps. It was dark but he could still see Mikuni well enough as she walked down the stairs.

“The power’s out so don’t bother with the lights. Hurry up here with Abel’s new things. You took forever to buy five little things that I thought our distance limitation was going to take effect. But you’re home now and we can have our dinner.” She laughed secretively. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she took his arm and pulled him up the stairs to their home above the shop.

“There was a power outage so now we’ll have to have dinner by candlelight. At least I was able to get cell service and order us delivery. Our dinner arrived just a little while ago so it’s still warm. If you were any later, I would’ve eaten everything before it could get cold.” She teased but JeJe didn’t doubt that she would do something like that.

Mikuni lighted the candles on the table and gestured for JeJe to sit across from her. He set the bags on the table. There was a sly smile on her lips and he had to question if she was planning something or if she was merely happy. He never knew what to predict when it came to Mikuni but it was something he surprisingly liked about her.

“Now, let’s see if you got everything like I told you to. A pair of antique earrings… White gloves… Mother’s wedding veil… Blue heels… Lastly, a silver sixpence. That’s everything!” Mikuni clapped when she was satisfied. She took out each item and placed them on Abel. “Don’t you think Abel makes a beautiful bride?”

“Who’s the groom? I don’t think you’ll let anyone near her.” JeJe said sarcastically and sat down.

“For once, you’re actually right, JeJe my dear. I guess someone else will have to wear all of this. But first…” She took off her hat and held it out to him. “I did promise you a reward if you bought me everything on my list. Reach inside and take it.”

“This isn’t a prank, is it?” He watched her carefully but he placed his hand inside the hat. JeJe only found a small box but he was still wary that it would be another prank. He was expecting something to jump out of the box when he flipped it open. So, he was surprised when he discovered a ring inside. It shined in the darkness and reflected the candlelight around them.

“ _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe_. You got me those things today.” Mikuni moved behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What do you think of your reward? It’s an engagement band. I know it’s usually the guy’s role to propose but I’m just so tired of waiting for you that I decided to ask the question. What do you say, JeJe dear?”

“I…” JeJe didn’t know what to say.

“What? You don’t like it?” Mikuni pouted when he didn’t answer after a long pause. She pushed away from him with a heavy sigh and then let go of him. She tried to swipe away the ring but JeJe quickly caught her wrist to stop her from pulling away. Her eyes narrowed, silently telling him to let go. He didn’t and drew her closer.

“I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing.” He told her and saw a light blush appeared on her cheeks. “Now I don’t have to worry about all of that.”

“Wait, no! I want my romantic proposal.” She said and pocketed the engagement ring. “You don’t get this until you get me a ring! And I’m expecting a lot of things from your proposal. But no big screen in front of some random crowd. I don’t want a bunch of strangers to see me cry. I’ll allow a public proposal if it’s in front of close friends though.”

Mikuni began to list off more things she wanted for her engagement. He didn’t stop her because she looked so happy and excited. She smiled up at him and then slid off his lap. “We should have our candlelit dinner before the food gets cold. We have a lot to celebrate after all.”


	81. Jekuni‖"I can’t fit in my favourite dress anymore"‖Fluff‖Fem Mikuni‖Pt.2

“I can’t fit in my favourite dress anymore. This is all your fault, JeJe!” Mikuni cried and then pouted at him. She lifted Abel off her lap and pointed at her dress. “That dress matches Abel’s but now I can’t wear it because you put a baby in me! How are you going to repay me for this?”

“It’s just a dress, Mikuni.” He tried to reason with her even though he knew how impossible that was when she got into one of her moods. She flopped onto the couch and continued to grumble at him. JeJe had been with her long enough to know that her childish tendencies were a front. Something aside from the dress was bothering her but he had yet to work out what it was.

“How about you just make Abel a new dress that matches what you’re wearing right now?” He suggested and instantly regretted it. Mikuni took one of the throw pillows and hurled it at him, knocking off his paper bags. She hugged Abel protectively and her eyes shot daggers at him.

“Don’t look at Abel with those lewd eyes, JeJe! Even if you’re covering your face with those bags, I know when you’re making eyes at a woman. How? I can feel my heart breaking.” Mikuni clutched her heart in exaggerated pain and mock tears entered her eyes. “Abel is just a doll, you weirdo. But I should’ve expected that this would happen eventually.”

“I don’t even know what you’re thinking is happening but I have no interest in Abel. We both know she’s a doll.” He sighed. Sometimes she was so exasperating that he didn’t know what to do but he still tried. Mikuni laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. JeJe’s face came into her view but she couldn’t see his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t wear my favourite dress and match with Abel on our next outing. I already told you that but you never listen to me.” She hugged Abel and turned onto her side. Her next words were barely a whisper but he heard them. “You said I looked pretty in that dress and now you’re going to look at other girls.”

Understanding finally dawned on JeJe. Her father’s infidelity destroyed their seemingly perfect family. Sometimes love and lust were too easy to confuse and that fact was always in the back of her mind. She hated not having control of her feelings and thoughts sometimes. But the best he could do was ignore the insecurities and not let them affect her.

“I’m not going to leave you.” He brushed his fingers through her hair and she turned back to face him.

“Not even for someone younger than me?” She asked.

“You act 23 and 10 at the same time.”

“Or someone that’s cuter than me after I get fat?”

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen.” JeJe told her.

“You know pretty words isn’t going to make me forgive you for making me too big to fit in my dress.” She pushed up his paper bag enough to kiss his nose. “But I’ll think about forgiving you if you get me some strawberries covered in peanut butter? I’m craving something sweet and savory.”


	82. Jekuni‖Pillow Fort‖Fluff‖Fem Mikuni‖Pt.3

JeJe closed the shop and cleaned it by himself. After Miki was born, he found himself doing that alone most nights. Mikuni would push the work onto him while she went to play with their daughter. He didn’t mind because he loved both of them and let them get away with more than he should sometimes. He would tell himself that he would be firmer about work in the future but here he was once again.

As he climbed the stairs to their apartment above shop, he could hear laughter. JeJe could only imagine the mess the two made. He walked into the living room and found a pillow fort taking over the small room. The chairs and couch were pushed together and a blanket covered them to form the fort. He walked to the curd entrance and knocked on the chair. “I know you two are in there. It’s time for bed.”

“Shhh,” Mikuni voice came to him before she poked her head out of the fort. With a hushed voice, she said, “Miki’s sleeping. You’re going to wake her. She wanted to have a slumber party and sleep out here tonight.”

“Making a pillow fort is childish, even for you, Mikuni.” He sighed and she crossed her arms.

“Didn’t you hear me? Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t give my princess everything she wanted?” She pointed out, knowing that the argument would play on his loving nature. Mikuni crawled out of the fort and patted the spot next to him. Even without trading words, JeJe knew that she was telling him to sit.

Once he did so, she cuddled into his side. “But this was fun. It reminded me of the fun little games I used to play with Misono. He really grown up since then. Sometimes, I think of how that will happen with Miki too and I get a little sentimental. I want to spend as much time with her as I can before it’s too late.”

“Is that your way of saying this pillow fort is staying for another week?”

“Maybe two.”

“Fine, just don’t stay up too late. Miki has school,” He relented easily. Mikuni grinned triumphantly and hugged him briefly before she climbed back into the pillow fort. He knelt next to the entrance and held up the blanket so she could crawl inside easier. “Is there any room for Pappa in there?”

“It’s a little small for you and your paper bags so you’ll have to take them off.” He took his paper bags off his head but she still blocked the entrance. She tapped his nose with a sly smile. “What’s the password?”

“You really are childish.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to play your guessing game.”

“You’re no fun. Fine, I’ll just take a payment for your entrance.” Mikuni leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. Then she crawled into the fort and he took it as a sign for him to follow. He smiled as he watched Mikuni adjust the blankets around their daughter so she wouldn’t be cold. She laid down next to Miki and JeJe did the same. He kissed each of them on the forehead before laying down as well.

“Goodnight.”


	83. Tetsono‖Doctor AU‖Fluff

“Don’t worry, Tetsu, I’m sure everything’s going to be alright.” Hugh reassured his friend. They were waiting for the results of Tetsu’s x-ray. While he was cleaning the onsen, he fell and hurt his ankle. Ever since then, he would have difficulty standing. He knew that Tetsu was worried about the results despite having a calm expression. “It’s probably nothing irreversible.”

“What if I can’t help my parents anymore?” Tetsu asked and looked down at his ankle. The doctor had placed a brace around it but told them to wait for the x-ray results. His ankle was still a little sore but it wasn’t painful.

“You’re a strong kid so you’ll heal fast.” Hugh patted his shoulder.

They both looked up when the door opened and a doctor walked in. He wasn’t the same doctor that treated Tetsu earlier. He looked young but he held himself with the pride of a king as he walked towards them. He held out his small hand to Tetsu. “Hello, Mr. Sendagaya, I am Dr. Alicein.”

“Hello,” Tetsu shook his hand and found that it was surprisingly small and delicate. “It’s Tetsu.”

“Well, Tetsu, I have the results of your x-rays.” Misono placed the x-rays over the display. He had to stand on his toes to reach the top and Tetsu was certain that he would barely reach his shoulders if they stood side by side.

“There is a disruption of fibers of your lateral ankle ligaments and this is the reason for the instability of your ankle. You told me that you fell and injured your ankle a couple days ago so this probably occurred because your ankle did not heal properly. Lateral ankle ligament reconstruction can correct this. It’s a rather common surgical procedure so you do not need to worry.”

Misono explained the procedure as simply as he could but Tetsu continued to stare at him with a curious expression. He doubted that Tetsu heard or understood his words. “Pardon me, Tetsu, do you have any questions?”

“What?” Tetsu seemed to snap out of his daze. Misono sighed and rubbed his temple, wondering if Tetsu was listening to him. “Doc, I think there’s something wrong with my heart. It’s been beating really fast and irregularly.”

“I don’t see a history of heart problem in your medical history so is this something recent? If this affects the surgery, I should know about it.” Misono skimmed the charts he was given. “How long have you had these symptoms?”

“Since you walked in.” Tetsu answered and it took a moment for the implication of his words to register. Misono dropped the charts he was holding. Was he trying to flirt with him? Tetsu’s face didn’t change from its usual calm expression so Misono couldn’t tell. Tetsu tilted his head and asked, “Aren’t you going to check my heart?”

“The hell is wrong with you? I’m a doctor and any relationship with a patient is unprofessional and unethical. You’re cute but I’m not going to risk my job for you!” Misono stated firmly but he could feel himself blushing.

“You think I’m cute? I think you’re cute too.” Tetsu smiled and Misono could feel his heart begin to race. Misono began to fumble over his words but gave up quickly and turned away. He quickly wrote on a brochure and pressed it into Tetsu’s hand.

“Here’s all the information on the surgery. Get the receptionist to book you an appointment.” Misono told him before running out of the room. While Tetsu watched Misono leave, Hugh looked at the brochure.

“Hey, I think he gave you his number! It’s written on this brochure.”

“It is? Does that mean he likes me?” Tetsu asked Hugh who raised a brow at him.

“Wait, weren’t you flirting with him?”

“Well, I was just telling him the truth.” Tetsu answered but smiled when he looked down at the number. “Should I call him?”


	84. KuroMahi‖Hugs‖Fluff

**Still Friends Hug**

“Kuro!” Mahiru had been containing his excitement for most of the day so he was all but bursting with happiness when he could speak with Kuro. They were in a secluded hallway so Mahiru forgot himself and threw his arms around his neck. Giddy with unrestrained joy, he grinned up at him. “I passed my English final! More than that, I got a perfect score! I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you. Thank you, so much!”

Mahiru was talking so quickly and enthusiastically that Kuro could barely keep up with him. He was a little dazed by the situation he found himself in. His Eve didn’t seem to feel the same as he continued to hug him. He pulled back a little and saw the earnest happiness in his eyes so he let Mahiru continue hugging him. He only let go of him so he could pull the test out of his bag and held it out to him proudly.

“I was really nervous about this test but I knew I could do it with your support. Thank you for tutoring me, Kuro. Who would’ve known that you were multilingual? Well, I guess you would pick up a few languages after living so long. Thank you so much for helping me study.” Mahiru hugged him again in his excitement. English was his poorest subject but he enjoyed the small lessons Kuro gave him.

“You don’t need to make a big deal out of it.” Kuro mumbled but his dry tone couldn’t dampen Mahiru’s happiness. His honest smile was almost like a puppy’s and it was adorable. He awkwardly patted his head and Mahiru looked up at him. “You passed on your own. Good job.”

* * *

**Random Hug**

Kuro was playing a video game so he didn’t notice that someone was behind him and creeping closer. He was taken aback when he was smothered into a hug and the controller flew from his hand. He lost the game because of the sudden attack but he couldn’t bring himself to care after he saw Mahiru smiling at him. He nuzzled into Kuro’s neck and he stroked his brown hair in return. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just felt like hugging you.” Mahiru kissed his cheek and then beamed a smile at him. “Thanks for the recharge. I should have enough energy to make dinner for us now. I’ll let you get back to your video game but remember that it’s your turn to wash the dishes tonight.”

“Then I need a recharge too.” As Mahiru started to leave, Kuro took his hand and gently tugged him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and kept him in place before he could argue. Still holding him securely, Kuro leaned forward and picked up the game controller. “I’m going to need three rounds of hugs to have enough energy to wash dishes.”

“Seriously, Kuro?” Mahiru rolled his eyes. But he ended up indulging him and stayed on his lap. He leaned back against his chest and enjoyed being surrounded by his warmth.

* * *

**Comforting Hug**

Kuro shuffled through the cupboard in search of a snack. He heard footsteps behind him and started to turn. Abruptly, two arms wrapped around his waist and kept him from turning. He knew that it was Mahiru and that something was bothering him. His face was pressed into his back and the arms around him were trembling slightly. At first, Kuro didn’t know how to react but he knew that Mahiru needed him.

Without words, Kuro tried to comfort him. He rubbed his thumb soothingly against his arm and didn’t turn until Mahiru relaxed. Once his arms loosened around him, Kuro moved to face him. Mahiru continued to face the floor so he couldn’t see his expression. He lovingly ran his finger through his hair and Mahiru closed the tiny, remaining space between them. He hugged him again and buried his face into his chest.

He didn’t know what made him upset but Mahiru needed him. Kuro gathered him into the safety of his arms and rubbed his back. A sob suddenly shook Mahiru and Kuro felt uncertain for a moment. Was he not comforting him enough? He tried to think of another way to comfort him and let go of him a little. Feeling his arms move away from him, Mahiru clung to him and tightened his hand around his jacket to keep him in front of him. “Don’t leave me, Kuro.”

“I won’t.” Kuro promised and kissed the top of his head. He continued to hold Mahiru in the silence and wished that he could take away the pain he was feeling. If he had to, Kuro would face the world to bring back his smile. But Mahiru only wanted Kuro to continue to hold him. He was glad that his partner seemed to understand that need without him voicing it. Kuro squeezed him in his arms comfortingly and chased away all of his worries with his simple presence.


	85. KuroMahi‖“You love me as if I deserve it”‖Fluff

To Kuro, Mahiru’s smile was a blessing. His kindness was a rarity. Mahiru was simply everything great about the world to Kuro. Seeing him fiddle with the wedding veil on his head made Kuro picture an eternity with him. He tried to hide his smile when Mahiru turned away from the mirror to face him. “What do you think, Kuro? Lawless said he wanted Licht to wear a wedding dress but I don’t know if he’s joking or not.”

“Knowing my brother, it’s likely both. Shouldn’t Lawless and Licht be the ones shopping for plates and wedding decorations? They’re the ones getting married.” Kuro pointed out.

“You know how busy Licht is with his career. He doesn’t have time to go out and shop for wedding favours. He appointed me as his maid of honour so it’s my job to help him with these things. We’ll buy a few things that he might like and take them back to the hotel. Then he can choose which one he likes best.” As the only other angel in the group, Mahiru was the obvious choice for maid of honour to Licht. He was only too happy to help with the wedding as well.

“You’re really getting into this wedding thing, aren’t you?” Kuro gently lifted the wedding veil from his face and kissed his nose. He did it casually but Mahiru felt his heart flutter at the light kiss. Mahiru pulled the long veil over his cheeks in a flustered gesture. “Can’t we just save time by shopping online? We can print out a bunch of pictures of laces and designs for Licht. It’ll save us time and money.”

His words made Mahiru realize Kuro's true intention with the kiss. He rolled his eyes and said, “Nice try, Kuro, but you're not going to talk me into going home early. We’re here to help our friends so your cool guy act won't work this time. Anyways, Lawless is your brother so shouldn’t you be more excited to see him married? It’s kinda funny though. I never thought those two would be the first of us to get engaged. I always thought that it would be… never mind. Let’s focus on buying more wedding decorations.”

Mahiru took off the wedding veil and placed it back on the shelf. His hands lingered over the lace. He always thought that he and Kuro would be the first to become engaged. Mahiru was more than happy with their relationship and he didn’t want to push Kuro for more than he was willing to give. But he would like to share a name with him. He loved Kuro and it would be nice to have something to show their commitment to each other. Licht’s wedding only brought those thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

Mahiru shook his head and told himself to focus on helping Licht. He walked to a display of table centerpieces and looked over each one. They were all beautiful and elegant so Mahiru didn’t know which one Licht would like best. “We should take three back for Licht to choose between. Which ones do you think will be a good choice, Kuro?”

“That violent guy’s really into angel stuff. So, _the angel would demand something that's as white and pure as the clouds he walks on_.” Kuro imitated Licht. Hearing Licht’s elaborate speech with Kuro’s lazy drawl was amusing and made Mahiru giggle. He quickly schooled his face though.

“C’mon Kuro, please take this seriously. If this was our wedding, what would you want for a centerpiece?” With his prompting, Kuro looked over the selection again. He appeared thoughtful for a moment. Then he carefully picked up a glass vase filled with artificial daisies.

“You like daisies, right? It’s simple but it’s nice and bright too. We can mix in other flowers for more colour if you want. What do you think?” Kuro turned to him and noticed a mixture of surprise and awe on Mahiru’s face. He wondered if he said something strange. Mahiru’s face softened into a smile as he answered.

“I think that would be lovely. It would be perfect for us but Licht and Lawless would want something more extravagant. They're not the most... subtle pair.” They both knew that was an understatement because the Greed Pair had a rather loud personality. “If we ever got married, what do you think it would be like?”

“I don't think much would change.” Kuro shrugged. He replaced the vase on the table and hugged Mahiru from behind. He placed his cheek on his hair and sighed contently. “We already live together and we have a contract of sorts. At this point, we've been together for so long that we're the old married couple of the group.”

“I guess...” Mahiru said as he threaded his fingers together. There was a quiet longing in his voice and Kuro heard it. But Mahiru smiled brightly when he turned in his arms and looked up at him. “It is a nice thought though; the idea behind a marriage and what it represents for a couple. I guess it might be a little early to talk about this. Let's finish shopping and head back to the hotel.”

He moved out of his arms but he was quickly pulled back by Kuro. His arm wrapped around his waist and he leaned down to whisper into his ear. “Just wait for me a little longer. You love me as if I deserve it. Once I become a better man for you, I'll ask for you to marry me.”

“Kuro, you can't say something like that here.” A blush appeared on Mahiru's cheeks and his eyes widened. Kuro let go of him and cupped his face. His voice was a little breathless when he continued. “You know I love you just as you are, Kuro. You don't need to earn my love when I'm giving it to you freely. Ask me to marry you whenever you want and I'll accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to picture KuroMahi to have a small, simple wedding ceremony.


	86. KuroMahi‖“We bet and you lost, so you have to do it”‖Fluff

“Curse you and your unexpected skills in Mario Kart.” Kuro muttered under his breath as he dragged his feet to the living room. He loved Mahiru beyond words but there was one thing that tested those feelings: exercise and Mahiru’s insistence that he participated in the ungodly activity. He still didn’t know how Mahiru talked him into doing yoga with him. Yet here he was in sweats instead of his usual jacket and jeans.

“No pouting, Kuro. We made a bet and you lost so you have to do yoga with me today. It’s good for your health. Yoga is one of those exercises that doesn’t involve a lot of movement. It’s all about relaxation.” Mahiru pointed out as he pushed aside the table to make more space for them in the living room. “Anyways, you were the one that kept insisting that the loser couldn’t break their promise.”

“That was because I thought I would be the winner and get to sleep in on weekdays as my prize.” Kuro wasn’t looking forward to the exercise but he did make a promise to Mahiru. He walked to the other side of the table and picked it up to help Mahiru move it. Once the floor was clear, Mahiru smiled brightly and stood in the middle of the room. If only Kuro was as excited to do yoga as him.

“I bought a book of yoga poses we can try. But we should stretch first so we don’t hurt ourselves. Now let’s start with… Kuro, lying face down on the couch is neither a stretch nor a yoga pose.” Mahiru placed his hands on his hips and looked down at him disappointedly. He rolled Kuro onto his back and leaned over him. “You promised, Kuro. I thought this would be a fun activity for us to do together.”

“It should be illegal for a guy to be as cute as you.” Kuro wondered if Mahiru knew how much influence his sweet voice had over him. With a groan, he sat up and took the yoga book from the couch. He flipped through the pages and tried to find the easiest position it had. Mahiru leaned over his shoulder to read the book as well. He stopped Kuro when he spotted a simple pose.

“Downward dog? That one looks easy enough. I’ll go first while you read the instructions to me.” Mahiru patted Kuro’s leg before he moved away from him. He followed Kuro’s instructions and shifted into position. He turned to Kuro and Mahiru was a little confused about the blush dusting his cheeks. “The book says to hold the pose for ten breaths. Is this right? Should my feet be further apart?”

“I think you’re perfect. If I knew yoga would be so much fun to watch, I would’ve agreed to this sooner.” A smile tugged at the corner of Kuro’s lips. It was Mahiru’s turn to blush when he realized what Kuro meant. He stood and took a pillow from the couch to lightly hit him. “Bad cat! You’re supposed to be the Servamp of Sloth, not Lust.”

“You’re the one that insisted I go against my sloth nature and exercise.” Kuro countered and he had to chuckle when Mahiru huffed frustratedly. He liked Mahiru’s honest reactions to his simple teasing. “If you want me to be a sloth, I’m more than happy to watch a movie and cuddle with you on the couch.”

He had to admit that he was tempted to give into Kuro but he stayed firm. Mahiru took the book from him and nudged his shoulder gently. “Enough of your sarcasm. It’s your turn to do the downward dog, Kuro.”

“Don’t stare too much,” Kuro winked at him and Mahiru rolled his eyes. He tried to hide the fact that he was flustered by his casual flirting. He thought that yoga would be a good way for them to exercise and bond. Now, he was certain that Kuro would give him a heart attack before the hour was over. He did his best to compose himself as he flipped through the book for another yoga pose.

“Hey, Kuro, there are partner poses we can try!” He spoke excitedly while Kuro had to groan. Mahiru thought that the partner poses would be better because he wouldn’t feel flustered by Kuro watching him. He skimmed the pictures for one that wouldn’t become awkward for them. His heart was already racing enough because of Kuro’s comments.

After Kuro finished his required three minutes of downward dog, he sat next to Mahiru. “I hope you’re not expecting me to be able to bend like those two. This kitty can only handle so much abuse, Mahiru.”

“What about this dancer duo pose?” Mahiru suggested and pointed to the picture. When Kuro nodded, Mahiru helped him to his feet. He placed the book on the ground between them so they could both read the instructions. They faced each other and Mahiru held up his hand for Kuro to hold. “Okay, we need to balance each other as we stand on one foot. Lift one of your legs and try to grab it with your free hand.”

“Can you go first and show me?” Kuro asked and Mahiru decided to indulge him without much argument. He thought that he was merely being lazy but Kuro really wanted to keep Mahiru from falling. He was able keep his balance with Kuro’s help and made the pose. Then he looked expectantly at Kuro. Even without words, he knew that Mahiru was waiting for him to do the same.

“How long are we supposed to do yoga again?” Kuro asked as he shifted onto a new foot. He leaned forward a little too much and his foot slipped from under. He swore when he pitched forward. Mahiru quickly tried to catch him but he couldn’t support him well while standing on one foot. They ended up falling together.

Kuro didn’t want to fall on top of Mahiru and hurt him. Kuro wrapped his arm around his waist and turned them so he would fall onto his back. Mahiru landed safely on top of him and they lay on the ground for a moment.

“Are you okay, Kuro?” Mahiru pushes himself up and looked down at him worriedly. He gently ran his fingers through his blue hair and to see if there was a bump on the back of his head. He was relieved when he determined that he was unhurt. When Mahiru would’ve moved off his chest, Kuro tightened his arms around his waist.

“Tired. I want to stay like this a little longer.”

“But we only did two yoga poses! How can you be tired already?” Mahiru argued but he made no attempt to leave Kuro’s arms. “At least try one more position for me.”

“If yoga is all about relaxation, the best yoga position to me is laying down with you in my arms. I say an hour of this is best for our health.” Kuro said and stroked his soft, brown hair. Mahiru couldn’t argue with him and rested his head over his heart. Its steady beat made Mahiru smile and he closed his eyes.

“Fine, we can stay like this for an hour but then we need to try another yoga pose.”


	87. LawLicht‖“If a zombie bit you...”‖Fluff

“Welcome to the arcade center!” Hyde gestured theatrically as he opened the door for Licht. He had to grin when his blue eyes widened like a child in a candy store. Licht immediately walked through the game room, admiring the assortment of games available. When Licht told him that he had never been to an arcade, Hyde knew he had to take him to one. Even if it was only to see him smile.

Licht was now fawning over the stuff animals in a crane machine and Hyde moved to stand next to him. “This is one of the biggest arcades in Japan. It has every game you can think of and neat prizes. Places like this aren’t that popular overseas so we should enjoy ourselves as much as we can tonight. We have the whole day off. I’ll buy us some tokens while you choose a game.”

“I’m going to win everyone in here.” Licht declared and Hyde had to wonder if he heard a word he said. He didn’t look away from the stuff animals when he ordered, “Hurry up and get the tokens, Shit Rat. I want to hug Mr. Koala and his friends.”

“As you wish, Angel Cakes.” Hyde made a weary smile. His great love for animals was one of Licht’s quirks that made him unique and endearing to Hyde. But he had to feel a little jealous and dejected sometimes. He was a much better candidate for hugs and cuddles than random plushies. Still, Hyde couldn’t bring himself to deny his angel anything so he went to purchase tokens for him.

By the time Licht was bored with the crane game, it was mostly empty and Hyde had to buy a wagon to carry everything they won. He was certain that it would’ve been cheaper to buy the stuff animals online rather than playing the crane game a thousand times. But Licht’s proud and bright expression was well worth it. Licht dragged him from game to game until one caught Hyde’s attention.

“Hey, I remember this!” Hyde took Licht’s hand and pulled him towards the shooting game. “I can’t believe they still have this thing. _Zombie Apocalypse_ , it’s a classic but it’s pretty old. I haven’t been here in a while but my high score is still undefeated. See, ‘The One and Only’ is me. No one could even get close to my score. I’m just that good, aren’t I, Lichtan?”

Licht rolled his eyes at his boasting. He could only interpret his haughty tone and confident attitude as a challenge. So, he put a token into each game slot and set it to versus mode so they could play the shooter game together. His goal was to beat Hyde and his high score at the same time. “A demon can never compare to an angel. I’m going to beat your high score. Don’t start whining when I do too.”

“You never played this game before but you think you can beat the reigning champion?” He raised a brow at Licht with an amused smile. Hyde enjoyed their little play fight, even if it was something as insignificant as a video game. He picked up the toy gun and started the game. It had been a while since he played but he still managed to win. Licht pouted at his loss and Hyde ruffled his hair playfully. “Don’t pout, my lil’ angel. You did great for your first time and you won a bunch of tickets.”

“Rematch!” Licht put another token into the machine before Hyde could accept or decline his challenge. He looked so determined that Hyde had to entertain him for a few more rounds. He never went easy on him because he knew that Licht wouldn’t be happy if he let him win. While Licht was steadily improving his aim, he still lost to Hyde the next five rounds. From the corner of his eyes, Hyde could see how frustrated Licht was becoming.

“C’mon, Lichtan, let’s play something else. Just admit defeat this one time. There’s a lot of fun games here that we can try. You can kick my ass in those, I’m sure.” He wanted to see Licht enjoy himself so he tried to pull him away from the game and end their little competition. He gave in faster than Hyde thought he would but he was grumbling the entire time. Hyde took the tickets and placed them in the wagon. “With all these tickets, we can get one of the big prizes.”

“What do you mean ‘we’? I won those tickets and I’m not sharing with you.” It was childish but he refused to share with a demon. He crossed his arms and walked next to Hyde to the next game. Hyde wasn’t put off by his attitude and he was more amused than anything. “We’ll come back tomorrow and I’ll beat you then.”

“You can try but I’ll win.” Hyde grinned at him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and poked his cheek. “If we were in an actual zombie apocalypse, you won’t need a gun. You’ll purify the zombies with your angelic light. What would you do if I was bitten and about to turn into zombie?”

“If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken. But I’d also shoot you twice in the head.” Licht shrugged and Hyde frowned at his answer. He honestly wasn’t expecting Licht to say anything romantic but he was disappointed. As he sulked, Licht patted his head briefly. “But you won’t get bitten. I won’t let that happen.”

“Aww, Lichtan!” Hyde hugged him and snuggled against him. He had a large smile and he felt giddy. “I love you too. I’ll protect you from the zombies too. I am the better shooter after all.”

“I just meant that if anyone’s going to change you from a demon to something else, it’s gonna be me. It is an angel’s duty to purify demons.” Licht corrected him but his words didn’t deter Hyde.

“It still means that you’ll protect me from the zombies.” He pointed out and Licht blushed.

“You’re looking too much into what I said, Shit Rat.” Licht moved out of his arms. He took his tie and pulled him forward. “Let’s play more of these games. I’m going to beat you.”


	88. KuroMahi‖“I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me”‖Fluff

“Kuro, check out these flowers! The sign says they’re peonies.” Mahiru didn’t look away from the field of flowers but he knew the exact moment Kuro stood behind him. He didn’t look as impressed as Mahiru was by the elegant flower bed. His expression only changed from bored to loving when he looked down at his boyfriend. “These flowers are beautiful. Have you seen anything prettier?”

“Yeah,” He answered and knelt next to him. Mahiru thought that he was merely agreeing with him. In reality, Kuro meant to say he couldn’t think of anything more attractive than Mahiru’s bright smile. From the way his eyes shined to how his lips curved while he smiled, he was beautiful. At first, Kuro was reluctant to go to the flower park but he was glad he let him drag him along because he could see how happy their little outing made Mahiru.

He took his sketchbook out of his backpack and flipped to a fresh page. Mahiru had to fill the sketchbook for his art project. He thought that going to Showa Kinen Park would give him inspiration. The trip was also an excuse to go on a date with Kuro. He knew that Kuro wasn’t one to go outside much but he hoped they could enjoy the flowers together. He also made a lunch for them to have a quaint, little picnic.

Kuro sat on the grass and pulled Mahiru onto his lap. He didn’t fight him and only moved to take off his backpack so they would be more comfortable. Mahiru leaned back against his strong chest and began to sketch the peonies in front of them. Kuro didn’t want to distract him while he worked so he tucked his head beneath his chin and watched him in silence. With his comforting warmth in his arms and the peaceful setting, he began to drift off.

He only opened his eyes when he felt Mahiru tense in his arms and heard him grumbled. Kuro could tell that he was becoming frustrated with his drawing from his expression. He stroked his arm and asked, “What’s with that face?”

“Oh, Kuro. I thought you were asleep.” Mahiru shifted so he could look up at him. With Kuro’s arms around his waist, he couldn’t leave his lap to face him properly. He didn’t mind though. He held up his sketchbook for Kuro to see. “I’m just having trouble shading the flowers. I want to make it blend together but I can’t make it look natural.”

“You want me to show you a lazy shading technique?” Mahiru had to admit that he was curious and handed him his sketchbook. He watched his hand move over the page and drew a loose impression of the peony. Mahiru admired how strong and steady his hands were. Then his jaw dropped when Kuro rubbed his finger over the drawing, smudging the graphite over the paper.

“What are you doing, Kuro?” He frowned up at him.

“Shading.” Kuro answered him. “This is a shading technique called smudging. It’s easier to blend the different shades together and the results will be softer. The fancy pants artists really frown upon smudging as a technique though. I like it because it’s easier than the other techniques. You can clean up the edges with your eraser like this. It makes your outline crisper so it’ll be an edge rather than a solid outline.”

“Wow, this is wonderful, Kuro! You really are talented.” Mahiru smiled up at him. His honest compliment made butterflies flutter in his stomach and he tried to shrug nonchalantly. “You’re always surprising me.”

“It’s really nothing. I had to pick up something in the centuries I’ve been alive.” Kuro handed the sketchbook back to Mahiru. “Here, you can try it now.”

“Wait, I just remembered I have something for you. I was going to give it to you when we got home but I think this is a good time.” Mahiru set his sketchbook aside so he could rummage through his bag. He pulled out a box and handed it to him. He watched him with bated breath as Kuro tore off the plastic wrapper. Kuro opened it and discovered that it was a professional art kit. There was a sketchbook inside and several mediums for him to use.

“Do you like it?” Mahiru asked. “I saw it when I was buying a sketchbook. I remembered you told me that you liked to draw before video games were invented. So, I decided to buy it for you. Drawing might be a good hobby for you. It’s more productive than video games, that’s for sure.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that video games are very productive. You can’t beat me in a thumb war with all my training.” Kuro said and Mahiru laughed at his weak argument. He shook his head wearily but he would never change Kuro. Once their laughter subsided, Kuro said, “I don’t remember the last time I got a gift like this. Thank you.”

“Your welcome. I would love to see what you draw.” Mahiru picked up the plastic wrapped and stood. “I’m going to throw this away. I’ll be right back.”

Kuro nodded and opened his new sketchbook. He didn’t want to waste Mahiru’s money so he tried to think of something to draw. Mahiru gazed at his thoughtful expression for a moment. It was a rare sight so he wanted to study it while he can. Then he pulled his eyes away from Kuro and left to throw away the wrapping. He didn’t want to litter in such a beautiful garden.

When Mahiru returned, he was surprised to find Kuro surrounded by girls. He was only gone for a few minutes but a crowd had gathered around him. Kuro didn’t seem to be paying the girls any mind but jealousy made Mahiru pause. As he walked closer to them, he could hear their conversation better.

"That’s a beautiful sketch… Can you show me how to draw like that…? Who is that you’re drawing…? Do you have a girlfriend?” Several of the girls spoke at once. Kuro only grunted to answer them but his lack of answer didn’t discourage the infatuated girls. Watching them, Mahiru frowned.

“Kuro, I’m back.” Mahiru smiled stiffly. He wanted to keep his jealousy from showing but it appeared in his voice slightly. The girls were standing very close to Kuro. He pushed himself into the crowd and hugged Kuro’s arm. “How about we gather our things and go have lunch? I packed all of your favourites for our date.”

His words were directed towards the girls slightly and he was glad that they moved away from Kuro. He helped him gather the art supplies and placed them in his bag. He took Kuro’s hand as they walked to the picnic area. Mahiru was confused when Kuro slipped his hand from his. Then Kuro wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer so he could kiss his cheek.

“There’s people around us, Kuro.” Mahiru blushed and covered his cheek. “What got into you? You don’t usually do things like that in public.”

“I thought I should show those girls that I’m yours. In every way, you’ll have me. So, you don’t need to feel jealous.” Kuro grinned down at him. His brown eyes widened at his words and he could hear his silent question. “You show all of your emotions on your face. You don’t need to worry about them. They saw what I was drawing and they were interested.”

“I wasn’t that jealous.” Mahiru pouted. He could feel Kuro’s teasing eyes on him and turned back to him. “Okay, I might have been a little jealous. You’re handsome and girls are into the brooding artist archetype. What were you drawing?”

“Hold still,” Kuro opened his backpack and took out his sketchbook. He opened it and showed him the sketch of Mahiru wearing a flower crown. It was simple but stunning. His lingering jealousy melted and warmth spread through him. He could see how much Kuro loved him in the details of the drawing.

“This is beautiful, Kuro.”

“Because it’s you.”


	89. LawLicht‖“We bet and you lost, so you have to do it”‖Fluff

“Lichtan, you need to slow down! There’s a speed bump and— No, the break is the other one.” Hyde was certain that he was going to die. He was immortal but Licht’s driving was going to be the death of him. If he didn’t die in a car crash, then it would be by a heart attack. The car finally stopped and Hyde could breathe again. “Put it in park. I think that’s enough for one day. Get out and I’ll drive us home.”

“No, we made a bet and you lost so you have to teach me, Shit Rat! I’m getting my license and I need someone to teach me how to drive. You promised.” Licht insisted and Hyde groaned. He hated to break a promise he made to Licht but he didn’t know if he could survive another lesson. He looked over at Licht’s determined blue eyes and sighed. It wasn’t fair for a person to be as beautiful as Licht.

“Fine, another hour of this.” Hyde relented. He didn’t know why Licht suddenly decided he wanted his license. Licht traveled a lot for his career but he would have Kranz or Hyde drive him to places. Due to his career, he never had the time to practise and get his driver license like other teenagers. They returned to his hometown so he could obtain his license and they were practising in an empty lot.

“Don’t look so scared, Shit Rat. I’m going to learn how to drive without any trouble. Why? Because I’m an angel.” Licht spoke confidently but that wasn’t reflected in Hyde’s voice.

“Whatever you say, Angel Cakes. Let’s work on your turns. Hold down the break and put it in drive. Take your feet off the break and go forward slowly. Imagine that you’re carrying precious cargo and drive carefully.” He instructed and gripped his seat tightly.

Licht had to roll his eyes at his behaviour. He thought that Hyde was exaggerating and being dramatic again. His driving couldn’t be that bad. This was their first lesson but Licht believed that he would master driving within the hour. He shifted gears and said, “I don’t really need to pretend when there’s already something precious in this car.”

“Awww, Lichtan. You consider me something precious?” Hyde couldn’t stop a wide grin from appearing on his face. They were dating but Licht wasn’t known for saying overly romantic things. He always managed to surprise him with romantic gestures because of that.

“What do you mean? I was talking about myself. I can’t play my piano if I get into an accident and hurt my hands.” Licht told him and Hyde’s smile fell. He grumbled but he sat back in the seat. He should’ve guessed that was what he meant. Watching him carefully, he gave him instructions. He was glad that he was slowly improving.

“Hey, Lichtan, why do you want to get your license now?” Hyde asked.

Licht was silent as he tried to think of how to answer without embarrassing himself. “I want to take you somewhere as a surprise for our anniversary coming up. It won’t not much of a surprise if you’re the one driving. I don’t want to ask Kranz to drive us there and have him interrupt our date. Mahiru said the simple solution is to drive you there myself so here we are.”

“You’re learning how to drive for me?” Hyde grinned and this time Licht nodded. “You really are a sweet angel, Lichtan.”

“Try to hug me while I’m driving and I’m running you over!” Licht yelled when Hyde reached over to hug him. He didn’t listen.


	90. LawLicht‖“I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me”‖Fluff

Hyde was a confident man. Licht would argue that he possessed too much bravado at times. But being self-assured of himself and their relationship wasn’t necessarily bad. Even as Licht gushed over cute animals, Hyde never felt threatened. He was understanding whenever Licht had to cancel their date for a sudden interview. No matter what happened, Hyde knew that Licht loved him.

Then, he witnessed Licht accept someone else’s proposal. The girl took Licht’s hand and stared up at him with eyes full of wonder. “Will you marry me when I grow up, Mr. Angel!”

Licht didn’t take a moment to think before he answered with: “Okay.”

Hyde choked on his drink when he heard that single, heartbreaking word. Did he just agree to marry someone else? How could he? Hyde didn’t care if the girl was only six years old and that it was an innocent proposal. The fact that Licht was only humouring the small girl didn’t lessen the betrayal he felt either. He would not let someone steal his angel.

“I object!” Hyde darted across the room and threw himself between the two. He hugged Licht and pouted childishly at him, “You can’t leave me for this little girl, Lichtan. I love you. Please stay with me! I’ll do anything you want.”

“Get off me, Shit Rat! Stop being so dramatic. Kranz said that we need to make these kids happy.” Licht reminded him in a hushed voice. They were attending a small event held by a local orphanage and Kranz told him to entertain the children. After he finished playing his piano for the children, he decided to play with them. “She’s just a little kid. She’s not serious so stop making a big deal out of it.”

“But…” Licht rolled his eyes when he fumbled over his words and tried to think of an argument. Hyde knew that he was being immature yet he couldn’t help how he felt. He was accustomed to competing against a piano or some adorable animals. Usually, Licht didn’t show any interest in people unless they showed potential of being an angel.

“Mr. Angel is mine now! He said that he would marry me. We’re going to be a happy family.” The little girl gripped his hand and tried to tug him away from Hyde. In reaction, Hyde grabbed Licht’s arm as well. Between the two fighting, Licht could feel his irritation mounting.

“Stop pulling my arms!” He ordered and the stern look he gave the two made them let him go. He sighed heavily and shook his head. “Little girl, you asked me to marry you but you don’t even know me. My mother told me that you should only marry someone you love and I agree with her. Do you really want to marry me?”

The girl bit her lip and looked down at her feet. “But I want a family.”

Hyde had to sympathize with the little girl. He understood loneliness all too well and how it felt to long for company. He patted her head and knelt in front of her. “I’m sure you have a family here with the other kids. It’s not a traditional family but it’s yours. You don’t need to share blood or a contract to have a bond with someone. But you should love them. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” She nodded and Hyde urged her to go play with her friends. He watched her leave and he hoped that she found a family like he did with the Servamps.

He only turned away when Licht kicked him lightly. “It’s your turn for a lecture, Shit Rat. Don’t think I forgot your childish behaviour or that I won’t punish you for it. I don’t know why you’re so dramatic all the time. I’m yours. In every way you have me and you should know that.”

“Maybe you should remind me by doing something sweet every once in a while. Hedgehogs have short memories.” Hyde knew that he was pushing his luck when Licht looked so irritated.

“Goldfishes are the ones with short memories, idiot.” Licht countered. Even though he said that, he grabbed Hyde’s scarf. He forced him to lean down slightly so he could kiss his cheek. “There you go. Your punishment is that you’re not getting another kiss for a week.”

“Wait, what? No, Lichtan, I’ll die without your affection.”


	91. KuroMahi‖Shakespeare‖Fluff‖NSFW-ish

Kuro was dozing off in Mahiru’s classroom and reading a manga. He flipped the page but his mind wasn’t focused on the story. Mahiru had told Kuro that it would be best if he waited in the classroom while he worked with his classmates in the gym. He wondered when Mahiru would be finished with his after school activity. His class was organizing a play so he had to stay after school to help. Of course, he volunteered for a lot of jobs and Kuro hoped he wasn’t overworking himself.

He heard footsteps outside the door and he debated if he should hide or not. He knew that the staff would likely kick him out because he wasn’t a student. Kuro jumped to his feet when there was a loud crash and he heard someone scream in the hall. It was Mahiru’s voice. His heart began to race when he realized that and he rushed out to the hall.

“Mahiru, are you okay?” He called his name even before he opened the door. Then he stepped into the hall and his heart stopped. Mahiru was laying on the ground with blood around him. There was blood on his clothes and hands as well. Kuro knelt in front of him and he reached out to help him sit up. His hands shook but he tried to check Mahiru’s injuries. “Where are you bleeding? Oh god, there’s so much blood.”

“Kuro, it’s okay. Calm down.” Mahiru could see how panicked he was and that his face was pale. He cupped his cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. He smiled reassuringly and he was glad that Kuro paused long enough for him to explain. “I’m not hurt, Kuro. I’m completely fine. See?”

“Thank God,” Kuro breathed a sigh of relief. He hugged Mahiru tightly to his chest. Seeing Mahiru covered in blood gave him a heart attack. He reluctantly let him go and leaned away from him. He noticed that Mahiru had a small smile on his face. Kuro realized that he probably embarrassed himself with his reaction. He tried to mask his blush under a disinterested tone. “So, what’s with the blood?”

“It’s fake blood for the play we’re putting on, don’t worry. I was just taking a bucket of it to the gym and tripped. Now I got this nasty stuff all over me. I need a shower,” He said with a sigh. With his words, Kuro visibly relaxed. Mahiru stood and looked over the mess. “I should clean this up before there’s any more confusion. I’ll text Ryusei to tell him what happened and that I’ll be back late.”

Mahiru started to leave but he stopped when Kuro took his hand and pulled him back into his arms. Kuro tried to wipe the red water off his cheek using his sleeve. Even though he knew that it was fake, he didn’t like the sight. It only reminded him of all the terrible times Mahiru had been hurt because of him. “Do you need any help cleaning this up?”

“Really?” Mahiru raised a brow at him. He would occasionally help him clean but that was after a lot of persuading on Mahiru’s part. It was rare for him to offer to help clean. The hint of remorse in his red eyes confused him as well. Kuro didn’t make him trip so he had no reason to feel guilty. He was certain that he would’ve caught him if they were together when he tripped.

But Mahiru pushed those questions aside for now. He was grateful for Kuro’s help and nodded. “Thanks Kuro! With your help, we can finish cleaning this faster and I can go shower. I’ll talk to the school janitor and ask him for some mops. Just wait right here and I’ll be right back. If someone comes along, explain that it’s fake blood.”

After giving him the instructions, Mahiru ran off. Kuro wanted to tell him that he should shower first instead of walking around with fake blood on him. A part of him knew that he was overreacting. He wasn’t drenched in the fake blood. It was only a few splatters but Kuro simply hated seeing Mahiru injured.

Soon, Mahiru returned with mops and buckets of water. The janitor also came to help them clean the fake blood. They were able to finish quickly. Mahiru had to stop by his locker to get a spare change of clothes before walking to the school’s showers. Kuro thought that he would be waiting outside so he was shocked when Mahiru pulled him into the changing room. “What are you doing, Mahiru?”

“Well, you’ll look like a creeper standing outside of the changing room and I would worry about a teacher calling security on you. Thinking simply, you can just wait in here. But no peeking,” Mahiru said with a tiny giggle. He placed his clothes and shoes on a bench in the changing area. He gestured for Kuro to sit on the bench as well. Then he walked into the shower stall and pulled the curtains close between them.

“I hope I can wash this fake blood out of my uniform.” He heard Mahiru mutter to himself before the shower came on.

“What kind of play are you guys putting on that you have to need so much fake blood?”

“ _Romeo and Juliet_.” Mahiru answered him. Kuro wasn’t as knowledgeable as his brother about Shakespeare’s plays but he did know  _Romeo and Juliet_. He didn’t stop Mahiru from summarizing the play though. He liked to listen his voice. When he was finished, Mahiru added, “They made things needlessly complicated if you ask me.”

“They should’ve kept things simple.”

“Exactly!” Kuro chuckled slightly because it was the response he thought Mahiru would make. “If we were in their position, what would you do?”

“I wouldn’t marry you, that’s for sure.” Kuro answered. He heard Mahiru make a sharp gasp and realized how his words must’ve sounded. He explained, “I know how important your family is to you so I can’t ask you to give them up for me. I love you and I want to make you happy. It would be tiring but I’ll talk to your uncle and convince him to let us be together. Hopefully, he won’t run a sword through me when I try to talk to him. This is a Shakespeare tragedy, after all.”

“Unless you can die by bad puns, you’re safe from my uncle. Anyways, I wouldn’t let him do anything to you.” Mahiru said. “Can you bring me my towel, Kuro?”

He took the towel sitting next to him and went to him. He wanted to respect his privacy so he hanged the towel over the shower curtain rod. “Do you want me to get your clothes too?”

“Actually, I just wanted to see you. It’s hard to hear you when the shower is running and you’re in the changing room.” Mahiru poked his head out of the shower and grinned up at him. He held the curtain over his body for modesty’s sake. His eyes softened when he asked, “What would you say to my uncle to convince him? I’m curious.”

“The simple truth: I love you.” He brushed his wet hair from his face. Kuro was relieved that the blood was gone. The fact that Mahiru was human was always on the back of his mind. That was why the fake blood bothered him so much. He loved seeing Mahiru full of life, with his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed, like he was now. He caught a water droplet on his cheek and let his fingers linger over his skin.

“Even if we’re in the middle of a war, I’ll do anything to protect you. I know that it’s going to be hard but I’m going to stay by your side no matter what happens. You’re worth the trouble. Once your uncle accepts us, I’ll marry you.” Kuro promised and kissed his full lips. He only meant for it to be a short, light kiss but he found himself drawn into Mahiru’s warmth.

Mahiru let go of the curtain and gripped his jacket. With his lips still pressed against Kuro’s, he walked backwards and pulled him into the shower. His back hit the wall and he gasped at how cold it was compared to Kuro’s body. His gasp turned into a whimper when Kuro deepened the kiss. He returned the kiss and tasted him on his tongue. His tongue massaged his and coaxed a moan from Kuro. The running water from the shower drowned out the sounds of their wet kiss.

“You look like a drenched cat, Kuro.” Mahiru leaned away the barest amount and smiled against his lips. He reached up and pushed his hood off his head. He stood on his toes and buried his fingers into his hair. Love and lust clouded his brown eyes and the sight made Kuro want to kiss him again. But he knew that it wouldn’t stop with just a kiss. Kuro ran his hand over Mahiru’s hip. Then wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him flushed against his body.

“Be careful or else I’ll make you late for your play.” Kuro warned but he hoped that Mahiru wouldn’t stop.

“I did text Ryusei to tell him that I would be coming back late. Don’t worry about that. I think the more pressing matter right now is that one of us is wearing too much clothes.” He grinned at him as his fingers worked on the buttons of his jacket. He wanted to feel his skin against his. Mahiru peppered kisses onto his neck as Kuro fumbled with his clothes. His hot breath brushed against his ear as he whispered, “ _Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again._ ”

“I don’t speak Shakespeare.” It was difficult for Kuro to speak when his mind was becoming a haze. The only thing he could focus on was Mahiru’s voice and hands teasing him.

“I asked you to kiss me.” Mahiru amended. He didn’t need to ask him a second time before Kuro caught his lips in a heated kiss.


	92. LawLicht‖“You should see me in my old uniform.”‖Fluff

Licht walked into the kitchen with a pile of dirty plates. He became a little suspicious when he saw that Hyde was helping his mother wash the dishes. He knew him too well to think that he was helping her out of kindness alone. The two were laughing about something and Licht had to wonder what they were discussing. He interrupted them and said: “These are the last of them, Mom.”

“Thanks for clearing the table, Licht!” His mother smiled brightly at him when he placed the dishes next to the sink. “You can have an extra bowl of ice cream as your reward. Get a bowl for your father as well. He’s excited to talk to you after so long. Hyde and I will join you two in the living room after we finish washing these dishes.”

“Okay!” He dashed to the freezer for his prize. Licht gave himself and his father a generous helping of ice cream. He thought that it was okay to indulge themselves because they were finally able to spend time together as a family. For the next two weeks, they didn’t have anything scheduled so the Todoroki family decided to return to their home in Austria.

“Be careful of getting brain freeze with that much ice cream, Angel Cakes. You really like your sweets, don’t you? Your mother told me about the time you smashed your face into your birthday cake so no one else could eat it. She also promised to show me the picture of it. I’m sure you were cute as a button with your face covered in frosting.” Hyde grinned when he added, “It’s fun to hear about Lil’ Licht!”

_So, that’s his angle!_  Licht thought to himself. The demon only offered to help his mother with the dishes to hear embarrassing stories from his childhood. He made a mental note to himself to punish Hyde later. While his first instinct was to kick him, he held himself back. He didn’t want a fight to ruin their rare family vacation. He was certain that Hyde knew that as well.

“You better behave yourself in front of my mother, Shit Rat.” Licht warned before he left the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Hyde. He was once again chatting excitedly with his mother. It would be a mundane scene to anyone else but it was heartwarming to Licht. Admittedly, he was worried about bringing his demon boyfriend home to his family of angels. But he fit in surprisingly well.

“Your ice cream will melt if you keep staring at me, Lichtan.” Hyde looked over his shoulder to him and grinned. His teasing smile made Licht’s cheeks brighten. As he was fumbling over a rebuttal, Hyde said: “Oh yeah, your mother told me that your high school reunion is in a couple days. You wanna go? It might be fun. Imagine how your classmates will react to a famous pianist. I would love to see their faces.”

“I’m not going.” Licht said bluntly. From his tone, Hyde knew that he wouldn’t listen to any argument. “There’s no reason for me to go so it’ll just be a waste of time.”

“You’ve been looking forward to this trip home for weeks now. Don’t you want to see your friends again? I’m sure you were popular in high school with your looks and talent— even if you are a violent angel. What about the one that you made a promise to? I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you again.”

“Just drop it! I’m not going.” Licht snapped. His voice was angry but Hyde could hear something beneath that. He turned off the water and faced him. He couldn’t say a word to him before Licht threw his bowl of ice cream at him. With a huff, Licht turned sharply on his heel and left Hyde confused.

* * *

Licht sat on a tire swing in his backyard but he did nothing more than rock it slightly. His father came out to talk to him earlier. Speaking with him helped but he still wasn’t ready to return to the house. He knew he would kick Hyde for irritating him the moment he saw him again. He didn’t want to fight in front of his parents so he decided to wait until his anger was completely gone.

With a light kick, Licht pushed the swing backwards. His back hit a wall and he swore when something cold dropped onto him. He swung around in the tire swing and his eyes narrowed when he found that he had crashed into Hyde. He had a nervous smile and he was holding a half empty bowl of ice cream. “I came with a peace offering. But I was planning to feed it to you, not your hoodie.”

“You just really want me to kick your ass, don’t you, Maso-Rat?” Licht clicked his tongue. He pulled off his hoodie because the cold ice cream annoyed him. He threw the dirty hoodie at Hyde as a half-hearted attack. But he didn’t do anything further and turned the swing away from him. “Leave before I make you kiss my feet.”

Of course, Hyde stayed with him despite the order. He placed his hoodie and the bowl on the ground next to them. Then, he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Licht’s neck. “You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here in just your T-shirt, Lichtan. If this swing was big enough for two, I would sit and cuddle with you to keep you warm. I guess we’ll have to settle with this for now.”

Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on top of his head. In his arms, Licht didn’t lean back against him like he usually would. He was drumming his fingers against the tire, which told Hyde that there was something heavy on his mind. He kissed his dark hair softly to comfort him and choose his next words carefully.

“I remember overhearing one of your interviews. The guy asked you:  _Haven’t you ever thought ‘I want friends’ or 'I want time to hang out with them’?_ I don’t remember how you answered and I didn’t think much of it at the time. Honestly, I just assumed that you wouldn’t want friends because I thought you were a self-centered angel.”

Now that Hyde had spent more time with him, he knew Licht better. He was a dreamer. Licht had more wishes than there were stars in the sky. There was no doubt in Hyde’s mind that Licht would achieve each and every one of his dreams. His dedication and drive were two of the things he loved about Licht.

“I told the interviewer:  _I don’t have a lot of time for friends and things like that_. Even before I started going on tour, I wasn’t close with many people. I was busy working to achieve my goal. If I wanted to keep my promise, I had to work hard.“ Licht tilted his head back and looked up at Hyde. "I made a promise to him. I can’t break it…”

“I know. Your mother told me. I’m sorry about your friend.” Hyde kissed his forehead gently. “You really are something special, Lichtan. Not many people would work so hard to keep a promise they made as a child. It’s pretty noble. Anyone would be proud to call you a friend.”

“I didn’t know a lot of people in high school. They were more acquaintances than friends. I don’t remember talking to them much because I had to come straight home for practice.” There wasn’t a hint of regret or resentment in Licht for that fact. It was his own choice to become a pianist and he truly enjoyed playing the piano. But, sometimes, he felt lonely and wished he had someone to share his joy and success with.

There were very few people Licht was close to. He picked up a hedgehog to simply have someone to talk to. Even though the hedgehog ended up being a demon, Licht was glad they met. Hyde squeezed his hand and said, “You might not have had many friends in high school but you have a lot of them now. There’s Kranz, Mahiru, Neko-san and the others. I’ll always be here for you too, Licht. You should know that after how many times you tried to get rid of me.”

“Yeah, but you’re not really just a friend to me. You’re my one and only.” Licht moved out of his arms only long enough to slip out of the swing and face him. He wrapped his arms around Hyde’s neck and smiled up at him. Hyde was relieved to see the tension gone from his face. “Thank you, Hyde.”

It was rare for Licht to use the name he gave him. He wished that he would call for him more often because he loved how he said his name. Hyde didn’t know if he was being too greedy with his next request. “I want to know everything about you. I only got childhood stories out of your mother. Do you have any funny stories or pictures of you in high school.”

Hyde tenderly stroked his hair and twirled the white strands around his fingers. He knew Licht enjoyed the affectionate gesture and Hyde hoped he could coax an agreement out of him with it. Licht blushed and said, “You can see me in my old uniform, if you want. I’m pretty sure it still fits. I’ll put it on and show you. But only after my vacation is over.”

“You’re telling the Servamp of Greed to restrain himself from something he wants? I know what I want, when I want it. So, get over here” Hyde pulled him closer. Licht was expecting him to kiss him. He merely leaned his forehead against his and playfully rubbed their noses together. “But I’ll wait however long you want me to. I’m sure you’ll look so cute that it’ll be worth the wait.”


	93. KuroMahi‖“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress”‖Fluff

Mahiru was kind to a fault and he had trouble saying ‘no’ to people. That was why he was now sitting in the middle of the room wearing a wedding dress. He was babysitting his young cousin and she insisted they hold a wedding in the living room. She wanted to dress up as a flower girl and she needed a couple to shower flowers on. So, she made Mahiru wear her mother’s wedding dress and wrapped a bow around his black cat to be the groom.

He sat on the ground and he was careful not to wrinkle the dress beneath him. Mahiru brushed his cousin’s hair and braided it. He also weaved flowers into the braid for the fake wedding they were putting on. She was fidgeting impatiently and Mahiru said, “I’m almost done. Just a few more minutes. Here are some flower clips. Why don’t you put them on Kuro?”

“Okay!” She smiled and went to work on decorating his fur with the flowers. Mahiru stifled a small laugh when he heard Kuro’s groan. Kuro was adorable in his cat form and most people were taken with his cuteness. His little cousin was no different as she played with him. He was grateful that Kuro entertained his cousin’s whims and went along with her games.

Kuro did grumble occasionally. “Be gentle with this poor kitty. You two are so troublesome.”

“Don’t be so rude, Kuro. Behave yourself and I’ll treat you to something special when we get home.” Mahiru promised him. He told his cousin that Kuro was a special cat that could talk and she accepted that fact quickly enough. He patted the girl’s head and stood. “I’m done with your hair. We can have that wedding you want now. I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”

“Then why did call her mother to ask if you could wear her wedding dress?” Kuro pointed out as Mahiru lifted him into his arms.

“I didn’t think her mom would actually say yes. I was hoping that she would give me a reason to tell my cousin ‘no’ without hurting her feelings.” Mahiru whispered so his cousin wouldn’t overhear them. She looked so happy that she found someone willing to play with her and Mahiru couldn’t bring himself to tell her no. He could sympathize with her loneliness all too well.

Her parents worked a lot so she was alone most afternoons. Usually, her parents would leave her with her elderly grandparents who couldn’t keep up with her youthful enthusiasm. Her grandparents were visiting family members in the country so Mahiru volunteered to babysit her until they returned.

“Come here, Mahiru!” She said excitedly and motioned for them to stand next to her. She swung her little basket of fake flowers to catch his attention. Mahiru almost had a heart attack when he saw her standing on the table. “It’s time for the wedding!”

“I’ll be right there but get off the table first. You can hurt yourself!” Mahiru moved as quickly as he could to her. It was difficult to walk with the frilly wedding dress. He stopped next to table and tried to help her down. He frowned when she shook her head and insisted that she should stay on the table.

“But I’m the flower girl! I can’t rain flowers over you and Kitty Kuro if I stand on the ground. You’re tall and I can’t throw that high.” She pointed out. Then she tossed the flowers over him to prove her point. When Mahiru relented, she made a wide smile and clapped happily. “Okay, let’s start. Mahiru do you take Kitty Kuro to be your husband.”

“I do.” He didn’t correct her about the proper order of a wedding ceremony. He only smiled and nudged Kuro to play along with them. Mahiru had to admit that he didn’t picture that they would be exchanging their wedding vows in a make-believe game. Still, he felt himself blush as he imagined Kuro standing in front of a church in a tuxedo.

He was only pulled away from his thoughts when his cousin announced. “Now it’s time for the groom to kiss the bride.”

Both Mahiru and his cousin were surprised when Kuro returned to his human form. He leaned down and gave Mahiru a quick kiss. Kuro had to grin at how flustered he became from just a small kiss. Beside them, the little girl squealed and showered more flowers over them. “Kitty Kuro became a person like that fairy tale,  _The Princess and The Frog_! Isn’t that great, Mahiru?”

“Yeah,” He said in shy voice. He didn’t know why Kuro insisted on surprising him at the most unexpected times. “Now that the wedding’s over, how about we have some cake? I’ll bake one for us after I take off this dress. Kuro, clean up the flowers while I change.”

Mahiru walked into the bedroom and sighed to himself. He fanned his burning cheeks and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. It simply wasn’t fair how easily Kuro made his heart skip. Once he regained his composure, Mahiru reached behind him to unzip the dress. His brows furrowed when the zipper stubbornly stayed in place. “You gotta be kidding me!”

“Are you okay in there, Mahiru?” Kuro knocked on the door. He was taking a while in the bedroom so he went to check on him.

“The zipper’s stuck. Can you come in here and help me?” Kuro walked into the room and saw him struggling with the dress. Mahiru looked over his shoulder with a pout. “And please don’t laugh at me. I know I probably look silly in this dress.”

“I think you’re beautiful no matter what you’re wearing. Can I convince you to wear a dress for our actual wedding?” Mahiru rolled his eyes at his teasing. He turned around and gestured for him to help him out of the dress. Kuro placed his hand on his waist and turned him so they were facing each other again. “You really are stunning, Mahiru.”

His warm breath brushed over his ear as he leaned down. “You promised me a treat if I behaved myself. Close your eyes, Mahiru.”

“I said I would give you a treat when we get home, not right now. Anyways, I was only going to cook you some ramen.” Mahiru argued but he found himself closing his eyes. He thought that Kuro was going to kiss him again and leaned forward slightly. Kuro’s hand left his waist and Mahiru was confused when he couldn’t feel his warmth anymore. He heard him take a few steps away from him.

“Okay, hold that pose and open your eyes.”

“What are you planning?” Mahiru opened his eyes and saw Kuro pointing his phone at him. The flash went off and Mahiru’s eyes widened. “Did you just take a picture of me in this dress?”

“Yup. It’s my new background.” Kuro smirked at him. He quickly placed his phone into his pocket when Mahiru tried to take it from him. To stop him further, Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly. While Mahiru was still distracted by the kiss, he unzipped the dress. He pressed another kiss onto his hair before he let him go.

“I would like to stay but this really isn’t the time or place.” Kuro ruffled his hair. “I hope I’ll have another opportunity to see you in a wedding dress.”

“Get out, Kuro!” Mahiru blushed at the image his words created. He pushed him towards the door and said, “You’re not getting ramen tonight!”


	94. KuroMahi‖“It wasn’t your fault”‖Fluff

Mahiru shook his head at the sight of Kuro beside him. He had his face pressed against the glass and he was staring at the fish. Instead of awe and wonder on his face, he looked hungry. If he was in his cat form, Mahiru was certain that his tail would be wagging like a dog. Kuro would occasionally act like a cat in his human form and Mahiru wished that he considered that before taking him to the aquarium for a date.

“I should’ve brought you to the aquarium after lunch when you’re not hungry anymore.” He mumbled to himself. People were staring at Kuro’s strange behaviour. Mahiru walked to his side and lightly tugged on his sleeve to catch his attention. “I’ll make roasted salmon and rice for dinner but I want to enjoy our date now. Let’s go see the next exhibit, Kuro. We don’t get to go out like this much.”

“Can we have ramen and grilled fish? Hey, that was just a joke. Don’t be so pushy. I’m coming,” Kuro followed Mahiru when he pulled him away from the display. He was a little disappointed when Mahiru let go of his hand to read the aquarium’s map. Once he decided which attraction to go to next, they walked through the crowd together. “So, where are we going next?”

“I want to walk through the underwater tunnel. It’s the aquarium’s main attraction. They say it’s beautiful and you can see all kinds of fish in there.” Mahiru said excitedly and led him inside.

The tunnel was bright and it was washed in a soft blue. Mahiru walked to the glass and admired the small, multicoloured fish swimming by. A pufferfish stopped in front of him and its familiar expression made him giggle. He sensed Kuro standing behind him and leaned back against his chest. Mahiru tilted his head back slightly so he could look up at him. “That pufferfish looks like Misono when he’s angry.”

“He’s going to be angry if he hears you say that. If that one is Misono, let’s find Tetsu to make him happy. I’m going to say that laid back turtle with the bored expression is him.” Kuro wrapped an arm around Mahiru’s waist and pointed at the turtle in the corner. They both laughed and continued to find their friends among the sea life.

“We should take a picture! It’s just a shame we can’t possible get all our fish friends to pose in the picture with us.” He joked as he slipped his phone out of his pocket to take the photo. Mahiru didn’t want to bother the other visitors by asking them to take a picture for them. He did his best to fit both of them and the fishes into the picture. He was a little surprised when Kuro took his phone from him.

“I’ll take it for us.” Kuro said and he held Mahiru closer against his side so more of the coral reef could appear in the picture. Mahiru felt himself blush and he wondered if it would appear in the picture. At the same time, he couldn’t help but smile because of the small act of kindness and leaned his head against his arm. No matter how much Kuro acted nonchalant, Mahiru knew he cared.

After he took the photo, Kuro handed Mahiru his phone. “Is this good?”

“This is great, Kuro! You actually got the tiger shark in frame as well.” Mahiru loved the photo of them together. But there was one thing that bothered him. Kuro had his usual expression in it. He knew that it was rare for Kuro to truly smile but he was still disappointed. He placed his phone in his pocket and held his hand. “There’s more of the tunnel to see so let’s not stand around here idly.”

“How much walking are we going to be doing?” Kuro groaned but he adjusted his hands around Mahiru’s so their fingers laced together.

“Are you having fun, Kuro? I know you don’t like walking in crowds like this. Don’t worry, the tunnel shouldn’t be too long. Outside the tunnel is the aquarium’s discovery center and that might be more fun for you. There’s an exhibit where we can sit and touch stingrays.” Mahiru suggested. He wanted Kuro to be comfortable on their date.

“Is there a place where we can catch a fish and take it home to eat?” Kuro said sarcastically but his lips did curve up slightly.

“Please, Kuro.” He rolled his eyes. Mahiru was a little jealous that fishes were able to make Kuro smile easier than he could. He pushed that thought out of his mind. He loved Kuro and he wouldn’t change anything about him, including his faults. Also, they were scarcely able to go out for their dates because he was still in school so Mahiru wanted to enjoy the aquarium with him.

His phone rang and Mahiru let go of Kuro’s hand to answer it. He patted Kuro’s arm and then gestured to a less crowded part of the tunnel. “I’m going to answer this over there where it’s quieter. You should stay here and enjoy the exhibit. Just don’t go too far or else we’ll lose each other.”

Mahiru told him and then walked away. Lily’s name flashed on the screen and he hoped that nothing happened to Misono. He answered the call and Lily said, “Mahiru? I’m glad I was able to reach you now. I don’t have much time to talk before Misono comes back into the room. As you know, Misono’s birthday is this month and I want to throw him a surprise party.”

“That’s a great idea. Is there anything I can do to help? I can bake a cake for him.” Mahiru offered. “How about you text me the details later tonight? That should be easier than trying to call me when Misono can’t hear you because you two are always together. Kuro and I are on a date at the moment but I’ll tell him about Misono’s birthday party.”

“I’m so sorry for interrupting!” Lily apologized. “If I knew you were on a date, I would’ve waited for another time.”

“It’s okay.” Mahiru reassured him. He looked back at Kuro and saw him studying a school of fish. “Anyways, Kuro seems to be having more fun with the fish than he is with me. It’s his instinct as a cat but still… I wish he would look at me like that. I’m sorry, it’s rude of me to say that when Kuro’s your brother. I know he loves me too.”

Surprisingly, Lily laughed. “Mahiru, have you seen the way Kuro looks at you when you’re not looking? Next time, try to catch him. When he thinks you’re not looking at him, take a peek. Good luck. I’m glad that my brother found someone he loves. I’ll let you two get back to your date now.”

“Okay. I’ll call you back later and we’ll talk about Misono’s party.” Mahiru said. He went back to Kuro but Lily’s words played on his mind. How did Kuro look at him when he wasn’t looking? He was a little curious but he didn’t know how he would catch him staring. He gazed at Kuro and thought of all the expressions he had seen throughout their time together.

Kuro must’ve felt his eyes on him because he looked over his shoulders at him. “Hey, did something happen?”

“Lily just called to invite us to Misono’s birthday party. We should go out to buy him a present next week.” Mahiru could see a hint of worry in his eyes so he was quick to reassure him. He stroked Kuro’s arm and he felt him relax beneath his hand. They started to walk through the tunnel again and enjoy the view around them. Mahiru looked up at him but Kuro’s expression remained the same.

A shadow passed over them and Mahiru looked up at the roof of the glass tunnel. His eyes widened when he saw the large ray swimming over them. He walked to the glass so he could see the unique fish better. “Did you see that Kuro? I didn’t know they could be that big.”

“You could feed a village of cats with that thing. But World End will still be hungry even after he eats that giant ray.” Kuro said. He was standing a little behind him so Mahiru couldn’t see that Kuro’s eyes wasn’t on the stingray. His attention was sorely on Mahiru and the awe on his face.

“You’re one to talk when you were the one joking about this aquarium being a buffet a little while ago.” Mahiru didn’t look away from the pool when he spoke.

Then he noticed something in the reflection of the glass. It was Kuro’s reflection. Kuro was watching him with a tender warmth in his eyes and it was filled with love. There was also a soft smile on his face and his heart fluttered in reaction. He never knew that Kuro could make such a gentle expression. Mahiru placed his hand over his reflection and wished that he could take a picture of it.

“What are you staring at, Mahiru? The ray’s gone.” Kuro’s face returned to normal when Mahiru turned back to him. “What’s with that look? Do I have something on my face?”

“I just got a little distracted by something in the pool. It wasn’t your fault.” Mahiru lied. He wanted to see that expression again. He skipped back to Kuro and wrapped his arms around his neck. Standing on his toes, Mahiru kissed his cheek. “I love you, Kuro.”

“Where did that come from?” Kuro asked but Mahiru only continued to grin up at him without answering him. He caressed his brown and whispered back, “I love you too.”


	95. LawLicht‖“I never say no to a picnic”‖Fluff AU

“How dare you, Shit Rat? Because of your carelessness, I have a bunch of baby angels on the way! Well, they’re your responsibility too.” Licht screamed and ranted. It was far too early to listen to his delusional tirade and Hyde couldn’t make any sense of it. His new neighbour was quite the character and Licht was amusing to say the least. Except, when it was six in the morning and he needed a double espresso.

“Lichtan, I’m pretty sure you’re not pregnant with a baby angel. We’re both guys. If you’re finished, I’m going back inside for coffee.” Hyde tried to close the door but Licht stopped him. He shoved the door open again and pushed his way past him. He looked so angry that Hyde let him march through the house until he found the source of his ire. Licht gestured widely to Hyde’s dog sitting on his couch.

“Your dog got my dog pregnant! I told you to lock that demon up or else something like this will happen a million times but here we are. You did this on purpose to mess with me, didn’t you? I should punish you!” Licht turned to Hyde and gripped his tie. He forced him to lean down so they were eye leveled and he could see the blue fire raging in his eyes. “What are we going to do now?”

“Let’s calm down, Angel Eyes. We’re practically family now that Romeo and Juliet are having puppies. Don’t you think they’ll make cute little pomeranians?” He ruffled his hair playfully. He quickly stopped when Licht scowled at him. Hyde took his hand back and sat on the couch. “How about we try to get along from now on?”

“An angel getting along with a demon like you? Sounds impossible.” Licht crossed his arms. The sly smirk Hyde tilted up at him only reminded him why he couldn’t trust him. They had been neighbours for a while now and Hyde enjoyed playing pranks on him to provoke him. He didn’t think they could ever get along. The only thing they had in common was that they both had pet dogs.

“Give me a chance, Lichtan. There’s a dog park not too far from here. We can have a picnic and let our dogs run around. It’ll be fun! I will even bring the food and everything else we need. The only thing you have to do is bring your cute little smile.” Hyde stood and poked his cheek in a teasing gesture. “Are you free on Friday?”

“I can never say no to a picnic.” Licht sighed. He was a little curious about Hyde’s offer and he accepted it. “I let Juliet out for walks around two so you can take us to the park then.”

“It’s a date then!” Hyde clapped his hands with a bright smile on his face.

“It’s not a date!”

* * *

“Remember Juliet, if either of those demons tries to touch you, you have my permission to bite them. I encourage it actually. That dog is probably just like his owner; loud and a flirt. You can’t trust a man like him to stay with you for long.” Licht said bitterly. He didn’t know if he was warning his dog or himself. He was attracted to Hyde but he would never act on it.

There was a knock on the door and he knew that it must be Hyde. He took a deep breath and wondered if he was going mad. It was the only explanation for why he agreed to a picnic with a demon. Licht glanced at himself in the mirror before he opened the door. Hyde was waiting for him on the other side with an excited expression.

“You ready to go, Angel Cakes?” He nodded and stepped outside. Juliet dashed to Romeo and happily licked the dog. Hyde watched the two play with each other and chuckled. He looked back at Licht, “You said this wasn’t a date but you dressed up for our little picnic. You look great. Well, you always look cute to me. I love your earring.”

Hyde tapped the angel wing hanging off his ear. The light touch made Licht’s cheeks burn and he turned away sharply. “I didn’t dress up for you, Shit Rat! I’m going inside to change.”

“Wait, Lichtan. I was just teasing you but I’ll behave myself now, I promise. Anyways, Romeo and Juliet are getting impatient so let’s head to the dog park.” He pointed to the dogs around their feet, trying to get their attention. Hyde knelt down and petted the dogs. “The dog park is leash free but you should get one for Juliet so she won’t run off before we get there.”

“Juliet doesn’t need a lease. She’s an angel dog.” He told him confidently and made Hyde burst out into laughter. That earned him a swift kick and then Licht walked forward without him. He patted his knee and Juliet followed him down the porch obediently. Hyde rushed to walk next to him and fell into step next to him. Their dogs walked a little ahead of them and yelped happily at each other.

He glanced down at Licht’s hand next to him. He would like to hold it but he knew that he wouldn’t let him. Hyde looked forward and placed his hands in his pocket. “I didn’t think you would actually say yes to this picnic. I’m really happy you did though!”

“This is for Juliet and her puppies, not you, so don’t look too much into this. I do most of my rehearsals at home but I need someone to take care of them whenever I’m busy. What she sees in your dog, I’ll never know.” His eyes narrowed at the gold pomeranian Hyde owned. “But if she’s happy, I can’t forbid her from seeing him anymore.”

“You’re actually an angel, Lichtan. Can you hold Romeo’s leash for a bit?” Hyde handed the leash to him. Then, he reached into his basket and took out a grape. “Here’s a treat for you. Open your mouth.”

“I’m not a dog, Stupid Hyde!” He screamed and kicked him again. Hyde only laughed at his antics and it made Romeo thought that they were playing a game. The dog circled around them and its leash tangled around their legs. Licht almost tripped over the tether but Hyde quickly caught him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

He placed his hands on his shoulder and steadied himself. Licht huffed and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes before he glared up at Hyde. “I take it back, your dog is a pure demon.”

“He’s the best wingman I could ask for right now. I wouldn’t be this close to you without him. Just hold still and I’ll get out of this.” Hyde leaned down to loosen the leash around them. He held onto Licht’s arm so he wouldn’t lose his balance as he did so. He was able to free them from the leash and Hyde grinned up at him. “Now that I freed the damsel in distress, does the prince get a reward?”

“I’ll buy you a crepe on the way to our picnic.” He said and Hyde’s smile couldn’t be wider. They continued to the park and Licht watched him from the corner of his eyes as they walked. Sharing a family, even one made of dogs, didn’t seem so bad anymore.


	96. KuroMahi‖Having a Baby‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

“Machi, you need to eat your carrots. Mama made them just for you and they’re delicious. Carrots are good for you. C'mon, open up and let the airplane in.” Mahiru tried to coax her infant daughter to open her mouth. She groaned when Machi kept her mouth firmly shut and shook her head. She loved her daughter but she had her stubborn moments. “Please, just one bite for Momma?”

Machi’s response was a string of baby sounds. They weren’t coherent words but her refusal was clear when she hit the spoon out of Mahiru’s hand. She sighed heavily and went to clean the spill. The moment she turned away, Machi pushed the bowl of baby food off her highchair. Even though her frustration was growing, Mahiru reminded herself that Machi was only a baby.

“I finally found it!” Kuro came into the room with a stuffed animal in his arms. It was difficult to feed Machi without the plush cat. He saw Mahiru wiping mush off the ground and he could guess what happened while he was gone. He placed the toy on the table and knelt beside Mahiru. Gently, Kuro wiped the baby food stuck on her cheek. “You look like a mess.”

“I know. I was hoping that I could get her to eat a few bites. It looks like feeding her is still a two person job. Sometimes, being a hero is easier than being a parent.” Mahiru stood and put away the bowl in the sink. She returned to Machi with a new bowl of baby food and sat down next to her. “Okay, Machi, let’s try this again. Papa brought Neko-san for you to play with while you eat.”

Machi beamed and waved her hands towards Kuro. In response, he dangled the stuff animal in front of her and made it dance. She laughed and clapped her hands. Mahiru skillfully slipped the spoonful of puree carrots between her lips. She ate the baby food even though most of it ended on her chin and bib. They repeated the process for a few more spoons until she was full.

“Good girl. Here you go,” Kuro handed her the toy. She eagerly took the cat from him and hugged it tightly. The sweet sight made Mahiru smile and she wiped the little girl’s mouth. While her parents were exhausted, Machi was still bursting with energy. She bounced excitedly in her highchair and played with the plushie. She cooed loudly to get her parents’ attention.

“Yes, yes, Neko-san is a very playful cat.” Mahiru unbuckled her daughter from the highchair and lifted her into her arms. She wanted to clean the mess in the kitchen immediately but she wanted to play with Machi more. No matter how tired she was, she would always spend time with her daughter.

She carried her to the living room and placed her on the carpet. Her toys littered the ground and Machi immediately reached for one to play with. It was just out of reach but she waved her hand towards it as if she had the magically ability to move it with her mind. Kuro sat next to them and pushed the rubber ball closer to her. Machi couldn’t crawl yet but he could imagine the trouble she would get into once she started. If she was anything like her mother, he would have his hands full.

He watched Machi entertain herself with the simple ball. She tossed it to her mother who lightly rolled it back towards her. Machi kept one arm around her favourite plushie the entire time. Kuro gently ruffled her hair and Machi burst into laughter. She let go of the ball and decided to play with her father instead. She didn’t say a word but Kuro knew what she wanted. He lifted her into the air a few times.

“Remember when her favourite thing in the world was afternoon naps? Then again, she loved to keep us up at night too.” Kuro said with a yawned and placed her on his knee. The first month after she was born, she wouldn’t let them sleep for more than a few hours a night. She was almost six months old now and still full of energy.

At least she wasn’t waking them up at midnight anymore. Most importantly, Machi was a happy and healthy girl. All those sleepless nights were worth it when he saw Machi’s smile. Mahiru leaned against his arm and tickled their daughter’s cheek. “I think she’ll tire herself out in an hour or so and we can have a tiny nap then.”

“After all these years, you’ve finally learned the wonder of catnaps.” Kuro grinned.


	97. KuroMahi‖Carrying a Sleeping Mahiru‖Fluff

It was almost midnight but the light from the living room filtered through the hall. Kuro groaned when he noticed the light and forced himself to get out of bed. He knew that it was Mahiru. His Eve was staying up late to work on a school project but said he would be back in bed by eleven. It was apparent that he was still awake and working.

“That guy can’t define ‘rest’ if he had a dictionary in his hands. I’m pretty sure it’s a foreign concept to him.” Kuro muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway to the living room. When he first made his vow to protect Mahiru, he thought it would be from vampires and sorcerers. Now he knew that Mahiru’s greatest enemy was his own personality.

Kuro entered the living room and he found him sitting at the dining table with his textbooks around him, just where he expected he would be. But Mahiru was sleeping soundly with his head resting on the table. He smiled wearily and shook his head slightly. “You worked yourself too hard again.”

He stood next to the table and glanced at the papers and texts littering the table. Mahiru had to be the hardest working person he knew. Kuro closed the laptop and gathered his books into an uneven pile next to it. He knew that Mahiru would immediately worry about the mess when he woke up. While it wasn’t exactly organized, Kuro would consider it as clean.

“It’s time for bed, Mahiru.” He whispered. He intended to wake him up so they could walk back to their room but he decided against it. Mahiru had a peaceful expression as he slept and Kuro couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. He sighed and slipped his arms around Mahiru. As slowly as he could, he lifted him into his arms without waking him.

With his feet, he pushed the chair back into place. After Mahiru had nagged him about keeping their apartment clean so many times, it became a habit to do small things like that. He did so for no other reason than because he knew it would make Mahiru happy. He knew it wasn’t enough to thank him for everything he had done for him since they met.

“You really like to take advantage of the 'servant’ part of Servamp, don’t you?” Mahiru mumbled a response in his sleep. His eyes were closed so Kuro knew that he was still asleep. In his arms, Mahiru shifted until he rested his head against his shoulder. He had a small smile and the sight made his heart swell. Kuro hugged him closer and brushed his lips over his brown hair.

He carried him back to their bedroom. Mahiru’s reassuring weight in his arms reminded him of how much he wanted to protect him. His warmth was what saved him. No matter how many times he complained about the chores or how he dragged him outside, Mahiru had made his life better.

Kuro carefully placed him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at him. He stroked his hair tenderly. “Thank you for everything, Mahiru.”


	98. LichtHiru‖Candy‖Fluff

“Onward, to defeat the demons! Hurry up, Mahiru, or else we’ll fall behind. We can’t let that shitty rat win.” Licht urged Mahiru as he pulled him down the street. He had a look of determination on his face as he ran towards the next house. Mahiru thought that it was adorable and endearing how serious Licht was acting during the silly holiday.

It was Halloween. Licht wanted to go trick or treating despite being eighteen. When he admitted that he had never participated in the holiday as a child, Mahiru decided to make the night a memorable one. He created costumes for everyone and drew up a map of the best houses to visit. He thought he was too old for Halloween but Licht’s enthusiasm was infectious.

Then, on Halloween night, Hyde suggested that they have a friendly competition to see who could collect the most candy. Licht was quick to accept his challenge. He was an angel and he could never admit defeat to a demon. Mahiru thought that Licht would run off on his own. But Licht grasped his hand and took him with him. Now, they were walking together.

They were supposed to be trick-or-treating as a group but Mahiru wasn’t disappointed with the turn of events. He hoped that Licht didn’t notice how happy he was or that his cheeks were flushed. Mahiru looked up at him and said, “I’m sorry if I’m holding you back. Collecting candy would probably be faster without me. Can I ask why you brought me?”

“Because you’re an angel too.” Licht told him and his answer shocked Mahiru. His blush deepened as he tried to think of how to reply. He appeared serious and his unwavering blue eyes made his heart stumble. Then Licht took both of his hands in his. “And, as a fellow angel, you must help me crush the Shit Rat in this competition! No one can defeat a pair of angels.”

“Oh, that was why you wanted me to come with you.” Mahiru frowned and glanced down at his feet. He was disappointed that Licht was only focused on beating Hyde. It seemed like he looked too deeply into Licht’s actions. They were only friends but Mahiru had developed feelings for him. He sighed and followed Licht to the next house.

Mahiru looked into his bag of candy. It was almost filled to the brim and he knew they would have to return to the car to drop off the candy soon. He peered over his shoulder to see if the car was far from them. Kranz insisted he follow them in the car to supervise Licht. “I’m going back to the car to empty my bag. You can go ahead and collect more candy, Licht.”

“Give me your bag,” Licht didn’t wait for his answer before he took the bag from him. He carried both of their heavy bags as they went back to the car. Mahiru didn’t want to look too deeply into his action again and mumbled a thank you.

“You really don’t need to walk me back to the car, Licht. Your bag isn’t full yet so you can knock on a few more doors. I can catch up to you, don’t worry. I’m probably holding you back in this competition.” Mahiru said as they stopped in front car. He shook his head and opened the back door for him. There was already several bags on the back seat.

As Licht dumped their candy into the bag, Mahiru leaned against the car. “Do you really need all that candy? We have enough to open a sweet shop and beat Hyde. I know that you are competitive but Halloween is more than collecting candy. It’s about having a fun night. The only reason you went through the haunted house with me was because there was a cauldron of candy at the end.”

“If I lose, that demon won’t let me hear the end of it.” Licht crossed his arms.

In the dim light of the car, Mahiru noticed something on his shoulder. “You have a tear in your costume here. It’s small but we should take care of it before it gets worse. I have a sewing kit with me. Sit still and I’ll fix it for you. It shouldn’t take me long so we’ll be back trick-or-treating in no time.”

He gently pushed on his shoulder to urge him to sit down. Mahiru took out his sewing kit and got to work. He had to lean close to Licht to mend the small tear. He tried not to show he nervous he felt and concentrated on the tear. Licht tilted his head and said, “I guess that happened when you hugged me in the haunted house. You held onto me pretty tightly.”

“I was surprised when that ghost jumped out, okay?” A hint of pink appeared on his cheek and Licht thought it was a little cute. He remembered how he gripped his arm the rest of the haunted house. “I can’t believe you kicked the guy. You weren’t scared at all. Isn’t there anything you’re afraid of?”

“An angel has nothing to be afraid of,” Licht answered. “And that ghost scared you so I had to defend you.”

“Thank you for defending me. You really like to live life to its fullest but remember to slow down and enjoy the simpler things.” Mahiru smiled softly. He moved closer to him until he could snap the thread with his teeth. He leaned away from him but he didn’t leave his side. “Your costume’s fixed now and we can go back to collecting candy.”

“Or we can sit here a little longer. You’re probably tired from all that walking. Here,” Licht handed him a chocolate bar but Mahiru was hesitant to take it.

“Don’t you need that to win your race with Hyde?”

“The wrapper should be enough proof. Anyways, eating Halloween candy is one of the things I was looking forward to. Sharing it with you makes it better. Eat,” Licht unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke off a piece. With a small blush, Mahiru opened his mouth and let Licht feed him.


	99. LawLicht‖Ikea Furniture‖Fluff‖Fem Licht

“Lichtan, the last time I checked, we only had one daughter.” Hyde said when he saw the large box his subclasses dragged into the room. There was a picture of a bunk bed on the box. Their daughter was now seven and had outgrown her old bed. Licht went to purchase a new bed while Hyde was at work. He never expected her to bring back a bunk bed.

“Lucy saw this bed on display and said she wanted it. I couldn’t say no to her.” Licht admitted as she cut the tape with her key. She remembered how happy Lucy looked while she climbed on the bunk bed at Ikea. It was difficult to tell her little angel ‘no’. Their family was well off and she tended to spoil their daughter. She made sure to teach Lucy to value the things she had though.

Lucy skipped into the room while pulling a toy wagon full of plushies behind her. She stopped in front of the giant box. She pointed to the picture and spoke excitedly to her toys. “This will be our new fort! I get the top bunk and Mr. Bear will get the bottom. Don’t worry, I’ll come down to have a sleepover with everyone. Dad, pick us up so I can show Mr. Bear my new bed.”

“Whatever you want, Luce.” Hyde chuckled and lifted her into his arms and Licht opened the box. When she peered into the box, Lucy frowned with confusion. There were only wooden frames and beams where her bed should be. He could read her thoughts and said, “We need to build your bed. Dad will put it together so quickly that you’ll be able to play with your bunk bed in an hour.”

“Can I help you and Mom build it?” She asked eagerly and Hyde understood why Licht had trouble saying no to her all too well. He loved her smile and he didn’t want to see her disappointed. But he was worried about her hurting herself because the wooden parts were large and heavy. Hyde placed her on the ground and patted her head.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. This is a job for adults.” Her smile fell at his answer. He lightly nudged her towards the door and said, “Go find Uncle Gil and play  _Angel Warriors_ with him while I make your bed. I’ll call you when I’m finished and you can—”

“Lucy, can you tell Uncle Gil to get the toolbox from the garage? All three of us will build this bunk bed as a family.” Licht said firmly and her words were mainly to Hyde. He couldn’t argue with her after Lucy cheered. She hugged her mother before she raced out of the room to find her uncle. Hyde waited until Lucy was down the hall before he turned back to Licht.

“She’s still a kid, Lichtan. We need to tell her ‘no’ to certain things. Even if she really wants to help us build this thing, we can’t let her. She could hurt herself. What if she accidentally drops a hammer onto her foot?” Hyde took her hand and tenderly stroked his thumb over her palm. “I don’t want you to injure your precious hands either.”

“You’re worrying too much, Silly Hedgehog. It’s just Ikea furniture and we merely need to put the parts together. I know how you feel but it’s good to build things with her.” Licht stared into the box and smiled. “I remember building a birdhouse with my parents once. It was fun. ‘See, Licht, you can create anything with these two hands,’ my father told me then. I want Lucy to learn that as well.”

“I guess we could let her do simple things like passing us screwdrivers. But no heavy lifting for either of you. Leave that to me!” Hyde pulled out a wooden panel easily and grinned at her. “I might have retired from being a demon and wrecking havoc on the world but I’m still as strong as ever. You wanna feel my arms?”

“Please, I’m still stronger than you. I haven’t retired from being an angel and I train every day.” Licht jokingly kicked him. Then she helped him empty the box and set all the pieces on the ground. While Hyde was reading over the instructions, Lucy returned with Gil. She had the toolbox in her wagon and she smiled proudly when she presented it to her parents.

“I carried the toolbox all by myself! Well, Gil helped me take it down from the shelf. But it was too high for me to reach. When will my wings appear so I can fly and reach high places?” She looked hopeful as she asked the question. He chuckled to himself and looked to Licht. She would tell her daughter the wildest tales of being an angel. He didn’t see anything wrong with encouraging Lucy’s imagination and tapped her nose.

“You already have angel wings. They’re just small and invisible right now so you can’t fly with them yet. You’ll be strong enough to fly one day. Thank you for bringing us the tools. Once Dad is finish reading these instructions, we’ll get started on your bunk bed.”

“You’re so slow. This angel has already figured out how to build this bunk bed without instructions. I only need to look at the picture on the box and recreate it. Please pass me a screwdriver, Lucy.” Licht was already forcing two parts together and comparing them to the picture. “See, Lucy, this will be your bottom bunk!”

“You’re amazing, Lichtan, but we should really go by the instructions. According to this, that’s the base for the top bunk.” Hyde pointed out and tried to unscrew the back of she just put in. “This is the board we need to use for the bottom bunk.”

“These two pieces look exactly the same! I don’t see why we can’t interchange them.” Licht swatted his hand away and tried to replace the screw he took out. It soon turned into a battle over the screwdriver and Hyde help the tool over his head. She pouted at him and then jumped to take back the screwdriver. “Ikea instructions are so vague we might as well go off the picture!”

They stopped their little debate when they noticed Lucy doodling on the box. “Mr. bear doesn’t like heights so I’ll put his bed here. The stairs should be here. Then the shelves go here.”

“What are you doing?” Licht knelt next to her.

“I’m redesigning my bunk bed! This way, it’ll be more fun for my friends.” She smiled innocently at them. Her smile was so innocent and it made their heart melt. They quickly forgot their disagreement and focused on making Lucy happy. 

After an hour, they finished and their daughter was happily bouncing on the bed. Her parents were exhausted and sat on the bottom bunk. Licht leaned against Hyde’s arm and closed her eyes. He brushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed her hair. “You know, when we work together, we create the most wonderful things.”

“I don’t know how we were able to attached a slide to it but we did it.” They had to go to Ikea again to purchase an indoor play set to combine it with the bunkbed. She nestled into his shoulder. “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again. Fuck their instructions.”

“I don’t blame you.” He laughed softly to himself.


	100. Tetsono‖"Does he know about the baby?"‖Fluff‖Fem Misono

Misono always had a small and fragile body. Despite her tiny frame, Tetsu considered her a very strong person. She had been getting sick a lot recently and he couldn’t help but worry about her. He had heard her throw up earlier and she was now curled up in bed. She appeared fatigue and pale. Tetsu sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand lightly on her cheek. “What’s the matter, Chibi?”

“You just called me ‘Chibi’ when I gave you the order to use my name a long time ago. You should know your wife’s name by now. Say it after me, Mi-so-no.” She rolled onto her back and pouted up at him. Then her lips softened into a smile when he leaned down to kiss her temple. He whispered her name into her hair. She loved the way he said her name with his smooth timber.

“Misono,” He tried to think of what he could do to comfort her. “Are you on your period? I can get you a glass of hot water for your cramps.”

That comment made Misono blush deeply and she threw the blanket over him. While she loved him, Tetsu was a rather straightforward person and he sometimes said the wrong thing. She knew that he would never want to offend anyone. Misono sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “I’ll feel better in an hour but I’m a little famished. Can you tell a servant to make me a snack?”

“I’ll cut some bunny apples for you. My mom used to make them whenever I was sick as a kid. Just wait here for me.” Tetsu ruffled her hair and stood. She gave him a quick quip for messing up her hair as she smoothed it back into place. He didn’t know how Misono could be so cute even while she was annoyed at him.

After Tetsu left the room, Lily floated down to the spot next to her. He always did his best to give the couple their privacy. He couldn’t be happier that she found someone like Tetsu who cherished her. Misono was like a sister to him and she told him everything. Lily asked, “Does he know about the baby yet?”

“I haven’t told him.” Misono bit her lip. She took a pillow and hugged it to her stomach. Last week, she discovered that she was pregnant but she hadn’t told Tetsu yet. “I want to talk to the doctor a little more before I tell him. He said there could be complications considering my past health problems. I might not even be able to carry the baby to term. If I try…”

Lily could see Misono trembling slightly and hugged her tightly. He could only imagine how afraid she was. “You should talk to Tetsu about this, especially if it’s going to affect your health. I don’t want you to deal with this on your own. Everyone in this mansion is here to support you.”

“What if he hates me? So, many things can go wrong.” Misono’s voice shook and she clenched her fingers together nervously. “Tetsu really wants a family and I might not be able to… I don’t even know if I can tell him. Keeping secrets seem to run in my family, doesn’t it? But I keep imagining the face he’ll make if something happens to me or the baby… I feel terrible!”

“Misono?” She stiffened when she realized that it wasn’t Lily who said her name. She turned sharply to the doorway. Her heart sank when she saw Tetsu standing in the doorway. Misono shot to her feet and she ran to the door. Tetsu reaches out to her but she slammed their bedroom door shut and locked it. She couldn’t face Tetsu when she felt so emotional. This wasn’t how she wanted him to find out.

Misono sank to the ground and curled into a ball in front of the door. She pressed her back to the wooden frame as if she could avoid the conversation by keeping the door closed between them. Lily turned into a butterfly and flew onto her shoulder. The air was too tense for anyone to speak but he wanted Misono to know that he would always be by her side.

She expected Tetsu to yell at her and demand for her to open the door. The only sound between them was Tetsu softly knocking on the door. Misono covered her ears against the sound and she wished she knew what to do. Eventually, the knocking stopped but she knew that Tetsu was still on the other side. She was also painfully aware that she couldn’t avoid the issue.

“ _Misono, I’m not the best with words and I’m not the smartest person. But I know one thing for certain: I love you. No matter the troubles ahead of us, we’ll get through it together._ ” Misono realized that he was repeating his wedding vows to her. The words still made her heart melt because she could hear the sincerity and love in his voice. “No matter what you decide to do, I’ll support you.”

The door opened slightly and Tetsu was relieved to see Misono standing in front of him. He cupped her face in his large hand and wiped his thumb over her cheek. Even though she opened the door, she couldn’t meet his eyes as she whispered, “No matter what I decide to do, it’s going to be difficult for both of us. I don’t want you resent me because I can’t give you a family.”

“Misono, I didn’t marry you for the things you could give me. I married you because I couldn’t imagine living without you anymore.” He kissed her violet hair. “Anyways, you already gave me a family the day I married you. Big Brother Lily and Mikuni became actual brothers. Lily’s subclasses are like nieces and nephews to me. You’re the most important part of my family now. You’re my wife. I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Thank you,” Misono wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his strong chest. He tenderly stroked her long hair.

The first time they met, her small stature made Tetsu think she needed protection. He soon learned that she didn’t need him or anyone else to take care of her. Most would say her intellect was her strength. Yet Tetsu could name a thousand things that made her strong. Everything from her quick wit to her quicker temper left an impression on him. Most of all, he admired her resolve and strong will. Tetsu knew they were strong enough to face the hurdles ahead.


	101. LawLicht‖"If you can't sleep..."‖Fuff

“Lichtan, it’s time for bed.” Hyde walked into the room with the near impossible goal of convincing Licht to stop practising. It was well past midnight but Licht insisted on continuing. He had a recital in a few days and he wanted it to be perfect. His parents said they would be in the audience. It would be the first performance they could attend since Licht was a child. He wanted to show them how much he improved.

Hyde knew how important the recital was to him. But he was all too aware of how human Licht was and that he needed his sleep. He stood behind him and placed his hands over his to stop him from playing more. “If you stay up practising like this every night, you’ll pass out at the actual recital. Come back to bed and get some sleep, Angel Babe. I want to cuddle too.”

“Go away, Shit Rat!” Licht swatted his hands aside. Honestly, the lack of sleep was taking its toll on him and Licht wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Hyde’s arms. But he forced himself to continue playing. “I need to perfect this arrangement. It sounds stiff when I play it and I don’t know why. After I master this song, I’ll stop for the day.”

“Angel Cakes, I want to believe you but you told me that lie with Mozart’s  _Requiem._ That was four songs ago and you’re still here in front of your piano. You need to sleep.” He sighed when Licht showed no sign of leaving. He placed his chin on his dark hair and wondered what he could do. “Maybe the reason the song sounds so stiff is due to lack of sleep. If you can’t sleep… We could have sex? That’ll help you relax. I never had sex on top of a piano before.”

“And you never will! How can you suggest we have sex on the sacred instrument of an angel?” Licht screamed and stood up. He didn’t notice the sly smile Hyde had as he ran out of the room. He chased him, intent on punishing him for making such an absurd suggestion. In his anger, Licht didn’t realize that he was falling for Hyde’s plan.

Hyde suddenly stopped running and turned to face him. Licht crashed into his chest and groaned slightly. He couldn’t react fast enough before Hyde placed his hands on his hips and threw him over his shoulder. The world spun for a moment until all he could see was his back. He made sure that Licht wouldn’t fall before he walked back to their room. “Sorry but this is for your own good.”

“Let me go, Shit Rat! I’m going to fucking kill you if you don’t put me down this put me down this minute!” He pounded his fists against Hyde’s back. Due to his sleep deprived state, his attacks weren’t very effective and it only made the demon chuckle. Licht sighed and gave up. The warmth of Hyde’s body and the rocking made Licht feel drowsy despite his efforts to stay awake. “Stupid Hyde, I need to practise.”

“No, you need to sleep. Your piano will be waiting for you in the morning. Right now, the bed is calling for you. Get your pretty ass in there.” Hyde patted his ass and Licht was glad that he couldn’t see the way he blushed. He reached their room and opened the door. Licht had insisted they stay in a room in the recital hall so he could play their spare piano whenever he wanted.

Hyde stood next to the bed and slowly lowered Licht onto the mattress. He pulled the blanket over him before he could try to escape the room and return to practise. He laid next to him and gathered Licht into his arms. Peering down at him, Hyde could see that Licht was still fighting to stay awake. He would try to go back to his piano the moment Hyde fell asleep.

“I know Friday’s recital is important but your health is the most important thing to me, Licht. If you won’t go to sleep for me or your health, think of your performance. You can’t play well if you’re half asleep in front of the keys.” Hyde spoke softly as he pulled the blanket over him. “You’re an angel and you always play beautifully so why are you worrying so much about Friday?”

“… My parents are going to be there.” Licht mumbled. He closed his eyes and shifted until he could bury his face into his chest. He took Hyde’s hand and placed it on his head. Hyde knew what he wanted and began to stroke his hair. He sighed contently and went on, “I want to put on a great performance for them. To do that, I need to work very hard like I did last time. There’s no such thing as talent. Everything is a result of your effort and imagination.”

Kranz had told him about the time his hair turned completely white. Feeling how stiff Licht was in his arms, he guessed that he was feeling nervous once again. He twirled the white strands around his fingers and watch them fall. “I love you, Licht. You’re the strongest person I know but your stubbornness is going to be the death of both of us. Pace yourself, Angel Cakes. It’s okay to take a break and let your boyfriend spoil you in bed.”

“That sounds tempting. I’ll take a break but no more than an hour.” Licht slipped his glasses off and threw it on the bedside table. He yawned and let himself drift off in Hyde’s arms. He never knew he would find something that made him happier than the piano.


	102. KuroMahi‖"Get home as soon as possible"‖Fluff

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Kuro followed Mahiru to the front door. It was rare for them to be apart and Kuro couldn’t help but worry. While the war had ended, there were still a few rogue subclasses yet to be captured by C3. Mahiru didn’t seem to be as concerned though. He slipped on his shoes and smiled up at Kuro.

“I’m just running down to the station to pick up my uncle. We’ll be back in twenty minutes so you don’t need to be afraid of our distance limitation. Everything will be fine, Kuro. The only thing we need to fret over is dinner burning on the stove.” Mahiru stood on his toes to give Kuro a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Kuro. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Be careful. Call me if you need anything.” Kuro reluctantly waved to him as he disappeared out the door. He wanted nothing more than to go with Mahiru in case he needed his protection. But he knew that he was being protective and paranoid so he pushed those fears aside. He sighed and returned to the kitchen. He turned on the stove to cook the curry.

The pot of curry in front of him was the reason he couldn’t go to the station with Mahiru. His uncle was returning home and Mahiru wanted to have a warm dinner ready for him. But his train arrived early and the curry was still incomplete. The simple solution was for Kuro to finish cooking it while Mahiru went to pick up his uncle.

Kuro didn’t like the plan at all but he agreed to it. He knew how much Mahiru loved his uncle and that he was important to him. The man had been more of a father to him than his biological dad. It was also rare that Toru’s job allowed him to be home for longer than a weekend. Mahiru missed him so Kuro wanted to help him. He only hoped Mahiru would return home safe.

He turned his attention back to the curry and stirred it as he added ingredients to pot. Kuro decided to think of how he should introduce himself to Mahiru’s uncle while he cooked. The last time they met, he didn’t make the best impression. He hoped that Toru wouldn’t recognize him at least. He wanted show his uncle that he was worthy of Mahiru.

After ten minutes passed, his phone rang. Kuro assumed that it would be Mahiru calling him to tell him that he was on his way home. He was surprised to see Hugh’s name on the screen. He answered his phone and spoke as he continued to cook. “Hey, Hugh. I don’t have a lot of time to talk right now. Mahiru’s uncle is going to be having dinner with us soon.”

“Did you two already leave the station? Thank god. I called because I was worried you were still there. One of Tsubaki’s subclass just attacked the subway. My subclasses are already there, trying to take care of things. Tetsu and I will deal with the subclass so don’t worry about going back to the station.” Hugh heard something clatter on the other side of the line.

“Mahiru went to pick up his uncle by himself. I need to call him!” Kuro didn’t wait for Hugh’s answer before he ended the call. His hands trembled but he was able to press Mahiru’s number by some miracle. The five seconds it took for him to answer felt like an agonizing eternity. “Mahiru? Hugh called me and said the station is being attacked by a subclass!”

“Everything’s fine.” Mahiru was quick to reassure him. The screams and chaos he heard through the phone contradicted him and made Kuro’s fear grow. “I was separated from my uncle and I’m more worried about him. It’s just one subclass and I can take care of him by myself. After I help everyone get out of the station, I’ll find my uncle and come home. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? How can I  _not_ worry?” Kuro couldn’t stop himself from screaming. He turned off the stove and rushed out of the house. “Why didn’t you call me when the subclass attacked?”

“I was a little busy!” Mahiru yelled back. Kuro forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath. He wasn’t angry that Mahiru didn’t call him. Kuro was upset with himself because he wasn’t there to protect Mahiru. He trusted Mahiru and his strength but he wanted to be by his side in case anything happened. “I need to get everyone out of the subway. Hugh’s subclasses are here to help me.”

“Just get home as soon as possible, okay?” He begged. “I’m on my way so don’t do anything rash.”

They both knew that Mahiru couldn’t promise that. Instead, he said: “I love you.”

* * *

“Everyone, please stay calm and proceed to the exit!” Mahiru tried to keep everyone calm. The subclass could control lightning so he caused a panic when he attacked. He was grateful that Tetsu and Hugh had arrived earlier. They were now fighting the rogue subclass while Mahiru was focused on helping the civilians. He scanned the station and it seemed like everyone had evacuated already.

Mahiru called to Tetsu over his shoulder. “I think everyone escaped but I’m going to make sure that we didn’t miss anyone!”

He ran through the station and looked in the bathrooms to see if there was someone hiding inside. Mahiru was glad he decided to check because there was a small boy huddled beneath the sink. He couldn’t be more than five. He approached the child carefully because he didn’t want to scare him any further. He knelt in front of him and held out his hand, “Hello, are you hurt? Did you get separated from your parents?”

“I was going to the bathroom when that scary man attack.” He cried and shrink away from him.

“Yes, he’s scary but we can’t hide in here. It’s too dangerous. Thinking simply, you need to go back to your parents where it’s safe. I promise I’ll take you to them and protect you. Please, come out.” The lights flickered and the scared boy scurried out of his hiding place. He clung to Mahiru for protection as the power went out. Mahiru knew the subclass’s lightning was likely the cause of it.

Navigating through the darkness the best he could, Mahiru led the boy outside. He could see a light in the distance where the emergence stairs were. Mahiru summoned his Lead and carefully cleared the path in front of him. He could hear Tetsu and the subclass fighting behind so he kept the boy beside him. He ran as quickly as he dared because he couldn’t see what was in front of him.

Mahiru heard something crumbling above him and strained his eyes to see what it was. He swore when he realized that a support beam was going to fall on top of them. He hugged the boy tightly to protect him. Then he blindly threw his spear upwards, praying that he would hit the beam and destroy it. While his spear stopped the beam, smaller debris continued to fall towards them.

He closed his eyes tightly and instinctively screamed, “Kuro!”

“Mahiru!” He felt someone push him to the ground and cover him. The ground shook and dirt rose around them. But he didn’t feel any pain. Mahiru loosened his grip around the boy once he realized they were safe. The emergency lights finally came on and Mahiru found Kuro holding him. He knew that Kuro was the one that protected them from the rocks.

In the distance, his uncle was running towards them. Toru was calling his name but Kuro was silent as he threw his arms around Mahiru. Kuro’s arms were trembling and Mahiru could only imagine how afraid he was for his safety. If their positions were reversed, Mahiru knew that he would do anything to see him safe again. He tenderly stroked his blue hair and whispered: “It’s okay, Kuro. We’re all safe.”

The boy began to squirm to escape their tight hug and Mahiru remembered they weren’t alone. He leaned away from Kuro and checked to see the child was uninjured. Mahiru was glad that Kuro kept an arm wrapped around his waist though. He needed to feel Kuro beside him and know he was there with him. He stood up with Kuro’s help because relief made his knees weak.

His uncle finally reached them and stopped in front of them, out of breath. “Thank God, I found you, Mahiru! I haven’t ran this much since I was a teenager. This old uncle isn’t what he used to be”

“Wait, Uncle, shouldn’t you be outside the station?” Mahiru frowned at him.

“You weren’t out there so, thinking simply, you had to be down here. I came back to rescue you but it seems this lad was quicker. Thank you for saving my nephew!” Toru beamed as he patted Kuro’s shoulder. “Let’s go back.”

“You should take this boy back with you, Uncle. His parents are probably worried sick.” Mahiru handed the boy to Toru. “I need to see if there’s anyone else still down here.”

“But—”

“You should know that he’s not the type to run away when others are in danger. You were the one that raised him to be so strong.” Kuro could understand his uncle’s concerns all too well. “Mahiru will be alright. He’s strong. He’s not going into this alone either. I’m going to protect him with my life.”

Kuro took his hand and laced their fingers together. Toru smiled when he saw the love in Mahiru’s eyes. “You must be Kuro. I heard a lot about you. Take care of my nephew.”

“I promise,” Kuro nodded before he went with Mahiru.

* * *

“I’m so sorry for worrying you two.” Mahiru apologized when the situation was over. They were able to return home because Hugh and Tetsu stayed behind to deal with C3. After the chaos, Mahiru wanted to be with the two most important people in his life. He sat on the couch with Kuro and leaned against his side. “I got ahead of myself again.”

“It wasn’t your fault the power freaked out like that. I’m proud of you going back to help those people, Mahiru!” Toru said excitedly and Mahiru smiled back hesitantly. Hugh had replaced everyone’s memories of the subclass to protect the existence of vampires. Mahiru understood that it was for the best but he knew how it felt to have his memories manipulated. Next to him, Kuro squeezed his hand. The small gesture made him feel better.

“Now, I finally get to meet the famous Kuro! I was a little worried when Mahiru told me that his boyfriend was moving in with him. I thought you might be rushing things when it’s best to keep it simple. You’re both teenagers, after all. But this home is open to you if you don’t have anyone else to stay with.” He added kindly. “Let’s have dinner and you can tell me more about yourself.”

Kuro nodded but he hesitated to stand and follow his uncle into the kitchen to finish the curry. Mahiru saw how he stiff he was and kissed his cheek. He could guess what was going through his mind and said, “My uncle already loves you, Kuro. How can he not approve of you after you ran to my rescue?”

“I wasn’t really thinking of that at the time.” Kuro took his hand. “I wanted to protect you.”


	103. KuroMahi‖"If you can't sleep..."‖Fluff

“I’m going to sound like an old man but those teenagers next door are being too noisy! I have school tomorrow. Why are they even staying up late on a school night?” Mahiru groaned and threw himself face first onto the bed. He took the pillow and placed it over his ears but it didn’t help muffle the noise. The party was on the other side of his bedroom wall so there was little he could do against the noise.

“What did they say when you went over to talk to them?” Between the loud party and Mahiru grumbling, he guessed the neighbours refused to listen to him. Kuro sat next to him and lightly massaged his shoulders. He relaxed beneath his hands slightly. “They must be some stupidly brave teens if they’re not afraid of a lecture from Mamahiru. Do you want me to try talking to them?”

“It’s okay, Kuro. They’re having a birthday party so there’s nothing we can do. Hopefully, they’ll stop soon and we can go to sleep.” Mahiru took his pillow off his head and turned so he could look up at him. His frown turned into a smile whenever he gazed at Kuro. He rolled onto his side and held out his hand towards him. “There is something you can do to help me sleep. Get in here.”

Kuro was only too willing to follow his order. He took his hand and kissed his fingertips lightly before he laid down next to him. Mahiru rested his head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to savour the sweet moment and let Kuro’s heartbeat lull him to sleep like it would every night. Unfortunately, the loud bass blaring on the other side of the wall didn’t allow him to.

He sighed and pulled his blanket over his head. Kuro lifted the blanket slightly and he could see how frustrated he was becoming. He stroked his brown hair gently and smiled down at him. “If you can’t sleep… We could have sex? It’ll tire you out so you’ll fall fast asleep even if it’s noisy next door. Thinking simply, that’s the solution.”

“That’s not simple at all, Kuro! You know I have school tomorrow and you’ll keep me up all night if you had your way.” Mahiru’s cheeks became bright red when he pictured Kuro on top of him. He was glad the music was too loud for Kuro to hear his heart racing. He must’ve guessed what he was thinking from his blush though. Kuro’s lips curved into a grin and teased his fingers over his hip.

Mahiru didn’t know if he should be disappointed when Kuro stopped with only a kiss on his forehead. He slipped out of their bed and set the blanket over Mahiru once again. Kuro saw confusion cross his face and gave him another quick kiss. “I’ll be right back. I think I have something that will help you sleep.”

“It’s okay, Kuro. Those kids will stop eventually. I don’t need you to do anything but lay down next to me. This is the one time of the day I don’t lecture you for lounging in bed.” Mahiru didn’t know what he planned to do but he tried to stop him from leaving. The bed was all too cold without him. Kuro ruffled his hair and he told him he would be back soon before he left the room.

Mahiru rolled onto Kuro’s side of the bed and sighed. The noise became less tolerable when Kuro wasn’t there. He curled into a ball and wondered if Kuro went out to get him something hot to drink to help him sleep. He loved how considerate and kind Kuro was. It was easy to overlook his kindness because Kuro was known for how lazy he was.

The door opened again and Mahiru looked up to see that Kuro returned. He wasn’t holding anything so Mahiru became curious. He sat up when Kuro stood next to the bed. “Did you get me earmuffs?”

“I wished I thought of that.” Kuro chuckled as he slipped his arms beneath Mahiru and lifted him off the bed. He carried him out of the room and down the hall to the living room. He saw that there was a simple pillow fort in the room. Carefully, he lowered Mahiru to the ground next to the makeshift fort.

“I thought the living room would be more quiet with the extra wall between us and the party. The floor and couch aren’t the most comfy places to sleep on though. I pulled out the futons and made a pillow fort for us. Do you like it?” Kuro asked nervously. It was a spur of the moment plan and he was worried that Mahiru would call it childish. But Mahiru beamed a smile at him.

“This is a great idea! Let’s go inside.” He crawled into the fort and Kuro followed. The fort was made of a blanket pitched over the couch and supported by a few cushions and chairs. It was a little small because he threw it together quickly. Mahiru didn’t mind since it gave him an excuse to cuddle a little closer than usually. They settled themselves in the futon and Kuro hugged Mahiru against his chest.

While they could still hear the party slightly, it felt like they were alone in their own little world. They only needed the futon to sleep in the living room so it touched Mahiru that Kuro went through the trouble of making a pillow fort for him. Mahiru smiled to himself and tangled their legs together. Then he pressed his face into his neck and gave him a light kiss beneath his ear.

“I thought you had school tomorrow.” Kuro moaned when Mahiru’s hot breath brushed against his ear.

“We’ll have to make it a quickie then.” He grinned down at him. A warm laugh escaped him when Kuro rolled on top of him and nuzzled his nose against his cheek. Mahiru cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.


	104. LawLicht‖"I'm too sober for this"‖Fluff

“You’re telling me you’ve never seen  _Bambi_  before?” Hyde said in disbelief when Licht choose to watch the infamous Disney movie for their date night. He shook his head and Hyde debated if he should dissuade Licht from watching the movie considering that the mother deer dies in it. “This is a kids’ movie, Lichtan. How about we watch a romance instead? This is a date after all.”

“But this has a cute deer on the cover. I wanted to watch it when I was little but my dad said I should watch this superhero movie instead. He wanted me to grow up to be a strong angel like those characters.” His father had high expectation of him since he was a young boy. Licht loved and respected his father even if he was a little strict at times.

“I’m too sober for this.” Hyde muttered beneath his breath. He took the remote and selected the movie for them to watch. He could never deny Licht anything he wanted. Even if he knew that his reaction to the death scene would be dramatic and it’ll be near impossible to calm him down afterwards. If the hotel room survived by the end of the movie, it would be a miracle.

He leaned back against the headboard and pulled Licht against his side. He didn’t fight him for once and in fact leaned into him more. The brightly coloured characters appeared on the television and they watched the movie together. Hyde already watched the movie so his attention wasn’t on the screen. Licht’s expressions and reactions were much more entertaining than any movie.

“Mrs. Deer is like my mom. She’s really nice to Bambi and she’ll raise him to be a good angel deer.” Licht had a soft smile on his lips. On the other hand, Hyde dreaded what was to come. He loved animals and he had a surprisingly soft heart. The fact that Licht saw his own mother in Mrs. Deer would make what was next all the worse. Hyde didn’t want to see him upset by the upcoming scene.

“They’re just adorable. Look at him eat that grass. I—” He yelped when Hyde suddenly took the pillow and hit him with it. Licht didn’t have time to retaliate before he pushed him onto the bed and leaned over him. Hyde covered his ears and kissed him deeply. He wanted to distract him from the scene even if his actions would make Licht kick him.

Licht gasped and Hyde slipped his tongue into his mouth. He hated how easily he could make him melt beneath him. He moaned softly as his tongue coaxed him to respond. Everything around Licht faded away and the only thing he could focus on was Hyde’s lips. He forgot about the movie and returned his kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Hyde broke the kiss and he took his hand off his ears. He lightly bit his ear and then whispered.

“I can hear your heart racing. What got you all excited, Lichtan? The movie’s pretty boring. I’m a lot more interesting so pay attention to me.” Hyde covered his ears again and caught his lips in another kiss.

Even though he kept his hands over his ear, it only muffled the sounds of the movie. A gunshot rang through the room and Licht accidentally bit Hyde in his shock. He recoiled in pain and sat up. “Ow! You almost bit my tongue off, Lichtan. At least it’s not bleeding.”

“What was that gunshot?” Licht turned back to the movie, confused. There had been a few dark scenes but the movie was upbeat overall. As he watched the young deer wander through the snow, what happened dawned on Licht at the same time as the character. His jaw dropped when the father’s words confirmed his fears. “Bambi’s mom dies!”

“I’m sorry, Angel Cakes. Do you want me to order you an actual angel food cake to cheer you up? I’ll call room service. The rest of the movie isn’t as dark so let’s finish the movie.” Hyde wanted to comfort him and kissed his forehead. He stroked his hair briefly before he went to order something sweet for Licht. His calm behaviour made Licht suspicious.

“You knew.” Licht stood behind him and summoned his Lead. Anger filled his voice and Hyde nervously faced him. “You knew that Mrs. Deer was going to die but you put on that movie anyways. How dare you make me watch that? I will kill you, Shit Rat!”

“Wait, Lichtan, you were the one that insisted we watch  _Bambi!_ ” Hyde screamed as he dodged Licht’s attack but he knew that he wouldn’t be finished with one kick. He only hoped they wouldn’t cause too much damage to the hotel room. He didn’t want to sleep on the floor.


	105. KuroMahi‖Coffee‖Fluff

Kuro balanced his sketchbook on his knees and made a rough outline for a house. He was an architecture student who, once again, procrastinated with his assignment. He went to the park to work on his project because his home was rather loud and it was difficult to concentrate there. Over the past weeks, Kuro made a habit of working in the park. He groaned, “It’s too early to work. I’d kill for a coffee… Literally.”

“Well, I’m glad I came before that happened.” The warm voice made Kuro look up. Standing in front of him was Mahiru with a cup of coffee in each hand and a sunny smile on his face. Mahiru sat on the bench next to him and handed him a coffee. “Sorry, I’m late. The line was a nightmare and it took forever to move. I was afraid you wouldn’t be here so I ran as fast as I could.”

“Where else would I be?” Kuro shrugged. The brunette was another reason he liked to work in the park. They met a couple weeks ago when Mahiru was walking home through the park. He noticed Kuro drawing and approached him. Since then, Mahiru would stop and talk to him every time he saw him at the park. Kuro enjoyed their short conversations.

After a few conversations with him, Kuro realized that Mahiru thought he was a starving artist. He was curious to see how long it would take for Mahiru to discover the truth. Kuro wasn’t offended because he knew that Mahiru was a kind person. He never looked down on him either. He flipped to a blank page in his sketchbook and asked: “So, what do you want me to draw for you today?”

“How about a bird bath and a few birds?” Kuro nodded at his request and Mahiru took out twenty dollars for him. He wanted to help Kuro but he refused to take his money. In the end, they made a compromise. He would pay Kuro twenty dollars for each sketch he made him. While he drew, they would talk idly. “I can’t believe it’s almost summer. Time sure fly by fast. Do you have any art commissions lined up?”

“I don’t get a lot of art commissions. You’re my only customer.” He shrugged. Mahiru’s brows furrowed at his words and Kuro wanted to reassure him that he didn’t need to worry. Before he could say a word, Mahiru cut him off.

“My friend is looking for an artist to paint a family portrait and I told him about your work. I hope you don’t mind but I showed him the sketches you made me.” Mahiru pulled out a binder from his backpack. He opened it and his sketches were inside. Each one was carefully placed in a sheet protector. Kuro was a little surprise that Mahiru kept them. He thought that they were merely an excuse to give him money.

“Misono is from a rich and powerful family. They will pay you well and provide all the supplies you’ll need for the painting. He might even refer you to other people afterwards. You’ll get a lot of art commissions with his connections. It’s a great opportunity for you.” Mahiru told him excitedly. Then he blushed and went on. “Would you like to talk about this over dinner? I’ll pay.”

“You didn’t need to go out of your way for me, Mahiru. I’m not a starving artist.” Kuro decided that it would be best to clear up his misunderstanding before he volunteered for any more work. He never thought that Mahiru would go through so much trouble for a starving artist. He liked Mahiru and he didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness. “I’m an average student like you.”

“Oh, I thought… I’m so sorry I offended you.” Mahiru bit his lip and wondered if he went too far. “I feel like a jerk. All this time, I’ve been bothering you while you were drawing. You were probably doing your homework too.”

He looked back towards Kuro when he placed his hand on his brown hair. Kuro didn’t look upset as he patted his head. He had an amused smile as he ripped the sketch of the bird bath from his sketchbook and handed it to him. “Drawing for you is a lot more fun than my assignments. I’m not mad you thought I was a starving artist. I just didn’t want you to waste your pity on me.”

“Kuro, I didn’t do all of this out of pity. Your art is beautiful and I respect your talent.” Mahiru slipped the drawing of the bird bath into a protective sleeve and placed it in his binder. He traced his finger over the lines and smiled. “Whenever I’m down, I’ll look at the sketches you gave me and they’ll make feel better. I want others to see your art as well.”

“You really like my art that much?” Kuro blushed when Mahiru nodded with a wide smile. His honest compliment made his heart flutter and he scratched his cheek shyly. “Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more about myself earlier. I’m not good at this thing you call conversations.”

Mahiru giggled and shook his head. “I’ll have to disagree with you on that. I had a lot of fun talking to you in this park. So, you’re a student like me. What are you majoring in?”

“I’m studying to become an architect. If we’re getting to know each other again, do you want to talk over dinner? It’ll be my treat.” Kuro put away his sketch book in his backpack and stood up. He held out his hand to Mahiru who happily placed his hand in his.


	106. KuroMahi‖"Make me a sandwich"‖Fluff

Mahiru decided that it was time to teach his Servamp a lesson. While he loved him, he could only put up with so much. He walked to Kuro while hiding something behind his back. He stepped in front of Kuro and blocked his view from the television. “Kuro, can you stand up and close your eyes? Take off your jacket too. I want to give you something. No peeking.”

“What’s the occasion?” Kuro was curious about Mahiru’s secretive smile so he stood and took off his jacket. Then he closed his eyes and waited for his surprise. He heard fabric rustle but that didn’t give Kuro a hint of what he had planned. Mahiru slipped something over his head and then played with his hair briefly. Next, he wrapped his arms around his waist and distracted him with a kiss on his neck.

“And done!” Mahiru grinned when he finished tying the string behind Kuro’s back. He stepped back and nodded in approval. Kuro opened his eyes and he was confused for a moment. With a small laugh, Mahiru patted his shoulders. “For today, you will be the housewife and I’ll be the Servamp of Sloth. You look cute in that apron by the way.”

Mahiru winked at him before he jumped onto the couch. He picked up his backpack and began to take out his textbook to do his homework. Kuro still seemed confused so he leaned back against the couch and explained. “I asked you to stop calling me your housewife but you still insist on teasing me with that nickname. Let’s see how you like our roles being reversed for one day. You’ll be cooking dinner tonight and no ordering take out.”

“You’re not much of a sloth if you’re doing homework.” Kuro chuckled and sat next to him. He toyed with the apron Mahiru put on him and playfully flicked the string at him. He decided to humour him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “If I’m your housewife now, how about I give you a massage in exchange for not cooking? You know I can’t cook.”

“Kuro, you need to learn. I’ve been very lenient with you but it’s time for some tough love. For one day, you will be in charge of dinner while I relax. Or relax as much as I can with this project on my hand.” Mahiru frowned down at his homework. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

“I can’t make your favourite hamburger but I’ll throw something together for you. Don’t overwork yourself.” He kissed his temple and made him blush. Mahiru smiled as he watched him walk away. He knew he could always depend on Kuro. He would be perfectly happy and content with Kuro if he cooked something simple for him.

Mahiru glanced at Kuro fumbling through the fridge and wondered what he was going to make. Then he turned back to his assignment and steadily worked through the questions. He hadn’t been able to cook for the last couple days because of his project and they’ve been eating delivery in that time. But he didn’t want to eat fast food every day because he loved sharing a home cooked meal with Kuro.

He heard pans clanking together and called into the kitchen, “Do you need any help in there?”

“I got this, Mahiru, trust me. I might not be a top tier cook like you but I can get by in the kitchen.” He reassured him. “I watched you cook enough time that I can make something simple.”

“Okay, Kuro. I trust you but ask me for help if you need it.” Mahiru smiled at him. He watched him manoeuvre through the kitchen and giggled because it was obvious how helpless in the kitchen he was. “Remember to keep it simple, Kuro. I’ll be alright if you make me a sandwich or something like that.”

Usually, Mahiru would be the one in the kitchen. He loved cooking since he was a kid and Kuro only made the hobby more fun. They would talk while he cooked and Kuro would help him with simple tasks in the kitchen. Mahiru wanted to finish his assignment soon but he knew he couldn’t rush such a large project. He opened his laptop to finish his report.

* * *

“I thought I told you not to overwork yourself.” Kuro chuckled when he found Mahiru asleep on the coffee table in the living room. He didn’t know if he should be surprised that Mahiru exhausted himself or not. He looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch that he almost didn’t want to wake him. In the end, Kuro shook his shoulder gently. “It’s dinner time, Mahiru.”

“Kuro?” Mahiru sat up with a yawn. “Something smells really good. Please don’t tell me that you ordered something while I was asleep. That’s cheating.”

“Oh, ye of little faith. I made us curry. I’ve seen you make it a thousand times and I tried to copy you. Hopefully, it tastes as good as it smells but I make no promises.” Kuro pulled him to his feet and led him to the table. He had to feel proud when Mahiru’s eyes widened with awe. He wanted to impress him. After he saw the toll the project was taking on Mahiru, he thought he deserved a treat.

“Thank you so much, Kuro! I love you.” Mahiru stood on his toes to kiss him.

“I hope you’ll still love me after you see the mess our kitchen turned into. It took a couple tries to get this curry right. How is it?” Kuro took a spoonful of curry and rice and held towards Mahiru. In turn, he opened his mouth and let Kuro feed him. He waited in anticipation while he ate.

Then his face brightened and he praised. “This is wonderful, Kuro.”


	107. LawLicht‖"I lost our baby"‖Fluff‖Fem Licht

“Uncle Neko!” Lucy cheered when she saw her favourite uncle. She raced across the room to him. Kuro was sleeping on the couch so he couldn’t defend himself when his niece jumped onto his stomach. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes reluctantly. The four year old was smiling down at him and speaking a mile a minute. “Wake up, Uncle! I wanna play!”

“Play time!” Machi left Mahiru’s side and ran out of the room to play with them. She was a little younger than Lucy but they were close and got along well. Kuro couldn’t sit up with the two little girls jumping on his back. He faced many enemies in his life but he was defenceless against them. He was relieved when his brother saved him. Hyde lifted Lucy off him and into his arms.

“You’re going to hurt your uncle, Lucy.” He knew that people were easily overwhelmed with her energy and enthusiasm. He ruffled his daughter’s hair and she puffed her cheeks. She hated being treated like a child and tried to mess up his hair in revenge. He didn’t mind and merely chuckled before he turned to Kuro. “Sorry she interrupted your nap, Nii-san.”

“It’s fine.” Kuro shook his head with a smile. Even though children were tiring, he was glad that they were happy and full of energy. He wanted his family to have a warm childhood that was better than his. Their smiles told him that he was doing a good job as a parent.

“Welcome to Japan, Auntie.” Machi said politely and waved at Licht. She picked up her niece to give her a hug. It had been a long time since they last visited Mahiru and Kuro. After Lucy was born, they returned to her home in Austria to give her a normal childhood. Of course, they tended to spoil Lucy more than other children. Hyde would visit his family as often as he could so Lucy could know her extended family.

She placed Machi on the ground again and the little girl immediately skipped to her cousin to play with the toys littering the floor. Licht was glad that the girls got along and were speaking like friends who knew each other for years. She turned away from them and asked Kuro, “Where’s Mahiru?”

“I’m here!” Mahiru came out of her room with a large smile. She was struggling with her jacket as she rushed to get ready. “I hope you had a nice plane ride. Just give me a minute to get ready and then we can head out. Machi decided to decorate my earlier outfit with a juice stain.”

The Todoroki family was going to stay with them for the weekend. For the first day, Licht wanted to relax, hang out with her best friend and catch up. She knelt next to Lucy and told her. “Mom is going out for a bit but I’ll be back right away. Have fun with Machi and Uncle Neko and make sure your father doesn’t misbehave. Be a good angel while I’m gone.”

“I wanna go, Mom!” Lucy gripped her shirt and looked at her with large, pleading eyes. She learned the technique from her father and she knew that her mother was weak against it. “Please take me and Machi with you. We can go to the park and play.”

“You can’t go, Lucy.” Hyde could see how much Licht wanted to say yes to their daughter. But he also knew that it had been a long time since she had a day to herself. He patted Lucy’s blond hair and whispered secretively, “Mom and your aunt is going on a super secret angel mission. You’re still an angel in training so it’s too dangerous for you to go with her. You need to stay home and protect the house.”

“Okay!” She believed every word he told her and nodded. Then Lucy beamed to her mother. “When I become a grown angel, I wanna go purify the world with you.”

“You’re already my precious little angel.” Licht kissed her goodbye.

“Do I get a kiss too?” Hyde smiled suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes. But she did give him a quick peck. There was a slight tinge if pink on her cheeks as she left. He watched her leave until she was out of the room. He still enjoyed teasing her after years of being together. She only became more captivating the longer they stay together.

He looked down at his daughter who appeared a little lonely after being left behind. Lucy was closest with Licht and they rarely spend time apart. He wanted to cheer her up so he searched for a toy she would like. His eyes fell onto a photo resting on a shelf and said. “I remember this. Hey, Lucy, check this out! It’s a photo of your mom in full angel mode.”

Hyde took the photo from the shelf and handed it to his daughter. It was a picture they took at a piano contest. Licht stood in the center with an elaborate trophy in her hands. To Hyde, the most beautiful thing about the photograph was her smile. He knew the reason behind her proud smile wasn’t the trophy. It was the friends surrounding her and congratulating her that made her grin so wide.

“Mom was only nineteen when we took this picture. She was the youngest person in the competition but she still took first place. As expected of an angel though. She can do anything once she puts her mind to it. She really shined on stage. Maybe we can find a video of the competition and watch it.” He suggested and she nodded eagerly. Hyde stood and went to their suitcases to get his laptop.

Kuro looked over her shoulder and saw the photo she was holding. “That’s a really old picture. She was pretty talented back then. It’s a shame she gave up playing the piano.”

“I’m back!” Hyde interrupted and sat between them with his laptop.

* * *

“That was a great movie. It would’ve been better if the hero was an angel rather than a man dressed as a bat. Hugh would probably love it though.” Licht said. Mahiru nodded in agreement and laughed lightly. They both had a great time together. Behind them, Gil followed them while struggling to carry the many toys and books Licht bought Lucy and Machi while they walked through the mall.

“Everyone is coming to dinner tomorrow and they’re excited to see you again. That’s going to be a huge party. It’s been awhile since we all got together like this.” Mahiru unlocked the door and they walked into the apartment. No one came to greet them and she wondered if Kuro made them have an afternoon nap. She could hear the song of a piano flowing through the apartment.

They stepped into the living room where one of Licht’s old performance was playing. Mahiru smiled when she saw her family sleeping soundly in front of the tv. On the other hand, Licht began to panic and ran to Hyde’s side. She kicked him roughly to wake him up and yelled, “Where’s Lucy? If you lost our daughter, I am going to fucking murder you, Shit Rat!”

“What are you talking about, Angel Babe? Lucy’s right here.” Hyde patted the spot next to him where Lucy was sleeping before he fell asleep himself. She wasn’t there now and Hyde felt dread fall onto him. The house was quiet and he instinctively knew that she wasn’t in the apartment. “I lost our baby.”

“I go out for an hour and you lose our baby! Put your nose to the ground and find her. You can still find her by her scent, right?” Licht began to pace in front of him. “What if someone took her? How can someone break in without a purified demon noticing? We need to find her right away. She doesn’t know the area or anyone she can go to for help.”

“We’ll find her, Licht.” He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. Hyde was worried as well because he knew that Lucy would never leave without telling him. He rubbed her arms reassuringly and she forced herself to relax. Panicking wouldn’t help them find Lucy. “I don’t think someone took her. There isn’t an unfamiliar scent in the apartment.”

“She wanted to go out with us so maybe that’s why she left.” Licht bit her lip and hated the thought that she was the reason her daughter was in danger. “I’ll call Misono and ask if Lily’s subclasses could help us find her. Mahiru, can you stay here in case she comes back? I need to go look for her.”

“Of course!” Mahiru nodded and Licht was already running out the door to find her daughter. She didn’t know where to start looking but she couldn’t sit still when her daughter was missing. She could hear frantic steps behind her and knew that it was likely Hyde. Licht didn’t slow down for him because her mind was focused on finding Lucy.

“Wait, Lichtan, she didn’t run that way!” His words made her stop. She turned back to him and hope entered her eyes. He took her hand and brought her to the staircase. Hyde opened heavy door and there was Lucy sitting on the stairs. Licht shoved him aside in her impatience and she called her name. She was glad that she hadn’t wander too far from the apartment.

Licht sank to her knees next Lucy and quickly looked for any injuries. Once she was certain her daughter was unharmed, Licht hugged her tightly. “Thank goodness, you’re safe, Lucy! I was scared to death. Did someone take you from the apartment? How did you get away from that evil man that took you? Is he still here? I’ll kill him for touching my little angel.”

Hyde knew that Licht wasn’t exaggerating either. He sat on the stairs next to them. “Let’s go back and you can tell us what happened.”

“… I was running away.” Lucy muttered and her face fell. No answer could surprise or hurt Licht more. She didn’t know how to respond to her daughter’s admission. They were a close family so she couldn’t guess why Lucy would run away. Hyde was shocked as well but he recovered quicker than Licht did.

“Why did you run away, Kiddo? Did we do something to upset you? Mom and Dad are very sorry so will you come back home?” Hyde asked softly. She shook her head frantically and tears entered her eyes. He lifted her into a hug when he saw her cry. “Everything’s going to be okay, Lucy. We love you so much.”

“I love Mom and Dad too!” Lucy wailed as more tears fell. That only made her parents more confused. Licht ran her hand over Lucy’s hair to ease her tears. She let go of Hyde and held out her arms to her mother. Licht placed her on her lap readily. “I’m sorry Mommy. You had to stop being an angel because of me. You don’t play your piano for a big crowd anymore.”

“What do you mean? Your mom is an angel and I still play the piano every day.” Licht took Hyde’s scarf and used it to wipe her tears away. “I have the dream of playing my piano for the world and I haven’t given up it. Mom just found another dream. My newest dream is to raise a little angel into a strong woman. Once I accomplish that, I will resume my career as a pianist.”

“You don’t hate me for making you stop.” Lucy remembered watching the performances and how happy her mother looked while she played.

“We can never hate you.” Licht kissed the top of her head. “You and Dad are my dream come true.”


	108. KuroMahi‖"I lost our baby"‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Shirota!” Mahiru waved to the receptionist and gave her a polite response as she left the building. She pictured Kuro and Machi waiting for her at home and the image gave her steps a joyful bounce. She diligently worked on her cases so she could go home early and see her family. They were the center of her world and the reason she worked so hard.

Her phone rang and she saw that it was Kuro calling her. He would often text her about things Machi did throughout the day and send her cute pictures of their daughter. Mahiru assumed his call would be something similar. The firsts words out of his mouth sent her into a panic though. “Now, Mahiru, I don’t want you to freak out but I think I lost our baby.”

“What do you mean you  _think_  you lost Machi? She only learned how to crawl a week ago and there’s not many places for her to hide in the apartment! I’m coming home right now. You should check under the bed for her or behind the curtains.” Mahiru went into an alley and summoned her broom so she could return home quickly. She was already in the air when Kuro continued to make her panic.

“We’re at the park near your work so help me find her there.” He told her. She was a little surprised that he went outside without her prompting him to. Kuro was an introvert that preferred the indoors and that hadn’t changed after becoming a father. She didn’t have time to question why he was at the park because she was busy worrying about Machi. Their curious daughter could easily wander into danger in the outside world and hurt herself.

Mahiru reached the park and landed hastily on the ground. She saw Kuro kneeling in front of a bush and he was searching through it. She called out to him as she ran to him. He stood to face her and she saw how worried he was as well so she couldn’t lecture him. The thing they should focus on was finding Machi. “When did she disappear? Do you think she got far? What if someone took her?”

“I called you as soon as she disappeared. Machi saw this cat and crawled after it into the bushes. I followed her in case the cat tried to scratch her. Then I realized she just disappeared and called you. But I was right behind her so I don’t know how she could just vanish like that.” Kuro was berating himself as a father. He thought he was improving but he lost their daughter.

“I’m sorry, Mahiru, this is all my fault. I was going to pick you up from work with Machi so we could walk home as a family. When we passed the park, Machi wanted to play and I thought we could stop for a little while. If I just went straight to your work, this would’ve never happened.” Kuro’s eyes fell to the ground and he bit his lip. “We need to find her before anything happens to her. She doesn’t even know how to walk yet.”

“We’ll find her together, Kuro. She couldn’t have gone far so let’s try splitting up and calling her name. She might hear us and come back.” Mahiru was worried but she forced herself to be calmed for Kuro’s sake. He knew that she was putting on a brave face. He couldn’t believe that he was blessed with someone so strong. Kuro took a deep breath and nodded decisively.

He searched through the bushes and called Machi’s name. She was still too young to talk but she was able to make simple syllables and respond to her name. His sharp hearing should allow him to hear her easily. Kuro could still sense that she was nearby so he knew that someone hadn’t taken her. Where was she hiding then? “Machi, hide and seek is over so come out.”

“It’s time to go home, Machi.” Mahiru kept her voice calm. She knew that Machi would never come out if she thought her parents were mad at her for chasing a cat into the bushes.

“Don’t you want to walk Mama home, Machi? You need to come out so we can do that together.” He said and he finally got a response. A string of giggles came from above them and they looked up to see Machi sitting in the tree above them. He didn’t know how an eight month old baby could climb up a tree in such little time. “I would make a joke about Machi being half cat but I think that’s actually the case here.”

“This is no time for jokes, Kuro. We need to get her down before she hurts herself. Machi, don’t move. Mama and Papa will get you down right away.” Mahiru said to her. She was relieved that her daughter was unharmed but it didn’t last long when she saw Machi perched on the branch. Then Machi waved towards her parents and leaned forward. She almost had a heart attack the moment Machi fell out of the tree.

It had been a long time since Kuro ran so fast. He raced to stand beneath her and he caught her in his arms. His heart was still racing even after he had her safe in his arms. Kuro did his best to comfort Machi as she burst into tears. The fall had shocked and frightened her. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her head lightly. “You’re safe, Machi.”

“It’s okay, Papa caught you in time.” Mahiru said softly and stood next to them. She gently stroked Machi’s hair until her tears subsided. “No more climbing trees or chasing after kitties for you. You just learned how to crawl and you’re already giving Mama and Papa a rough time. We’re so glad you’re safe. That’s enough excitement for today though. Let’s go home.”

Machi nodded and began to babble happily. Her parents didn’t understand what she was trying to say but her grin made them smile as well. Carrying Machi in one arm, Kuro took Mahiru’s hand with his free hand and they walked back to their apartment. Even though he was relieved that he was able to catch Machi in time, he felt guilty that the situation happened in the first place.

Mahiru could see that in his expression and squeezed his hand. “You’re a wonderful father, Kuro. I love you so much and Machi adores you. You’re her hero and mine. Today doesn’t change that so don’t doubt yourself. I’m sure you were keeping a good eye on her and we found her quickly. The way she got into the tree without you seeing her. Do you think…”

“Being a father becomes ten times harder if she did inherit some sort of power from us.” Kuro groaned. No matter if that was the case or not, he would love his daughter and do his best to support his family.

“Ba!” Machi cheered and patted his cheek to get his attention.

“I think you mean Papa.” Mahiru chuckled.

“Paw!” She tried to mimic her mother and clapped her hands.

“You were almost her first word, Kuro. That shows you how much she loves you.”


	109. KuroMahi‖"Welcome to fatherhood"‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

“Okay, Kuro, you can come in now!” The door opened and Mahiru stepped out of their apartment with excitement clearly on her face. Kuro could see that she was barely containing it as well and wondered what she had planned. That night, he had returned from work early to surprise Mahiru. He was the one that ended up surprised when she forbid him from entering and made him wait in the hall.

Mahiru took both of his hands and her eyes were filled with love. “I’m sorry for making you wait but I needed to get my surprise ready. I hope you like it.”

She was both nervous and excited to show Kuro her surprise. Mahiru had been planning and setting it up with the help of her friends over the past few days. It was hard to keep it a secret when she only wanted to tell Kuro the news. She couldn’t wait for his reaction and guided him into their home. He followed her and said, “I’m curious about what you have planned. You had me sitting out there for a while. I unlocked three new levels in that time.”

“You’ll love it, I promise.” She said and closed the door behind them. The first thing he noticed was that the walls were now filled with new pictures. Next to the door was a photo of a much younger Mahiru hugging a back cat. There was a label next to the picture that told him it was taken the first day they met. Years had passed since then and so much had happened.

Mahiru wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. “When I was walking home that day, I found a black cat hurt on the street. Thinking simply, I had to adopt it and take it home. The next day, I discovered the cat I picked up was actually a vampire who would make the next few years of my life complicated. That cat also made my life wonderful. Let me show you.”

She led him to the next picture frame on the wall. It was a sketch and Kuro laughed when he saw the image. “That was the first time someone attacked me with a broom. You’re certainly the strongest person I know and maybe the most troublesome too. At least the war is over and I don’t have to worry about you running into a battle with just a broom.”

“Hey, I transformed that broom into a spear. But we’re not there yet.” Mahiru continued down the line of photos with Kuro. It was a little nostalgic to go through all the memories they shared. Kuro knew that it must’ve taken a while to put everything together. The memories that they didn’t have pictures of, Mahiru made a sketch of it. She wasn’t the best artist but he could see how much effort she put into it.

As Kuro walked with her, a small part of him was worried. She must’ve put this surprise together for a special occasion but it wasn’t their anniversary or a holiday. Did he forget something important? He would feel terrible if he forgot to get her a present when she worked so hard on her surprise.

“We’re almost at the end and the best part.” Mahiru picked up a plushie sitting on a couch that resembled his cat form. She hugged it against her chest and smiled softly. “This little guy comforted me through so many hard times in my life. No matter how terrible I was feeling, you would crawl onto my lap and make me feel better. Thank you, Kuro. I asked Mikuni to make this stuff animal for someone special. I hope it will comfort them like you’ve done for me.”

Kuro was expecting her to give him the plushie. Instead, Mahiru took his hand and pulled him towards the guest room. She opened the door and he was surprised that there wasn’t a new photo on the wall. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “I have one more frame for you and it’s going to be a big surprise. I hope you like it.”

Mahiru took out a picture frame from beneath the pillow and handed it to him. She held her breath and watched him carefully. At first, Kuro was confused because the frame was empty. She explained, “I want to fill this with a special memory. We’ll have to wait a few more months to put a picture of it in here though. I want to fill this with a photo of you holding our baby for the first time.”

“Our baby?” Kuro’s jaw dropped and he stared at her stomach. She laughed softly and placed her hand over her stomach.

“I’m only six weeks along so I’m not showing yet.” She said.  She hugged the cat plushie and hoped her child would cherish the toy. “I love you, Kuro. We didn’t plan this pregnancy but I know we can raise a child well together. You’re a wonderful partner and you’ll be a terrific father too. Our little family is growing. I was thinking of turning this room into a nursery. What do you think?”

Mahiru turned to Kuro to see his reaction. He was still quiet and staring at the empty picture frame. As the silence stretched between them, she became worried. Did Kuro not want to have a child? She never thought of that possibility when she was preparing everything. The baby was a shock to her as well but she was happy. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe and she hugged the stuff animal tighter.

“Kuro, this must be overwhelming for you. Whenever we talked about starting a family, it was ten years from now. It’s a big decision. If you’re not ready… I understand. But I’m not going to tell you I’m sorry this happened. I won’t call my child a mistake. I’ll love her no matter what.” Mahiru stood up without looking at him. “I should go clean up and put those pictures away.”

She didn’t know if her pregnancy was the reason her emotions became a frenzy but she suddenly felt like she wanted to cry. She rushed to escape the room because she was afraid he would reject her and her child. Mahiru didn’t want to hear him say that.

Kuro jumped to his feet and caught her before she could leave. He hugged her tightly in his arms and buried his face into her hair. She could feel that he was trembling slightly so she rubbed his back. He took a shaky breath and whispered into her hair. “I was so happy and I didn’t know what to say. I love you, Mahiru. Thank you for making my life perfect. I promise to do everything I can to make you two happy.”


	110. LawLicht‖"They can't hurt you anymore"‖Comfort

“Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? It itches and this stupid feather keeps getting in my eyes.” Licht complained and once again swapped at the feather on his hat. It continued to fall in front of his face and annoy him. He didn’t know how Hyde talked him into going to a 15th century renaissance festival. “These pants are uncomfortable. Why would people even wear this back then?”

“Well, the material we had to use to make clothes wasn’t the best. There were more comfortable costumes but they weren’t as authentic so I chose these ones for us.” Hyde explained and regretted his choice when Licht glared at him. He knew that Licht was about to kick him so he quickly held out his bag of donuts to him as a peace offering. He was glad that it worked and they continued walking through the festival with Licht munching happily on the sweets.

Hyde enjoyed going to renaissance festivals to laugh at how inaccurate they were. The experience was romanticized to say the least. They stopped in front of a stage where two men were duelling with fake swords. Their form was better than most performers he saw over the years. He glanced at Licht next to him and he looked impressed by their performance.

He patted Licht’s shoulder and grinned at him. “Those two are nothing compared to me! Just watch your shinning knight in action. I was actually trained under the best swordsmen in history.”

After making that boast, he pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the stage. Hyde grabbed a rapier that was on display and then climbed up the steps to challenge the actors. “ _I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed!_  Let us fight with our swords instead. I will allow you to fight me as a team. It’ll give you a better chance at winning, however slim that is.”

The two performers thought that Hyde was merely a heckler and decided to accept his challenge. They advanced on him, thinking they could disarm him easily. He expertly countered one of their attack. In the same parry, he made the man crash into his friend. He didn’t want to hurt them and he only toyed with them to show off his skill.

Hyde looked away from the two and scanned the crowd for Licht. Their eyes met and Hyde sent him a smirk. He was shocked when Licht shrugged and walked away. He jumped off the stage and chased after him. If he couldn’t impress Licht, he didn’t see any point in continuing the duel. He caught up to him quickly and took his hand. “Wait, Lichtan! Don’t you want to see me fight them?”

“I already know you’re going to win so why am I going to waste my time watching you? I see you fighting every day so that’s nothing new. We came here to enjoy the festival.” Licht said. He was surprised that a proud smile spread across Hyde’s face. He threw his arms around Licht and kissed his cheek. “Hey, don’t do something like that in public, Shit Rat!”

“It’s sweet that you’re so confident in me. Let’s go and have fun! I really want to impress you though. Maybe there’s a Shakespeare reading I can show up.” Hyde let go of him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and lead him away. They didn’t go far before a festival worker approached them with an angry expression.

“Stop right there! You interrupted the performance and that behaviour is against our rules.” The worker in a knight costume ordered. Hyde guessed that he was supposed to be the festival’s security. “I must escort you out of the festival. If you want to stay in the festival, you must promise not to cause any more trouble and you need to stay ten minutes in the pillory.”

Hyde’s eyes flashed and he summoned his rapier so quickly that even Licht was shocked. He was barely able to stop him from attacking the worker. Licht kicked his sword out of his hand but that only slowed Hyde rather than stop him. He had to grab his arm and force him to step back. He screamed, “What the hell, Shit Rat? You can’t attack humans!”

“I’m never going back in there.” His voice shook and that caught Licht’s attention. He realized that Hyde’s eyes weren’t filled with rage like he expected. They were clouded with fear and desperation. His fists were trembling at his side. Licht didn’t know the reason behind those emotions but he knew that he needed to take Hyde away from the festival. He could hurt someone in his emotional state.

“Calm down!” Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like his voice could reach him even as he was screaming for him to stop. He grabbed his shirt and began to shake him. “Pull yourself together, Hyde. We need to leave this place. If we don’t, they’ll put us both in the pillory for starting fighting!”

Hyde suddenly threw Licht over his shoulder and they seemingly vanished. He ran so quickly that it almost made Licht sick. He didn’t know where Hyde was taking him and he was certain the demon didn’t either. Licht was confused but he needed to wait for Hyde to stop before he could ask him anything. At least he got him away from the festival and the innocent humans there.

After a while, Hyde slowed to a stop. Licht didn’t recognize where they were and that only confirmed that Hyde had been running blindly. They stood alone in a wooded area of a park. He slid off his shoulder and Licht stumbled slightly because the ride had made him dizzy. Hyde placed his hand on his back to help steady him. The light touch helped and Licht sighed. “You want to tell me what all that was about?”

His hand stiffened and a shadow crossed his face. It passed quickly and Hyde put on a fake smile. “What? That renaissance festival wasn’t any fun. You even said we should leave. I was just being a good Servamp by doing what you tell me.”

“Do you think that bullshit will work on me? Tell me the truth. You’re usually careful about revealing that you’re a demon. But you just caused that scene and almost killed that human. Why did you freak out like that?” Licht knew that it was best to be direct with the demon or else he would try to evade him. Hyde bit his lip and he raised a shaking hand to his neck.

“Staying in a pillory isn’t a fun experience.” Hyde’s eyes narrowed at the memories. It was rare that humans were able to capture him and he didn’t care to think of those times. He continued because he knew he owed Licht an explanation. “Bastards wanted to see if there was a way to kill monsters like us. They tried everything. Vampires can heal from a lot of things but it’s still fucking painful.”

His hands tightened into fists as different emotions bubbled in him again. Licht calmed him by simply taking his hands in his. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. That’s in the past.”

“Yeah,” Hyde slipped his hand out of his but only so he could hug Licht. He buried his face into his hair and whispered, “Thank you, Licht.”


	111. LawLicht‖"You can't banish me from the bed!"‖Fluff

“I’ve never been so betrayed in my life. How could you, Nii-san? You stole Lichtan from me!” Hyde clutched his heart in pain as if someone had stabbed him. It certainly felt that way when Licht decided that Hyde was to sleep on the couch while he shared the bed with his brother. More accurately, Neko-san. “You can’t banish me, Lichtan! This is my bed too!”

“Stop pouting, Shit Rat. There’s no room for you in the bed. You roll around in your sleep and you might crush poor, little Neko-san.” In Licht’s arms, Kuro groaned to himself. Kuro wanted to tell Licht that he was currently suffocating in his hug but the two were arguing loudly and he couldn’t interrupt them. He didn’t know why Hyde was always pining for Licht’s affection when it was painful.

How did he get into the middle of the couple’s fight? The Greed pair returned to Japan for another tour and Licht convinced Kranz to let them stay with Mahiru while they were in Tokyo. He wanted to see his friend and Neko-san again. During his stay, Kuro had to stay in his cat form to keep Licht happy. If the Greed pair fought and messed up the apartment, it would upset Mahiru.

“I wanna cuddle with Neko-san! Stop being so clingy and possessive, Stupid Hyde!” Licht screamed and unintentionally unleashed a beast.

The bedroom door slammed open and there stood Mahiru. He stomped towards the group and the three stiffened in fear. Mahiru stopped in front of them and placed his hands on his hips. “It’s almost midnight and people are trying to sleep! You two are going to wake the neighbours. I said you two could stay over but I expect you to be respectful guests. Would you like it if all you heard was arguing when you’re trying to sleep? No! What do you have to say now?”

“I’m sorry, Mahiru.” The three bowed their heads in unison. Kuro had never been so happy to see the mother bear in Mahiru. He waved his little paws to Mahiru and silently begged him to save him from the pair.

“Licht, can you give me Neko-san?” Mahiru could see how desperate he was and held out his hands for his Servamp. He explained in a soft yet stern voice. “Kuro’s not a stuff animal. His shoulders get stiff if he sleeps in his animal form. You don’t want Neko-san to be uncomfortable, do you? Let Kuro sleep in his own bed and you can play with him in the morning.”

“I guess you’re right…” Licht reluctantly loosened his grip on the black cat slightly. The moment Kuro felt that, he jumped out of his arms and into Mahiru’s. He didn’t want to hurt Licht’s feelings but he knew he wouldn’t survive a night of being used as a plushie. Mahiru gently petted Kuro and smiled.

“Thank you, Licht. I’m going back to sleep but you can stay up a little longer if you want. Just be careful not to stay up too late. You can help yourself to anything but n the fridge if you get hungry in the middle of the night.” Mahiru told him. After Licht nodded, he left the room. “Goodnight, you two.”

Licht waited until the door was closed and he couldn’t hear Mahiru anymore. Then he took the pillow and hit Hyde with it. He couldn’t kick the demon or yell his frustration without risking Mahiru returning. With a pout, Licht hugged the pillow and flopped onto the bed. “It’s because of you that I can’t sleep while hugging Neko-san. Sleep on the couch tonight, Shit Rat.”

“I’m sorry, Lichtan.” Seeing him so disappointed made Hyde feel guilty for causing a scene. He wanted Licht’s attention but he wanted to make him happy more. He knew that Licht didn’t feel anything romantic towards his brother yet he still felt a little jealous. His hedgehog form was adorable but it wasn’t the best animal to cuddle with at night.

“I’ll accept any punishment you want to give me, Angel Cakes. You can hit me again or force me to sleep on the floor.” He sat next to him on the bed and ran his fingers through the white strands in his hair. Licht thought over his offer as he stroked his hair. It was silent briefly until Licht decided on his punishment. He rolled away from Hyde and pulled his blanket over him. Hyde thought that he was pushing him away at first and his heart sank.

“Turn off the light and get in here with me. You’re not Neko-san but you’ll do. No quills though.” Hyde was only too happy to accept his punishment. He turned off the light and slid into bed with him. In the dark, he found Licht’s hand easily and brought his fingers to his lips. He pressed a kiss to his finger tips and then another one of his forehead. Licht stopped him from kissing his lips and whispered, “Mahiru and Neko-san are in the next room, Stupid Hyde.”

“That cat is cock blocking me from another room.” Hyde chuckled and settled himself on the bed. Licht rested his head on his chest and he could hear his heart beating. He never knew a demon’s heart could be so warm or the sound so lulling. He closed his eyes when Hyde began to caress his hair again. “I thought this was a nice punishment but this might be more difficult than I thought. You’re here in my arms but I can’t do anything.”

“It’s a punishment.” Licht reminded him. He felt his cold chain brush his cheek and he nudged it aside so he could sleep easier. “How can you sleep wearing this every night? It’s cold and hard.”

“It’s the first present you ever gave me. Even if you gave it to me thinking that I was just a hedgehog, it means a lot to me.” Hyde hooked his finger under the chain and dangled the broken nametag between them. “I’m never going to take it off or let anyone steal it again. Maybe we should get you a matching one too. I would love to wear matching accessories with you.”

“There’s nothing you can do to make me wear one of your gaudy accessories. Who wears so many rings, especially when you’re sleeping?” Licht threaded their fingers together and toyed with the rings he wore. “Who gave you these?”

“They were a present I gave to myself every time I was free of an Eve. Don’t be jealous, Lichtan.” It was dark but Hyde’s heightened senses could see how Licht’s cheeks brighten. He grinned that he guessed how he felt correctly. Hyde slowly took off his jewellery, except for his nametag, and placed them on the bedside table. Then he returned to Licht’s side and laid down. “Time for bed.”

“I can’t wait to play with Neko-san.” Licht said excitedly. Hyde didn’t know if he should feel jealous that Licht liked animals so much or be amused by his childlike obsession. He couldn’t help but smile as Licht nestled into his side and told him about the games he wanted to play. They moved together unconsciously and their legs tangled together. He eventually drifted to sleep.

Licht wanted to sleep with Neko-san but, at the end of the night, he wanted to be in Hyde’s arms more.


	112. KuroMahi‖"I just ironed those pants"‖Fluff

“Kuro, can you carry this basket to our room while I fold up the ironing board?” Mahiru phased it as a request but they both knew that it was an order. He heard soft footsteps behind him and he thought that it was strange that Kuro didn’t make a snide remark about the chore. “Thank you, Kuro. It’s nice of you to— Kuro, I just ironed those pants and you’re getting fur all over them!”

Mahiru screamed when he turned and saw a black cat sitting in his basket of fresh laundry. Kuro didn’t seem the least bit guilty as he flopped onto his back and aimed his adorable kitty eyes up at him. He knew that it wouldn’t keep Mahiru from lecturing him but he had to try. “So warm. Did you use a different fabric softener? These clothes feel different.”

“Why is it that every time I do laundry, you end up sleeping on them like this?” Mahiru sighed and then his lips curved into a smile. He knelt next to the basket and poked Kuro’s cheek. “I’m trying a new softener Tetsu recommended. His onsen uses it when they wash their towels and they always come out very soft and fresh. Do you like it?”

Kuro knew that he must’ve bought the new softener for him. The gesture was small and simple but it touched his heart immensely. He would always be grateful for his kindness and generous nature. Mahiru petted him one last time before he returned to the ironing board and put it away. “I should find a way to make all my clothes cat fur resistant if you’re going to insist on sleeping in my laundry basket.”

“I don’t think there’s a fabric softener for that.” Kuro jumped out of the basket and returned to his human form. He picked up the basket before Mahiru could. Even without exchanging words, Mahiru knew the meaning behind his action and that he intended to carry the basket for him. They walked down the hall and Mahiru playfully nudged him with his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have to worry about cat fur if you don’t sleep on my clothes right after I iron and fold them. You can go while I put these away by myself. I don’t want you getting more fur on our clothes.” Mahiru opened their bedroom door and held it open for Kuro. He set the basket down and Mahiru immediately began to put away their clothes. Kuro sat on their bed and watched him put away the clothes.

Occasionally, Mahiru would pick black strands off the clothes exaggeratedly and pouted at him. Kuro faked a guilty expression and Mahiru laughed lightly. It was a melodic sound and Kuro would continue to try to make him laugh. Then Mahiru turned back to the closet and stretched to hang a shirt. A part of Kuro wanted to stand and help him but another part of him wanted to enjoy the view.

“That’s the last of them.” Kuro was disappointed that he was finished so quickly. Mahiru looked over the closet and mused. “There’s not much space left after you moved your clothes in here too. Maybe I should pack up my clothes that don’t fit me anymore and donate them. That would be the simple solution. Maybe next laundry day we can do that.”

“More work?” Kuro might complain but they both knew he would help if Mahiru asked him to. “You do laundry every Sunday when we could be relaxing in front of the tv. If you run out of clothes, you can just steal mine. You already do that a lot.”

“I  _borrowed_ your shirt once and you never let me forget it. Stop complaining about laundry day so much. It’s not that bad. We relax while we wait for the clothes to dry.” Mahiru pointed out. Sitting on the couch and talking while their clothes dried had to be the best part of laundry for both of them. Kuro had changed his daily routine so much since they met and he loved those tranquil moments.

Mahiru stood in front of him and smiled down at him. “You can take a little catnap while I get lunch ready. I just washed those covers so they must be soft and comfy.”

“These are pretty nice. But vampires are surprisingly sensitive and I need something more soft and comfortable than this to help me sleep.” Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him onto the bed. He rolled on top of Mahiru and locked his arms around him. But he didn’t do anything more than nestled his face against his neck. “Your hair is super soft and your smile is warm. You help me sleep.”

“You sure are a needy cat. I thought you were the Servamp of Sloth, not Greed.” Mahiru said but he made no move to leave his arms. He reached up and tenderly stroked his blue hair. He could feel Kuro’s lips curve into a lax smile against his neck. His lips brushed over his skin and made Mahiru giggle, “That tickles, Kuro. I really need to work.”

“Five more minutes?”

“Okay,” Mahiru whispered and kissed his temple. That ‘five more minutes’ soon turned into a short nap.


	113. LawLicht‖"I need to see your smile"‖Comfort

“Guess who’s here to visit you, Lily. It’s your awesome big brother!” Hyde walked into the room the Lust pair was staying in. The C3 had brought them to their Japan branch to be ‘monitored’. He didn’t believe them for a moment and he wanted to check on his little brother. It didn’t help that Lily had lost his Jinn. After Misono had told him about his condition, he needed to see him.

“Hyde? Licht? C3 allowed you to leave your room to see me?” Lily was a little surprise that his brother was visiting him. He was carrying a fruit basket and thrust it onto his lap. There was something forced about Hyde’s smile so Lily knew he had something planned. He loved his brother but he hoped that he didn’t plan to do anything rash. He picked up an apple and discovered a note inside the basket.

 _Someone is going to take us to see C3’s scientist to get our powers back but I don’t trust them. I’ll get you away if anything happens._  Lily had a troubled expression after he read the note. He was bedridden but Misono kept him updated on the group’s plan. He hated that he couldn’t do anything to help his siblings and friend. The C3 were watching their rooms so he chose his words carefully.

“This fruit basket is nice but you don’t need to trouble yourself. You lost your Jinn as well so you must be tired.” Lily’s kind yet resigned voice made Hyde’s heart sink. There wasn’t much they could discuss with the cameras aimed at them. He knew that it would be best to leave his brother in Misono’s care. He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake by working with C3 again. Last time, they took his father from him and they might take his brothers now.

“I can’t stay long but I’ll see you in a bit.  The shrimp will fill you in on everything,” Hyde lowered his voice to a whisper.

He reluctantly left his brother and walked into the hall. The moment the door closed behind him, Hyde let out his frustration and punched the wall next to him. His fist left an impression in the wall but it didn’t help lessen his burning feelings. It only made him angrier. He could’ve easily taken down the wall before he lost his Jinn. How much longer did he have until he was as weak as Lily? The same day he made a vow to protect those he loved, he lost his ability to do so.

“Punching that wall won’t change anything, Shit Rat. Save your strength for when we fight Tsubaki.” Licht told him. He didn’t say a word before now because he didn’t feel like it was his place to do so. He was able to read Hyde’s emotions surprisingly well and sensed how worried he was. “Even if that doctor can’t fix what wrong with your three, we’ll find a way to fight. Why? Because—”

“Because you’re an angel who can purify any demon you face. I love your funny delusions but can you be serious for once, Lichtan? Hugh, Lily and I have lost our Jinn and can barely fight! Hell, we might die at any moment. If that happens…” Hyde clutched his shoulder where Tsubaki had cut him. “I haven’t seen Lily that weak and pale since Sensei… Damnit, I feel so fucking weak.”

“… Are you finished? You never let me say what I wanted.” Licht took his hand from his shoulder and felt how it trembled in his hand. He gently pried his clenched fist open and ran his finger over his palm. “We’ll find a way to fight together because we’ve gotten out of worse situations. Back then, you said that you’ll work hard for what you want. If you want to protect your brothers, do it. Even though your Jinn is gone, don’t just give up. I’ll kick that lesson into you until you stop being an irritating demon.”

“It must be nice to be so delusional and confident. Aren’t you worried?” Hyde asked him with a hoarse whisper. Honestly, Licht was afraid of losing him. When they first made their contract, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the demon. Faced with that possibility, he was scared. He thought that Hyde was annoying and halfhearted but then Hyde showed him that he could be a worthy partner.

No one saw how losing his Jinn has weakened Hyde as much as Licht did. He would tire easily after their mock fights and spend more time in his hedgehog form. He didn’t have the energy he used to either and Licht found himself missing the old Hyde. “Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now.”

“Where did that come from, Lichtan? Here’s my smile but be careful of falling in love after you see it.” Hyde grinned down at him. But it wasn’t Hyde’s usual confident and irritating smile. The smirk he gave him now was forced and fake. Licht vowed to get his smile back. He could still picture his smile clearly in his mind. If he could imagine it, he could make it real. Right?


	114. KuroMahi‖"Did you just hiss at me?"‖Fluff

Cats loved sunbeams. One could usually find a cat lounging in front of a window because of that. For Mahiru, it was a certainty that his lazy cat was there. He walked into the living room and spotted Kuro immediately. He was sprawled on the ground with a video game in his hands. Due to the sunlight he was basking in, Kuro was in his cat form and tapping away at his video game with his paws.

Mahiru let out a frustrated breath and marched to his side. He dropped a stack of manga volumes next to the cat. Kuro didn’t look up from his video game though. Seeing that, he placed his hands on his hips and yelled, “Kuro, you turn off that game right now! I told you to put away these manga an hour ago and guess where I found them. Stuffed under my bed instead of on a bookshelf. I almost didn’t notice them when I was vacuuming and I could’ve accidentally suck them into the machine.”

Kuro clicked his tongue at the mention of the dreaded contraption. Whoever invented the vacuum was a sadist. He was in a terrible mood because Mahiru had been using that terrible machine for most of the day and he hated it. His sharp hearing intensified the already irritating noise of the vacuum.

“Kuro, stop ignoring me!” Mahiru took the game console from the cat to get his attention. Unfortunately, he got a lot more than his attention when he did so. “Did you just hiss at me? I’m trying to have a conversation with you but I can’t do that when you’re acting like this. I know you’re the Servamp of Sloth but you’re behaving like a bratty child.”

“Well, I’m sorry Mom.” He said sarcastically. His words made something snap in Mahiru. Kuro had been in a bad mood all day and Mahiru had enough of his attitude He walked away and Kuro heard their bedroom’s door being slammed shut. What rang louder than that was the sound of the door’s lock snapping into place. He knew that he had made a terrible mistake then.

He returned to his human form and rushed to their room. The door was in fact locked. Kuro already knew that but it still stung to be locked out. He remembered how upset Mahiru looked and he wondered if he should give him time to cool off. He pressed his ear to the door and he could hear stifled sniffles. His heart tightened and he knocked lightly on the door. “I’m so sorry, Mah—”

“Goddamnit Kuro, I’m not your mom! I’m your boyfriend. You’re supposed to be my partner, not my freeloading roommate. I like housework but even I want a little help from time to time. I’m a simple guy and I don’t ask for much. ‘Can you put away your manga collection, Kuro?’ Apparently, no, it’s so troublesome that you hissed at me like a petulant cat.” Mahiru bit his lip and forced himself to stop.

After a tense pause, Mahiru finished his tirade in a defeated voice. “Just go away and play your video game, Kuro. I need a moment to calm down.”

Kuro looked at his feet as a thousand different things ran through his mind. He should’ve never hissed at Mahiru no matter how frustrated he was. It was the vacuum he hated, not Mahiru. He wanted to apologize but he also wanted to respect his wish to be alone for a while. He wished there was something he could do after he came out of the room to show Mahiru that he was sorry.

On the other side of the door, Mahiru was sitting on the bed. He was hugging Kuro’s pillow against his chest and buried his face in the soft fabric. The subtle scent of the pillow helped him calm down. Mahiru heard Kuro’s footsteps disappear down the hall and sighed. He sank down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He was hurt and angry with Kuro’s attitude but he still loved him.

Then, he heard something strange. Mahiru recognized the loud mechanical humming but he was confused by the sound. It was the vacuum. He was curious so he stood up and peeked his head out of the room. There were only two people in the house so it had to be Kuro who was using the vacuum. It still shocked Mahiru to see his boyfriend vacuuming the living room while wearing earmuffs.

He looked utterly miserable and repeatedly tried to adjust the earmuffs to block out the sound of the vacuum. Mahiru remembered how much Kuro hated the sound and realized that was why he was in a bad mood all day. Yet there he was, cleaning the living room with the machine he hated so much. Due to the earmuffs Kuro was wearing, he didn’t hear Mahiru approach him.

Mahiru stopped behind him and gently slipped the earmuffs off his head. He set them on the couch and then reached around him to turn off the vacuum. “It’s okay, Kuro, you don’t need to do this. I know how much you hate the vacuum cleaner. Anyways, I already cleaned the living room.”

“I’m sorry I hissed at you, Mahiru.” He slowly lifted Mahiru’s chin so he could look into his eyes. Kuro could see that he was still a little hurt by their earlier interaction. He kissed his forehead and took his hands. “You put up with a lot and not just as my Eve. I promise I’ll be a better partner you deserve. I might need a little motivating. Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now.”

Mahiru granted his simple wish and smiled up at him. He cupped his face and pulled him down so their foreheads touched. “You have come a long way, Kuro. I couldn’t imagine you even touching a vacuum when we first met but now you’re willing to use it to apologize to me. I love you.”

He beamed a smile up at him and Kuro relaxed in his hands. Cats loved sunbeams and warm places. So, Kuro he could bask in Mahiru’s warmth forever and he would only do anything to protect his smile.


	115. LawLicht‖"You don't remember last night, do you?"‖Fluff

“There’s an angel trapped in the water. I must save him!” Licht declared when he saw his reflection in the hot spring. In his drunken state, he didn’t hear Hyde yell for him to stop. He fell rather ungracefully into the water and fumbled to find the angel. Between the alcohol and the steam, his body was lax and he began to sink in the hot water. The hot spring wasn’t deep enough to drown in though.

“Lichtan!” He was suddenly lifted out of the water. The cool air made him shiver after being in the hot spring. He felt himself being carried away and looked up at the person holding him. Licht wasn’t surprised that it was Hyde who pulled him out of the water. He reached up and placed his hand on his blond hair. Then, he tugged on his hair painfully.

“Stuuupid Hyde, I was savin’ an angel.” His words were slurred. Licht was hopelessly drunk. After the chaos of being trapped in C3’s headquarters, Mahiru thought they should have a fun party. The group gathered at Tetsu’s onsen and Misono’s family provided the food for the occasion.

“Don’t worry, I already saved the angel. The moment I take my eyes off you, you wandered off and gave me a heart attack. I shouldn’t have let you have that many drinks. Drinking alcohol and soaking in a hot tub is dangerous.” Hyde sighed and shook his head. “We should get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. You should go to bed early too.”

“Fuckin’ demon, you just wanna get me to sleep with you. You have the face of an angel buuut I know you’re really a demon with pretty eyes. You can’t trick me.” He said but he stopped pulling his hair and lowered his hand. Licht leaned his head against his shoulder and touched the chain around his neck. “This means you’re mine. All mine.”

“Yes, yes, I’m all yours.” Hyde knew that it was best to agree with Licht’s drunken rambles. Anyways, it was true. When he passed Mahiru in the hall, he nodded to him. “Licht got himself drunk and fell into the water so I’m going to take him back to his room. Can you tell Tetsu or one of the staff to bring some towels to Licht’s room? The only thing more difficult to handle than a drunk Licht is a sick Licht.”

“Shud up, Shitty Rat. Mahiru, as an angel in trainin’, you must kick this demon for sayin’ that.” Licht screamed and began to struggle out of Hyde’s arms. By some miracle, Hyde didn’t drop him and kept him safe in his arms. Mahiru watched the two with a tiny smile. He was accustomed to their fights by now and knew that it was mostly a front.

“I’ll go find someone to do that right now. Be an angel and don’t cause too much trouble, Licht.” Mahiru waved to them as he continued down the fall.

“Tsk, I’m always an angel.” He scoffed and crossed his arms. Hyde nodded in agreement and walked to his room. He shifted Licht in his arms so he could open the door with his free hand. He carried Licht to a plush chair in the corner and set him down there. A worker came to their room with towels at that moment and Hyde went to answer the door.

Hyde was only gone for a minute to talk with the worker but Licht was already half asleep in the chair when he returned. He patted his flushed cheek lightly to wake him out. “If I only knew you would be so much trouble when I made a contract with you. Open your eyes for me, Lichtan. You’re going to make yourself sick if you sleep in those wet clothes. Now raise your arms.”

“Don’t give me orders, Shit Rat.” He mumbled yet he allowed Hyde to help him out of his sweater. Then he placed the towel over his head to help dry his hair. Hyde dropped another towel onto his lap and leaned away from him. Licht gripped his vest to stop him from leaving. He gently stroked his dark hair and said.

“Dry yourself while I get your pajamas. I’m not leaving you when you’re drunk like this.” Hyde turned around to get his suitcase. Once again, Licht stopped him by catching his scarf. He stood from the chair and moved him so he faced him again. Holding onto his scarf, he closed the space between them. Hyde assumed that Licht was going to kick him.

Licht swayed slightly but he steadied himself by leaning against him. He whispered against his neck, “You wear these silly clothes that don’t match at all. It pisses me off. I just want to take it off. I’m an angel and you’re a demon so I shouldn’t feel like this. But I want you.”

“Wait, Lichtan, you’re drunk.” Hyde tried to stop him when Licht pulled the scarf from his neck and kissed the spot beneath his ear. His hot breath brushed over his neck before he bit the place he just kissed. Then he traced his tongue over his racing pulse. He knew that it was wrong and he couldn’t take advantage of him. He swallowed a groan when Licht’s hands wandered downwards.

“I don’t want to wait. I want you.” Suddenly, he stopped and became slack in his arms. Hyde became worried for a moment and he frantically checked that he had a pulse. He was relieved when he found that Licht was merely sleeping in his arms. He didn’t know how to feel with the whole situation.

Hyde gently took him to the bed and laid him down. He pulled the blanket over him and touched his hair. It wasn’t wet anymore so he didn’t have to worry about him catching a cold in his sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled down at him. “You’re not allowed to drink alcohol anymore, Lichtan. Drunk you is going to give me a heart attack.”

* * *

A splitting headache woke Licht and he groaned in pain. He pulled his blanket over his head and tried to block out the morning. His hangover made the soft light filtering through the curtain seem like a burning ray. He groaned because he knew he would have to get up and face the morning. Licht pushed himself up but stopped almost immediately. Where were his clothes?

He looked around the room and he could only vaguely remember last night. The previous night, the Eves and Servamps were gathers at Tetsu’s onsen to relax and celebrate escaping C3. The fun atmosphere and generous host made Licht drink more than he usually would. His pride didn’t let him admit that he couldn’t handle alcohol but here he was dealing with the consequences.

He was hungover and he could barely remember the previous night. Licht doubted anything bad happened because he was surrounded by his friends last night and he trusted everyone there. He found a fresh change of clothes set aside on a chair for him and there was a note on top of them. _Sorry, I should’ve cut you off sooner last night. There’s an aspirin on the table for your hangover._

Licht assumed that Mahiru had left it for him because he had the tendency to fret and take care of others. He pulled on the clothes despite how he only wanted to crawl back into bed to sleep off his hangover. He wouldn’t let a simple hangover beat him. After all, he was an angel and nothing could defeat him. He was still on vacation so he didn’t want to waste it in bed.

He heard the door open behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Licht wasn’t entirely surprised that it was Hyde. “You’re awake already, Lichtan? I thought for sure you would still be in bed. Did you take the aspirin I left you yet? You still look a little pale.”

“You were the one that prepared all this for me?” Licht looked skeptical as he sat down on the bed again. Yet he took the aspirin and the glass of water Hyde held out to him. “Please don’t tell me you were the one who carried me back to my room last night. My head hurts just thinking about that happening.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the hangover, Lichtan.” He sat on the bed next to him. Hyde’s expression was surprisingly soft when he said, “Of course I carried you back to your room after you passed out drunk. It’s my job to take care of you. Sometimes it’s a damn painful job but I love it. I still have bruises where you kicked me last night though.”

“You probably did something to deserve it.” He shrugged and Hyde chuckled at his assumption.

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?” He reached over to ruffle his dark hair. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. “Watching over you while you’re drunk is no easy task, Lichtan. You looked into the hot spring and said, ‘There’s an angel in the water. I must save him!’ Then you almost drowned trying to save your reflection.”

Licht groaned and rubbed his temple. “Well your clothes were all wet and I was worried about catching a cold so I took you back to your room to change.”

“You didn’t try anything, did you?”

“You might call me a demon but I’m not so low as to take advantage of someone like that. You were the one that actually tried to pull me into bed after I got your clothes off.” Hyde pulled aside his scarf to show him the dark hickey there. “But you passed out pretty quickly. I never knew you liked me that way, Angel Cakes.”

“Someone, please fucking kill my drunk self!” Licht groaned. His face had turned bright red and he tried to hide it under a glare. He wanted to believe that Hyde was lying and teasing him but memories of the previous night came back to him. “I was drunk and that meant nothing, Shit Rat! Get out of my room. Now!”

Licht didn’t wait for Hyde to stand before he kicked him.


	116. LawLicht‖Video Games‖Fluff

Licht was the most entrancing person in the world to Hyde. He would always catch himself staring at the angel. After a while, he noticed small habits Licht had. One habit was how he would drum and tap his fingers on random surfaces whenever he was lost in thought. It wasn’t a strange habit because he was a pianist and he would constantly practise.

Then, Hyde noticed that his habit changed slightly. Instead of tapping his fingers in a straight line as if he was playing a piano, Licht would drum his fingers in the shape of a triangle. He was curious about the change in habit and wanted to know the cause of it. He knew that Licht would never tell him so he decided to spy on him.

“I’m going to take a bath now, Lichtan. I might take a while.” He said through the bathroom door.

“Don’t waste the hot water, Shit Rat.” Licht called back. But Hyde only wanted to make him think that he was taking a bath so he would let his guard down. Hyde peaked out of the bathroom and saw Licht sitting on their bed and typing away on his laptop. His back was turned to him so Licht didn’t notice that Hyde slipped out of the bathroom. He was also wearing headphones so he couldn’t hear him well either.

Hyde transformed into a hedgehog so he could move around the room without Licht seeing him easily. He walked to the foot of the bed and looked up. As carefully as he could, Hyde pulled himself onto the bed by climbing up the blanket. He made sure not to make the bed dip as he crawled over to Licht. Even when Hyde stopped slightly behind him, Licht didn’t turn away from his laptop.

What was he doing that was so distracting? Hyde peaked at the screen and saw what he was playing. “Hey, I never knew you were into  _The Land of Nod_. What class and level are you?”

Licht screamed when Hyde suddenly returned to his human form next to him. He instinctively jumped in surprise and he almost fell off the bed. Hyde quickly caught him and pulled him onto his lap. Once they were both settled on the bed, Licht looked over his shoulder and frowned at him. He closed his laptop even though he had already seen what he was playing. “I thought you were taking a bath, Shit Rat.”

“I wanted to see what you were playing. You had this intense look on your face. You have the cutest little expressions,” Hyde playfully poked the furrows between his brows. “Can I see what you’re playing? It looks like  _The Land of Nod_. I play that as well! What’s your friend code so we can join a guild together. We can even make our own! Knowing Lichtan, you probably haven’t joined one yet.”

“Why would I join a guild with a demon? I’m a level 72 bard. If you tell anyone, I’ll deny it and I will kill you.” He warned him before he opened his laptop to show Hyde his character. Kranz would lecture him about playing the video game so late. Licht never did anything halfway and most would say he was obsessed. He was afraid that Hyde would tell Kranz so he tried to keep it a secret from both of them.

Hyde looked over his character stats. “Bards are support characters but you put all skill points into attack. You don’t have any healing spells either.”

“This is my character and I’ll do whatever I want.” Licht crossed his arms and Hyde’s lips lifted into his smile. No matter the situation, his independent angel went about life in his own unique way. He loved that aspect of him and tucked his head beneath his chin.

“I’m a level 75 rogue. Pull up your friend list and I’ll show you my character.” Licht knew that he would keep persisting so he opened the menu. Hyde reached around him and searched for his username. Then he quickly sent himself a friend guild invitation with Licht’s account.

“Hey, I said I didn’t want to be on a team with you! I’m going to unfriend you the moment I can and murder your avatar.” He promised but the threat didn’t scare Hyde. He kissed his temple and moved Licht off his lap. Licht was a little confused and disappointed when Hyde pulled away from him. No matter how he tried to hide his feelings, Hyde saw it and kissed him softly again.

“You don’t need to worry about me telling Kranz. I don’t want anything to interrupt my time with you. I’m going to get my laptop and play with you. Just wait here and I’ll be right back.” Hyde hopped off the bed and went to his suitcase. After he pulled out his laptop, he jumped onto the bed next to him.

Licht read over Hyde’s character profile and then glanced back to him. He had a wide grin as he waited for the game to load on his own laptop. It was rare that they found something they had in common, if not impossible. Licht decided to keep him in his team. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep his promise to beat him in the game. He smiled to himself as he thought of playing with Hyde.


	117. KuroMahi‖"It wasn't your fault"‖Comfort

“No!” Mahiru woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was racing in fear and it took a moment for him to get his bearings. He needed to remind himself that he was no longer trapped in his nightmare. He forced himself to lay back down and told himself to go back to sleep. His nightmare played on his mind and he shifted onto Kuro’s side of the bed. He needed the comfort of his warmth.

But his trembling hands couldn’t find Kuro. He sat up again and frantically turned on the lamp next to his bed. The light didn’t help his fears because it only confirmed that Kuro was gone. His Servamp would never leave without him. Mahiru threw off his blanket and rushed out of his room to find him. The silence and darkness that filled his apartment played tricks on Mahiru’s mind and made his fears worse.

His apartment was only this silent before Kuro came into his life. It would become quiet again if anything happened to Kuro. Mahiru ran down the hall and saw a soft light flow out of the kitchen. He crashed into the room, hoping that Kuro would be there. “Kuro?”

At the sound of his name, Kuro stiffened. He was standing in the light of the open refrigerator and his mouth was full of marshmallows. Kuro was expecting Mahiru to yell or lecture him. Then he realized that the way Mahiru shouted his name was full of fear and not anger. He turned to Mahiru and saw the tears brimming his eyes. Kuro immediately ran to him. He didn’t even bother to close the refrigerator door behind him. His only concern was Mahiru.

“What is it? Does your stomach hurt or something?” The moment he gently touched his forehead to see if he was sick, Mahiru’s legs gave out. Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and they sank to the ground together. He was shaking like a leaf in his embrace and he held him tighter against his chest to comfort him. It was easy for him to tell that Mahiru’s pain wasn’t physical but emotional.

Mahiru gripped his black shirt tightly to keep him from letting go. They both knew that he didn’t need to hold onto him so desperately because Kuro would never leave him, especially when Mahiru needed him. But Mahiru moved to hug him and buried his face into his chest. Kuro stroked his brown hair without a word and waited for Mahiru to calm down enough to speak.

He eventually stopped shaking but he didn’t lift his face from his chest. He rubbed his eyes against his shirt to wipe away his tears. “I’m sorry, Kuro. I had a bad dream and overreacted. This hasn’t happened since I was a kid. Silly, isn’t it? It’s just… I thought I lost you too… I couldn’t save you.”

“It was just a dream, Mahiru. I’m not going anywhere so you’re going to have to pick up after this cat for a long time to come.” His dry tone made Mahiru laugh weakly. He finally leaned away from him to look up at him. Mahiru still looked a little troubled so Kuro rubbed his back tenderly. “What are you so worried about? Nothing can take me from you.”

“I thought that about a lot of people and I’ve been wrong too often. I was too weak to save them. What if I can’t protect you the next time we’re in danger? I don’t want to lose people who are important to me.” Mahiru worried his lower lip. Kuro stopped him by tracing his thumb over his jaw. He knew Mahiru well enough to guess who he was referring to.

“You were just a kid when your mom died and the accident was caused by the rain. Sakuya was Tsubaki’s subclass before you two became friends and you couldn’t have known. The other Servamps had their items broken because Tsubaki was designed to kill us by Sensei. It wasn’t your fault. None of it was so don’t call yourself weak. You’re the strongest Eve I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the only Eve you’ve had in centuries.” Mahiru laughed lightly. It wasn’t the beaming smile he was accustomed to and loved but it was a lot better than seeing his tears. Kuro squeezed his shoulders softly to further reassure him. Those shoulders carried more weight than a teenager should but that only made him more confident in his strength. If Mahiru ever had doubts, Kuro would remind him how strong he was.

Kuro slipped one arm beneath his leg and the other around his back. Slowly, he lifted Mahiru and held him securely in his arms. He leaned down to brush a kiss over his forehead. “I’ll take you back to bed and keep the nightmares away.”

“Thank you,” Mahiru mumbled and leaned into his warmth. He closed his eyes and said, “Remember to close the fridge. Don’t think I forgot about seeing you sneaking that midnight snack either. Having marshmallows so late is bad for you.”

“You’re back to Mamahiru mode already?” Kuro chuckled as he closed the fridge.

“I won’t give you a lecture if you hold me tonight.”

“Whatever you want, Mahiru.”


	118. KuroMahi‖Circus AU‖Fluff

“Please, let me practice my magic trick on you, Kuro! I won’t try to cut you in two this time. It’s a different trick.” Mahiru pleaded and folded his hands together. Ever since Mahiru joined his family’s travelling circus, he would ask Kuro to help him with his magic act. The real magic trick was how Kuro would give into him each time.

“I’ll help you for half an hour. I have my own act to practise.” He relented. Kuro blamed his eyes and how spellbinding they were. He didn’t know how anybody could say no to those doe eyes. The way Mahiru’s face brightened as he smiled made his heart flutter. Mahiru took his hand and pulled him to where he set up his magic box outside.

They were a part of a travelling circus but they would have short breaks throughout the day. It allowed the performers to stretch their legs and practise their act. He enjoyed the short breaks because he could feel the sun on his skin and speak with Kuro. Circus life was demanding and tiring but Mahiru fell in love with the circus at a young age. There was nothing better than making people smile and laugh.

“So, what trick are we going to practise now?” Kuro asked.

“Just a simple escape stunt. Don’t worry, this won’t be like last time.” Mahiru reassured him as he stopped in front of his trailer. He had set up a simple stage where he could practise his magic tricks. He shuffled through his magic chest for his prop. “Where is it? I thought I put it with my trick cards. Oh, well, I’ll just use my spare ones. Kuro, can you give me your hand?”

“Be careful with it. I need my hands for my act later.” He placed his hand in his. Mahiru squeezed it gently and Kuro turned away with a blush. A distinct click made him look back at Mahiru. He discovered that they were now handcuffed to each other. Mahiru appeared confident as he stood. “Don’t people usually have dinner before they start getting kinky?”

“Kuro!” Mahiru blushed. He knew that Kuro was teasing him but he couldn’t stop his imagination. While he liked Kuro and thought he was attractive, Mahiru hesitated to confess to him. They were co-workers. The circus allowed performers to date but he was afraid of things being awkward if they ever broke up. He forced himself to focus on his performance.

“For my escape stunt, I handcuff myself to an audience member and then free myself. With my sleight of hand, I can unlock these cuffs easily. I just want to make sure that I can do it without the other person noticing. So, dance with me, Kuro.” Mahiru stepped closer to him. His sweet scent teased Kuro as he took his hand. “I’ll unlock them when I turn like this.”

Holding his hand, Mahiru turned in a circle. The chain connecting the handcuffs was a few feet long so it was enough for them to dance together. He stopped in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulders. “I’m going to hide the key in my sleeve and I’ll try again. Tell me if you can see me unlocking the cuffs.”

Mahiru returned to his magic box to find the key. As he was searching, Hyde approached them. From his brother’s sly grin, Kuro had to be suspicious. “Oh, Mahiru, I forgot to tell you something. Last night, I borrowed your handcuffs to play a prank on Lichtan. It didn’t go well. I lost the keys but I’ll buy you a new set.”

“You went into my magic box without asking and lost my prop? My uncle brought me that magic kit.” Mahiru jumped to his feet. He stomped forward but he forgot about his handcuff connecting him to Kuro. The chain forced him to stop and Mahiru staggered slightly. Kuro quickly caught him by wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I think the more important issue is that we’re handcuffed together without a key.” Kuro shook his hand and made the chain clang together.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Kuro.” Mahiru groaned. “I don’t know how this happened again.”


	119. LawLicht‖Having a Baby‖Fluff‖Fem Licht

“Why does my baby hate me?” Hyde pouted. Every time he tried to hold his daughter, she would cry until he handed her to Licht. Lucy was now sleeping soundly in Licht’s arms. It was a precious sight that filled Hyde with joy. He wished he could be a part of that picture but he was certain that Lucy would start to fuss if he picked her up again. “She didn’t cry last week.”

Hyde sat next to her on the couch and gazed down at the little angel in her arms. He couldn’t believe a demon like him helped create something so perfect. The past five months had been difficult considering Lucy refused to let them sleep. Yet, it felt rewarding whenever Lucy smiled or accomplished something new. “I wanna try to teach her how to fly again.”

“Don’t you dare wake her up. You’ll just upset her again. I finally got her to stop crying.” She felt a little guilty when she saw how dejected Hyde was. With only three hours of sleep, she was a little more irritable than usual. But she shifted closer to him and angled Lucy towards him. “Lucy’s an angel so she can sense the demon within you. Of course, she’ll be a little wary of you.”

“Hey, I’m a human now!” Hyde argued.

“Yeah, you look and age like a human now but you will always be a demon at heart.” Surprisingly, Licht smiled as she spoke. She fell in love with Hyde and she thought he was a great man, faults and all. She wouldn’t have started a family with him if she didn’t think he would be a good father. “Lucy loves you. It might take a while for her to get over her dad being a demon though.”

“She may look like me but she’s all you.” Hyde chuckled and poked her button nose. That little gesture jostled Lucy awake and her face began to bunch up. She let out a loud cry and Hyde immediately tried to soothe her. He gently patted her head and spoke softly. “Dad’s sorry he woke you, Lucy. Don’t cry. Dad will give you anything you want!”

“Stop being so dramatic, Stupid Hyde. Lucy’s a baby but she can pick up on people’s emotions easily. If you start to fuss, she will too.” Licht flicked his forehead before returning her attention to her daughter. She rocked her in her arms and the motion eased Lucy’s tears. Soon Lucy was once again quiet and content. “You’re a very smart angel.”

She slid off the couch and placed Lucy on the warm rug. While her daughter was quiet, it didn’t seem like she was tired. She wiggled on the ground and reached up towards her mother. Licht tickled Lucy’s stomach and cooed to her. “What do you want to play, Lucy? Do you want your rubber ducky?”

“I have the perfect toy for her!” Hyde clapped when he remembered the gift he bought his daughter earlier. He raced to fetch it from the nursery and called over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back. Just wait for me. I know she’ll love it!”

“You have one doting dad.” Licht shook her head with a tired smile. She watched him disappear up the stairs and then picked up a rattle. She shook it gently in front of Lucy. “He may be a loud demon but you will never find a more loving man. I know it’s your instinct as an angel to kick demons. Mom’s an angel too so she understands but give him a chance.”

Lucy said something in reply but it was mostly gibberish because she was so young. She blew out some bubbles and Licht gently popped them. They were both angels so Licht knew what Lucy wanted to tell her even if she couldn’t speak. “Then we agree.”

“I’m back!” Hyde came back into the living room. He placed a toy piano beside Lucy with a confident grin. The moment he saw the toy, he had to buy it for his daughter. Lucy flopped onto her stomach and stared at the piano curiously. She had seen her mother play her piano many times but she never seen one so colourful. She couldn’t crawl so she waved towards the toy.

Licht helped Lucy into a sitting position and supported her back so she wouldn’t fall backwards. Then she pulled the piano closer and pressed on a key. Her daughter squealed happily when a soft note rang out of the piano. Lucy pressed the keys, trying to play like her mother. She had a large grin on her face and Hyde clapped once she finished her song.

“You really are an angel, Lucy!” Hyde cheered and lifted her above his head. He remembered how she would react whenever he held her and he hesitated. But Lucy smiled down at him and laughed. She waved her arms as if she was a bird. He lifted her a few more times and she laughed more.

“I guess she wasn’t crying because you’re a demon. She just wanted you to lift her up higher. It probably annoyed her when you couldn’t understand her.” Licht chuckled.


	120. KuroMahi‖Royal AU‖Fluff‖Fem Kuro

“Mahiru, you do realize that kidnapping and imprisoning a princess is high treason, right?” Kuro asked as she kicked off her heels. She jumped onto the bed and stretched like a cat. It was unladylike but Kuro didn’t care about appearances with Mahiru. They were childhood friends despite the fact that Kuro was a princess and Mahiru was a commoner.

“I wouldn’t have to lock you in your room if you take your role as a princess seriously! Hugh may be the male heir but you still have responsibilities and duties. You’re the eldest so you set an example for your siblings and this kingdom.” Mahiru lectured her and placed his hands on his hips. “Lily said you ran away and they want me to talk to you. I don’t know why though.”

While the reason escaped Mahiru, everyone else knew why. Even Kuro had to admit that she was swayed by Mahiru. She thought he was a kind man and she respected him. While Mahiru started as a stable boy, he quickly became the royal family’s advisor. That job mostly had Mahiru watching over Kuro though. “Are you going to yell at me for running away from that troublesome dinner? Can’t deal.”

“I’m not going to yell at you, Kuro.” Mahiru said in a calm voice. He sat next to her on the bed and brushed her long hair aside so it wouldn’t be caught beneath them. “I’m certain you’re already yelling at yourself for running away. Everyone was worried when you left without a word. You know better than to run off without a guard so why did you? I’m not letting you out until you tell me.”

“That sounds worse than a lecture.” Kuro pouted up at him. She reached up and grabbed his sleeve. “I’ll tell you if you let me sleep on your lap like when we were kids.”

“Kuro, we’re adults now and it’s not proper for a princess to act so familiar with a servant.” Mahiru reminded her but she ignored him. She rolled on the bed until she could lay her head on his lap. He sighed but gently brushed her hair with his hand. “Are you going to tell me everything now?”

“Nope, I want to have a catnap first.” She said. She missed the days before Mahiru became the castle’s advisor. Everything was simpler when his job wasn’t to worry about her title. Kuro hugged his waist and smiled to herself. “Now, you can’t leave and tattle on me. If I’m going to be locked in this room, you’re going to be stuck here with me. Did you make snacks for us to eat?”

“No, I thought we would have a short talk and then we could leave this room.” Mahiru brushed her hair gently with his fingers. Even if Kuro wasn’t hugging him, he wouldn’t be able to stand. How could he bring himself to disturb the beauty on his lap? He was distinctly aware that she was a princess and he shouldn’t feel anything more than friendship for her. He adjusted her gown so it would cover her legs more. “The guests were angry that the princess wasn’t at dinner.”

“I already said that I don’t want to marry that king. Can’t deal.” Kuro mumbled. He guessed that was the reason she didn’t go to the dinner. “I don’t see why everyone was so worried that I left the castle instead of going to dinner. You always find me quickly.”

“It’s not hard. You always hide behind the waterfall. After fifteen years, you haven’t changed at all. I thought cats hate water.” There was a cave behind the waterfall that only the two of them knew about. They would often play there as children because they didn’t have to worry about the guards bothering them. “Next time you plan to run away, at least let me go with you.”

“You’ll drag me back to the castle?” Kuro rolled onto her back and stared up at him. “How important can that engagement be when our kingdom is stronger than theirs?”

“Yes, we are a strong country but there are resources we can’t access easily. The king’s mines will provide us with iron and gold. An alliance between our kingdom will enrich both parties. As your family’s advisor, I will say it has its advantages.” Mahiru paused and he looked down at Kuro. “But, as your friend, I don’t want to see you unhappy or in an arranged marriage.”

“Then why are you siding with Hugh and Lily and locking me in my room?” She pouted at him.

“I’m not taking their side. You always had a terrible habit of running away to avoid making a choice. This was the best way to talk to you alone.” Mahiru leaned down and smiled reassuringly at her. “We’ve been together long enough that I can guess why you ran away. You don’t want to marry that king but you know it will help your people.”

Kuro wondered if she should admit that was only half the reason she didn’t want to marry the king. She loved Mahiru and she didn’t want to be separated from him. If she married the king, she would have to live in his castle. “What should we do?”

“For the past week I’ve been wondering the same thing. This alliance is important but I won’t let them take you away. There’s another way. We can secure a treaty with them through a trade agreement. I was planning to talk to them about that over dinner but then you ran away and threw it into chaos.” Mahiru lightly chastised her but then he smiled down at her in the end. “They’re coming back tomorrow.”

“I can always rely on you, Mahiru.” She smiled. Kuro reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down until their lips almost touched. Mahiru knew it was wrong but he leaned towards her as well. Then, she kissed his cheek and said: “While you negotiate with them, I’ll wait for you at the waterfall. Bring me a basket of cookies after the negotiation and tell me how it goes.”

“This negotiation concerns you so I expect you to be there at the meeting.” Mahiru remembered himself and sat up quickly. His cheeks were bright red but he tried to regain his composure. He coughed and went on, “I know you don’t like politics but you need to take your role as a princess seriously.”

“As long as I get to stay in my kingdom…” Kuro wanted to add:  _with you, Mahiru_.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.” He lifted her head from his lap so he could stand. Mahiru walked towards the door and said: “Since you missed dinner, you must be hungry. I’ll have the cook make you something to eat. We can have dinner together in your room. Kuro, I— Where’s the key?”

He searched his pocket but he couldn’t find the key. Mahiru was certain that he had it when he came into the room. He tried to force the door open but it held strong. He looked back to Kuro but she didn’t seem to be as surprised or alarmed. She merely shrugged and gestured to the basket on her desk. “I thought you were going to lecture me for a long time so I brought sandwiches. We can have them for dinner.”

“Food is not the problem, Kuro! We are locked in this room and we don’t have a key. Think about the scandal this will cause.” Mahiru opened the window and hoped he could find someone to help them. While he wasn’t looking, Kuro hid the key in her shoe. She had stolen the key from him when she kissed him.


	121. LawLicht‖Detective AU‖Fluff

Licht ducked under the yellow tape and walked into the crime scene. Someone had stolen a priceless necklace from the museum and the thief left no trace clues of his identity. The staff were able to lock down the museum so the thief had to be inside the building. They also called Tokyo’s most prestigious detective to help them find the thief.

“Mr. Shirota, we’re glad that you were able to come so quickly!” The art director said when he saw Mahiru enter the museum. He was puzzled with the man that accompanied Mahiru. He didn’t think that such a famous detective would need an assistant. Licht was strange to say the least. He had a cat hanging on his shoulder and a hedgehog on his head.

“I’ll go wherever I’m needed. I also brought my friend to help. Can you give me an overview of what happened?” Mahiru asked the director. He explained that the necklace had been stolen when the powers suddenly went out. While they had locked down the museum, it had no less than five floors so the thief could be anywhere. “Please show me to security room and bring me maps of—”

“There is no need. This angel knows how to find the thief. Neko-san should be able to track him.” Licht said confidently. He petted the cat on his shoulder and peered at the display case. The thick glass wasn’t broken but the thief had to touch it to steal the necklace. He thought Neko-san would be able to track the thief through his scent.

Yet, it was his hedgehog that jumped off his head and led him up the stairs. Licht ran after his pet, a little confused. The hedgehog he recently adopted was usually uninterested in his investigations. He walked went to the next floor. It was silent because everyone was gathered on the first floor for the investigation. His hedgehog tapped on a door and Licht tried to open it.

“Harinezumi, it’s locked.”

“Don’t worry, I have the key.” Licht was surprised by the voice and turned around sharply. A man in a masquerade mask placed his hand on the door, locking him between his arms. He couldn’t push him away before the door opened behind him and he fell backwards. He stumbled until the man caught him by wrapping his arm around his waist.

The door closed and they were pitched in darkness. A small window provided them with faint moonlight but it wasn’t enough for Licht to see the man clearly. Licht pushed him away and searched for a light switch in the small room.

“This is the janitor’s storage room and I cut the power for this room. The lights won’t work and neither will the cameras.” The man said and Licht glared at him through the darkness. He had to be the thief considering he was wearing a mask. Though, his costume resembled the phantom of the opera more than anything.

“You stole the necklace! Prepare to be taken to justice. If you resist, I will ki—” He was cut off when the thief tapped a rose against his forehead. His mask only covered half his face so Licht could see that he had a charming smile. The thief tucked the rose behind his ear and then he backed away from him. He knelt on the ground and pet his hedgehog.

“Hey, don’t touch him!” Licht was shocked when his angel hedgehog climbed onto the man’s shoulder. Shouldn’t he sense that the thief was a demon and attack him? The thief faced him again and took his hand.

“My name’s Hyde and this little hedgehog is my partner in crime, Lawless. We got separated a week ago but, luckily, you picked him up. Thanks for taking care of Lawless while I was busy. Usually, he’s distrustful of people but he fell in love with you pretty quickly. I wanted to know what kind of man you were. Now I see why he likes you so much. You’re an angel.”

“And you’re a demon!” Licht refused to be swayed by the man’s smooth voice. He kicked the man to force him to let go of his hand. “You might be Harinezume’s owner but I won’t let you get away with stealing the necklace. Return it and give me the key to this room or else I’ll take both of them through force.”

“Oh, promises, promises.” Hyde chuckled. He appeared amused by his threat rather than scared. “I didn’t anticipate seeing you when I planned this robbery but I’m glad you’re here. Breaking into buildings have been harder without Lawless to help me. I’m taking him back but you can play with him if we ever run into each other again.”

“I don’t know who you are or what you look like! Anyways, I’m throwing you in jail for stealing.” Licht promised. The man merely shrugged and that irritated Licht more. He kicked him but he dodged him easily. Hyde placed a hand on his hedgehog so it wouldn’t fall. He slipped behind Licht and caught his hand so he wouldn’t be able to turn around.

“I would love to stay and get to know you more but I have to go.” Hyde pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then let him go. “Bye, Cutie. I left you something to remember me.”

He threw his cape over his eyes. In the little time it took Licht to pull off the cape, Hyde had disappeared from the room and the door was opened. He rushed into the hall but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He looked down at the cape and wondered if he could find a clue in it.

Licht was shocked to find a necklace inside a pocket. He doubted Hyde was careless enough to forget it accidentally after creating such an elaborate burglary. Why did he give him the necklace?


	122. KuroMahi‖Baby Brother‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

“Look, Machi, it’s a family of lions.” Mahiru pointed to the exhibit. They decided to have a fun family trip to the zoo. Machi was fascinated with the animals. She wiggled in Mahiru’s arm because she wanted to pet the large cats. Her eyes would light up whenever she discovered something new. Every chance she could, Mahiru would take a picture of Machi with an animal.  

“Big kitties. Like us!” Machi waved to the lions. Her daughter was only a year old but Mahiru hoped she would treasure this memory. She knew that she and Kuro would. She pressed her chubby face against the glass as if she could phase through it and play with the lions. The mother lion was grooming her cubs. “That’s Mama.”

Kuro chuckled and nodded. “Your Mama does turn into a fierce lioness when the people she loves are in danger. This one time, a very bad man was about to hurt you and Mama tried to stab his hand with her spear. She’s the scariest when you tell her you don’t want to help with the dishes.”

“Kuro, don’t tell our daughter that!” Mahiru frowned at him. Even if the story was true, she didn’t want him to tell Machi such things when she was still young. “I didn’t intend to hit him, it was supposed to be a warning. I would never be so violent in front of Machi. Now, Machi, it’s good to protect yourself and others but always try to find a peaceful solution first. Only fight as a last resort with the intent to protect.”

“Okay!” Machi readily agreed even though she was too young to understand the nuisance of what she said. She watched the two cubs jump onto a napping lion. She giggled because she would have to jump on her father to wake him up too. Then, she tilted her face up to her parents and innocently said, “I want a baby brother like that family! Can we pick one up tomorrow?”

“A brother?” Mahiru blushed, much to her daughter’s confusion. She glanced to Kuro who had an amused grin. She thought over how she should explain the delicate topic to Machi. “I’m sorry, but it will be hard to have another baby right now. Maybe when you’re older.”

“Please, Mama, I’ll be the best big sister. Papa says I’m the smartest girl so I’ll be a good big sister.” Machi folded her hands together and begged her parents. Her determination was adorable to Mahiru but she had to shake her head. “I promise I will help take care of him! I’ll hug him and keep him warm until he hatches.”

“Hatch?” Kuro asked.

Machi pulled herself onto Mahiru’s shoulder enough for her to point to the bird exhibit not too far from them. “Baby hatches from egg. Next time we go to the market, can we buy a baby brother egg?”

Her large eyes looked from Mahiru to Kuro expectantly. He loved her but he didn’t know how to explain why they couldn’t buy her a baby brother at the store. Kuro thought of what to tell his daughter. “Look, Machi, a pinwheel!”

Kuro held a pinwheel in front of her. He flicked it into motion and made it twirl. The blur of colours dazzled their infant daughter and she clapped happily. He was glad that she was easily distracted because she was so young. He handed it to her and she tried to make it spin by shaking it. Mahiru blew onto the pinwheel for Machi.

The two smiled and the sight filled Kuro’s heart with warmth. 


	123. LawLicht‖I'm With You‖Comfort

His phone’s persistent ringing forced Licht to wake up. It was a little past midnight and he was tempted to yell at whoever was calling him so late. He climbed over Hyde’s sleeping body to reach his phone sitting on the table. The bed sifted and woke Hyde next to him. Hyde groaned and tried to pull him back against his side. “Who’s calling this late? Cuddle me back to sleep, Lichtan.”

Licht rolled his eyes when Hyde continued to whine. Sometimes, he wondered why he fell in love with someone so clingy and childish. He allowed him to hug his waist as he answered the call though. “It’s my mom. Keep quiet while I talk to her. Hello? Mom, did you forget that I’m six hours ahead— You’re crying. Did something happen? Mom, you’re talking too fast!”

Hyde felt Licht become tense and sat up. His hands were shaking and his phone fell onto the bed between them. He didn’t know what they were discussing but he instinctively went to comfort Licht. He started to hug him but he pushed him away. Without a word, Licht flew off the bed and ran out of their hotel room. He didn’t care about causing a disturbance as he banged on Kranz’s door.

“Kranz, wake up! You need to book me a ticket to France right now. I don’t care how much it costs, just get me the earliest and quickest flight there is!” Licht screamed through the door. The commotion woke Kranz quickly enough that he opened the door after only a minute. It still felt like forever to Licht. He rushed to explain the situation to him. “My father’s concert… There was a fire. I need to go see him!”

While Kranz was his manager, they were more like brothers. He could see how scared and shaken Licht was. He quickly reassured him, “I’ll call the airports and see what the earliest flight they have is.”

“I’ll go change. I should be ready in ten minutes— no five.” Licht returned to his room and he turned to dash back to his room but he crashed into Hyde’s hard chest. For a moment, he wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms and let him comfort him. Yet he shoved him away and rushed into their room. He slammed the door behind him. Hyde was left confused and he didn’t know what happened. It was rare for Licht to panic. It was rarer for Licht to accept help from others.

Throughout the trip to the airport and the plane ride, Hyde tried to comfort Licht but he would push him away. The rejection stung but it was obvious Licht needed to work through his emotions. He sat next to him and waited for him to be comfortable enough to be vulnerable with him. They were in a relationship but it was more often that Licht reassured Hyde rather than the reverse.

Hyde felt useless and hated that he couldn’t help Licht like he had down for him countless times.

Kranz had already prepared a taxi for them when they landed in France. In his haste, Licht almost left without Hyde. He transformed into a hedgehog and clung to his shoulder so he wouldn’t be left behind. Licht would occasionally rub his hedgehog’s head and Hyde leaned into his finger. It was something Licht did without thinking because he was distracted by his worry.

They reached the hospital and Licht went to the front desk. Hyde quickly hid inside his backpack so Licht wouldn’t be trouble for bringing in an animal. He was able to head Licht say: “What room is Jekylland Todoroki staying in? I’m his son.”

The nurse nodded and led Licht down the hall. He spotted his mother at the end and raced past the nurse to him. There were tears in her eyes and Licht knew he was close to crying himself. He was able to stop himself from doing so when his mother hugged him. Licht could barely understand her through her tears.

“It’s okay, Mom. Your angel is here. Dad’s an angel too so he’ll be fine. Did you talk to the doctor yet?” She shook her head. Licht pointed to a chair and said, “You should sit down and wait here with Kranz. I’ll talk to the doctor for you. I’m sure he’ll say that dad is merely resting.”

His voice was even and calm now in contrast to how frantic he was the entire trip to the hospital. The change was almost instantaneously and Hyde had to question it. He could hear Licht speaking with the doctor. There had been a fire at his father’s recital. Licht’s dad ran back into the fire to help others. As a result, he had a lot of smoke inhalation and minor burns.

“Is he awake right now? Can I see him?” Licht’s voice shook. The doctor led him through the door with the warning that his father was still weak and he wouldn’t be able to talk much. At the moment, the only thing he wanted was to see his father. He followed the doctor into the hospital room and his heart sank when he saw his dad. There were wires attached to him and it didn’t seem like he was awake.

Licht sat next to the hospital bed. He touched his father’s hand and he was relieved that his fingers weren’t damaged. His family was full of musicians and their hands were their most valuable tools. His own hands were shaking. He bit his lip, uncertain about what he should say first. “… Dad.”

“Licht?” His voice was hoarse. His fingers twitched against his palm and that reassured him more than anything. “Don’t cry. I raised you to be strong and strong boys don’t cry. Right now, I’m tired so I want to sleep a little more. I’m sure your mom is outside right now. Make sure you take care of her.”

“But you’re going to take care of her when you get better, right?” His father nodded and Licht sighed in relief. He looked much more confident as he stood to leave the room. Every few steps, he would stop and look back so Hyde knew that he wanted to stay with his father. Yet, he forced himself to walk out of the room.

He stopped in front of his mother. “I’ll go to the cafeteria and get you some tea, Mom. That should help you calm down.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Licht. I don’t know what I would do without my angel. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said back to her before he went to the cafeteria.

Licht felt Hyde poke his back through his backpack and it quickly irritated him. He took off his backpack and threw his hedgehog out of his bag. The glare he gave Hyde as he returned to his human form. “What the hell, Shit Rat? I don’t need you poking me right now! Can’t you—”

Hyde hugged Licht and held him tight against his chest. His hand in his hair stopped him from shouting at him like he would usually. Licht’s emotions felt tightly strung and threatened to break the moment he paused long enough to think of them. Between his pride and how warm Hyde was, he didn’t know what he should do.

“I need to get my mom tea.” He buried his face in his chest and he didn’t want to leave his arms even as he whispered the words. He lifted his hands and clutched Hyde’s shirt in his fingers. “I need to be a strong angel for my parents. I can’t cry when they leave. If I worry them, they won’t be able to play as well as they do. But… I don’t want to be left alone.”

He had very few friends when he was a child so his family was everything to him. Licht was lonely whenever his parents left to go on their tours. He would stay with his grandparents in Austria but they were elderly and couldn’t keep up with an energetic child like Licht was. He often had to entertain himself as a child and quickly became independent.

“Even strong angels cry, Licht. It’s okay to rely on your boyfriend. I won’t let you feel alone again. I love you.” Those three words he whispered into his hair made Licht’s knees weak. Hyde rubbed his back when he felt him tremble in his arms. He didn’t sob loudly into his chest but small tears burned his shoulder. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? I promise I’ll do everything I can to help your father.”

“If you turn my father from an angel to a demon, I’m going to break up with you.” He wiped his eyes with his scarf. Hyde didn’t mind and his hands moved to cup his face.

“I would never do anything like that. I have a few subclasses who are brilliant doctors. They might be able to help your father.” He offered his help and Licht became less tense in his arms. He was surprised by Licht’s next words.

“There you go making me fall in love with you again.” Hyde was able to make him smile through both his comforting words and his light banter. Yes, sometimes, he was clingy and childish at times but how tender he was overshadowed those things. Licht was reminded that he could rely on Hyde.


	124. LawLicht‖Are you jealous?‖Fluff

“How old were you in this picture?” Hyde asked. He reached around Licht and pointed to the photograph. They returned to his childhood home to visit his grandparents and it was the perfect opportunity to go through his old photo albums. He loved learning more about his angel. Licht sat on his lap and he playfully rubbed their feet together. He leaned back against his chest and answered quietly.

“I was six years old. My dad was teaching me how to ride a bike with only two wheels but my mom was so worried I’ll hurt my wings. She was the one that wrapped the pillows around me.” He said and then he asked his own question. “How long are you going to keep me up with these questions, Shit Rat? It’s almost midnight and I’m sleepy.”

“Just one more page,” Hyde promised. He pointed to another photo. In it, Licht was in a petting zoo and he appeared full of pure bliss. He already knew how much Licht loved animals but Hyde thought it was amusing that it was a trait he never grew out of. He had one arm around a deer and hugging a teddy bear in the other. “Tell me about this one. That’s an adorable teddy bear you’re holding.”

“Do you want to meet him?” Licht stood and took something down from the shelf hanging above his childhood bed. He settled himself on his lap again quickly enough. Hyde placed his chin on his shoulder and saw the teddy bear he was now holding. It was worn from age but Hyde knew it must’ve been well loved. There were colourful patches on the brown bear and other stitch marks.

“This is Mr. bear! On a visit to Japan, my dad won this little guy for me at a festival. My mom sewed these authentic angel wings onto his back so we would match. Mr. Bear was my best friend when I was little and we would go everywhere together. He kept me company whenever my parents were on tour.” He held the bear fondly. “Did you miss me, Mr. Bear?”

Hyde took the teddy bear and toyed with it for a moment. Licht expected him to tease him for having a stuffed animal as a friend. Instead, Hyde held the bear in front of his face and spoke in a high pitch voice. “ _Mr. Bear missed his best friend a lot. Did you have fun on your tours?_ ”

“I play in front of a large crowd just like in my dream.” Licht didn’t know if Hyde was mocking him or not but he decided to play along. It was nostalgic to talk to the toy again. He turned around and took its little paws into his hands to playfully shake them. “I need to tell you so much. I met a lot of new friends on my adventures. You’ll never believe it but I met a very strange and annoying demon.”

“ _Did you purify him and make him an angel like us_?” Hyde had a sly smile on his face because he knew that Licht was most likely referring to him.

He thought over his answer for a minute. Licht shifted closer to him and placed his hands over Hyde’s where he held the teddy bear. “I kicked him and stomped on him and tried to purify him. Nothing worked though. Hyde is slowly changing all on his own without me needing to kick him as often. He’s still a demon to me. I guess he’s not all bad though. I fell in love with him, after all.”

A bright blush covered his face. Usually, Licht would never be able to tell Hyde how he felt because it made him feel a strange mix of flustered and irritated. He always wanted to tell him though. Pretending to speak to his teddy bear helped him be more honest. “Don’t tell the Shit Rat I said that. He’ll become super loud and annoying if he knows.”

“ _Your secret is safe with me, Licht_.” Hyde playfully made the teddy bear kiss Licht’s cheek. “ _You should tell Hyde that more often. It makes him happy. He love-love-loves you._ ”

“I’ll think about it. His reaction is super tiring.” Despite his words, Licht showed him a rare, soft smile. He took the teddy bear back from him and hugged it. Licht rested his head on Hyde’s lap while he continued to hug the bear. He tenderly stroked his hair before he adjusted the blanket over him so he wouldn’t be cold. Hyde decided to look through the album before he went to sleep.

“Teddy is in most of these pictures.” Hyde noted.

“I told you, I took him with me everywhere. He was my childhood friend.” He was stunned when Hyde took the bear from him and tossed it off the bed. Licht tried to stand up to fetch it but he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back onto his lap. Hyde pressed his face into his shoulder and scraped his fangs over his shoulder. He muttered something beneath his breath and Licht could only catch one word.

“Mine.”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous of my teddy bear?” Licht tilted his head up at him and he noticed the pout he had. He sighed and slipped out of his arms. He picked up his little bear and shook it in front of Hyde. “Say sorry to him for throwing him.”

Instead of apologizing as he was told, he continued to sulk. He sighed because he knew how difficult Hyde was whenever he got into one of his moods. Licht sat next to him and nestled against his arm. He moved the teddy’s arms. “I choose a very greedy demon for a boyfriend. He got jealous of you when he should know better.”

“ _You can’t blame him for being jealous of your adorable teddy bear. I was able to share so many childhood memories with you. He can never know that._ ” Hyde’s voice returned to normal when he continued. “I’m a vampire. Sometimes, I think of how different our lives would be if I was a human and I met you like most couples do. I would see you playing in the sandbox and ask to join you. Then you would find a way to call me a demon and kick the shit out of me.”

“I bet you would be a mischievous kid when you were human.” Licht imagined the story Hyde made for them. “We can’t change the past, Hyde, so don’t dwell on it. We might not be a big part of each other’s childhood but we’re going to share our future. Isn’t that a little better?”

“A future with  _mein Engel_  would be a dream come true for me. I love you, Licht.” Hyde laid down on the bed and held out an arm towards Licht. He happily threw himself into his arms and nestled against his chest. He placed the stuffed animal between them and closed his eyes.


	125. LawLicht‖If you keep looking at me...‖Fluff

“Are you certain it’s alright for us to be here?” Licht asked as Hyde parked the car he rented. After watching the movie  _Grease_ , Licht was curious about drive-in-theaters. There wasn’t any drive-in-movies playing nearby so Hyde decided to surprise Licht by arranging a private showing for him. With the help of his subclasses, he was able to set up a projection of Licht’s favourite movie in an empty parking lot.

“It’s abandoned so no one will care if we borrow this place for a night.” He nodded to Licht who relaxed back into his seat. Hyde preferred the comfort of their hotel room where they could cuddle on the bed as they watched the movie. A parking lot wasn’t the most romantic place to him. But if Licht was happy, that was all that mattered to him. At least he could still have him all to himself.

He was paying more attention to Licht than the movie,  _Aladdin_. They watched the movie countless times already and he thought the most entertaining thing about it was Licht’s reaction to the scenes. No matter how many times they’ve seen the movie, he would still hum along to the memorable songs and hold his breath during the fights. He couldn’t imagine a more amusing angel than Licht.

Licht reached over and tugged on Hyde’s sleeve. “What’s the appeal of these drive-in-movies?”

“Well, this was a cheap but fun date activity in the past. People can easily rent a movie and watch it at home now so these drive-ins aren’t as popular anymore. Most horny teenagers took their date to these places hoping to get lucky in the backseat.” Hyde chuckled when Licht’s face became flushed. “What are you picturing, Angel Cakes? If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

“Stupid Hedgehog, the closest bed is a hotel miles away.” Licht took a handful of popcorn and flicked it at Hyde. “Get your mind out of the gutter. I’m not going to have sex with you in a random parking lot, Shit Rat.”

Licht had to admit that he was a little tempted when he noticed Hyde’s eyes sparkle with mischief. Even an angel like him had trouble resisting the demon sometimes. He tried to focus on the movie again but Hyde gently turned his face back to him. The grin he had made Licht’s heart flutter despite himself. As Hyde leaned closer, he closed his eyes.

Yet, Hyde only kissed his cheek. Licht opened his eyes and saw him lean back into his seat. He tried to hide that he was a little disappointed. Hyde took his hand though. He kissed the back of his hand and then lightly bit his wrist. “As much as I want you, a car isn’t that comfortable. Mostly, I don’t want anyone to catch us. You can call me greedy but I want you all to myself.”

“Greedy isn’t the worst thing to be.” Licht set aside the bag of popcorn. He climbed over the seat and sat on Hyde’s lap. He pulled off his scarf and said, “You have me all to yourself here. No one will catch us. I told Gil to make sure no one comes to this parking lot until the movie’s over.  _Ich Liebe dich_.”

“Did you say something dirty?” Hyde asked even though he understood the language. He merely wanted to hear him say it more. “You know just how to turn me on, Angel Cakes. Say it again.”

“You need to learn German, Shit Rat.  _Aber ich werde liebe dich immer noch, egal was_.” He whispered and unbuttoned Hyde’s shirt. Despite the small car, he was able to take off his shirt and threw it into the backseat. Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Licht lowered his lips to his neck to pepper kisses onto his skin.

“Are you going to bite me, Lichtan? I’m the vampire in this relationship.” Hyde traced his finger over a faint hickey on Licht’s neck. He couldn’t help but grin when he felt his pulse quicken. A kiss silenced any further teasing though.

He broke the kiss and said, “I’m just biting you back for all those times.”


	126. KuroMahi‖Kiss Me‖Fluff

“I’m a little curious about what the Servamps talk about when we’re not with them.” Mahiru commented as he walked down the hall with the other Eves. Whenever the Servamps were all in Japan, the Eves would let them have a family dinner alone. They were always cautious of their distance limitation though and made sure to stay nearby. “I hope Kuro isn’t overwhelmed by his siblings. He’s a giant introvert.”

“Better than the loud demon my boyfriend is.” Licht scoffed. “He bought me flowers yesterday and he made a big deal out of it. I would rather him say something like ‘I saw these on the way home and I picked them for you’. Restraint is a practise he should learn but I doubt he ever will. Is there anything you would change about Neko-san like that?”

“Kuro isn’t one for cheesy gestures like that but—” Mahiru couldn’t finish when he was tackled. Something furry attached itself onto his leg and he looked down to see that it was a black cat. He chuckled and picked up Kuro. He knew that he mostly used that form around his siblings to escape their childish fights. From how he climbed onto his shoulder and nestled against his neck, he knew that was most likely the case.

He fondly patted Kuro’s head. Kuro sighed and said: “I’m so glad you’re here to save me, Mahiru. World End said something about having the coolest contract item and then Hugh just had to argue with him. Then Hyde joined in. It turned into a huge fight. Can’t deal.”

“Oh, Kuro, you don’t mean that.” They both knew that he loved his family. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the other Servamps walk out of the restaurant to their respective Eves. He was happy to see everyone getting along. He waved to Misono and told him, “Kuro and I are going home first. I’ll call you guys tomorrow. Let’s go, Kuro. I’ll give you a little massage when we get home.”

“Home sweet home.” He was already at home next to Mahiru. Kuro purred and rubbed his cheek against Mahiru’s. They said bye to their friends before they left. As they walked, they talked about the dinner and laughed together. The restaurant wasn’t far from their apartment but Mahiru wanted to savour the midnight walk and fresh air.

While he loved late night cuddles in bed with Kuro, he also enjoyed taking walks with him. Convincing an introvert like Kuro to go outside was a small feat. He didn’t mind that Kuro was sitting on his shoulder rather than walking. Not many people were walking through the park so late at night. Even though no one could overhear them, they whispered softly to each other.

He was a little confused when he suddenly jumped off his shoulder and returned to his human form. Kuro knelt in front of a cluster of wildflowers beneath a park lamp. He picked a few of the tiny flowers. While Mahiru couldn’t see the flower’s colours clearly in the dim moonlight, Kuro’s bright blush was obvious. His shy expression was adorable and he giggled.

“I thought you weren’t one for flowers.” Mahiru mused to himself as he watched Kuro collect more flowers in his hand. Soon, he had a small bouquet of pastel flowers and he held them towards Mahiru. “For me? Thank you, Kuro, they’re pretty.”

He thought the sight of Mahiru holding the tiny flowers against his lips were more beautiful than anything in the park. His lips looked softer than the petals. Kuro hated to admit that he was a little jealous of the flowers he was holding. His embarrassment made him stumble over his words. “I saw these on the way home and I picked them for you.”

“I’ll put them in a glass when we get home. Maybe pressing them in a book would be better. You don’t do spontaneous things like this often. Actually, I would expect this more from…” Mahiru trailed off when he realized that Kuro’s words were vaguely familiar. Earlier, Licht had said it was something he wanted Hyde to say. “Wait, did you get the idea to pick me flowers from what Licht said?”

“Caught.” Kuro groaned. He awkwardly scratched his cheek and looked down at his feet. When he glanced back to Mahiru, he saw that he had a soft, understanding smile that always made him feel safe. He confessed, “I know I’m not one for grand, romantic gestures. You said it yourself: I’m an introvert. But I want to make you happy. Isn’t there anything you want to change about me?”

“Why would I change the man I love most in the world? I like that you’re an introvert.” He was holding the flowers so he couldn’t cup Kuro’s face like he wanted to. He was able to close the space between them and leaned his head against his shoulder. “You never let me finish what I wanted to say to Licht.”

Mahiru could feel Kuro’s heart racing through his jacket. He wanted to tell him how much that meant to him. “I don’t need those loud proclamation of love. I can hear how much you love me when you sleep next to me, in your heartbeat. I can feel how much you love me each time you hold me. I can see it when you protect me. Just continue showing me how much you love like you’ve always done. I’ll hear it.”

“When did you get the ability to read my mind?” Kuro kissed Mahiru’s forehead. “Even if you’re satisfied with me now, if you want anything more from me, ask me. I’ll even give you the world.”

“I’m a simple man. The world is a little much for me. There is one thing I would love to have right now.” Mahiru shifted all of the flowers into one had so he could place a finger against Kuro’s lips. “Kiss me.”

“I love you, Mahiru.” Kuro kissed his finger before he took his hand into his. Then he leaned down to kiss Mahiru’s lips. That simple gesture told him how Kuro felt more than a thousand words could.


	127. LawLicht‖I'm Pregnant‖Fluff‖Fem Licht

Hyde could feel Licht glaring at his back and he thought of the phase ‘if looks could kill’. He tried to think of something he could’ve done to upset her. She had been tense for a week now. She stared at him for a while and then turned back to her piano. Even as she practised, her body was stiff. He sneaked behind her and playfully poked her side. “Penny for your thoughts, Lichtan?”

“You should know what you fucking did.” Licht snapped back but quickly regretted yelling at him. How could he know what was bothering her when she didn’t know herself? For a while, she had mild headaches and there were times she felt too sick to play her piano. She always prided herself on her strength so it was frustrating she didn’t know why her body suddenly felt different.

She learned towards him and grabbed the hem of his sleeve. Licht was relieved that her irritated mood didn’t push him away and he wrapped his arms around her. Then again, she knew he would never leave her. Hyde tenderly stroked her hair and that eased the slight dizziness she felt. She had to wonder if he could read her mind to be able to know what was ailing her and how to ease that pain.

He tucked her long hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. “You want to tell me what’s bothering you now? You were super excited about visiting your grandparents today. Something’s obviously wrong if you’re angry while playing your piano.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been feeling sick for a week now but I don’t think I have a fever or anything like that.” She admitted and immediately saw the worry that crossed his face. Licht took his hand and placed it on her forehead so he could feel that she wasn’t feverish. “See, I’m fine. Maybe it’s just jet lag and it’ll pass soon. Stop fretting over everything, Shit Rat.”

“It’s my job to worry about my girlfriend. You might be an incredible angel but you were never good at asking for help.” Hyde’s hand drifted from her forehead to her cheek. He stroked his thumb over her skin and he couldn’t help but notice that she was slightly pale. “Maybe we should go to a doctor or a walk-in for a few tests. You said you felt this way for a while now so it can’t be jet lag.”

She was about to shake her head but he knelt in front of her and took both of her hands into his. “Please, Licht, we should go just in case it is something serious. I can’t lose you. I love you.”

“Alright.” Hyde only said three sentences but so many aspects of it swayed her. From how he said her name to the concern in his voice, she could hear how much he cared. “I can ask Kranz to call my family doctor. Once he gives me a clean bill of health and proves me right, you better give me something in exchange for wasting my time with a checkup I don’t need.”

“I was already planning to take you out to that cake shop you love.” He smiled despite how he still felt a little anxious. She was his entire world and he didn’t know what he would do if something happened to her. Hyde reminded himself that Licht was a strong woman and they could overcome any obstacle.

Her family doctor came to the house quickly enough and they went to talk in the living room. Hyde was barred to the kitchen though. He understood that she wanted her privacy while she talked to her doctor but he hated the waiting and worrying. He pressed his ear to the door and strained to hear what they were discussing. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear much.

Hyde heard footsteps approach the door and he jumped back. He leaned against the counter and tried to appear casual. “Hey, Lichtan, are you finished talking with the doctor already? That was fast. Did he say what it could be?”

“I… I’m pregnant.” It was rare for her voice to become so small and he almost didn’t hear her. His eyes widened and he couldn’t hide how shocked he was. He stared at her stomach until she placed her hands over it. “Stop looking at me like that, Shit Rat. We need to take a few more tests to know for sure but… How did this happen? We were careful and everything.”

“Licht,” He whispered her name and took a step towards her. Hyde reached out his hands towards her but she slipped out of his arms and sat in a chair. He rubbed her back and tried to stay calm even as his world was spinning. “I’ll get you some water.”

“How are you so calm right now? You’re not going to overreact like you usually do?” She asked. Hyde handed her a glass of water and then knelt in front of her. He hugged her waist and leaned his forehead against her stomach. Inside, a tiny angel was growing. Licht was a straightforward person and this was the first time she didn’t know how to approach a situation. “What are we going to do?”

Hyde loved Licht and he could easily picture starting a family with her. He wanted to wait until things had settled down more before he brought up the subject to her. Her career required her to travel often and he could never ask her to give up her dream for what he wanted.

He understood why she was so distressed after learning that she was pregnant. They needed to think of her career and if they were ready for such a big change. “What do you want to do?”

“Is it greedy to say I want this child and to continue being a pianist?” Licht drummed her fingers over his shoulder as if she was playing a piano. Then she placed her hands over her stomach and imagined holding a small angel. “My mom continued to be a pianist while she raised me. She did her best but it was difficult sometimes, especially when she had a tour. If I stop being a pianist, we’ll both have to find new jobs.”

“There’s a lot of things we need to consider.” Hyde agreed. “It’ll be hard but, if you want both, I’ll find a way for you to have everything you want. I saved up a lot of money and I can find a full time job so I can support our family. We can talk to your parents for advice too. Shit, your father’s going to kill me for getting you pregnant.”

“We’ve been dating for eight years and my dad has accepted you. He knows that we’re not a fling or something like that. My dad will be surprised but I don’t think he’ll be angry.” Licht pointed out and Hyde debated if he should tell her how protective her father was. He wondered if he would be the same. He was already certain he would cherish their daughter and protect his family.

Hyde lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet our angel in nine months. We’ll figure everything out in that time. I promise.”

She nodded and stroked his hair. “I can be anything I imagine myself as. I’ll be a mother and still fulfill my dream of being a pianist.”


	128. KuroMahi‖You need to wake up‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

“Wouldn’t Hyde be able to help you practise better than I can?” Kuro looked over the script Mahiru gave him. She was the understudy for their school play and asked him to help her memorize the lines. He was surprised that she came to him for help. His voice was rather monotone and he rarely emoted. Hyde was the actor in their family and could give her better advice.

“Hyde is busy with his own role in the play. Anyways, I’m more comfortable saying these cheesy lines with you.” Mahiru smiled gently and Kuro felt his heart skip. He told himself not to look too much into her words. They had been friends since they were toddlers. Since then, he slowly grew to love Mahiru as more than a friend. He could never confess to her though.

“The prince’s asleep for most of the play so I can play his part. I have been training my whole life for this role.” She laughed lightly and jumped onto the couch and patted the spot next to her. Kuro sat next to her and flipped through the script. “I can’t believe Lily wrote something so corny. I don’t know a single person that can say these lines with a straight face.”

“I know it’s embarrassing but everyone’s working hard to make the school festival successful.” Mahiru reminded him. She knew that Kuro was a reliable person despite how much of a sloth he could be. The only thing she had to worry about was his sarcastic quips. “After our play, do you want to go see the other classes’ booth. Tetsu’s class is making a haunted house.”

“You want me to protect you from the ghosts? I’m pretty sure you’ll befriend them and turn them into an army of Casper the friendly ghost.” Kuro joked and lightly punched her arm. “I’ll go with you and make sure you relax. You work too hard, Mahiru. How many jobs did you volunteer for this time? Six. You’re only an understudy but you’re still working hard to memorize these lines.”

“I know it’s unlikely that I’ll have to act but, thinking simply, I should be prepared.” Mahiru said. She didn’t care about the leading role but she volunteered to be the understudy when no one else did.

Then she read the script and started to regret her decision. She loved to help but she didn’t know if she could be the romantic lead. She had never been in a relationship before. From the corner of her eyes, Mahiru watched Kuro. She liked him but she worried about their relationship becoming more complicated if she asked him out. For now, she was satisfied being next to him.

“What scene do you want to practise first?” Kuro asked and then joked, “Preferably, it’s a scene where the Cat Prince is under the curse and asleep.”

“Please take this seriously.” She pouted. Mahiru flipped through the pages and said: “Thinking simply, we should focus on the lines where the two interact. The prince is asleep for half of the play so you don’t have to worry about the lines too much. How about we start with the final scene where the princess breaks the curse on the prince? That’s page 32.”

Kuro skimmed the lines he had and quickly memorized them. He laid back on the couch and yawned slightly. Seeing him become so comfortable with his role, Mahiru giggled. She leaned over him and took his hand. It was rare for Kuro to let someone into his personal space and Mahiru was one of the few exceptions. They were dear friends and he felt comfortable with her.

She began to recite the lines from the play, “ _You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you. I love you and I always had. Please, let the curse be broken with this_ …”

Kuro waited for the next line but a silence stretched between them. He opened his eyes and he was surprised to find her face close to his. Her face was a bright shade of red and she quickly straightened her back. He could see that she was flustered by something but he couldn’t think of a reason she should feel nervous. “Aren’t you going to say the rest of the line?”

“I’m sorry. I just remembered that I would have to kiss you to break the spell. It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. You’re wonderful and a great guy but it’s just… I’m talking in circles now.” Mahiru could feel her heart racing. She couldn’t face him as she went on, “I know I signed up to be the understudy but I hope I won’t have to act. I don’t want my first kiss to be in a play.”

“You can talk to Lily about how you feel. I’m sure he’ll understand that you’re uncomfortable with kissing someone you don’t have feelings for. You’re already helping with a lot of other jobs too. Let someone else be the understudy.” Kuro suggested and she thought over it for a moment.

“I already promised I would be the understudy.” She sighed. He knew how single minded Mahiru was all too well. It was difficult to dissuade her once she decided to help with something. He could see that she was conflicted and tried to think of something he could to help her. Kuro lightly tapped the script against her forehead to catch her attention.

“You can pretend to kiss the prince. This is why I said you should practise with Hyde. He has been acting for a while now and probably knows a bunch of blocking tricks. Licht would kill him is he actually kissed another girl, even for a play.” They both laughed as they pictured Licht running onto the stage to kick Hyde. “He told me about one of the tricks.”

Kuro explained how to stage the kiss. “It’ll be easy to fake the kiss because the prince is asleep. Just lean down close and—”

“Like this?” She didn’t wait for him to finish his explanation before she leaned over him. Mahiru lowered her forehead against his and he could feel her warm breath against his lips. He couldn’t recall the technique Hyde told him about. Kuro also forgot how to breathe because she was so close to him. He had the tendency to fall asleep on her lap but they had never been so close before.

He didn’t push her away though and lightly touched her cheek. She placed her hand over his. They were both falling deeper into the moment. She whispered his name, “Kuro, I…”

“Nii-san! I heard you were helping Mahiru practise and I came to give advice.” The door slammed open and Hyde burst into the room. His appearance was so sudden that they both jumped in surprise. But they were so close that Kuro accidentally kissed Mahiru when he sat up.

“Well, it looks like I interrupted something.” Hyde chuckled as he watched the two. He had to tease them before he closed the door. “Just continue whatever you two were doing. Good luck, Nii-san! Of course, use protection if you do get lucky.”

“Get out, Hyde!” Kuro yelled and threw a pillow at him. The door closed and he was alone left with Mahiru again. Usually, being alone with Mahiru was the most comfortable situation he could think of but now it was a little awkward. He didn’t know how to face her after that kiss. It was a brief but he could still feel her soft lips against his.

He knew he had to apologize for the kiss though. Kuro turned to her but his eyes quickly dropped to the ground because he felt so embarrassed. He bowed his head to her. “I’m sorry, I stole your first kiss. It was an accident so maybe it doesn’t count.”

“I know it was an accident, Kuro.” Mahiru gently lifted his face so their eyes met. “But I wouldn’t give my first kiss to anyone else.”


	129. LawLicht‖Tell me a secret‖Angst

Licht slipped away from the reception and walked through the manor’s garden. He needed a moment alone with his thoughts. In his hand, he swirled a cup of wine and watched the red drink swirl. His heart was spiraling like the drink. He wasn’t given a reprieve from his feelings because the source of them appeared in front of him. Hyde smiled in the moonlight.

“Why are you out here alone and not enjoying the party, Angel Cakes? If you’re feeling lonely, I can introduce you to a few ladies inside. I may be hitched now but you’re single and free to be with anyone you want.” For once, Licht didn’t correct him and tell him how wrong he was. The person he loved was now married. Even if he wasn’t married, they could never be together.

Hyde took the wine from Licht and finished his glass. “You shouldn’t be drinking out here alone, Lichtan. We both know how easily you get drunk. I can easily see you stumbling into the lake or starting a fight with someone in your drunken stupor. The war may be over but I still need to protect you and keep you out of trouble.”

“You have a terrible memory, Shit Rat. I saved you more than a hundred time when we were in battle.” He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. Hyde wasn’t the least bothered by his sharp tongue. He found it more amusing than anything. He tousled his hair briefly and then lightly lifted the white strands. It was a stark contrast against his raven hair. When they first met, it caught his attention.

“Isn’t this nostalgic? The night we met, it was at a party like this one. You hated crowds and drank a little too much so you came out here for fresh air. You almost fell into the fountain and I came out to help a fellow soldier. You kicked me for my troubles.” Hyde chuckled at the memory. In the moonlight, his red eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. “A lot sure has changed since we met.”

“Nothing has changed, Shit Rat.” He scoffed and sat on the edge of the fountain and splashed the water towards Hyde. It wasn’t much and Hyde flicked the droplets from his hair. The smooth motion made his heart quiver with longing. Licht wanted to run his fingers through that hair but he stopped himself. He reminded himself. “You’re still the same demon from that night.”

“Oh, you hurt me, Lichtan.” Hyde clutched his chest in mock agony. He pretended to bend over in pain and Licht leaned over him instinctively. Licht realized his mistake when he saw his devilish grin. He took the opportunity to splash water at him too. Yet, Licht couldn’t find bring himself to be angry after he heard Hyde’s deep laugh. “Why do you say not much has changed? We’re friends now, Lichtan.”

“I told you, you’re still a demon.” Licht nudged him towards the water with his foot. “More specifically, you’re not able to fight for anything you want. I know you only married that woman for political reasons. You could’ve stopped the war with your own strength. How many times have I told you that you can achieve your dreams through hard work.”

“I didn’t marry her as a shortcut to peace, at least not entirely. The longer the war went on, the more likely I’ll lose the people I love. You fought beside me so you should know that too. I don’t think it’s the best solution either but marrying their princess will bring an end to the war quickly.” They both knew that what Hyde said was logical.

But Licht found himself sighing. “I still stand by what I said. After listening to you boast that you would singlehandedly end the war for years, I expect you to do so. I never imagined you would achieve your dream like this. What about marrying for love? You always said you wanted something like the marriage your siblings had. They’re in the same position as you.”

“We were teenagers when I told you that. Everything is more complicated now. Haven’t you had a dream you had to let go because of this war? Then again, you’re a stubborn angel so you’ll probably continue chasing that dream no matter what’s in the way.”

“You’re wrong. There is one dream.” Licht whispered in a small voice. The words slipped from his lips and he wished he hadn’t said them.

“So, tell me a secret, Licht.” Hyde was honestly curious. “What is the one thing you have always wanted but can’t have?”

Licht bit his lip and wondered if he should tell him. He took a deep breath and confessed: “I wished it was me you married today.”


	130. LawLicht‖Did you just crack a smile?‖Fluff

“When are you coming home, Lichtan? I’m dying of boredom without you.” Hyde whined. His boyfriend was visiting his grandparents in his hometown and that left Hyde all alone in Japan. Licht left a week ago and, each night, they would speak to each other over the phone. He knew he would miss Licht but he couldn’t imagine it would be so much.

The trip was for a personal family matter so Hyde couldn’t fly to Austria with him. They had been dating for a couple years but he didn’t know if they were at a stage he could insert himself into Licht’s family. As a recent college graduate, he couldn’t afford to fly to another country either.

Hyde wished he could be with him but he knew that it had to be more difficult for Licht. “How are you holding up? I know you get terrible jet lag. That probably doesn’t help your mood but think of me and smile. When you come home, I’ll shower you with affection until you’re lovesick. Even if we’re miles apart, I’m with you in spirit.”

“First, I don’t think you know what ‘lovesick’ actually means. Second, you sound like a stalker when you say weird things like that. You’re with me in spirit? I can’t escape you even in another country.” Hyde heard Licht chuckle softly over the phone. He wished he could see his smile. Despite his pride, Licht had to admit he felt the same. “If only you could be here and not just in spirit. I came home to take care of my grandparents but I’m not a natural caretaker like Mahiru.”

“Did you try calling your parents again? I know they’re in the middle of a tour but I’m sure they will end it early to help you take care of your grandparents.” Hyde loved him but he was aware of how stubborn Licht was and asking for help was a difficult task for him. “If I could, I would swim across the ocean to help you. I love you that much.”

“I know. That’s why I’m more worried about you than myself in this situation. You’re a wreck without me. I talked to Mahiru and he said that you’ve been moping around the agency. Stop making trouble for everyone. I’ll be home in a week and I don’t want to clean up a mess when I do get back. I just want to relax once I’m home.” Licht closed his eyes and imagined seeing Hyde. Picturing how dramatic he would likely be brought a smile to his face.

“I don’t know if I can make any promises. It’s been torture without you and I don’t know how I’m going to survive another week without you! I need your warm, angelic cuddles. The house feels cold without you.”

“Just turn up the thermostat.” Licht pointed out. He remembered when they first moved into the apartment. He was an only child so it was difficult to relinquish control and let someone into his personal space at first. In the early, they would fight over things such as the temperature. They both had to compromise but that helped them grow closer. “I’m not there to stop you from changing the temperature. Just change it back before I return.”

“I’ve gotten used to our home being as cold as an igloo. I still don’t know how you can stand the cold like this. It must be the angelic light around you that kept you warm. Your demon likes it to be twenty degrees.” Hyde teased. He imagined Licht rolling his eyes in reaction. They would fight over a small difference of a mere two degrees.

Licht had become a large part of his life since they started dating in high school. Being away from him made Hyde feel lonely and lost, as if a part of was missing. Hyde knew the feelings were illogical because Licht was still alive and they were in a serious relationship. Yet, his presence had become presence he needed in his life. He told himself not to be greedy and continued to speak with Licht.

* * *

“Stop knocking! People are trying to sleep in here.” Licht marched down the stairs to answer the door. He wasn’t expecting a visitor and he wondered who it was. No matter who he found on the other side, he intended to yell at him. It was late so he was more irritable than usual. He opened the door. Honestly, Licht didn’t know if he should be surprised or not to find Hyde on the other side.

Yet, there he stood in the rain. “Get inside, Hyde! Stay on the carpet so you don’t trail water into the house. You’re completely soaked. What are you doing here? This has to be the craziest thing you have ever done. That’s saying a lot considering you once jumped out of a moving car just to ask me out. How are you here? You can’t afford to fly to Austria.”

“I told you, I would swim across the ocean for you.” Hyde smirked and excitedly threw his arms around Licht. He only leaned away from him to kiss him deeply. With his hand on his lower back, Hyde pulled him against his chest. A week was far too long to be apart from him and he was starving for his touch. He didn’t know if he could let him go ever again.

He only did so when Licht tapped on his chest. He softly broke the kiss and rested his cheek on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, Hyde was that Licht was smiling slightly. “Did you actually swim across the ocean for me?”

“Have I entered an alternative universe or did you just crack a smile for me?” Hyde chuckled and straightened so he could look into his beautiful eyes. “Actually, I talked with Misono and asked to borrow his private plane so I could visit you. I owe him overtime for a year so that might lessen the number of dates we can go on. But I can see you right now.”

“You’re such a short sighted and greedy demon.” Licht shook his head with a baffled smile. Then again, he couldn’t be happier to see him. He wrapped his arms around Hyde’s neck, not bothered by his wet clothes. “You need to take a warm shower. My grandparents are asleep so I can join you too.”

“It looks like you missed me.” Hyde grinned but Licht ignored the knowing glint in his eyes. He pulled him up the stairs.


	131. KuroMahi‖Have you seen the...‖Fluff

“You’re not too tired, are you?” Mahiru asked as they walked along the beach. It was near midnight but they decided to have a short stroll. He enjoyed the ocean breeze and the light water spray against his bare feet. He let go of Kuro’s hand and stepped into the water. The moonlight reflected over the dark water and it looked like silver. “The stars are beautiful tonight. You can’t see them well in the city.”

“Also, we’re usually asleep around this time.” Kuro noted and watched Mahiru with a soft smile. The scenic beach was beautiful but Mahiru made it all the more stunning. He walked into the water and stood behind Mahiru. The water pooled around their feet. He rested his chin on his brown hair and closed his eyes. “I’m not a night owl. I guess staying up like this is nice every once in a while though.”

“You’re not a morning person either.” Mahiru giggled and leaned back against his chest. A gentle wind passed them but he didn’t feel cold with Kuro holding him. “For a minute, I was surprised that you were the one that suggested we take a walk. I had to wonder if my boyfriend was possessed by some ghost. With the number of supernatural creatures we fight, it’s likely.”

“I wouldn’t let some ghost use my body to flirt with you. Even if he took over my body, I’ll feel sorry for the ghost. Between my body being constantly tired and the inner demons, the ghost would be more traumatized than anything.” He said. Mahiru turned in his arms and cupped his face. Even in the dim light, he could see his expression clearly.

“You need to give yourself more credit, Kuro. You’re stronger now. I went into your mind and that helped me understand you more. Then again, I don’t like the thought of someone else being inside you. That sounded way dirtier than I intended.” Mahiru blushed. He loved that Kuro was opening himself up to others but he also liked that there were some things only he knew.

“Anyways, this beach vacation is supposed to be fantasy free.” He kissed his temple. Kuro couldn’t help but think the most fantastical thing in their relationship was Mahiru. How could someone so warm and perfect exist in the cruel world he knew? Moreover, Mahiru accepted him for who he was and loved him.

“I’m not possessed by a ghost. I just wanted to take a walk with you away from that noisy party. My siblings are too loud and inconsiderate of those who wants to sleep.” The Eves and their Servamps wanted to have a break from the chaotic fights after they escaped C3. Misono suggested to visit his family’s private beach over the summer break.

“You don’t need to tell me that. Thinking simply. I’ll know my boyfriend well enough to know if he’s being possessed or not. If that ever happens, I’ll save you.” Mahiru slipped out of his arms. He playfully splashed water towards Kuro and said, “Begone evil ghost and give me back my cat. I’ll rescue you, Kuro!”

“Hey, stop that, Mahiru! There isn’t a ghost inside me. More importantly, cats hate water.” He said but he found himself laughing slightly. Kuro tried to dodge the water he threw at him and splashed at him return. He slipped behind Mahiru and hugged him so he couldn’t splash him anymore. He grinned down at him. “It looks like I won this round.”

“Oh, have you?” Mahiru’s eyes sparkled with mischief. He lifted Kuro’s shirt and tickled his side where he knew Kuro was ticklish. Like he expected, Kuro loosened his grip enough for him to escape. He took a few steps away from him and threw more water towards him. Seeing his smile, Kuro wondered if Mahiru knew how weak he was to him.

Mahiru stopped playing in the water and brushed away the wet strands of hair that clung to Kuro’s face. “We should get back and change into dry clothes before we catch a cold.”

The sand was uneven and it caused Mahiru to trip. He instinctively reached towards Kuro as he fell backwards. He couldn’t catch him in time and he fell into the water. With a worried expression, Kuro knelt in front of him. “Are you okay, Mahiru? I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. You didn’t fall onto a sharp rock, did you?”

“It’s okay, Kuro. I just fell into the water. If you’re worried, you can kiss me better. Come here,” He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Mahiru leaned away and pulled on his sleeve. “But my shirt is completely soaked through now. I’m wearing white too. At least I’m not a girl and it’s too dark to see anything.”

Kuro didn’t know if he should remind him that he could see in the dark. His wet shirt clung to his skin and Kuro forced himself to look away. He was far too tempted to lick the droplets on his cheek. Mahiru couldn’t know how beautiful Kuro found him. He innocently shook the water from his hair and Kuro was certain his boyfriend wanted to give him a heart attack.

“Your face is red, Kuro. Are you catching a cold?” Mahiru asked and he was slightly confused when Kuro splashed water onto his face. He stood, “It’s lucky I forgot my phone in our room or else the water would’ve ruined it. Can I use yours? I want to call Lily and ask him to prepare towels for us. Hey, have you seen the… Oh.”

Kuro suddenly draped his long jacket over his shoulders. He had a blush when he muttered, “My phone’s in my jacket pocket. You should borrow my jacket too so you don’t catch a cold.”

In reality, Kuro didn’t want anyone to see Mahiru in a wet shirt as they walked back to their room.


	132. KuroMahi‖Family Beach Trip‖Fluff‖Fem Mahiru

“Look, Machi, it’s the ocean! Isn’t it beautiful?” Mahiru lightly shook her daughter who was still half asleep against her shoulder. The long car ride to the beach made Machi drowsy. She was a year old now and this would be her first trip to the beach. Behind them, Kuro was carrying their bags. They found a place to put down their things. As he set up the umbrella, Mahiru applied sunscreen on their daughter.  

“Cold!” Machi fidgeted away from the sunscreen.

Once she was finished, Mahiru placed her on the sand. The texture of the sand was strange to her and she curiously patted the ground. Kuro adjusted the umbrella so the shadow would fall over her. Machi was surprised by the sudden change in lighting and looked around, wide eyed. She toddled towards the bright sand thinking it was gold glitter.

Kuro chuckled and continued to move the umbrella over her. When it seemed like it was impossible for her to reach the gold sand, Machi sat on the ground and cried: “Mama!”

“Stop teasing her, Kuro.” Mahiru lightly hit his arm and then lifted their daughter into a hug. Tenderly, she patted Machi’s back and said: “There, there. We’re going to have a fun day at the beach and play in the sand later so no more tears. Do you want to go into the ocean first? It’s like a giant bathtub so you’ll love it. It’s even better because we can make splashes in the water. You can’t do that in the bathtub.”

“I’ll get the floatie ready so you two can collect sea shells while I do that.” Kuro offered and patted Machi’s head. She stopped crying and gave him a toothless grin. She was always quick to smile and laugh which he was grateful for that. He wanted to give her everything he didn’t have as a child, especially happiness and support. “Papa will join you and Mama after I get this floatie ready for you.”

Mahiru carried her a short distance away where there were a lot of seashells. She made sure there weren’t any sharp shells in the sand before she placed her daughter on the ground. Many would call her overprotective but she didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to Machi. She smiled as she watched her daughter discover new things in the world.

Machi dug through the sand and pulled out a flat seashell. She showed it off to her mother and Mahiru exaggerated her reaction to the simple shell. “That’s so pretty, Machi! Mama will wash this for you and make it super shiny for you. Then, we can take it home and display it on our cabinet and everyone can see your treasure. Would you like that?”

“Shiny shell!” She nodded and Mahiru washed the sand off the shell in the ocean. Machi followed her mother and felt the waves pool around her ankles. She squealed and stomped on the water to make small splashed. As the water receded into the ocean, Machi’s felt it pull on her lightly. She hugged her mother’s leg so she wouldn’t be dragged into the ocean.

She quickly forgot the uneasy feeling of the ocean when her mother picked her up. Mahiru cradled her in one arm and held out the shell to her. It was smooth and shined brightly now that Mahiru washed away the sand. Machi turned it in her hand and her eyes sparkled. Then she waved towards the sand and said, “Treasure hunt. Find more pretty shells and show Papa?”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Machi. Mama brought a pail we can hold a lot of shells in. Let’s also make a sandcastle and decorate it with the shells we find.” They happily talked about the different colours they would collect. From the corner of her eyes, Mahiru saw that Kuro was almost finished. “We’re going to swim soon so let’s change. Your dress is wet anyways.”

Mahiru waved to Kuro and gestured to the changing room so he would know where she went. She knew that Kuro would panic if he thought they suddenly disappeared. He nodded to her briefly before he sat back on the giant beach blanket. He already changed so he decided to watch their things while he waited for them to return.

They had been busy since Machi was born. She was an active kid and it was difficult to keep up with her was difficult at times. He loved the family he made though. They were more than worth the effort and he didn’t mind the tiring days if he could hold them at night.

He stopped musing when he heard Mahiru call his name. She was struggling to balance a tray of drinks as she walked because Machi was holding onto her leg. Their daughter only learned how to walk recently and she still needed something to help her, especially since the sand was shifting beneath her feet. Kuro pushed himself off the ground and went to her rescue.

“Thank you, Kuro.” She beamed when he took the tray from her. She took a cup and knelt down in front of Machi. “We passed a shop on our way back and I bought us some drinks. I brought you ice tea and the juice is mine. It’s pretty hot and it’s important to drink water. Isn’t that right. Machi? I hope we didn’t make you wait too long though. ”

Mahiru didn’t notice Kuro watching her in wonder. No matter how much time passed, he would find her beautiful. He was a little awestruck to see Mahiru in a swimsuit after so long. He needed to ask her to wear it again later that night. But she didn’t have to wear anything special to make his heart quicken. He thought she was simply stunning.

“Kuro?” She glanced up at him and pointed to the tray. “Aren’t you going to drink yours?”

“Oh,” He sipped his drink to hide his blush. He had to tell her, “You look beautiful, Mahiru.”

“Really?” She wasn’t expecting the compliment and it made her smile. She felt Machi pat her knee and they knew that she wanted a compliment as well. Kuro chuckled and pinched her chubby cheeks. Mahiru gave her a kind smile and told her. “You’re the most adorable little girl in Japan, Machi. Once you finish your juice, we can go swimming.”

“Swimming!” Machi cheered even though she didn’t know what that word meant. She chugged her juice and then showed it to her after she was finished. Mahiru nodded and she carried her into the ocean until the water reached her knee. She didn’t want to take her into the deep water. She knelt down and let Machi enjoy the ocean. Cautiously, she kicked the water and giggled at the ripples she made.

Kuro knelt next to them and held the baby floatie still so Mahiru could place their daughter in the seat. He didn’t let go of the floatie until he was certain that she wouldn’t sink. Then he adjusted the canopy over her so the sun wouldn’t burn her. “Do you like it, Machi?”

She didn’t answer him immediately and tested the strange, new environment she found herself in. Her mother let go of her arms and Machi couldn’t feel anything beneath her feet. She tried to hold onto the floatie but her hands continued to slip on the wet plastic. Mahiru immediately noticed when her face scrunched up in discomfort. “What’s wrong, Machi? Does your tummy hurt?”

“Wan hold!” She began to cry and Kuro immediately lifted her out of the floatie. Machi clung to his shoulder once she was safe in his arms. He patted her back and then splashed water onto her. Again, she quickly forgot her fear and played with the water. He bounced her slightly to help become more comfortable in the water. “Water splash! Rubber ducky?”

“We didn’t bring your bath toys but we can bring them the next time we go to the beach.” Mahiru told her but Machi didn’t seem to be disappointed because she continued to play in the water. She smiled as she watched the two play together. “I guess the ocean makes her feel a little uneasy but she’s not scared with you. But we should buy her arm floaties for her at least. Just to be safe.”


	133. KuroMahi‖Sleepy Mahiru‖Fluff

“You’re really troublesome, Mahiru.” Kuro groaned when he found his Eve asleep on the couch. His textbooks were spread on the floor around the couch so he knew that he must’ve fallen asleep while he was studying. He debated if he should clean up the books or leave until tomorrow. He thought of a poor excuse not to clean. Mahiru was rather particular about his things and Kuro couldn’t possibly meet that standard so it was better not to try.

Anyways, Kuro was more focused on Mahiru. He leaned over him slightly and said, “It’s not fair. When I sleep on the couch, I get a lecture. When you sleep on the couch, you’re too cute to lecture.”

While his voice was sarcastic, Kuro found himself smiling at Mahiru. He grabbed a light blanket and draped it over Mahiru. His bed would be more comfortable than the couch but he didn’t want to risk waking him. If he did wake up, he was certain Mahiru would only insist on studying more. Mahiru was a diligent and hardworking person to a fault. Kuro respected that. Yet, that aspect of him could be troublesome as well because Mahiru would push himself well past his limits. No matter the situations though, Kuro would be there to pull him back.

As Kuro tucked the blanket around him to keep him warm, Mahiru turned in his sleep. His fingers became caught on his bell and he held onto it in his sleep. He held the bell against his chest and that gesture pulled Kuro closer to him as well. He was so close that Mahiru’s breath softly brushed against him. Among the quiet night, Kuro’s heart was beating loudly and rapidly. He didn’t know what he should do for a moment.

Kuro tried to gently pry his bell from Mahiru’s fingers. Then he heard a soft whisper, “Stay… Please, Kuro.”

Those soft words made his stomach flutter with butterflies. He still held Mahiru’s hands in his but he didn’t try to take his bell back. He fondly ran his thumb over his fingers. Kuro didn’t know what he was dreaming for him to say those words in his sleep. He raised his hand to his lips and vowed, “I’ll never leave you, Mahiru.”


	134. KuroMahi‖Bite Marks‖Fluff

“Kuro, could you bite me somewhere less… visible next time? My uniform covers them well enough but I can’t wear that over the weekend.” Mahiru looked over his shoulder towards Kuro who was still half asleep in bed. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Like a cat, Kuro crawled closer to his heat and nestled against his side.

“Five more minutes?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

“Did you hear a single thing I said a minute ago? Don’t give me those kitty eyes. I’m immune to it now.” Mahiru poked his cheek to wake him up. In response, Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto the bed. “Hey, Kuro, you can’t play dirty just to get a few more minutes of sleep. Licht and Hyde are joining us for lunch. You need to wake up and get ready.”

“Their plane doesn’t even land until ten so there’s no rush.” Kuro lightly argued. His eyes were closed but he could easily see the frustrated expression Mahiru had. He wasn’t a morning person but he enjoyed lounging in their warm bed. If only Mahiru would savour the morning light with him. He rolled over the bed until he was on top of Mahiru and he tickled his nose against his neck. “Good night.”

“It’s morning, Kuro! Hey, that tickles.” A little giggle escaped him before he could stop himself. Kuro could feel his body flushed against his and his warmth comforted him. Beneath him, Mahiru could move enough to touch the chain around his neck. “I thought vampires marking their lover with bite marks was just a trope. I don’t mind but can you be more discrete?”

“So, here?” Kuro toyed with Mahiru’s waistband.

“I’m being serious, Kuro.” He took his hand from his hip. Mahiru placed Kuro’s hand on his shoulders and then he wrapped his own arms around him. “My friends tease me whenever they see your bite marks and call them hickeys. There’s plenty of those too. It’s getting embarrassing. I want to keep that part of our relationship private.”

“Okay.” He nodded. Kuro was certain he could never say no to anything Mahiru asked of him. He sat up and leaned over him. In the past, he hesitated to bite him and drink his blood because he feared hurting him. His blood was as sweet as his smile. Mahiru was the first person who convinced him he wasn’t a monster. He allowed himself to let go now that he had someone who accepted him for who he was. He took Mahiru’s hand and lifted his wrist to his lips. “Is here okay?”

“Perfect. I love you, Kuro.” He smiled fondly and stroked his hair with his free hand. Once he was finished, Kuro pressed a light kiss onto the mark. Mahiru said, “You need to get out of bed and take a shower. I’ll make us a simple breakfast for us while you do that. Our guests asked for an elaborate lunch which will take a lot of prep work. That’s all the more reason we can’t stay in bed any longer.”

“I’ll help cut the vegetables if you wash my back.” He offered. Mahiru tapped his finger against his lip as he thought over his proposal for a moment. That simple, small action made Kuro want to kiss him. He must’ve seen the longing in his red eyes because he placed his hands on his chest. He slipped out of his arms and sat up.

“I already took a shower. If you woke up earlier, you could’ve joined me.” Mahiru swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked to where Kuro’s jacket was hanged. “The fur lining should hide the marks on my neck. I’m borrowing this for the day. Consider this your punishment for not getting up on time.”

“You’re such a cruel boyfriend.” Any further complaints he had disappeared when Mahiru leaned over him to kiss his cheek. “Good morning, Mahiru.”

* * *

“Hyde, can you tell your Eve that I’m a fragile cat and not a toy?” Kuro groaned and rubbed his neck. He was finally able to escape Licht’s death hug. Mahiru saved him and convinced Licht to give him time to talk with his brother. The two Eves were now in the living room, enjoying tea and a conversation. Licht was rather intense but Mahiru was able to make friends with anyone.

“Hey, I don’t like watching my boyfriend fawn all over a cat either.” Hyde crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge. He watched Licht laugh with Mahiru in the living room. He was banished to the kitchen by Licht after he repeated poked him to get his attention. “Licht sure loves animals. Every time we go to a new country, he books a day off to go to their national zoo.”

“Don’t be jealous.” He patted his brother’s shoulder to comfort him. “Mahiru prepared some cheese and crackers for us to have as a snack after dinner. I’m sure he won’t notice if we have a few right now.”

Kuro nudged him so he could open the fridge. As he took the plate out, Hyde noticed a small mark on his brother’s neck. A knowing smile slowly spread across his face and he pointed to the mark. “Hey, what’s that, Nii-san? Is that a hickey? Damn, I never knew Mahiru was that kind of guy! Vampires heal quickly so that hickey must be recent.”

“What?” He covered his neck instinctively. His reaction only made Hyde laugh more. It was rare to see his brother become flustered and embarrassed. Kuro collected himself and rolled his eyes at him. He placed the tray on the counter and tried to end the conversation. “Shut up and eat your crackers, Hyde. You’re so immature sometimes.”

“Oh, don’t you dare think you can get out of this so easily.” Hyde threw his arm around his shoulder. He groaned and understood why Mahiru complained about his friend’s teasing. He groaned to himself but Hyde didn’t stop. “So, was Mahiru really the one who gave it to you. Well, it has to be him! You’re too head over heels for him to cheat.”

“Can’t you be a normal brother and not talk about this? My love life is none of your business.” Kuro told him.

“You didn’t deny it was Mahiru.”

“Stop thinking about Mahiru like that!” Kuro yelled louder than he intended. “Whatever you’re picturing, stop it.”

“Are you more upset that I’m teasing you or that I might be picturing him naked? You’re really protective of him, aren’t you?” Hyde laughed and let go of him. He was happy to see that Kuro found someone he was happy with. “Don’t be embarrass, Nii-san.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Kuro told him. He couldn’t be prouder of Mahiru. “I’m annoyed at you, Hyde.”


	135. Jekuni‖Family‖Fluff‖Fem Mikuni

“ _Row, row, row your boat._ ” Miki, the young toddler, sang. The books she stood on swayed hazardously under her weight. She was only four years old so she didn’t realize how dangerous her plan was. The only thing on her mind was her prize: the ship in a bottle. She grabbed the edge of her father’s word desk and pulled herself up with all her might.

Earlier, she had been enjoying a tea party with her mother and Abel. She had to leave when JeJe called for her help. Her parents ran a small antique store beneath their home. Mikuni told her to wait but Miki spotted the toy boat after she left. She was fascinated by the boats and wondered how her father managed to fit them in a bottle. The only way to find out was to play with the ship in the bottle.

She knew that she would return soon but she wasn’t a patient girl. Moreover, she was determined and she managed to climb onto the chair. Miki grinned triumphantly and grabbed the ship in the bottle. “Abel, look! It’s father’s pirate treasure.”

Miki started to climb off the chair but she wasn’t able to hold onto the glass bottle as she did so. It slipped from her hands and it shattered against the ground. For a moment, she stared at the broken pieces as if she was in a daze. She began to panic when she heard her parents’ voices downstairs. She pulled off the table cloth and threw it over the broken boat.

“Miki? I heard something break!” Mikuni flew up the stairs with JeJe close behind her. She was only gone for a few minutes and she couldn’t imagine what could happen in that time. She stepped into the living room and spotted Miki sitting at the tea partly like how she left her. “Oh, thank god, you’re not hurt. That sound gave Mum a heart attack. It must’ve been the wind.”

She brushed aside her earlier fears and walked to her daughter. Pain shot through her feet and she winced. Mikuni hadn’t noticed the shards of glass on the ground that the table cloth didn’t cover. She grabbed JeJe’s arm in a vice grip and tried to keep herself from crying. She couldn’t make Miki worry or let her see her cry. “Miki, stay there and pour tea for Abel.”

“You’re playing tea party at this time?” JeJe sighed. He swept her off her feet to ease some of her pain. He scanned the ground and stepped over the glass until he reached the couch. Slowly, he lowered onto the cushions. Since Mikuni was a child, she would protect her loved ones by hiding her pain with a smile. “Miki, there’s glass on the ground so don’t move.”

“Is Mum hurt?” Miki’s lower lip began to shake. She stood on the stool and jumped onto the couch. She crawled onto her mother’s lap and hugged her tightly.

JeJe noticed how guilty and remorseful Miki appeared. He glanced around the room and noticed the room. He saw a crushed ship peak out from under the cloth and he could put together what happened. “Miki, did you break my ship in a bottle?”

“I…” Miki began to stutter.

“I’m fine, JeJe, so don’t yell at my princess.” She hugged her protectively. “Even if she did break it, we can’t yell at her for an accident. It’s just a stupid ship and you can make another one. Wait, did you step in the glass, Miki?”

She shook her head and Mikuni smiled softly at her answer. Miki didn’t reflect that smile though. She pressed Abel to her cheek to give her an apologetic kiss. JeJe patted her head and stood up. “I’m going to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.”

“Is Poppa mad?” Miki tilted her head back to look up at her mother. It was difficult to read his emotions for her. “I’m sorry.”

“Poppa isn’t mad. I think he’s just irritated at me. You see, I have this bad habit of lying and hiding the truth. Even if it’s to make my family smile, there’s a time and a place for it. Remember that, Miki.” She said. “No more lies for either of us. You also need to apologize for for breaking his things though.”

“Abel wanted to see the boat.” She argued.

“It’s better to take responsibility for what you did, Miki.” They both looked up when they heard JeJe’s voice. He knelt in front of them and carefully took her feet into his hands. The shards were small and Mikuni wasn’t bleeding a lot but he treated her like glass. “Does it hurt?”

“Only my feelings. You made me wait for far too long and I was worried you were mad at us. Show me that you’re not upset with a smile.” Mikuni used her feet to lightly kick off his paper bags. She couldn’t take off the bag over his head but he took it off for her. He had the most beautiful eyes she seen.

“I told you Poppa isn’t angry.” She laughed. “He can never stay mad at us.”


End file.
